Smash Filler
by DianaGohan
Summary: In order to up production I'm giving you guys a new kind of a story: At least once a week hopefully , a new Smash Brothers mini story will be added here when I'm not giving you one of my main stories. Next Up: The Next Chapter Of Smash Filler!
1. The 2009 Halloween Special

Okay look I'm afraid I'm not going to have a Smash Brothers story for you all today. However I thought of an idea: On a board I use to post stories on whenever I couldn't do a full chapter of something I wanted to do I decided instead to do random short "filler" material that didn't have anything to do with the main Smash Brothers canon at all. Instead they were just quick sort of nonsensical/weird stories. So I decided I could give that for you on the days I can't hit you with a main story which may end up being well... a lot of them actually. With that said hope you enjoy this filler. Smash Brothers and Nintendo characters don't really belong to me, they belong to the affiliate companies who can actually make money off licensing them.

"Smash Filler Chapter One: The 2009 Halloween Special"

By DianaGohan.

Inside a darkened room of the mansion we see Master Hand sitting (or floating) In a chair as he is holding a book and looking at the audience

"Oh hello" Master Hand said waving to the crowd. "My name is Master Hand" he sighed and looked around. "Today we were SUPPOSE to have an epic emotional, dramatic chapter of Night Of The Werehog up for you, but instead we're going to have to deal with something else. Some short stories about some of the other Halloween creatures we didn't cover with the whole werehog storyline."

"You mean stuff like lions, tigers and bears?" Crazy Hand asked, popping in out of nowhere.

"No, I'm talking about those classic Halloween monsters. Starting with one of the most popular of them all, vampires" Master Hand pointed to the top of the screen as a picture of a traditional vampire lowered down. "That's right, vampires. Though Dracula's been around for literally hundreds of years, figurative or just in folklore, vampire fads seem to come and go. And right now we're in the middle of one" Master Hand shook his finger. "And I'm not just talking about stuff like The Vampire Diaries or True Blood either. Oh no, people have been writing stories about vampires for years around these parts" Master Hand leaned closer. "In fact there was a statistic that went around detailing that Vampire stories use to be as common as "truth or dare" or "high school' stories around even community on this site.

"Even the Gilligan's Island community?" Crazy Hand asked. "Because I wrote a Gilligan's Island fanfic once where Gilligan and the Skipper got turned into vampires. Or maybe I went to Gilligan's Island and turned them into vampires. I kind of forget"

"Uh I guess even there. Still we're going to be adding an unneeded vampire story to the already overcrowded fan fiction market. And like the recent trends it's going to star the most prettiest and useable of all the characters. I mean why bother trying to develop people no one uses when princesses and swordsman are all the rage? With that being said, here's our first little story of the night, Twilink." Master Hand tapped the screen. "And by the way this isn't ANYTHING like Twilight at all so no one bother trying to sue us okay?"

**"Twilink"**

A beautiful young yet depressed teenager was seen walking through the woods, sighing to herself.

"Man it sure does stink to be a teenager" said the girl, looking a lot like Zelda except wearing a dark brown school uniform. Because dark brown just shows how much of a rebel she is. "There's school and chores and NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!"

"No one understands me either" said a voice. The young teen Zelda gasped yet at the same time felt her heart race as she walked closer to where she heard the voice. Though common sense would dictate her to leave, her heart made her move closer and closer. She looked through a tree to see a pale looking teenage Link wearing a black jacket and tattered brown pants.

"Oh my" she said in a hushed voice her face blushing some. "What a handsome stranger" she then gasped. "Wait was he talking to me?" She then looked through the tree. "Excuse me but were you talking to me?"

"Yeah" the teenage Link said walking closer. "I just came to the woods to angst about my pain. It seemed like the right thing to do"

'We have the same soul' thought Zelda as she walked closer to the pale looking teen. "What's your name?"

"Link" he said in a dramatic voice as leaves brushed around the two. Zelda just stood there taking in the sound of his name blow around through her mind. She clutched her books (that she was holding from school which is you know so lame) as Link stepped closer to her. "But I'm afraid that's all I can tell you"

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Cause I'm mysterious, and deep, and no one will get me"

'Wow" Zelda thought, falling even more in love then before. 'My life seemed so empty before but now that there's a brooding teen in it, suddenly things don't seem as bad' She then walked closer until she was right in front of him. "Well my name is Zelda and... I would really like to know more about you."

"You can't" Link said leaning right in front of her. "If you did you wouldn't like what you saw, because it's so deep and dark and dangerous. And I don't want to see you get hurt"

"But I need to help you" she then dropped her books. Time seemed to stop as they fell one by one to the ground, making a slosh against the leaves as she grabbed his hand and lightly rubbed it. "You've given me something important by being a person with problems I can help you through. You have to let me get closer to you."

"No" Link looked away. "You can't. I'm... not like other guys"

"I know, you're better" Zelda smiled at him. "You're special Link. Even though I've only known you for two minutes I know it's our destiny to be together forever"

Link looked into the girl's bright brown eyes. Eyes that sparkled like diamonds yet at the same time were warm and compassionate. Eyes he could stare into forever and know a peace he long since thought was unattainable. "Well...you do seem to be different as well. And it would be nice to talk to someone about how much pain life gives us"

The girl quickly nodded. "Yes it's so hard and confusing at our age and nothing will feel as bad as what we feel now."

"But nothing will feel more right" Link then held her tightly as his skin started to glow. Zelda gasped as the skin illuminated around her, sparkling brighter then then the sun itself. Despite that Zelda didn't turn away as Link gently leaned his head next to hers. "The truth is I'm... a vampire"

"A.... vampire?" Zelda repeated. "That's... that's impossible but yet... it makes perfect sense"

The young vampire teen looked down sadly. "I'm not like other vampires though. And it's more then just being able to be out in the sun, and being able to survive just eating tofu instead of blood, and not taking on any standard bat like features people usually associate with vampires. It's that... no matter how long I live or how much I have to fight against my own clan, there's no one I can turn to who would share my pain and be able to help me through it."

Zelda shook her head. "No there is someone Link. I can help you through it remember?"

"I know you said that but... do you really think our love will be able to stand the regular social problems everyone goes through? And my own supernatural troubles?"

"Love conquers all Link" she then kissed him passionately on the lips. They're tongues caressed in each others mouth before pulling back. "I may not be able to help you in your fights but I'll always be there for you. Unless you tell me to go away forever, in which case I'll be gone for awhile then come back to your side, my love even stronger."

"Just hearing you say that... suddenly makes it okay that I'm a vampire" said the non vampire at all looking glowing teen as he held Zelda tightly. "It will be a long struggle but in the end I know we can get through it together"

And so the two continued talking through they're teenage problems on the walk home to Zelda's house. And though they would face many troubles they knew it was worth it to be with each other. After all there's no point of being a brooding teenager if you don't have anyone to share you're incredibly inane problems with.

**The End.**

"Wow wasn't that a good story?" Master Hand asked looking down at the book.

Crazy Hand nodded. "Toonami gives it 8 out of 10"

"Toonami doesn't exist anymore."

"Oh. Then that story sucked"

"Yeah it kind of did" Master Hand threw the book away and picked up another. "This one promises not to be so angst filled though because it involves mummies"

"And daddies?"

"No, just mummies. Ancient Egyptian mummies with horrible curses to be precise. So sit back and enjoy another half baked Halloween tale called...."

**Mummy Game And Watch And The Curse Of The 2-D Treasure.**

In front of a pyramid somewhere in ancient Egypt stood a pair of famous treasure hunter brothers, Mario Mario and Luigi Mario. Actually the two were more then just treasure hunters: they were also archeologists, explorers, plumbers, sports stars and a whole slew of careers in-between Whatever they did though they did together and always gave to charity. And right now to save an Orphanage of young Toads they needed to find the greatest treasure of them all.

"The Ancient-a 2D treasure" Mario said pointing at the map in his hand. "It is said to be compact enough to fit in your hand and yet nets about 50 million dollars"

Luigi was shown shivering in back of Mario. "Yeah but it's in a c-c-c-c-cursed pyramid"

"Oh Luigi there's no such things as curses" Mario waved his hand. "You're just a being paranoid"

"If there's no such thing as curses how come the a last 14 groups who tried getting the treasure out of the pyramid ended up never being a heard from again?"

"Oh I'm sure it has nothing to with supposed mummy who is said to rip into pieces anyone who tries stepping into the pyramid" Luigi started freaking out more as Mario rubbed his chin. "They all probably were a failures who had to hide in shame and never show they're faces to anyone because of how they couldn't find one measly treasure" Mario held up his fist. "But we're the a Mario Brothers, and nothing a stops us"

Luigi stopped panicking and looked at Mario. "R-r-r-r-ight. Nothing's going to stop us" he said without really sounding convinced. "Still a shouldn't we have brought some tools with us, or at least some a mushrooms?"

"That would of taken a time" Mario narrowed his eyes. "And time is something we a don't have if we want to save those a orphans" Mario then grabbed Luigi and dragged him up the stairs leading to the Pyramid entrance. "So let's a get a move on okay?" Luigi nodded as the two quickly rushed through the opening of the pyramid, unaware of the figure peering at them through a sand hill a bit a ways in the desert.

"Heh heh heh, that a treasure is going to be mine" said a man dressed up in a black coat with a top hat and long twirly mustache The figure was Wario, another legendary treasure hunter. Except he was an evil one who robbed places blind and didn't give any of what he found to anyone, not even the most needy of orphanages. Wario just hoarded it all to himself because as far as he was concerned the only thing worthwhile was money. "I'm not going to let those a stupid goody goods step in the way of that, or some a stupid mummy curse" Wario then smiled evilly "Though that a gives me an idea, and not just one that makes me wonder why I'm a talking to myself" Wario then rushed to the pyramid And as soon as he entered, a pair of dark glowing eyes was shown looming halfway into the pyramid.

A few feet into the main room Mario looked at the ground around him. There was a tremendous lava pit with poison tipped arrow shooters on the walls. Jumping through the lava were Fire sharks with rows upon rows of fangs. The only places the Lava didn't touch were small little platforms, and even occasionally those platforms would shoot spikes from the floor that would retract for a second before ascending yet again.

"Seems like a standard pyramid" Mario said looking around.

Luigi nodded and wiped his brow. "Yeah I was a worried it would be something scary" he said as the two hopped from platform to platform. Arrows shot at the plumbers by they twirled around them through ease, mastering the timing of the spikes so they would jump to the next platform right before the spikes could impale holes through their body. After several jumps they managed to clear the Lava pit as Wario was shown looking down at the traps set around him.

"Wah!" He said moving back a bit freaked. "No a way I can get through that... unless I a cheat" Wario smiled as he was shown holding a black cap as he put it on his head. Suddenly jets appeared in back of him as he quickly flew above the platforms, avoiding the lava and spikes as he landed on the other side. "Ha ha, Jet a Wario for the a win" he was then showing holding some musty looking band aids "Or should I a say... Mummy a Wario for the a win?" Wario was then shown applying the bandages as deeper inside the a temple the same pair of eyes glowed.

Some time passed as the two adventuring heroes reach a mysterious locked room. "Well this is a it" Mario said as he took out a hammer and busted through the door. Looking around on top of a pedestal hundreds of feet up shown a mysterious black symbol as the red hatted plumber smiled. "And there's a treasure we a need"

"Yeah but a look around" Luigi pointed out as the entire room the chamber was in was shown with various gigantic spike platforms that smashed down on the ground every few seconds or so with an angry look in their eyes (that looked absolutley nothing like Twhomps. No not like a twhomp at all). "How are we a going to get through all that?"

"The Mario Brother way" Mario said giving him a thumbs up. "A follow me" through another impossible for the normal human body to preform series of stunts the two plumbers managed to leap across the tops of the thwomps as they rose closer and closer to the treasure in the middle. "We just have to time this a right..." Mario and Luigi then leaped off a Twhomp... uh platform and both grabbed the treasure piece. They then quickly rode a spiked platform down, rolling right before another could squash them. Managing to jump and leap and bounce off the top of the spikes the two were able to clear the room after having almost been killed 50 or so times over.

"Hmm that was a lot easier then I thought it'd a be" Luigi admitted as the two ran through the a hallway. "Seriously I still think the Gigantic Ax room was the hardest of the a traps"

"Actually I think it was that room that was full of all those a electrical currents" Mario admitted as the two continued running. "I almost thought for a millisecond those million bolts beams would of a zapped me."

"Quite a shocking then that you survived" Luigi said as the two laughed to themselves. "I'm just a glad that whole mummy curse turned out to be a false-"

"CUURSEEEEEEEEEEE-A!" Screamed a voice. The two gasped as in front of them lumbered a rather fat looking man wrapped up in bandages as he he slowly lumbered to them. "CURSEEE OF THE MUMMYYYYYYYY-A!"

"GREAT SPAGHETTI!" Luigi screamed as he ran around Mario. "It's the a mummy!"

"I didn't a know it was a real!" Mario said also looking a bit terrified as he shook his head. "Still we can't give up Luigi. Don't forget about the a orphans"

"Then... what are we a going to do?" Luigi asked shaking some.

"The only thing we can a do... RUN!" And so the two ran in a hallway to the left of them. The mummy followed suit. Luigi and Mario didn't really notice how the mummy was actually keeping up with them, or how it used jets to fly over gigantic pits. They were too frightened out of their minds. And yet weren't too frightened to play the guitar and drum set when a musical number about the mummy's curse popped up, or watch as the mummy danced in front of them with flashing yellow and blue colors in back of them. Eventually the two were cornered in a dead end hall as the mummy slowly limped to them.

"CURSE... CURSEEEEEE-A!" It screamed.

Luigi gulped. "Great Linguini this looks like it could be..." suddenly the mummy jetted in front of them and grabbed the 2D glowing jewel before jetting back and chuckling heartily. "...It?"

"Ha ha, you guys are such a fools" The mummy took off some bandages. "It was a really a me all along!"

"Wario" Mario said narrowing his eyes. "I should of a known it was a you"

"Well you a didn't" Wario said shaking his butt at them. "You fools lost your chance to save those a stupid orphans, just because you believed in some a silly curse" Mario and Luigi then gasped again seeing a figure approach Wario from behind. "I mean a really what kind of idiot would actually believe in such a thing as a Mummy's Curse? I mean you'd have to be totally brain-dead to a fall for such a thing"

"Well then a call me brain dead" Luigi said shivering some pointing behind Wario. "Cause there's a mummy right a behind you!"

"Ha yeah right" Wario said slowly turning around. "There's nothing there but... but..." Wario looked confused a some bandages floated in the air. If one paid attention a 2D Black figure was shown under the bandages as it glared evilly at Wario. "Uh... who are a you?"

"YOU DARE ENTER MY PYRAMID AND ASK WHO I AM?"! The voice yelled. "ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT BY STEPPING IN HERE YOU HAVE ENSURED YOUR DOOM TRESSPASSER!"

"Pfft, I'm not a scared of some guy in a bandages" Wario pointed at the ground. "See I can do it to so why don't you get out of here "mummy" before I give you a real reason to wear them" Wario then raised his fist as if to threaten the mummy. The Mummy then raised his fist as he grew to rapid size. Wario gasped as the mummy turned into a gigantic mummy Octopus who grabbed Wario with one of his tentacles and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out.

"Mama mia, it's the a mummy's curse!" Luigi said still shivering some.

"Wait the mummy's curse was it would turn into an Octopus and a knock you out?" Mario scratched his head. "I don't a remember that"

"THAT'S BECAUSE NO ONE'S EVER SEEN THIS FORM OF MINE AND LIVED" The Mummy then turned back to normal walking closer to Mario and Luigi who were still shivering some. "HOWEVER... I am willing to make an exception this time"

"You... you are?" Luigi asked confused.

The Mummy nodded. "Yes. Normally anyone who tries entering my pyramid to claim the treasure is only doing it to make themselves rich or powerful. Like that fool down there" the mummy pointed at the still knocked out Wario. "However I have heard what you two would do with the treasure and can sense you are not being dishonest about your plans to help out people in need." Mario and Luigi blinked a few times confused. "What? Not all mummies are evil you know. Some of us just don't want jerks nabbing our stuff!"

"Oh uh a sorry Mr. Mummy" Luigi said quickly bowing. "So uh does that mean you'll a let us have the treasure?"

The Mummy nodded. "Yes, but in exchange you must promise to never speak a word to anyone about our meeting. Understand?"

"We understand" Mario said as the mummy then tossed them the jewel as it then grabbed Wario and was shown walking off. "Hey a wait, what are you going to do to him?"

"The same thing I've done with the others who tried interfering where they didn't belong" the mummy said glaring at the two. "If you don't want to suffer their fate-"

"Yeah we're going we're going" Mario and Luigi both said as they quickly hightailed it out of there.

And so the adventure seeking plumber treasure hunters were able to give the treasured jewel to the orphanage. The head Toad was able to find a buyer who paid top dollar, enough to give all the young orphan toads money to pay for medicine and a more advanced medical staff for the young sick orphaned toads. And though Mario and Luigi were regarded as heroes, never spoke a word of they're encounter with the mummy.

And what happened to Wario you ask? Well after he woke up he found himself in a room filled with all sorts of weapons. Guns, knives, swords and even lasers. Gigantic hard stone doors closed all around the room as The mummy stood in front of him. Wario grabbed the weapons and shot, sckewered and sliced the mummy to bits, only to find him revive each and every time. Eventually Wario realized the Mummy was immortal and that the weapons wouldn't blast through any of the doors around. Looking at the now entrapped evil treasure hunter the Mummy began his curse.

"I remember back in the good old days first building these pyramids" the Mummy Game And Watch said as Wario looked at him confused "That was back with the ancient dinosaurs and let me tell you those dinosaurs sure did know how to build. There were also some slaves but they weren't like the slaves you have now in the Philippines Cause they could drive, even though back in the day the only thing you can drive was my dad's old jalopy. You wanna know why they called it a jalopy? Well that was back in the Sixteen Dickety Three when the west was still young-

Wario looked at the gun in his hand. He sighed and aimed it as he head, pressing the trigger and-

Becoming the most recent victim to choose falling at their own hands over hearing more of the ancient, rambling curse of the 2D Mummy.

**The End!**

"Well at least that seemed like more of a story" Master Hand admitted looking down at the book. "But don't worry folks, we saved the best for last" the hand smiled. "After all our last tale is of the greatest monster of them all: Frankenstein".

"Uh Frankenstein wasn't the monster" Crazy Hand pointed out. "It was actually the name of the doctor who created Frankenstein And furthermore the original Frankenstein by Mary Shelly wasn't the gigantic lumbering bolt ear oaf people always associate him with. He was just an ugly looking human who wasn't accepted by everyone around them, so killed everyone who misjudged him as a beast and tried forcing Frankenstein to build him a monster bride so he wouldn't be lonely anymore-"

"Crazy Hand you're ruining the story" Master Hand said pushing him away. "Furthermore how do you know so much about Frankenstein?"

"Bible Camp"

"...What?"

"Yeah you heard me"

Master Hand just looked at his brother confused and sighed. "...Is there a way we can just segway to-"

**Franken-King!**

In a laboratory far away from the outskirts of a village a mad scientist was shown working on his creation underneath a gigantic white sheet. It was thundering heavily outside as the rain and wind were heard banging loud all throughout the lab, but the scientist inside had other things to worry about then bad weather.

"Those fools may of mocked me but I'm finally going to make them pay!" Screamed the Doctor, revealing to be Dr. Wright in a white lab-coat wearing gigantic rubber gloves. "They tried saying my city ideas were inaccurate and "non tax deductible". Well I'll show them. Once I stomp the town to the ground then they'll have to go through with my story ideas" he then patted the figure underneath the sheet. "And you're going to be the thing that will seal they'll doom" he then turned his head. "Igor, are the conditions ready yet?"

A Red Alloy with a hump in it's back slowly limped closer to Dr. Wright. "You know I wish you'd stop calling me that" the Red Alloy held out his hand. "My name is Tom-"

"No it's Igor! Igor sounds eviler! Mwhahahahah" Dr. Wright laughed.

"Uh I thought you just wanted what was best for people"

"Yeah well now I want what's best for people that they can't see is best for them so they're just going to have to pay for not realizing what I knew was best for them isn't what they're getting because now I'm going to give them what they deserve!"

"...What?"

"Silence!" Dr. Wright held out his hand. "I asked if the conditions were ready"

"Well there's lightning if that's what you mean" Tom the Alloy pointed up at the sky. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Of course! Don't you know anything about science!?"

"Not really. I majored in philosophy at community college-"

"Just go to the lever and raise him, raise him to the lightning above!"

"...Whatever" Tom muttered going over to a gigantic red lever at the side of the room. He then pushed on it with all of his might as the platform Dr. Wright was working on started to rise.

"YES... YES!" Dr. Wright screamed removing the sheet as the laboratory top opened as the figure was raised higher and higher into the air. "NOW STRIKE HIM!" Dr. Wright demanded pointing at the sky. "STRIKE HIM WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT! THE ENTIRE POWER OF THE COSMOS IS NEEDED TO EXACT MY REVENGE! YOU WILL GIVE ME WHAT I NEED NATURE, FOR I HAVE PROVED YOU WRONG!" Dr. Wright laughed manically. "THERE IS A NEW GOD, A NEW PERSON WHO CAN CREATE LIFE AND HIS NAME IS-" Lightning suddenly struck... Dr Wright as he was shown being slammed hard into the floor.

"Heh heh, owned" Tom the Alloy said chuckling to himself.

"You're... next nature" Dr. Wright muttered as another lightning bolt struck the platform. "YES! YESSSSSSSS!" Dr. Wright screamed his hands rising into the air. "IT'S WORKING!" The Gigantic platform was struck again as a mutter was heard. "AGAIN NATURE! HIT HIM WITH ALL YOU GOT!" Another lightning bolt hit as a loud moan was heard. On the platform a gigantic lumbering beast was shown being chained down with metal bars to the platform. Those Metal bars were quickly broken open though as the creature roared in fury.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" It yelled out. The creature then stood up, aiming it's hands to the sky as it gave another bellowing roar.

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dr. Wright yelled. "MY CREATION IS ALIVE!" Dr. Wright then held out his hand. "Come to me son! Hear your master's voice" The creature then jumped onto the lab floor, shaking the entire building as Tom the Alloy looked up amazed. "Behold, my almighty creation! One they said couldn't be done, but I proved them wrong. Behold the power of Franken-King!"

"ROARRRRRRR!" Yelled the beast. The creature was a giant stone golem with a crown on top of his head. It roared out in fury trashing the entire lab. Though at first glance the creature looked monstrous you could tell with it's shaggy haircut, flailing claws made of black and silver and overall looking attire, it appeared to be more like a boy then a monster. The gigantic Pig King Statue pumped it's hands out and roared again. "RAWWWWWWWWW!" It yelled out.

"Uh, can you teach it something besides ear piercing screams?" Tom asked, holding his ears. "Those hurt you know"

"Oh I will teach it" Dr. Wright held out his hand as The Pig King known as Franken-King looked down at him. "Listen to me my child, your name is Franken-King. Do you understand?"

"RAWWW, FRANKEN, FRANKENNNNNNNN!" Franken-King yelled out.

"Very good" Dr. Wright wrung his hands and chuckled. "And your task is to eliminate all those I want eliminated. Do you understand?"

"FRANKENNNNNNNNN!" Franken-King screamed.

"I think you get it" Dr. Wright held out his hand. "Now go into town and show those fools what happens when they laugh at me and neglect my ideas like I was that Idiot Dr. Jerkill!"

"Uh, I think his name was Olimar" Tom pointed out.

"I don't care. There's no such thing as an evil Split personality Pikmin beast and no reason why he should of had funding to stop it and I didn't get squat" Dr. Wright smacked his hands together. "Well now they're going to get smashed though. Smashed right into the ground" Franken-King took off, roaring as it stomped through what remained of the lab into town. "Well now with that done wanna get some bagels?"

"What kind of bagels?"

"Poppy seed! Nothing is more filling then destruction and poppy-seed"

"Can we get a cinnamon raisin to?"

"We'll see... and by that I mean no" replied Dr. Wright. Tom grumbled as the two took off. Eventually the entire town was destroyed and under the fear of Dr. Wright sending Franken-King out again the townspeople had no choice but to obey all of the doctor's requests. And for them life was miserable but for Wright and Franken-King things couldn't be better.

**The End!**

Master Hand looked at the book. "That's it?" He asked looking through it more. "Hmm I'll be." He threw the book away. "Then again it says here this Franken-King had no real emotions so there wasn't the whole "monster needs to find his soul or have to run in fear from mobs with torches" complex like there was in other Frankenstein movies. Also if he's based on the Pig King he is nigh indestructible"

"Well it's still not Frankenstein accurate" Crazy Hand pointed out. "None of these stories were accurate to any of the famous movie monsters"

"Well they were all better then Saw VI right?"

"Dude I'm psychotic and even I know that hitting yourself in the groin with a hammer 50 times is better then that"

"Good point even if we don't have groins" Master Hand waved at the audience "Well hoped you folks enjoyed those Halloween tales of horror. Until next time remember the only thing more terrifying then monsters demons or the devil himself, is the laziness certain writers have. The kind that makes them write this instead of more interesting and enjoyable tales."

THE END... FOR REAL THIS TIME!

Okay well that was my Halloween special this year. Hope some of you liked it, and the idea of me trying to make a story of some kind every day. Maybe that will inspire me to actually do more work on the stories people WANT to see of me hopefully. Till then review and tell me what you thought of these tales and this Smash Filler idea.


	2. Twelve Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed

Well since no one really reviewed the latest story, today I'm going to hit you with just a small little Smash Brothers filler before I do some more work on my main stories. Remember Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and the idea of daily smash brother story updates probably doesn't either, but I think the idea of random filler stories might so... I got that going for me right? So anyway enjoy. Oh and note that this is going to be sort of a little poem since for some of these Smash Fillers I'm going to try to be a bit more "experimental" in my style so watch out for that.

"Twelve Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed"

By DianaGohan.

Diddy Saw a site that filled him with Dread  
Twelve Little Monkeys Jumping On His Bed  
Who Were The Monkeys Hopping On The Spread?  
Here's A Big Shock: All Of Them Were Dead!

The Twelve Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed  
All Of Them Were Skeletons, One Was Named Fred!  
So Why Were These Monkeys Jumping On Diddy's Bed?  
They Were There To Celebrate The Day Of The Dead!

The Day After Halloween The Dead Spirits Rise  
If They Are Remembered They Float Down From The Skies  
They Go To See They're Relatives And Watch Them All Cry  
And When The Clock Strikes Midnight They All Say They're Goodbyes

This Seemed To Be The Case For The Monkeys On The Bed  
But Why Would Such A Sight Fill Diddy With Dread?  
Maybe Because His Relatives Were Messed Up In The Head  
I Mean Look At All Of Them; Still Jumping On The Bed.

One Was Named Janky Kong, Diddy's Great Uncle You See  
And It Wasn't A Sight That Filled Him Up With Glee  
When Janky Was Alive He Bounced Diddy On His Knee  
And Always Bounced Him So High He Smashed Into A Tree

Then There Was Kimmy, Diddy's Great-Great-Great Aunt  
A Big Spider Monkey Who Liked To Eat Plants  
One Time Diddy Was In The Gardens And Before He Could Rant  
Kimmy Opened Her Mouth And Mulched Him Like An Ant

And Those Were Only Two Of The Monkeys Jumping On The Bed  
What Did The Other Monkeys Do That Filled Diddy With Dread?

There Was Monkey Number Three, The Ape Sherman Kong  
A Big Giant Guy Who Never Wanted To Do Wrong  
The Thing Was Though He Always Liked To Sing A Song,  
All Day And All Night While Banging A Heavy Gong.

The Fourth Kong Was Named Lester Who Had Passed On Last Year  
An Event That Made Diddly Go Around And Secretly Cheer  
Because Lester Was A Hunter Who Went Around With A Spear  
Who Once Threw It On Diddy When He Thought He Was A Deer

... Did We Mention Lester Always Liked To Drink Beer?

And That Was Four Of The Monkeys Jumping On The Bed  
And There Were Still Eight More That Were Also Dead

The Fifth Was Mighty Young Kong, The Boxer Of The Bunch  
A Great Giant Ape Who Packed A Great Giant Punch  
And I Were To Guess, This Could Just Be A Hunch  
He Knocked Diddy Around When He Tried To Eat Lunch.

Sixth Of The Kongs Was Polly, A Real Monkey Cutie.  
Who Had A Real Luscious Long Tail And A Firm Ape Booty  
She Bored Everyone To Death Talking About Her Beauty  
Just Seeing Her Made Diddy Want To Try Being "Fruity"

Those Are Half The Monkeys That Are Jumping On The Bed  
And Keep In Mind We Still Haven't Covered Fred!

Seventh Was Jungle Joe, The Explorer Kong For Hire  
The One Many Of The Kongs Admitted They Admired.  
He Always Made Diddy Feel All Kinds Of Ire  
When He Dragged Him Around The World In His Jungle Ape Flyer

There Was Monkey Eight Bill, The Kong's Black Sheep  
I Don't Think Any Kong Would Say They Liked This Little Creep  
He Made The Guys Feel Like Crap, He Made The Girls Weep,  
And One Time He Chased Diddy Around In His Jeep.

There Were Still Four Other Monkey Jumping On The Bed  
Still Hopping Around Where Diddy Use To Rest His Head.

Llama Kong Was Donkey's Grandfather's Uncle's Step-Brother  
Or As Llama Would Say "The Brother From Another Mother"  
Llama Rhymed All The Time About Something Or Other  
And Always Did Them With A Hug That Made Diddy Quite Smothered.

Tenth Of The Kong Was Simply Known As Nerdy Cousin Randy  
A Kong Who Diddy Found Never Made Things Dandy  
He Either Stayed In His Room Reading Books With His Friend Andy  
Or Hopped Around The Hut Whenever Hyped Up On Candy

And Now Only Two More Monkeys Left To Talk About Jumping On The Bed,  
They're Jumping Threatening To Break Diddy's Mattress Into Shreds

Eleventh Was Kong Known As Congo, Who Feared Most Things In Life,  
The Trees, The Rocks, The River, Even His Irritated Ex-Wife  
He'd Always Come Crying To Diddy And Causing Him All Kinds Of Strife  
Especially When Diddy Had To Help Him Get Over His Fear Of Knives

And Then There Was The Final Kong Who Was Jumping On The Bed,  
A Red Ugly Kong That Everyone Called Uncle Kongy Fred  
He Was Fat, Dumb And Lazy And Always Ate Everyone's Bread,  
Not To Mention They're Eggs, Apples, Ham... This Boy Always Wanted To Be Fed!

The Kongs Continued Bouncing And Diddy Was Still Filled With Dread  
And Knew What They Would Do Once They Finished Hopping on The Bed  
They'd Approach Young Diddy And Talk To Him Until He Wished HE Was Dead  
So He Needed To Think Of A Plan Before Anything Could Be Said.

A Light-bulb Lit Up In Diddy's Mind And He Rushed Away From His Room  
He Shot Out There At Super Speed: Boy Did That Kong Zoom!  
He Knew Just What To Do Before They Would Fill Him With Gloom:  
He Would Trap Them Until They Returned To They're Heavenly Womb

The Kong Barged On Luigi's Door And Told Him To Answer ASAP  
Luigi Heard The Kong's Banging And Jumped Out Of The Sac,  
Diddy Explained His Situation And Without Very Much Tact  
Asked Luigi If He Could Borrow The Plumber's Ghost Vac

Hearing What Diddy Was Going Through The Plumber Agreed  
After All He Was Not One Who Wouldn't Help A Friend In Need,  
He Handed Diddy The Ghost Vac As Diddy Thanked Him For His Kind Deed,  
And Took Off For His Own Room At Quite Lightning Speed

He Opened The Door And No Surprise Found His Relatives Still On His Spread  
Jumping Up And Down, Like Any Monkey On A Bed.  
Diddy Took Out The Ghost Vac And Aimed It At Their Heads  
And Sucked Them All Up, Even That Fat Slob Named Fred.

With The Ghosts Sucked Away Diddy Was Filled With Glee  
Not Having To Deal With Them Made Diddy Happy  
Giving Luigi Back His Vacuum The Young Kong Decreed.  
He Would Simply Spend The Rest Of The Day Watching T.V

And So Sat Only One Monkey, Only One Monkey On The Bed  
Glad To Be Alone, Not Stuck Waiting To Go To The Land Of Dead  
Young Diddy Leaned Back And Rested His Head,  
And That's All Of The Story That Needs To Be Said.

THE END.

Well hope you enjoyed that. Kind of a weird idea but hey I always did want to try and hit you with a poem. Even if it is just kind of a take on the "Monkeys On A Bed" Old Rhyme you use to hear every night. Still remember to review people... seriously like NO ONE reviewed so far. That's pretty weak guys. Seriously.


	3. Ice Climbers Stage Episode One, Car

Okay today's filler is another interesting experiment: This time I'm going to try mixing together one of my favorite web cartoons of all time with a couple of characterizations borrowed from one of my favorite authors of all time, AuraChannlerChris. (To Chris: Don't worry this isn't anything overall offensive about your work just borrowing the way you use certain characters in a sense). I'm sure I'm the only one who will end up getting all the references in this story but I still hope that all of you are able to enjoy it. Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo and it's affiliate companies. As for the webtoon well I'm going to try seeing if you can guess which one I'm referring to in the reviews. But it also doesn't belong to me. With that being said hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Ice Climbers Stage Episode One: Car"

By DianaGohan.

The camera flashes on an image card that says "DianaGohan Presents" with bad crayon versions of Popo, Nana, and a random looking Topi quickly popping up in front of the backgrounds of Icicle Mountain. There is a Scrolling Image of the badly drawn Popo holding out his arms smiling before frowning and spastically looking around at the camera as text below spells out his name. Then we see Nana looking around blandly and then down sad with triangle looking eyes, text also spilling out her name. Then there's another scrolling image of The Topi standing there with devil horns and a mustache being quickly drawn in with his name "Tad" being shown at the bottom of the screen. The three then stand in a background as the Smash Mansion appears behind them along with various pictures of the three in various different poses. The Words "Ice Climbers Stage" appear on screen before fading out once again.

Inside the room of the Two Ice Climbers both are seen sitting down on the couch. Nana is shown looking away bored as Popo is shown ranting to her about something.

"Look everyone knows that Hotheads tamper with the battery so you have to go back to them in a week" A close up of his face is shown as he holds up his right hand. "But you can't do jack because they're you know... tied, to the Subspace Emissary". Nana turns to him looking even more bored. "I know this fascinates you, you... Nanascaitor"

Nana sighs and moves closer to him. "Uh, you don't have a car Popo"

Popo shook his head. "I have a car!" He got up and held out his hands. "I bought it with all those copper coins we get from matches" Popo scratched his chin. "And uh you can't drive around in it" Nana then glared at him angrily. "Because it's expensive and... faster then an F-Zero Racer".

The scene then cuts to the two climbers outside as Nana and Popo from a worms angle view are shown looking down at a brown box with black liquid seeping under it. "Uh that's just one of Snake's boxes" Nana informed the blue Ice Climber.

Popo crossed his arms. "Well It is now thanks to my mechanic Tad, who I shall now call Tad The Bad... Thing"

Nana then leaned down and poked the liquid under the box. "Uh what's this?"

"Oh he gave it a free oil change" Popo explained as Nana looked up at him. "Yeah that's something they do to glorify it so you ignore the fine print, but I don't buy that. Only Cars...And Maybe Cars 2, coming 2012."

Nana then scratched her head. "So you're saying it's always been one of Snake's boxes then?"

Popo laughed a bit and turned to Nana. "Uh Nana it's A Transformer. It becomes a giant truck and we're going to fight the Fallen with that hottie Megan Fox and uh you're not invited"

Nana rolled her eyes. "Oh sure it is. I mean why should I doubt Tad The Bad Thing?" she added sarcastically.

Popo pointed at her. "Because he's an eight year old Topi Nana. That's why you do it?"

"...What?" Nana asked.

"Hey you know Topis have all those mad racing skills. I mean why do you think they get to pilot all those race cars on Mario Kart?"

"Those are SHY GUYS!" She pointed out.

"...Oh" Popo paused for a minute and gasped. "OH... what am I ohing about?" Nana grumbled and smacked her forehead.

Awhile Later (after explaining it to Popo for the 8th time) Popo confronted the Topi outside of the Summit pointing his hammer at the creature. "You Swindler!" A rap beat started up as Popo continued talking. "I demanded that my car be new and improved" Outside the mansion Nana continues simply looking at the box. "Not replaced with your 80's level GI technology. That's not an improvement. That's a de...provement."

"All sales are final, stinky!" The Topi simply yelped.

Popo narrowed his eyes. "You know nothing of my odors!" He held out his hammer. "Just remember this Topi: If I had a hammer, I'd smash you with it" Topi then blinked confused as Popo merely walked off.

Later on another side of the house Nana is shown crossing her arms looking right into Popo's eyes. "So let me just get this straight. You bought a car and you gave it away to one of our enemies?"

"I didn't give it away to no seal" Popo remarked.

"I mean the 8 Year old Topi!" Nana exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I did that" Popo nodded. "I mean I've made worse deals in my life"

"Like what?"

Popo rubbed his chin. "Well this one time, I sold a room to buy a car" Nana gasped as she is literally shown fuming with rage as ice literally appeared around her entire body. "You know the details are largely unimportant to me".

"YOU SOLD OUR ROOM?" Nana screamed, the ice shooting out in a stream above her.

Somewhat sad yet badly done music played as Popo looked at her solemnly. "There are starving children out there Nana. And what kind of Ice Climber would I be if I didn't give them... a little happiness?"

Nana then grabs him by the throat. "WHERE DO WE LIVE?"

Popo just glared at her angrily. "Shut up and get in the box!"

Another musical cue pops in this time of Popo drawing on a piece of paper of some sort of weird mountain him and Nana are climbing on as the title of the paper says "Ice Climbers 2". More papers reveal the two climbing the mountain and Popo smacking the bird at the top, collecting a lot of money for crushing him, and being adorned by everyone as a king. Popo smiles giddy at these drawings as Nana just looks at him bored.

A black screen title says "Next week" as Popo is shown standing on screen.

"Now-"

"AHHHH" A voice yelled as the camera then cut to Nana screaming. She was shown in her bed in her pink night snuggie as she rose out of bed, looking around confused. "What the..." she blinked a few times rubbing her eyes.

"Nana?" Popo asked as he was shown in his blue snuggie in bed right next to her getting up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Nana looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing, just a bad dream I guess"

Popo gasped and moved closer to her. "Don't tell me it's about-"

"No, nothing like that" Nana frowned some. "It was more weird then anything really. You were an idiot and bought a car from some Topi and sold our room to save orphans and... everything looked all crummy. Like it was done on a budget of 20 dollars"

Popo smiled. "Heh hope that's more then we get to make Ice Climbers 2" he said laughing some. "Seriously though Nana I'm just glad to see you're alright."

"I'm just glad to see you're alright and not a moron" she said quickly hugging him. "I really don't know why I would dream something about that."

"Hmmm maybe you shouldn't of had doubles on those chocolate iced pickles".

Nana nodded. "Yeah maybe. Especially if I dream about stuff like that" she then stretched some. "Oh well, sorry to disturb you Popo."

The ice Climber shrugged. "It's fine" he said lightly patting her on the head. "Just try not to have another nightmare again okay? We're going to need all the rest we can for the big race tomorrow"

"I'll try" she then hugged him as she quickly hugged him back. "Goodnight Popo"

"Goodnight Nana" he said as the two turned away and laid down back in bed again.

'Hmm yeah there is a race tomorrow Maybe that's why my dream kept mentioning cars' she thought. 'But why did it involve Topis, and Popo being so stupid?" Nana sighed. 'Okay I'm definitely cutting back on those iced pickles' she thought before quickly snoozing off again along with Popo.

THE END!

Well that's it of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review it, and tell me if you can guess what webtoon was referenced here. If you do uh... you can choose an idea for a Smash Filler. Afterall Audience participation equals more reviews right? I hope so anyway.


	4. Crazy Hand's Awesome Super Special Etc

CRAZY HAND: Howdy yall, Crazy here. Diana not here. I don't know where she is. She said something about her "time of the month" and I was like "Tool Time of the Month?" and then she was gone. Women, can't live with them can't comedically pummel them in anime. I don't know why but I think it's some sort of rule. Anyhow with her gone I thought I could write you guys a story and let my Crazy Voice be heard. I mean it's better then letting my Crazy Throat be heard because my voice actually exists. Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my brother. I asked him where's my share and he said that if I'd have to show I was responsible and I was like "Screw that noise" and then went to the woods and threw sticks. That's how I spend all my weeknights ladies, and guys. So here we go.

"Crazy Hand's Awesome Super Special Magical Story Of Awesome Super Special Magic Times"

By Crazy Hand.

It all began when the Smashers were at the farm. The uh... space farm. Yeah they were at a space farm.

"Why are we at a space farm?" Link asked because he's a quebbie and he likes asking stuff because that's what Quebbies do. That and steal from immigrants. Ha ha, I should have my own Comedy Central Stand up hour with all my amazing witty observations. Oh and hey you know what else is amazing and witty? Bowser's got a bomb.

"Ha I'm going to finally destroy the plumbers" He announced. Until he realized his bomb was a candy bomb. Because who doesn't love a candy bomb? "I don't love candy bombs if they don't kill people"

"Hey wait candy? I want the candy!" Kirby yelled as he ate the bomb and it was the most delicious non explosive anyone has ever consumed. The end. Oh wait I should probably put more stuff in this story. Like jumping the sharks. That's right everyone's in the ocean now.

"What?" Yoshi asked as the Smashers were dunked into the ocean. Yeah I changed worlds on them just like my brother except I don't need to bother explaining what the world looks like. Since I'm sure everyone's here has been to the legendary valley of the fire sharks of legends.

"Fire sharks don't exist" said some guy. I don't know his name. I think it rhymes with... Bobcorn or something. "And no one better make a reference to" suddenly he was eaten by some of giant squid because no one likes it when he interrupts the story. "I'm going to tell the Bounts on you and release a Zanpakto I for some reason have" he said talking about stuff I have no idea about. "And when's my story being reviewed?" Now that I have an answer to. But enough news, let's go to the weather.

Ike suddenly found himself in front of a 3D holographic map of the country wearing a white suit and tie. "Huh?" He looked around confused when he should be telling us about the weather. "I'm not a weatherman!" Oh yes you are so spin us a web cause you're the weatherman.

"I've got a prediction for you" Snake called out. "It's raining (beep)ing retards with a side order of (cursing) random stupidity" Hey no using beeps Snake cause I don't like to see those parenthesis. So from now on you're being replaced with... Elmo. "WHAT?!"

Snake was gone and Elmo was brought on board. "Hey everyone time for some hugs cause Elmo likes hugs" Aww that's the best version of a G rated Snake I ever saw.

"Yeah for like huggies" Peach said hugging Elmo and then tickling him like those Tickle Me Elmo dolls I had when I was nine. "Yeah like I had one too-" Yeah but mine had LASERS! And uh jets and uh magic pizzas. Yeah that's what this story needs. Magic pizzas.

"I'm all for any kind of magic food" Kirby remarked as he chowed down on the magic pizzas. There were one two three four... and six more pizzas. So that's like ten plus one two three right? And after all the pizzas were eaten it was time for a party. But this time instead of at the space farm or in the ocean they were on E! True Stories Live.

"Is it true you're secretly gay?" One of the E! Publicists asked Marth who quickly punched the guy in the throat. And then probably slit it because that's what gay people do.

"That's not what they do, and I'm not one of them" Princess Marth called out. "I'm Not a princes!" Not yet you're not. "Not ever!" Yeah you are. I read the manga spoilers, or were those hotmail spoilers. "Leave me alone!" Alright fine I'll find someone else to talk to. Someone who doesn't get story after story made about them. Someone like uh... let's see eenie meanie minnie moe, catch a smasher by the toe-

"Oh dear I do not want my toies to be grabulated today" Olimar tried to run off but no one watches the Watchmen, I mean runs off from the crazies. That's my new band name, the Crazies. We practiced all the time in high school. Oh I know, everyone should go to high school.

"Don't you DARE DO THAT!" Marth threatened "There's already enough of that crap out there" but everyone needs to go to band practice at the School of Hard Knocks. That's the name of the school.

"There is no such school" Pikachu dryly responded. No wait it wasn't dryly because he was hit by a wave of water. "Ah do you want me to short circuit electrocute everyone?" I don't know does it taste like happy? "It tastes like pain!" Happy pain?" "... STOP WRITING!" No can do Pikachu. Hey hey that rhymed, and also hey hey it's the Hair Bear Bunch. Anyone remember that show? I remember one time they got out of the zoo and had sex with the Pedobear. That episode won the Grammy.

"That's it now you're sullying music" Jigglypuff pointed at Crazy Hand. "You better stop this story now" Oh yeah, and what if I don't? You going to break into my room and steal my stuffed kitty collection because that'd make me stop writing. "No worse. We're going to ignore you" What? You can't ignore me! I craze attention when I write! I'm like Diana in that regard! Please don't ignore me and only give 3 reviews of this chapter.

"..." One of the smashers said . Actually that's what all of them did. They weren't talking to me or interacting. I know what I'll do. I'll crush them all with rocks! That will make them listen to me. Okay prepare to taste rock smashers. Oh wait hold on where did I put my rocks? Anyone of you know where I put my rocks?

"...." Oh more of the silent treatment eh? Well fine, I'll make this a truth or dare fic. Smashers you're going to be dared by everyone to do the most ridiculous and random things that I didn't come up with like dance in a circle and run around the streets naked. And... go!

"...." Hey why aren't you guys making dares? Oh yeah need those review things first. Which means we need to have a plot first. Oh I know you guys are all oil ranches and you ranch a bunch of oil and become mega billionaires.

"Ooh Money-a!" Wario said as Mario quickly knocked him out. Alright finally an action and... hey you guys are ignoring me again. I don't like it when people ignore me. You wanna know what happened to the last guy who ignored me? He ended up on the turnip plantations. You guys know where the turnip plantations are? Because I don't. I think they're half way past Jupiter and mars, la la la something something else. That was a good song.

"...." Oh my god more silence! Fine if you guys are going to play that way I'm going to play extreme jacks and not so extreme jills. And not with any of you so there. Oh wait I need an ending to this story first. Uh... oh all the smashers uh... find out they're pregnant! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

THE END!

"Well I'm just glad it's over" Pikachu said as he looked down at his large yellow tummy. "Oh crap he really did make us all pregnant!"

"Hey I tell the ladies to protect themselves before they make the Falcon in danger of that happening" Captain Falcon called out. All the smashers desperately tried calling for Crazy Hand but the hand was away on the beach.

"Ah there's nothing like a game of extreme jack and jills" Crazy Hand said tossing red balls around at all the beach goers and dropping the jacks on they're blankets and umbrellas. "Ella ella... Enchanted. I liked that"

Though the question remained if Crazy Hand was away, who was writing this? Well the answer is.... wait for it.... Us!

The camera panned away to show Pichu, Roy and Dr. Mario on a desk typing on a computer as Pichu turned to the camera. "Ha ha, aren't we stinkers?" Dr. Mario and Roy glared at him. "Oh come on everyone knows where that's from"

"Well I think we've gotten enough revenge for now" Dr. Mario said as he was shown typing this story. "I guess we can finally go to..."

THE END!

DIANA: (Walks in) Well I'm back from my time of the month... that I go and buy my Shonen Jump comic. (Looks around) Hey what happened?

ROY: We finished that Smash Filler for you today.

DIANA: Aww that almost makes me wish you guys weren't kicked out of Brawl.

PICHU: Even me?

DIANA: Sure. Every game needs a punching bag that isn't just Sandbag.

PICHU: Yeah they- hey I don't want this to end with a lame hate gag about me-

TOO BAD, THIS IS THE END FOR REALLY REALS THIS TIME!


	5. More Codecs, Part One

Alright people time for something a bit different for a filler: An actual scene from the Smash Brothers canon storyline I'm doing! Yeah I also figured fillers would be a good place to put the smaller ideas I WANTED to have that fit the SSNED/ NOTW:BE time line but weren't just more chapters of those stories. Truthfully though this idea is just an excuse to see my version of the Smash Brothers characters watch more of those codec videos. Why? Because I always wanted to do one for all of them but since doing them all in SSNED 49 would of taken way too long (especially since the 10 I did there were already considered too long anyway) This seemed like a good place to do some. Expect to see a few more of these fillers some point down the line to cover the other codecs. Until then remember that Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me, and neither do the ideas to do codecs. Those are from Metal Gear and don't you forget it.

"Smash Filler: More Codecs, Part One"

By DianaGohan.

The camera showed the calender in the main kitchen of the Smash Brothers Mansion, showing that the date was June 28th, 2008. Which meant that this story took place after Smashing Something New Every Day but before Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition. The specific scene we're looking at wasn't in the kitchen though. It was on Final Destination where Solid Snake was shown jumping down to the ground as an evil chuckle filled the air around him.

"MWHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Master Hand yelled as he flew down in front of Snake.

The Foxhound Mercenary rolled his eyes. "Ooh you're so (beep)ing scary" he remarked as he was shown holding a grenade. "Let's see how much you'll be laughing when chuck plant several dozen of these at you"

"That's you strategy this time? Just chucking grenades?" Master Hand asked. "Come on I'm the supreme magical hand of creation. You're going to need to do something more original to do that"

"Not to waste your (beep)" the mercenary remarked as he was shown throwing a few grenades that impacted Master Hand, knocking his health down to 268 Percent. "I've seen enough of your strategies to know you're going to try your laser fingers now while your brother behind me does him (beep)in spasm on the floor"

Sure enough Crazy Hand was shown spasming on the floor. "Hey bro check it out I'm an epithetic except I don't need to use hallucinogenic drugs to see all the colors"

"Like drugs would make you act any crazier" Master Hand remarked shooting his lasers which blasted away some of Snake's grenades. "Eh fine repeat the same strategy. That's the same thing that Fox does. Then again you seem to have a thing for Foxes don't you?"

"You talking about Foxhound?" Snake asked taking out his missile launcher. "Because that's old business I don't like being (beep)ing brought up."

"Hey you and foxes have a long history together Snake" Master Hand held out his index finger shooting another laser which Snake blasted with a missile making an explosion between the two fighters. "You ought to be proud" Master Hand then laughed some.

"What's so funny about that?" Snake asked jumping up and trying to punch the hand who floated above him.

"Oh nothing much" Master Hand made a fist which slammed into the ground as Snake was able to roll away. "I just love quoting those codecs. You know which one I'm talking about right?"

"Uh, not really" Snake admitted planting a C3 on the ground. "Besides shouldn't we stop talking and finish this final Classic stage you ass-"

"Hey hold on a second" Master Hand pointed at him. "You should remember the codec I'm referring to. You know, the Fox one. I mean you've fought Fox before on Shadow Moses right?" Snake nodded. "And you codecd him right?"

"No, those codecs are (beep)ing stupid" Snake remarked. "I don't want to hear my team repeat the same information over and over again. If I need a codec it will be for important issues, not wastes of (beep)ing time."

"...WHAT?"! Master Hand fumed shooting some missiles at him which Snake was able to roll past. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY ANY OF THEM ONCE?"

"I told you no, so calm down ass-" Master Hand then snapped his fingers, creating an explosion around the entire area Snake was standing on. This blasted the Mercenary back some who was able to use Cypher to get back up to the stage. "Hey you can't use that attack in Classic Mode"

"SHUT UP!" Master Hand shouted appearing right in front of him. The hand sighed and looked as furious as one would expect of a glove without eyes. "You know you seem to keep forgetting how much I helped you out."

"Oh yeah putting me here with these (beep)holes is real helpful" Snake sarcastically remarked.

"Well I think it's better then being DEAD in like a year" Master Hand twirled his finger. "Thanks to yours truly you're cloned genetics reverted your age some and stopped it from deteriorating any further"

"Exposition, exposition, we've all heard that line before!" Crazy Hand chanted still spasming on the floor. Master Hand grunted and snapped his fingers as a giant rock fell right on Crazy Hand. "Angry reactions, angry reactions, ow that rock kind of hurt my face"

Master Hand turned back to Snake. "And you know no matter how many times I brought it up you still never you know THANK me for that."

"I agreed to do this (beep)ing stupid tournament didn't I?"

"That's not the thanks I was looking for!" Master Hand yelled. "I was thinking a "hey hand you really owe me my life" or a "you know maybe one time I won't swear repetitlvey when referring to you". Or even a "Hmm since you're letting me use codecs in this tournament I'll use them like I'm suppose to" or you know SOMETHING of that nature. But no, you can't even do that can you?"

"Nope" Snake simply stated pressing a button as Master Hand was blown up by a C3 explosive. "So are we going to finish this or-"

"THAT'S IT! EMERGENCY MEETING!" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as Snake and himself were brought to the main room of the Brawl Mansion. He then snapped his fingers as all of the smashers were also transported to the main room.

Wario was shown moving his hand back and forth. "One thousand a one, one thousand a two-" he looked around. "Hey, this isn't a my room!"

Captain Falcon was shown shirtless flexing his muscles. "Oh yeah mirror if you were one hot babe I'd-" He looked around. "Hey what the Falc are you guys doing here/" He then shrugged. "Oh well you can admire my moves here too" he then started flexing some more.

Ness was shown twirling his yo yo above his head. "Hey what's going..." The Yo Yo then fell out of his hand as it smacked into Bowser "Uh oops. Sorry man"

"You little psychic fool, you shall pay for that!" Bowser was shown reading from a piece of paper before being smacked by the yo-yo. "Hey what..." he then looked at Ness and gnashed his teeth. "You little psychic fool, you shall pay for that... for real this time!"

"Shut up everyone" Master Hand said as the smashers turned to him. "Just to make things clear, NONE of you have seen your codecs right?"

Lucas raised his hand. "Well I remember a few months ago when you showed some of our codecs-"

"No, I meant when fighting in the tournament, on Shadow Moses, not just an update" The smashers shook their heads. "The hell guys, the hell!?"

"Hey we're not the one with the codecs" Samus remarked.

Snake pointed at her. "Hey I gave you a codec line remember?"

"Well I meant the one whose suppose to use the Codec then" Samus clarified.

Master Hand then turned to the members of Team Star Fox. "And I guess you guys haven't used your Smash Taunts either then?"

"Hell no" Falco said. "If I wanted to hear what those guys were saying, I'd talk to them myself, not try squatting down when I'm suppose to be kicking ass"

"It does seem rather ineffectual" Fox remarked.

"You would be ones not to try and liven up the ambiance, Star Fox" Wolf said grinning at the bird and fox. "There's nothing wrong with establishing a line of communication if you have the chance"

"Oh cut the crap, you just try doing codecs to gloat or try calling you're team in so they can watch you trying to beat someone" Falco remarked.

"Well that first one would be true. The second, not so much" Wolf rubbed his chin. "In fact I remember a few times I used the Taunt and they saw me pound you to the ground blue jay. You remember those times?" Falco tried striking him as Wolf jumped back. "Ah I see you're memories coming back to you"

"Oh stop it Falco" Master Hand said moving in front of him. "It's not Wolf's fault he actually bothers using what I gave him."

"Yes it is, asshole!" Falco remarked. "He's not doing it to please you. He's only doing it for himself."

Wolf mock gasped slightly opening his eyes. "Why I'm shocked Falco, utterly shocked. Do you really think I would only do something for myself and not care about anyone's feelings? I mean just because you do that quite often doesn't mean-" Falco tried attacking him again but Master Hand pushed him back.

"Okay enough!" Master Hand remarked. "I didn't bring you all hear to rekindle old rivalries" he then looked at Dedede. "So put that hammer away!"

Dedede was shown looming with a hammer right over Kirby as he quickly put it behind his back. "I have no plum idea what you're talking about" he said trying to innocently whistle.

"Yeah I'm so sure" Master Hand pointed at the Smashers. "Look guys when I did the update on the codecs, I didn't tell you what all of them were so you could find out for yourselves. And yet NONE of you bothered taking initiative to try finding out what your codecs are."

"Well technically that's a Snake's fault, not a ours" Mario pointed out.

"Hey don't pin the whole (beep) on me" Snake crossed his arms. "I remember most of you (beeps) not asking to be codeced when we fought on my stage."

"Well that's changing now" Master Hand snapped his fingers. "I can't force you to use the codecs in battles. Well technically I can but won't because I don't like messing with you"

"Yes you do!" Link quickly ran towards Master Hand. "Especially with certain..." he quickly motioned at Zelda. "People" he whispered

"Oh you can't prove that" Master Hand whispered back.

"Yes I can" Link narrowed his teeth. "So just do to the Princess what you did to the Animal Crossing villagers you messed with and changed back."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Master Hand then snapped his fingers holding out a book. "Nice try, but you know that unlike the Animal Crossing Villagers you guys are under strict contract from yours truly And that in the event I do something to "violate" said contract like mess with your minds I'd have to pay you a mighty hefty sum."

"You would-a?" Wario asked as he gasped and fell to the floor. "Oh no I've been uh... turned a gay by Master Hand! Quick someone fetch me a lawyer because I'm going to a sue!"

"You're not gay" Marth remarked.

"Uh yes I am and to prove it..." Wario quickly got up and chased after Marth.

"Get away from me you sicko!" Marth said taking out Falcihon and trying to slash Wario.

"Oh a you know how that turns me a on now" Wario said managing to avoid the strikes. Marth then sliced upward and managed to knock Wario back. "Fine then I'll a prove another way you should a give me money for uh... messing my a mind up" Wario said quickly running off.

Mario narrowed his eyes. "I'd say that's the most disgusting thing I've seen a Wario do for money but... it's not. By a long shot" he said shivering some.

"Well no one's getting any money here" Master Hand turned to Link. "I'm not falling for your ancient Elvian money making schemes."

"I don't have any of those!" Link remarked. "I didn't even know about how to properly bargain for contracts until the original Smash Tournament, remember?"

"Yeah, and now you're trying to use what you learned from me to get my money. Really heroic of you Link" The Hero of time looked annoyed at Master Hand. "Hey I'm the one with the right to be annoyed, and the right to do something about it" Master Hand dimmed the lights with a snap of his fingers and used another snap to conjure up seats. "Like I said before I'm not going to force you to get the codecs in matches but you're at least seeing all your codecs once."

"So what you're going to force us to watch all the codecs now?" Master Hand remarked.

"Well not all of them now" Master Hand admitted. "See after finishing Classic Mode with Snake me and Crazy Hand were suppose to go Hand McDonalds for lunch."

"I'm going to get me a kids meal!" Crazy Hand said happily. "And throw them at a kid there and have a kids meal war!"

"We're not getting kicked out of another fast food restaurant again!" Master Hand looked at the clock. "Okay the lunch special is in about 10 minutes and considering you guys are chatty Cathys on codecs from what I remember, that will give us time for... 3 today. And the other say 20 or so will have to be spaced out on other days."

Snake grumbled. "You just love finding ways to (beep)ing waste my time don't you?"

"Hey you're wasting my time by making me do this instead of just using the codecs in battle. Think of that way" Master Hand then snapped his fingers a screen appeared in front of the smashers. "Now get in your seats guys. The sooner you do this the faster you can get back to whatever else you were doing" the smashers quickly got into the seats around the room as the screen lit up, showing a codec lighting up with Snake and Mei-Ling with an image of Peach in the background.

Peach clapped wildly. "Oh like yeah it's like my turn!" She said before she blinked and turned to Master Hand. "Right?"

"Yup this is your Codec Peach" Master Hand smiled some. "Glad to see someone's enthusiastic about this."

"Actually this could prove to be rather interesting" Wolf admitted smirking at Falco. "From what I heard I missed seeing you get all annoyed when Slippy was mentioning how much of an obnoxious showoff you are. I would of loved to see that."

Falco aimed his blaster. "You know you are about one sentence away from being shot in the face-"

"Falco cool it" Fox said grabbing Falcon's gun. "He's just trying to get to you."

"We'll be seeing if you feel the same way about halting an attack when I try to "get to you" Fox-boy" Wolf remarked as Fox glared nastily at him. The codec then began.

**Snake:** "Mei Ling, tell me what you know about Peach"

**Mei Ling:** "Princess Peach is the beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Aww that's like such a nice thing to say" Peach said looking around. "Hey where's that like girl you're talking to Snakey? I want to say thank you."

"Thankfully she's far away from here" Snake muttered crossing his arms.

"Oh well can you like call her and tell her thank you for me?" Peach then took out a pink cell phone and handed it to him. "You can use my cellie if you need"

"Codecs are much better then (beep)ing cell phones" Snake remarked gently pushing it back to her. "Besides I don't use items that are pink."

"Well you should because pink is like one of the best colors ever" Peach held out her hand. "Besides like purple and lavender and yellow and orange and... well like all the colors are great actually. We should like be able to switch to all the colors of the rainbow"

"Nah that would of cost too much money... I mean wouldn't of been needed for the tournament" Master Hand said quickly.

**Mei Ling: **She's been kidnapped numerous times by Bowser"

**Snake:** "Sounds pretty serious..."

"That a doesn't sound too nice though" Luigi pointed out.

"Well it is true" Samus remarked turning to Peach. "No offense but I've seen Bowser try kidnapping you 5 times this week, and he succeeded at 3 of them."

"Wait was that like suppose to be offensive?" Peach asked. "That didn't seem like offensive since I think that did like happen."

Bowser made a fist. "And I would of gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling plumbers and they're puppy."

"I'm a dinosaur jerk" Yoshi remarked.

"Well you're a mutt in my picture, hopefully coming to screens early 2010".

**Mei Ling:** "Yes, but every time it happens, Mario ends up saving her. Sure, he may not look like your ideal 'knight in shining armor.' A little on the short side, I'd say...

Mario crossed his arms. "Well we all can't a be stretch Armstrong okay?"

"Well you are pretty short" Pikachu remarked. "I mean you're only a foot shorter then me."

Mario pointed at him. "Hey from I heard you're kind was suppose to be a foot a something tall"

Pikachu pointed at himself. "Well I just happen to be big for my species"

Lucario smiled. "Just like the Lucario of the awesome-"

"Oh DON'T get started on that again!" Most of the smashers quickly replied.

**Mei Ling: **But still, don't you think it's romantic? I mean, to have a guy who's always there for you?"

"Aww yeah it is really romantic" Peach said picking up Mario and tightly hugging him. "Thanks for like protecting me so much my little big mustache hero" Peach said lightly kissing him on the nose.

The red plumber smiled some. "Hey a no problem" Mario pointed at himself. "There's no a way I'd let anything bad happen to you."

"I know" Peach said smiling widely 'I just really wish you knew how much that meant to me' she quickly thought to herself. 'And how if it wasn't for you, I never would be able to be myself.'

**Snake:** "If he was smart, he'd tell her to stop getting kidnapped."

Mario sighed. "Well technically I have a told you that" Mario looked up at Peach. "I told you for example to a not let a goombas and koopas into the castle for a example"

"Oh but I like Koopa cookie day" Peach remarked.

"Well how about a not falling for everything Bowser tells you?"

"Oh I don't fall for like a everything"

Bowser gasped and pointed to the living room. "Oh my god, two of the waddles are fighting over a cookie!"

Peach gasped and quickly ran to the living room. "Waddles like put that cookie down. I can like make you guys more we can share with-" A snaring sound was heard as Bowser snapped his fingers, as his Koopa Clown Machine broke through the window.

"Ha ha I win this time plumber!" Bowser said as he jumped in the machine. He pressed a button releasing a claw which extended through the room into the dining room and was shown grabbing Princess Peach trapped in a net as the claw de-extended and held Peach right below the car. "Now there's nothing you can do" Mario sighed and shot a fireball breaking the net as Yoshi jumped up, extending his tongue and swallowing Bowser and his car. "Curses, foiled again!" Bowser remarked as Yoshi quickly spat him out the window. "You may of wont the battle but not the warrrrrrrrr!" Bowser remarked falling down and only remembering he could fly in his car 10 seconds after falling several hundred feet down.

Mario then jumped up and grabbed Peach before he hit the floor. "Oh like hello" she said happily gently patting him on the head. "I guess like that time I fell but like it was so nice of you to catch me and stuff" she said kissing him gently on the cheek.

Mario sighed. 'It's just a so hard staying mad at her for long' he quickly thought as he set the princess back down on her chair.

**Mei Ling:** "...You don't get a lot of dates, do you, Snake?" The codec then ended.

"Hmmm from the way you talk and your pal talks seems like a lot of your team doesn't end up getting any romance" Samus remarked.

"Not true" Snake remarked. "Meryl and John got married and Raiden was able to reunite with Rosemary."

"And Lyn and that ninja friend of yours" Ike pointed out.

"Heh, she must like the metal PENISH" Crazy Hand shouted as everyone looked at him. "What? Doesn't he have robo junk in the trunk?"

"Not anymore" Master Hand pointed out. "I fixed him and made him whole."

"Seems you do that to everyone who AREN'T smashers" Link muttered to himself.

"Hey I was forced to do that one" Master Hand glared at Snake. "After a certain someone tried blackmailing me"

"Wish I had found more (beep)ing dirt on you" Snake rolled his hand. "Would of been nice to use to get out of this (Swear)."

"Well you didn't so now it's time for codec two" Bowser was then shown coming back in his clown car as he jumped back to his seat. "Good, you should hear this one" Sure enough another Codec screen turned on, this one of Snake and the Colonel as an image of Bowser was on back of the screen.

"Excellent a chance for all of you to be told by someone else to fear my wrath" Bowser made a fist. "Though I doubt he'll do as good as the guy I'll hire to do an IMDB bio on me. Once I make it big."

"You already are a big" Mario said holding out his hands. "But only in a size, not in status and certain not in a mind" Mario said as Bowser tried fire breathing him but Mario used his cape to reflect it back.

"Heh, literal burn" Toon Link remarked as the Codec started.

**Colonel:** "Careful, Snake! That's the great and terrible Bowser"

"Hah told you I was terrible" Bowser said getting up.

"Well I have no a problem believing a that" Mario said. "The great though, not a so much. Besides great and together shouldn't go together anyway. Too much of an oxymoron, though the a moron part a fits a you."

"Hey, stop that!" Bowser yelled out.

"Why you insult and try to a destroy me all the time"

"Yeah but when I do it's for cinematic glory and because you deserve it, but you aren't allowed to do the same to me."

"Give me a one good reason why?"

"Oh I'll give you a reason why" Bowser thought for a second. "Let's see um...well...DIE PLUMBER!" Bowser tired punching him but Mario merely ducked his punch and pounded him hard in the nose.

**Snake:** "Bowser? Looks like a cheap movie monster."

"Feels like a one too" Mario said feeling his hand and laughing some.

"Hey I'm no Godzilla" Bowser said getting up. "Especially that Crappy American made Godzilla, or Son Of Godzilla"

"You mean Gozuki?" Luigi asked.

"No stupid plumber, I'm talking about the 1967 Son of Godzilla movie which was the first one to feature Minilla and is considered one of the worst Godzilla movies from Toho's second wave of them."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Wow once again I do not a care about anything you said. Though I will admit you're a pointless movie trivia is better then just repeating "I'll crush the plumbers" again and again."

"Hey movie trivia is important" Bowser blinked a couple of times. "Oh and shut up plumber" he quickly remarked.

**Colonel:** "Hardly. Bowser leads an entire army of monsters. But I'd worry more about his claws and fire if I were you."

"Well let's a see" Mario held out his hands. "Most of his a army I can take out with one or two a hits, his claws offer limited reach and I can a easily reflect his a fire. So what's there a to worry about again?"

"Oh nothing... except this!" Bowser quickly grabbed him and used his Flying Slam to smash him hard into the ground. "Ha, see I nailed you."

Captain Falcon chuckled. "Heh, you said nail."

"That's right I nailed him. I nailed him right on the floor."

"That's what she said" Pikachu remarked as most of the smashers chuckled at this.

"Hey what's so funny about me nailing Mario?" Bowser asked as he blinked. "HEY!"

"Well now you know how I feel" Marth remarked.

"Hey that happened to me a lot too" Ike pointed out.

"Hey I had to deal with it for years, and part of that time I didn't even know what they were even saying to me"

"Well once again you guys deserve it for being heroes but I don't because I'm King!" Bowser said holding out his hands and posing triumphantly

**Snake:** "Doesn't look that tough to me. Seems kind of slow, actually."

"More them a seems" Mario said as Bowser lowered his arms.

"Hey I got you" Bowser pointed out.

"Yeah but that's still a batting average of once out of every four hundred a times I get you. In fact" Mario took out his F.L.U.D.D and sprayed Bowser with a gallon of water into the wall. "Four hundred and a one."

"Yeah and I'm the one" F.L.U.D.D pointed out. "So water are you waiting for? Let me spray him again"

Mario grumbled and looked at Master Hand. "You know you a messed with my a F.L.U.D.D when you brought it here-"

"Wah wah, I like complaining about everything" Master Hand said trying to imitate Mario. "Besides I didn't mess with him. And I'm not just saying that because he falls under your Mario-Verse smasher status and jurisdiction either so yeah deal with it."

**Colonel:** "Well, he is the king of Koopas. It's only natural he'd be slow. But that's only because he's the heaviest fighter here--by far. He's a powerhouse of destruction. Careful he doesn't flatten you." The Codec then ended.

"Well to be fair he's gotten flatten more then he's a flattened anyone here" Mario pointed out.

"Well it's still not like nice flattening people though" Peach said going over and helping Bowser up.

Mario groaned and slapped his head. "Peach what are you a doing? He's just going to try and kidnap you again."

"Oh come on Bowsy's not that bad" she then lightly rubbed his chin some smiling wide. "Aren't you Bowsy?" Bowser wagged his small little tail some as he smiled back at Peach before she lightly patted him on the head and walked to her seat.

"Hmmm..." he said before shaking his head. "I mean... Grrr" he then looked at Peach. 'You will be mine Princess. So says destiny, and my awesome script writing powers' he thought before another Codec Screen popped up showing Snake and Otacon on it with an image of Donkey Kong in the back.

"Oooh me turn!" Donkey Kong said flexing his arms. "Mean man better not say bad things about DK or DK smash him to ground."

"Oh no, the big dumb ape said I shouldn't talk" Snake said rolling his eyes. "Guess that means I'll shut my (beep)ing mouth"

DK nodded. "Good you understand" DK said before blinking. "Hey wait you just going to be mean again!"

"Congratulations, you tested positive for having a brain, though not much of one" the former Foxhound Mercenary rifted before the codec started to play.

**Snake:** "Otacon, there's a gorilla wearing a tie here. He's huge."

Snake looked down at DK. "I don't know doesn't seem all that (beep)ing big to me if you know what I mean"

"What? Me big" DK pointed at himself. "Me could crush you with one hand tied behind me body."

"Not talking about the big you do for crushing" Snake said waving his hand. "I'm talking about the other kind of big"

DK thought for a second. "Oh you mean when Chunky uses Crystal coconuts to become Hunky Chunky?"

"...Nooooo..."

Diddy narrowed his eyes. "I think he's referring to a kind of big where" Diddy thought for a second. "How about I tell you later?"

DK nodded. "Okay. Hopefully talk make me less confused."

'I have a feeling it will be even more confusing for you DK' Diddy quickly thought.

**Otacon:** "That's Donkey Kong. As you can tell, he's got strength to spare. He may be king of the jungle, but he lives in a house just like you or me.

"Your house in trees?" DK asked Snake. "Then you be just like me."

"No my house isn't in a (beep)ing tree" Snake remarked. "No one besides you apes have that."

"Well I have a tree-house" Ness said pointing outside as we quickly pan to a small little tree-house in the backyard. "Though I don't really live in it. I just use it for-"

"Shhhh" Toon Link said poking him leaning closer. "Ix-nay on the using it for pranks-ay"

"That's not really pig Latin" Ness whispered back.

"Well they didn't have ANY Latin in Hyrule so be glad I know that much" Toon Link quickly whispered back.

**Otacon: **And he seems pretty smart--well, for an ape, anyway.

"Yeah at least he's not one of those retarded (beep)ing apes in Congo who tried escaping lava by (beep)ing jumping into it" Snake said as some of the smashers looked at him. "What, none of you never saw that movie?"

Fox thought for a second. "Maybe. Was that one that starred Steve Gutenberg?"

"No but it did star someone who looked a lot like him" Snake rolled his hand. "Really the only reason I remember it was because of that diamond power laser beam. Now that was a good weapon. I need to get Otacon to make me one of those."

"Eh I'm sure Slippy's already got some weird prototype of that weapon in his lab somewhere" Falco remarked.

"Really? Then perhaps I'll commission him to make me a full version of that."

"You better NOT plan on using that in the tournament" Master Hand pointed out.

Snake sighed. "You (beep)ing like taking away my joy don't you?"

"When it involves lasers of death that weren't originally in the tournament, yes"

**Otacon: **The Donkey Kong who fought that epic battle with Mario was this guy's grandfather."

"Yeah told you" Snake held out his hand. "I told you that's what Otacon told me about that DK being different then this (beep)ing DK" Snake gestured over at Donkey Kong.

"Hey me the one with rivalry with Mario" Donkey Kong then looked up. "Me remember how it started like it was yesterday-"

"Oh no we already heard about that little flashback" Master Hand pointed out. "So don't try and argue about it now though."

"Yeah especially since I told you that was just a story Cranky made up" Diddy pointed out.

Snake rolled his eyes. "Yeah but since you said it that's a story I'll take with a serious grain of salt. Mixed in with a load of bull(curse)".

**Snake:** "That was a long time ago. What about this Donkey Kong? Does he get along with Mario?"

**Otacon:** "Nope, they're still at it. Seems like they're always competing in something--kart racing, sports, you name it."

"And a those march of the a mini robot toy DS games" Mario pointed out. "But unlike a lot of my other a rivals/foes around here, DK's actually an alright guy. Much a better then Koopa for brains and..."

Wario then back in wearing a yellow wig with lipstick. "Oh no Master Hand's a turned me a queer!" He said trying to sound shocked. "Time for the a lawsuits, unless you want to pay 5... 10... 50 million up a front"

Mario looked at hmm annoyed yet not really too surprised "... I don't a need to a say anything a do I?" the plumber finally responded.

**Snake:** "A chip off the old block..." The codec then ended.

DK held out his fist. "Hey me no chip off block. Me take chip and... eat it"

"Yeah you're way too (Beep)ing dumb to try doing that" Snake said looking over at Master Hand. "Okay that's 3. Can we get back to that Classic Brawl now?"

"Oh sure" Master Hand held out his finger. "But remember everyone when I have more time we'll be doing more of these until we cover everyone. So you better all be prepared for soon it could be your turn to be codeced... if you haven't been already" Master Hand snapped his fingers teleporting himself, Crazy Hand and Snake away.

"Well THAT was pointless" Falco said getting up.

"Not entirely actually" Wolf commented. "I actually learned something quite interesting from those codecs."

"Yeah, what did you learn?" Falco asked.

"That your inventor friend has a lot of his own weapons in his lab" Wolf rubbed his chins. "Weapons I'm sure he didn't officially register with Space Dynamics. And you know the penalty for not registering new equipment for Space Dynamics is don't you?"

Fox narrowed his eyes. "Like they would ever take one of your claims. With how much tech you've stolen from them."

"Me, of course not. But you seem to forget that I know people who happen to know people who could easily sentence your entire team for hiding such actions." Fox and Falco looked a bit shocked at this. "I'll let you know if there's anything you can do to keep me from contacting them. Later" he said walking away as he walked past Bowser and the other villains "Oh and by the way that's how you actually get back at the foe you dislike. In case you're still blind enough not to realize you're ways don't work" Wolf chuckled and walked away.

"Hmmph as if I need help taking care of some puny swordsman" Gnaondorf remarked.

"You need all the help you can get Ganonstupid" Toon Link remarked. 'Still Wolf is a lot different then these other idiots' he thought. 'He saw through all the pranks I tried pulling on him. Definitely someone to watch out for.' Soon all the other smashers started clearing out the room.

"Well now they're gone, time for some more posing" Captain Falcon said as he was shown flexing his muscles in a few poses.

"Hey if I try a getting with you do you think they'll a call me gay then?" Wario asked. Captain Falcon screamed and quickly ran off. "Geez you think a no one around here tried a scamming before" Wario said walking off as the camera panned out.

THE END... FOR NOW!

Well that's it of this part of the codecs. There will be more soon in another filler so hope you'll enjoy watching them then. Until then though hope you enjoyed this filler enough to give it a good review.


	6. Mario The Jumpman

You know filler stories are suppose to be fairly short since essentially they are just there to remind you I'm alive and you know still updating my stories. With that said here's a fairly short story. Or should I say a fairly short story Smash Brothers filler tale. Remember Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and the only things that do are the ideas I have for them that I can't profit off of. With that said remember to read and especially review what you read.

"Smash Filler: Mario The Jumpman"

By DianaGohan.

Once Upon a time decades ago before he became a world wide phenomenon video game icon, Mario was known by another name: Jumpman. He wasn't a hero, a sports star, an adventurer or a fighter. He was just a simple plumber who also happen to be talented at preforming various kinds of stunts. Specifically jumps, hence the name Jumpman. Mario never thought he'd be anything to spectacular even around town, let alone the world. However when one day labor disputes broke down between the Jumpman and the ape known as Donkey Kong, Mario's then girlfriend at the time Palutena was taken and it was up to Mario to save her. The plumber didn't have any super upgrade mushrooms, any dinosaurs to give him a ride, or even an invincibility star. All he had was his grit, the occasional hammer, and of course his jump powers.

They were enough to save Palutena and end up rocketing Mario into fame with the video game adaption of his struggle. In the last almost 30 years the name Mario has became synonymous with fame in dimensions upon dimensions, worlds upon worlds, and even a galaxy or two. Despite all the fame though Mario hasn't forgotten where he came from or what was the original source of his power: His incredible jumping ability. Back in the early 80's it was quite miraculous for anyone to clear a few feet jump to get from broken construction pipe to construction pipe, let alone a semi overweight looking Italian. And it's been a jump he's refined to preform in doubles and perhaps triples, even learning how to wall jump between buildings if need be.

Despite become famous for it though, Mario jump wasn't the best, not even the mansion in where he lived.

Of course Mario's brother Luigi has always had a better jump then him, no doubt about that. And Yoshi's jump was always good enough to never even need an Up B to fly back to the stage. But in tournament after tournament Mario has seen jumping skills that put his to shame. From acrobatic chimpanzeess, the young hero of time (not the older one), the Shiekah ninja, the climbers of ice, thepink puffballss, the electric mouse, the psychics, and even the 2D paper man. Mario had been beat by them all.

However there was one jumper whose ability stung Mario far greater then all of them put together, and that would be Sonic The Hedgehog.

Mario and Sonic have been rivals ever since the first detailing of Sonic's adventures became another video game icon. And yet when Sonic's system went bankrupt, the hedgehog spent time coming out with material that would be published by Nintendo. Including crossovers between the two. And though Mario first met and began his dislike with Sonic in the Olympic Games, they're actual face to face rivalry began when Sonic was announced as one of the Smashers in Brawl. Whether it was fighting, running, tennis, kart racing, basketball or soccer, Sonic and Mario always tried competing with each other, and one day that competition became personal...

"Ha, you ain't no match for me slow mo" Sonic said as he was shown running around Mario in a field outside the mansion. "I got you beat any which way you slice it."

"I'd a like to slice you a one" Mario grimaced as he then jumped in front of Sonic. "And in case you a forget I've a defeated you in quite a few ways one would a slice it"

"I'm not talking about a farting contest lameo" Sonic said pinching his nose and waving his hand. "Though I do know it's what you Italians are famous for-"

"I don't mean that you a garbanzo!" Mario made a fist. "I meant things that a actual count. Things you'd never stand a chance against me in."

"Oh I more then way past stand a chance" Sonic held out his hand. "I've run, jump-"

"Wait, jump?" Mario rubbed his chin. "Since when have we had a jump competition-a?"

Sonic thought for a second and smirked. "How about right now?" He pointed up at the sky. "Time to prove that a hedgehog with tude can out jump some overweight plumber. All you need to do is make one jump into the air, not two or three or some lameo flip, and come back down alive. Whoever touches the highest in the sky wins."

Mario narrowed his eyes. "You aren't going to try a using that a stupid spring are you?"

"So long as you don't turn into a stupid spring" Sonic said as the two glared at each other.

"Very a well" Mario pointed at himself. "Since I am the a original jumpman it won't be a problem being able to jump a past you."

"You sure about that lamewad?" Sonic crossed his arms. "I've seen way past a lot of guys around here jump around you with ease."

Mario grunted. "Well I'm not a going to loose to you at least" Mario crouched down, bending his knees a few time as he starred up at Sonic. "Time to show why they a call me the a jumpman!"

And with that the red plumber rocketed himself into the sky. Unlike one of his normal jumps which may get a few feet of air before slamming right back onto the ground, the plumber literally rocketed up the ground. Sonic looked up seeing the plumber's continued ascension Mario smirked as he held out his hands in front of him before holding his right fist above his body, making his traditional jumping pose. After clearing about 50 feet of air Mario headed down to the ground. Mario then turned his body to stare at the ground as he held out his hands once more. Upon landing on the dirt Mario pushed up, rolling along the ground and somersaulting as he landed several yards away from Sonic.

"And a that's how I a do it" Mario said getting up and adjusting his hat. "The Original jumpman still knows how to take to a skies"

"Yeah maybe compared to a turtle" Sonic said, doing a handstand with only his left arm. "But if you're comparing it to me you came up way past short. Even shorter then usual."

Mario grimaced disliking another unneeded joke about his height. "Oh yeah then a you show me what a you got" Mario pointed at the sky. "And remember only one jump. No spin dashes or homing whatevers or springs or anything a cheap. I know that'd be the only way you could win but-"

"But nothing Italia-lameo. Check this out" Mario then watched as Sonic put his hands on the ground, bending his knees some before starring up. The hedgehog then jumped high into the air. Mario gasped as Sonic flung himself high through the air at tremendously incredible speeds. After getting about 70 feet, the hedgehog then started falling down. He then went into a ball and rocketed hard into the ground, smashing into the dirt right in front of Mario before he bounced out. "I know I said I wouldn't speed, but I figured it wouldn't count if it was just on the way down. Since I couldn't wait to hear you admit you lost."

"No that... that a can't be" Mario said scratching his head. "How... how did a you get such a good jump?"

"Hey when you jump for speed instead of just trying to collect a bunch of coins it keeps your reflexes way past slim" Sonic said pointing at himself. "Not to mention I'm just way past more aerodynamic then you'll ever be" Sonic poked Mario in the stomach. "I mean do you think flubber like that gets you some good hang time? I don't think so"

"Hey a cut that out!" Mario then slapped Sonic's hand away. "Who said you can a touch me?"

"Who said you suck so much?" Sonic then thought for a second. "Oh wait I did, because you do" Sonic then laughed and sped off away from Mario. "Later Loser Jumper".

"That stupid little..." Mario then looked down at his own hands. "Then again he has a point. I use to be the a best at jumping" Mario then looked up recalling his original jumpman tricks and the audience cheering at his jumping stunts. "Back when everyone else just ran around in space ships or just tried shooting things, I broke the mold by actually a leaping my way around things" Mario then sighed and looked at the ground. "That was a long a time ago though. Maybe I... I just don't a have it anymore" Mario then sighed and slowly walked back to the mansion.

Realizing his excellence in jumping has diminished more then he thought might of destroyed a lesser man but it didn't really destroy Mario. It was pretty much just reality hitting him in the face and having to deal with it. Sure he did train more to perfect his jump and try even slimming down, but even against Sonic the results are the same. There wasn't any magical trying to reclaim the glory, any old or professional teacher giving him lessons on how to improve his vertical leap. Not even a training session in the forest with a group of ape creatures who knew the ancient ways of how to "jump good" or some secret technique Mario could learn to up his jump. Life isn't like that sometimes: There are just times when no matter how good you are, there are just people who are going to better then you. No matter if that is the thing you were best known for.

However that doesn't mean the story has a sad ending. In fact turning another little jumping contest Mario and Sonic had a couple of weeks later, something dawned on Mario after seeing Sonic had once again leaped higher then he had.

"Ha, see?" Sonic said pointing up at the sky. "Once again I have the jump and you're just the lump"

"Stupid a fabrosa" Mario muttered looking down at the ground.

"Aww it's alright Mario man" Sonic then speeded behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "There's lots of other things you're good at" Mario then blinked a few times as Sonic held out his hand. "Like failing, or being second, or-"

"Hey a wait a minute, why am I acting a down?" Mario held out his hand. "Sure I'm not the a best jumper ever, but I've a known that ever since Luigi's shown me his a jump skills. So why the hell should I care about not being able to jump as well as you?"

Sonic paused for a second. "Because it shows you way past suck compared to me?"

"Why because you can a jump?" Mario laughed. "That doesn't mean a anything" once again memories flashed into his head, but this time of more then just Mario as jumpman. Memories of all of Mario's other adventures ran through his head. "I'm more then just a jumpman now. I'm a hero, a sports star, an icon, a mascot, a smasher and most important of all the greatest protector of the a Mushroom Kingdom" Mario held out his fingers. "I've got a fans, money, friends, family, loved ones, success, fame, power and a skills most would a dream of. Why should I be a bummed out because I'm not a jumpman anymore?" Mario crossed his arms. "I only became one to help a pay the bills, and then use my a jumping skills to save Palutena. They were never to a prove a point about me being a great a jumper or anything stupid like a that."

"Well... I'm still... better then you?" Said an unsure Sonic.

"You know what: You can have the better jumper title" Mario walked off. "It may of defined me years ago, but I am afar more then that a now. Really just burying the title now and moving on with all the other things I have a going is something I should of done years ago. Thanks-a for helping me do that" Mario smiled as Sonic looked at him a bit confused.

"Well you're uh... still a lameo" Sonic called out before turning around and smirking to himself. 'Oh well no point in trying to argue it if he's not going to try arguing back. Besides I'd have to be a way past big jerkface to try and wreck the vibe he's riding. And I would never sink that low' Sonic then speeded away from the plumber.

From that day on Mario stopped referring to himself as any kind of jumpman. It may of been a title some people would always carrying when referring to him but it wasn't one of the things that defined Mario anymore. Because he had grown up and found better ways to help people then just jump for them. And such knowledge was worth more then even the highest of vertical leaps.

THE END!

Well hoped you enjoyed that "jumpy" little story. Remember to review and tell me what you think of it.


	7. The Return Of Mr L!

Hi there everyone time for another Smash Brothers filler. I decided to try and mix things up and give each character they're own sort of filler story. Yesterday we saw a filler based around Mario, and now it's time for one based around his little yet taller brother, Luigi. Will Luigi finally get the respect he deserves in this tale? Well that you're going to have to read on to find out but hopefully you'll enjoy it all the same. That being said Luigi and Smash Brothers and any Nintendo game don't belong to me. As in I can't make money off writing fanfics, and neither can really anyone. Except the people who are behind those Star Wars or World Of Warcraft novelizations. But enough rambling. Time for the story.

"Smash Filler: The Return Of Mr. L!"

By DianaGohan

Of the two Mario Brothers, Luigi has always been thought of having the kinder heart. Either because of his brother's own ego, or Luigi's somewhat timid and cowardly nature making him more emotional and in tune with those around him. Luigi was always one of the kinder smashers around the mansion, but that doesn't mean Luigi doesn't have a a dark side. In fact his final Smash, opening up the gates of the negative zone, is often viewed as him using his pent up frustration and aggravation of Mario always getting the spotlight as a weapon. A weapon of mass... confusion. That isn't the only dark part of Luigi's history though, as today we see another side. A side thought to have finished some time ago...

As per usual the puffball Kirby was raiding the fridge eager to please his never quite satisfied stomach.

"Oh boy!" Kirby said holding up a two layer chocolate cake with strawberry and vanilla icing mixed together. "It's the Neapolitan Super Cake!" Kirby was shown drooling some. "I've waited five hours to eat another one of these babies."

"Well you just have to wait a little longer NeedsToEatSoMuch!" A creepy voice was heard echoing throughout the room.

Kirby looked around. "Hey whose there, and who knows one of my nicknames?" He asked before an extending robotic claw grabbed the cake out of Kirby's hands. "Hey my deliciousness!"

"L-ater!" The voice then cackled some. Kirby desperately chased out of the kitchen, looking around the hallway as he scratched his head confused. Outside of one of the windows a silhouette chuckled to itself before jumping out of view...

Some time later Mr. Game and Watch was shown walking up a flight of stairs between the 3rd floor of the mansion and the 4th.

"Darn stairs" The Old 2D sprite muttered as he continued walking. "Back in my day there weren't so many stairs, or words. In fact we use to call stairs gazizzers and groceries kazizzers. And pineapples? Why they were kazzizers junior-"

"Shut Up -a!" Shouted the same voice from before as this time around the figure quickly leaped in front of Game and Watch, doing a powerful smash poke which knocked him down the flight of stairs.

"Ah, gravity how could you betray me you commies?!" Mr. Game and Watch said before he finally landed back on the first floor of the mansion.

"L-ater!" The voice said before jumping away.

"Hey back in my day later wasn't two words you hippo!" Game and Watch yelled. The Silhouette then was shown throwing a powerful fireball which knocked Game and Watch hard into the wall as he evilly chuckled to himself.

And yet again some time later the Metroid bounty hunter known as Samus Aran was shown exiting a bathroom on the fourth floor of the mansion, draped only in a towel. She quickly walked a few doors down and entered her room where she saw a Varia Power suit in the middle of the room.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" She asked walking closer to it. 'All my armor suits are in my closet' she thought looking over at her locked closest door. 'Did someone break in, take one, close and re-lock the door just to put it in the middle of my room?' she then stood right in front of the armor as she saw a piece of paper sticking in it. "DearMissNeedsToWearArmortofightpeople, hope you don't mind I moved your suit. Or the little surprise I stuck underneath it. L-ater, The Gentlemen Thief Mr. L. P.S Usually gentlemen such as myself don't attack ladies but I decided to screw those rules" Samus then gasped as she saw a gray metallic ball on the back of her suit. The Suit then exploded, knocking Samus back into the wall of her room as she landed on her bead, slightly charred and completely exposed. "Someone's going to pay for that" she said rather annoyed as a figure from outside the window quickly chuckled to himself before leaping away.

Very soon most of the smashers were shown gathered in the main lobby of the Smash Mansion with Master Hand in the middle of them as they were shown arguing amongst themselves

"Calm down people!" Master Hand yelled holding out his fingers. "Can you explain to me one at a time what exactly happened?"

"Some vamut pushed me down the stairs" Game and Watch said as he was covered in bandages. "Back in my day we tarred and pistol whipped such offenders of the elderly! So make some tar and whipping pistol you gahoot!"

Kirby was shown crying some. "And some cake" he said sniffling some. "I already missed second desert and..." someone then tapped him from behind. Kirby looked to see the Meta-Knight robot carrying a piece of cake which Kirby happily devoured. "Yeah cake!" Kirby then blinked. "Wait what was I talking about?"

"The same guy we're all talking about" Samus said in a new dark orange set of armor. "The same guy who broke into my room and blew up one of my sets of armor!"

"Heh heh blew" Crazy Hand said chuckling some as Master Hand looked annoyed at him. "Uh blew like a balloon"

The hand sighed. 'I'm really getting tired of his quirks. Then again I'm tired of everyone's quirks but that's another issue entirely' Master Hand turned to Samus. "You said you found a note attached to your suit before it blew right?"

Samus nodded and held up a fairly torn and still readable piece of paper. "Yeah I was reading this before my Power Suit exploded-"

Zero Suit Samus smirked some. "Maybe you should of tried reading less and paying more attention to what else was on your suit"

Samus glared annoyed at her. "Well excuseeeeeeeeee me Princesshumper, but I wasn't exactly expecting any sort of attack after taking a shower" Samus turned back to Master Hand handing him the note. "Anyway all it says is he left a bomb."

"Who left a bomb?" Link asked.

Samus shrugged. "I don't know. Some guy named Mr. L" Mario, Peach, and Bowser all gasped hearing this. "Uh, I guess you guys know him them?"

Mario nodded. "Yeah, we a do actually" a various amount of snippets from Super Paper Mario was shown. "Awhile back after Count Bleck tried to marry Peach and Bowser to try and destroy all dimensions-"

"Oh that's just your narrow minded view of what would of happened Plumber" Bowser said crossing his arms.

Mario glared at him. "Oh so you don't remember the a void being opened up and a reality almost being a destroyed?"

"Uh... yeah but only that only that one time" Bowser said quickly.

"Well a during that a one time Luigi was knocked away and then kidnapped by one of Bleck's a followers Nastasia and brainwashed into believing he was some super villian known as Mr. L."

Peach nodded. "Yeah she was like very mean. She wanted me to like marry Bowser so all of reality would be destroyed and then like didn't even let me pick out my own wedding dress. If she was here right now I'd give her like a long talking to and wouldn't like bake her any cookies. Unless she asked really nicely"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah-a anyway long story short Mr. L terrorized us throughout most of our adventure to get the pure hearts and stop Dimentio" The clips then showed a weird version of Luigi with a long twisty set of pluses signs for necks and legs, a a clown collar and red boots with big white boxing gloves at the ends of his hands. "We were able to use those a pure hearts to stop the Super Diemntio chaos heart version of Mr. L and a save my brother's life." The flashbacks then ended. "That was the last I ever saw of his Mr. L a form."

"Well I think he may be going through what we call in the biz an 'evil cosplay phrase'" Master Hand said looking around. "Isn't that right Luigi?" He then scanned around the room. "Hey, where did Luigi go?"

"Luigi is dead-a!" Said a creepy off-screen voice.

"Yes!" Bowser said cheering some. "One plumber down, one to go!"

"Shut up-a Bowser!" Mario said turning to where the voice was coming from. "Why don't you stop a being a mysterious jerk and show your a face?"

"Very well Mr. Jumps All The Time " the voice said.

Sonic chuckled some. "More Like Mr Can't Jump That Well All The Time"

"Yeah I wouldn't a talk Mr. Can't Swim Worth A Crap" Mario shot back as a figure then landed in the main entrance way of the mansion.

"Hey a coming up with nicknames is a my thing"

"No actually it's my thing" Toon Link said holding out his hand. "And so is pranking people here, though without being such a total jerk face"

"Oh I am more then just a jerkface. I am a total EVIL a jerkface" the Voice then held out his hands as he stepped close enough to reveal himself to the Smashers. It looked just like Luigi Except wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow buttons, white gloves, brown boots, a green scarf, and a darker green cap with a reversed L on the front. "I AM... MR. L!" he said holding out his arms and chuckling evilly

"MR. L" a slew of background singers sang as everyone looked around the room confused.

"Oh that's jut the Mr. L theme song" Crazy Hand said holding a cassette player. "I think it could become even bigger then the Mr. F theme song"

"Silence " Luigi/Mr. L said making a fist. "I am the gentleman's thief, and the most powerful being in the entire universe!"

"Pffft" Falco rolled his eyes. "Like we don't hear that all the time from the other assholes around here" he said pointing over at some of the other villains

"Hey I truly am the most powerful person in the universe" Ganondorf responded. "Certainly more powerful then some black suited plumber-"

"Silence !" Mr. L said holding a fireball in his hands. "You'd do best to shut your mouths unless you want another display of my power."

"Power?" Pikachu walked closer to him. "Seems like you've just been pulling pranks."

"Well that's how it starts. Step One: Pranks. Step a two.... something else. And then step three, WORLD DOMINATION!" Mr. L then laughed manically. "All for the glory of the a Master!"

"Dimentio?" Mario asked walking closer to him. "Please a don't tell me he got you again. Or that he's a still around because I was hoping a few more of my a villains would just a stay dead."

"Oh he's dead, and so are you" Mr. L then shot a fireball at Mario. "Have at you!" He said as Mario took out his cape to deflect the fireball. "Ha, you're as good as I thought. But still not enough to-" suddenly Mr. L fell to the ground hard as he was shown being slashed from behind. "Ow, who did that?" He asked.

"That would be me" Meta Knight said as he was shown brandishing his sword. "And that was making Game and Watch trip down the stairs" Meta-Knight narrowed his eyes darkly. "You do not know what I am going to do to you for making Kirby cry or attacking Samus."

"Well I don't care 'socoolbecausehehasacapeandsaysdarkthings!" Mr. L leaped up to the ground. "Have at YOU!" Suddenly he was then blasted from a powerful energy blast which slammed him into the wall.

"How about we have at you?" Samus said holding out her arm cannon. "You may be good at sneaking around to try and knock us around, but it was really stupid of you to come out and try attacking all of us at once."

"Bah, Mr. L fears nothing!" Mr. L said getting up again and looking at all the smashers looming closer to him. "Then again Mr. L has more then a few a tricks up his sleeve!" Mr. L then pulled down his right sleeve as there was a mechanical silver coating on top of his arm. "See-a?" He was then shown gathering energy. "And now time to a show you why they call me the green thunder-a!" He then aimed a powerful bolt of lightning energy at the smashers. "Ha, time for you all to die"

Ness simply stepped in front of the smashers to activate his PSI Magnet to absorb the blow. "You were saying?" the young psychic asked.

"Grr, there is no way you could have stopped my tremendous thunder a power!"

"Uh your tremendous thunder power looks like it's being backed by a slightly upgraded power glove" Fox pointed at his arm. "That really isn't going to give you an edge."

"Perhaps not" Mr. L then smirked as he was shown pressing a button on the glove. "Then again, perhaps so" He then did a powerful leap off the ground as something crashed right through the main room of the mansion. It looked to be a gigantic silver metallic Luigi with missile launchers where his fingers would be and a giant set of razor sharp teeth. "Behold, Brobot a version 2.0!" Mr. L said jumping on top of the robot.

Pikachu rubbed his head. "Brobot? Wasn't that something from Jimmy Neutron?"

Yoshi chuckled some. "You actually watched that show?"

"Uh... no..." Pikachu then pointed at the robot. "Besides don't we have something else to deal with, like this Team Rocket Mecha Reject"

"Ha, do not compare their evil to mine!" Mr. L shouted.

"Hell yeah I'm comparing them" Pikachu held out his paw. "Same egocentric persona, same one dimensional view of evil, same ridiculous looking robot in the shape of someone we know. All you're missing is a bigger grandiose speech and popping up 500+ times in a row with the same ridiculous plan"

Trainer gasped. "Oh no if it's team rocket then that means he wants to steal you Pikachu" The trainer quickly grabbed him. "Don't worry Pika Pal I got ya-"

"Get off me!" Pikachu then shocked him as he turned to the mecha. "As for you" He then blasted the mecha with a powerful thunder which caused the bot no damage.

"Mwhahahaha, did I mention that my upgraded Brobot 2.0 cannot be harmed by any of your attacks?" Mr. L said pointing down at his robot. "You see I analyzed all your attacks from your fights-a at the mansion and have downloaded them into the robot, meaning he can counter or nullify anything you can throw at him."

"Beep bop, statistically that would of taken at least 2.3 steady months of calculations to be able to 100 percent nullify any attacks used against us" R.O.B said his eyes glowing. "Also that is not counting our continued growth rate-"

"Silence !" Mr. L said as The Brobot aimed it's finger missiles at R.O.B who was able to blow them up with his eye lasers. "Ha nice attempt but you only have so much power. Unlike my mechanical marvel of supreme science, who is unable to be injured whatsoever-"

"Oh shut up lameo" Sonic said as he was shown in back of Mr. L kicking him off of his machine. "It will take more then some big bot to take Sonic out, especially since the blue dude's been taking those out for years" The robot then tried punching Sonic who leaped off the head and landed on his right arm. "See I'm too fast to catch" Sonic said jumping between either arm as the robot continued swinging.

"Activate Super Mr. L grabble!" Mr. L said using his power glove looking arm to launch a grabble which launched him upwards as he jumped back on top of the robot's head. "Very clever , but like I said I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeves" Mr. L then pressed another button on his glove as various Robotic Luigi heads were shown smashing through all the walls of the mansion. "I've still got a bunch of Brobot version one's to use however I see fit" Soon the Brobots fired eye lasers at the smashers as most were forced to jump around or reflect the projectiles as they were shown breaking through the mansion.

"You know if there was ever a time for mystical hand powers, it'd be NOW!" Marth said looking over at Master Hand.

Master Hand held out his fingers. "Oh yeah, I'll take care of them in a snap" Master Hand tried snapping a few times without anything happening. "...Crap, of all the days to run out of mystical hand energy" he muttered to himself before being hit by a stray blast. "Okay Plan B" he then looked at Crazy Hand "Okay bro time for you to..."

Master Hand gasped when he saw Crazy Hand riding on one of the Brobot heads. "Hey check it out bro I'm rancher Bill Pecos!" He said as the brobot shot lasers to make a hole in the ceiling "In the 22nd Century"

"Oh why do I even bother?" Master Hand moaned managing to dodge a blast of laser.

"Yes, none can compete with the a brilliance of a Mr. L!" Mr. L said chucking loudly. "The only way you could possibly destroy my a brobots is to destroy me. And even if you a could, you a wouldn't."

"Yeah you're talking to the wrong guy involving that" Snake said as he was shown taking out his pistol.

"Hey, stop that-a!" Mario said kicking away the gun "We're not a killing Luigi"

Snake sighed. "You guys are all such (beep)s sometimes" he said managing to roll away from one of the laser blasts. "Then what are we going to do to stop him?"

"Well I don't know a yet, but not a kill Luigi!" Mario said managing to use his cape to knock away another blast of laser fire. 'This doesn't make any sense though. If count Bleck or a Dimenintio aren't behind this, then who could be responsible for Mr. L a coming back?" Mario asked himself.

In a forest several hundred feet from the mansion a figure could be shown watching the Brobots attack the smasher through a set of Binoculars that were tied around his neck. "Ha ha, this is a great" the voice said as Waluigi was shown sitting on top of a tree, with a gigantic red bulb strapped onto the top of his head. "Either the brobots kill the a smashers, or else they destroy them and go after a Luigi" Waluigi chuckled to himself. "This is the a best plan ever."

"Yeah a one thing wrong with that-a" Waluigi turned around and gasped as Luigi was shown standing behind him. "That I heard you a say all that?"

"Wah!" Waluigi backed away some. "What are you a doing here?"

"Well when I was trying to take a walk outside, SOMEONE-a came up from behind me and whacked me in the back of the head." Luigi said rubbing his head some. "Next thing I know I was tied up a dangling down from a tree branch with someone throwing a hammers at me"

Waluigi gritted his teeth. "I told that a stupid Hammer brother not just to use a his hammers when doing the job-a"

"Oh yeah and what a job would that a be anyway?" Luigi asked.

"Oh you're not going to find out" Waluigi said raising his fist. "Time to do what I should of a done years ago and take you a out for good."

"Why-a?" Luigi asked. "I know you're a jerk but I didn't think you were a bloodthirsty a killer"

"Normally not but I'm getting paid a lot of money to do this, and part of this includes killing a you" Waluigi said pointing at Luigi. "Someone hates you even more then I do and was nice enough to allow me the honors of taking you a out"

"And who would that a be?"

"I don't know, and even if I did you wouldn't live long enough to a find out!" Waluigi then jumped at him as he tried slamming Luigi with his tennis racket several times. "Face it a "bro" you're nothing compared to a me!"

"Don't call me a bro!" Luigi threatened as he was ducking all of Waluigi's strikes. "And for your information I'm a lot stronger then you would believe"

"Oh yeah-a? Prove it!" Waluigi then aimed his tennis racket at the branch to try and break it. Luigi did a powerful upward kick to knock the racket away as he tried punching Waluigi. The purple evil Luigi smirked and simply jumped into the air to avoid the blow as Luigi leaped down and grabbed the branch, spinning around to kick Waluigi hard in the side when the lanky fellow landed back on the branch. This knocked Waluigi through the air as he managed to grab onto a tree branch below. Luigi jumped down and used his Super powerful Green Missile to slam hard into Waluigi's stomach, rocketing the two down as they slammed into the ground. Waluigi's head smashed into the dirt, breaking the red bulb strapped on his head as he tumbled away from Luigi. "A no!"

"A yes!" Luigi said triumphantly as he got up to the ground. "That should a stop... whatever you were trying to do."

"I can still a take you out-a!" Waluigi said running at Luigi.

"Oh no you a can't" Luigi said jumping and ax kicking Waluigi hard on the top of the head, knocking him out. "You ain't so tough when you're not invulnerable to getting a knocked around" Luigi said as he then looked at the binoculars that Waluigi had on them and pulled them away. "Now let's a see what he saw..." Luigi looked through the binoculars and gasped. "Great a macaroni!" He said seeing a bunch of Brobots around the mansion. "It's a lot of those things I had when I was..." Luigi then looked at the black suited figure on top of one of the robots. "Mr. L-a?" Luigi said confused. "Something rotten is going a on" he then looked down at Waluigi. "And I have a feeling you a know what it is" he then grabbed Waluigi's foot and was shown dragging him through the forest. "I'd say sorry about having to a drag you along, but considering it's a you... I"m not" Luigi admitted.

Meanwhile at the mansion all the brobots and Brobot 2.0 had stopped moving. The Brobot heads fell to the ground as the 2.0 Machine stopped moving entirely as Mr. L looked around confused. "Hey a what's going on?" Mr. L asked stomping on Brobot 2.0. "Why did you all-a deactivate?"

"Have no (beep)ing clue" Snake said as he was shown standing right in front of Brobot 2.0. "But with all of you stationary it won't be a problem doing this" he then pressed a button as C3 and C4 explosives blew up all the deactivated Brobots. Snake jumped away as they blew up the deactivated legs of Brobot 2.0 as he started falling to the ground.

"Ha Mr. L will go on to fight another a day!" Mr. L said jumping away from gigantic Brobot as it crashed into pieces along the floor. "L-ater!"

"I think not you darkened color fiendish version of the more vertically acclaimed Mario sibling" Pit said as he was shown flying above Mr. L and sliced him a few times in the back, making him fall to the sky. "You shant be making any hasty retreat and leaving us with queries about your misdoings" Pit then flew down and grabbed Mr. L as he was shown tossing him onto the floor.

"Hey, no one just tosses Mr. L around like a that!" Mr. L said getting up and dusting himself off. "Especially you "

"Shut up nickname stealer" Toon Link said taking out his claw-shot as he was shown tying up Mr. L. "You better give this up Luigi before we have to rough you up some."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. L asked. "I'm Mr. L. I am in no way related to a Luigi"

"Hey shouldn't someone have interrupted him or anyone else who tried making the Mr. L is Luigi connection?" Lucario asked.

"Shut up-a "

"Aura Rage!" Lucario said smacking Mr. L hard in the face. "That will learn you!"

"Lean him what?" Pikachu asked.

Lucario narrowed his eyes. "He knows what" Lucario said darkly as most of the other smashers groaned.

"Hey we can't knock him out until we know why he did this" Master Hand pointed out.

"I know why" Crazy Hand said dramatically as he was shown removing Mr. L's hat. "It was old man Jenkins, trying to get the gold under the mansion. And he would of gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids"

"Hey, there's no a gold under the a mansion!" Wario said crossing his arms. "I should know. I checked a several times"

"Yeah and most of us aren't kids you know" Marth pointed out.

"Well if you were you'd be the Smasher Kids, and you'd have the most awesome theme song ever" Crazy Hand was shown bouncing up and down.  
"Smasher Smash, Smasher Smash  
Smasher Smash Smash Smash,  
You Are The Smasher Kids-"

"That's the Flintstones Kids theme!" Pikachu called out.

Yoshi chuckled. "So you watched that to-"

"Oh shut up!" Pikachu yelled.

"No you be silent " Mr. L said as he managed to break out of the claw-shot. "I'm still around and the only way to get rid of me is to a kill me off"

"We're not a killing you Luigi" Mario said walking over to him. "I don't know what a evil spell you're under but we're a going to break it."

"Thanks Mario" said a voice as everyone gasped and looked to see Luigi walk in through one of the holes still carrying Waluigi. "But a that's not a me"

Mr. L gasped. "Impossible! You should be a dead!"

"Well I"m a not" Luigi said letting go of Waluigi's leg. "I don't know what's a going on around here but it a ticks me off" Luigi said looking angry at Mr. L. "Do you know how much I a hated being controlled to attack my a friends and a loved ones and sell myself out to some a evil warlord?"

"Ha as if I, the supremely awesome Mr. L care about YOUR feelings" Mr. L said as he held out his right hand above his head and his left hand away from his body, opening his legs as he starred at Luigi. "All I know is I'm Mr. L and I'm going to a kill you!"

"But that's like really mean" Peach said cupping her hands. "Can't you a be like the other Luigi and be like super nice and friendly?"

"Oh poor " Mr. L said turning to her. "I have to attempt I am quite warm for your form but that won't stop me from-"

Luigi then charged at Mr. L punching him hard in the face. "Hey don't a insult her!" Luigi said glaring at him angrily.

"Fine I'll tell you who I really want to a be with" Mr. L said smiling sinisterly. "That a little Daisy flower. I'd like to a pluck her and-" Luigi then pounded Mr L hard in the face several times over and over again before smash chopping him hard into a wall. "How dare you hit me you... a stupid little coward."

"Maybe I am sometimes, but not a now" Luigi said tightening his fist. "For now I... AM A LUIGI!" Luigi then punched Mr. L hard in the stomach, making him fall down to ground and moan in pain.

"Owww, that hurt!" Mr. L moaned as he was shown holding his stomach. "No one hurts a Mr. L"

"Yeah right" Luigi then turned around and saw most of the smashers cheering and applauding some. "Uh, what's that a for?" They asked.

"For a stepping up and taking out that jerk" Yoshi said going over and licking him on the face. "And proving that Mr. L is nothing more then some robot poser"

"Thanks Yosh but I think he's a more then that" Luigi said looking down at the still crying Mr. L. "He didn't feel made of metal when I a hit him"

"Hmm perhaps Waluigi can tell us who he is then" Fox said pointing over at the still knocked out Luigi. "Whenever he gets up"

"Oh I can a get him up" Wario said taking out a dollar. "Hey bro, someone found a dollar with a your name on it-"

"Ca-ching-a!" Waluigi said quickly getting up seeing all the smashers staring at him. "Uh...bye-a!" He said quickly trying to get away before Ivysaur grabbed him with his vines and brought him back towards the group. "Uh... hi-a!"

"Okay Waluigi, what's going on?" Master Hand said floating closer to him. "And who let you out of the assist trophy room?"

Waluigi shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I'm just a trying to scam some money off of that boxer guy, and the next I wake up in the middle of a field outside the mansion" Waluigi flashed back to waking up around said field and looking around confused. "I was then given a series of notes and told that if I made an evil Mr. L clone of that loser Luigi I'd be swimming in the money"

"How would you make a clone of Luigi anyway?" Master Hand asked. "The only way to make clones around here is with the clone gun and that I secured safely in my room"

"Well actually bro I have to confess something" Crazy Hand said raising his hand. "Last night I wet the bed. And after that I went to sleep. And after that I had some breakfast. And after doing a bunch of other fun things like breaking knickknacks and putting pirates back on radio, Waluigi asked to borrow the clone gun and I gave to him"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Master Hand asked.

"Cause he gave a jelly danish" Crazy Hand said holding up a door stamp

"That's not a danish!"

"No see I traded that danish to Kirby for this sweet door stamp" Crazy Hand then imitated it flying around as Master Hand smashed his fingers against the floor several times.

"Ah so that explains it" Sheik said walking over to the still crying Mr. L. "You're a clone of Luigi. But since Luigi is good in nature, a clone must of brought out his evil side" Sheik then turned around and smiled at Zelda. "Kind of like Me and , except I'm guessing Mr. L didn't need to have his mind warped with to be a jerk."

Zelda fumed. "Why you-"

"Well actually I also used some a glowing a purple thing when making the a clone" Waluigi explained. "The notes said that they would make him an evil Luigi and re-trigger the Mr. L persona buried deep within him-a."

"Glowing purple stuff?" Master Hand asked.

"Hey we don't have any of that in the fridge!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Yeah I drank it all last week" Kirby pointed out.

"Uh I think he's referring to subspace particles" Fox pointed out. "I mean the clone gun is very similar to the subspace gun so I'm sure that mixed with a few particles it could create an Evil subspace clone."

"I am more then some evil a clone!" Mr. L said trying still crying some on the floor. "I am the supreme Mr. L and a nothing will stand in my way... besides you a schmoes. And that's only for just this a moment!"

"Hmmm I do remember that I was an ideal choice for the a chaos heart" Luigi said rubbing his chin. "I'm sure if I was evilly influenced again by a subspace it could a trigger any of that leftover power within me and turn me into a... that thing" Luigi pointed back at Mr. L.

"Awww poor evil clone" Peach said going over and helping Mr. L up, rubbing away his tears. "You know you don't like have to be bad."

"Yes I do" Mr. L said looking up at her. "I am the supreme ultimate overseer of death and mayhem-"

"Oh come on-a" Luigi said walking over to Mr. L. "You should know a better then that if you are a me"

"I am a much a better version of you-a" Mr. L said looking up into Luigi's eyes.

"Oh yeah, then how come I beat you around before then-a?"

"Uh... you just got Lucky -"

"Can it with that a" Luigi said holding out his hand. "Look any hypnosis you may of been under before is gone."

"I wasn't under any evil hypnosis" Mr. L pointed at himself. "That thing Waluigi had only controlled my evil brobot army so they wouldn't of been able to be destroyed while in battle. Everything I did was because I wanted to do it?"

"Why though?" Luigi asked. "Who were you doing it for?"

"For my master!" Mr. L exclaimed

"Whose that?"

"Why he's a... he's a...he's...." Mr. L paused for a second. "I don't know" he finally admitted.

"Well how about you a be your own master then-a?" Luigi asked holding out his hand. "Why don't you a try going out into the world and doing good for it instead of trying to be bad? Why not use your mechanical skills to help people instead of destroying them? Why try and be something someone is trying to force you to be and do something you-a want to do?"

"Hmm, do something... I want to do" Mr. L thought it over. "Do something... I want to do. Hmmm... that does have a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it totally does" Peach said lightly patting him on the head. "And if you do stuff you want to do you can make all sorts of nice friends and be like happy and not have to like hurt anymore"

"But... do I want to hurt people-a?" Mr. L said scratching his head. "It feels like I should but... then again I don't even a know why I feel that way"

"Well we can help you a feel better" Luigi said smiling some. "After all you do come from me a right, so we should a try and a get along right?"

Zero Suit glared angrily at them. 'Yeah like you can EVER get along with the one who thinks they're so much better then you are, just because they were born and YOU were created' she thought looking angrily at Samus as her body lightly shook some.

Master Hand then went over to Mr. L. "Well considering you are part of Luigi and really it seems like it was my own brother's fault, Waluigi's and someone else that this happened I can let it slide, this one time" Master Hand spun his finger. "But you must promise to never come here with your robot army and attack the smashers again, got it?"

"Uh... I guess" Mr. L said looking down. "But still I will a prove to you all my incredible awesomeness Except this time it will be a my awesomeness and a not anyone else's."

And so Mr. L set away from the mansions on a mission to help "find itself" as it were. Though most of the smashers were annoyed at his attacks some (mainly Peach, Luigi and Lucas) wished him a fond farewell and hoped he had success in his journey. Luigi was crowned the daily hero of the day and enjoyed the accolades he got from everyone from saving them from Mr. L and Waluigi's scheme. As for the purple plumber he was sentenced to a small box inside the assist trophy room for a month and kicked around by his fellow assists.

However that does leave one question: Just who was it that contacted Waluigi to break him and helped concoct this entire scheme?

The answers lie inside an old Atari Building with three figures watching the screen and seeing Mr. L walking away from the mansion.

"That damned fool!" ???? yelled out gritting his teeth angrily. "He was suppose to KILL Luigi, not befriend him" ???? looked down bitterly. "If I was taken out of the tournament, then so should that idiotic green plumber"

"Well hey it wasn't a total failure right?" ?!?! said holding out his hand. "We did get to see that our transporter works"

"Yeah but only into that damned assist room" ???? pointed out. "Not even into the mansion"

"But still closed enough to grab this" ?!!? said holding out a small cube. "This will help accelerate our plans so we can kill all the smashers, INCLUDING Luigi"

"Though it is kind of bad we lost that mind control helmet" ?!?! said rubbing his chin. "Oh well it was one we took from that guy right? That uh... cat guy. I think his name was um... Fl....Flingy....Flame.... Floom.... oh man this is going to bug me the rest of the day".

"Yeah but it was pretty useless, especially with how easy the subspace influence broke once it was destroyed" ?!?! observed. "Oh well any step forward to our ultimate goal is a worthwhile one"

"I know" ???? said looking up at the monitor. "But next time Luigi WILL die, even if I have to do it myself" the camera then focused onto his eyes before focusing away from the mansion.

THE END... FOR NOW!

Well that's it. Turns out this filler is also canon to the actual storyline of my universe. Hope you all liked this little though for a filler fairly big Luigi focus. And remember if you did enjoy it to review because you know how much I enjoy those.


	8. The Old Rival

You know filler should really be shorter then I've been making them especially since they're just to remind you I'm still alive. So here's a short little filler idea I just came up with today. If you like it, great. If you don't... well whatever works for you I guess. Remember none of the characters belong to me. Normally I'd say because they belong to Nintendo, but in this case well... read on a bit and you'll get why I didn't say Nintendo. Enjoy.

"The Old Rival"

By DianaGohan.

Before Sonic the Hedgehog blazed the trails of the Sega Master System/Sega Genesis, there was another person who was entrusted to ensure Sega's supremacy in the console race. And though that person failed and became long forgotten, the hardcore will never forget. And neither will Sonic.

The hedgehog was speeding along a meadow one day when he heard a long exaggerated cry.

"SONIC, IT ENDS TODAY!" Said a loud booming voice.

The hedgehog stopped running and rolled his eyes. "Oh man I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with a lameo today" he muttered to himself before lookign up. "Fine, can we just get this over with?"

"VERY WELL SONIC. IT'S TIME!" The figure then jumped down facing right in front of Sonic. The figure was actually just a large headed boy with blond hair, wearing a white shirt, red overalls and black boots as he held out a giant fist. "I'm going to get you this time Sonic."

"Alex, why don't you way past give it up?" The hedgehog asked holding out his hand. "You've lost so many times before-"

"This time I won't!" Alex the narrowed his eyes. "Alex Kidd will be the supreme mascot of Sega. Not you. And it's time I got my dues"

"Okay okay, take a chill pill man" Sonic held out his hands. "Same rules as before?"

"Yes" Alex said smiling some. "And like I said, this time it will be our final battle?" The two starred at each other for a minute before holding out their hands and shaking them down. "JA...KEN!" Alex held out a fist. "Ha ha I win...HUHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Sonic was shown holding out an open palm. "Paper covers rock lameo. I win."

"No. This can't be true. It's... it's impossible!" Alex fell to the ground crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude stop quoting Star Wars" Sonic crossed his arms. "Honestly everytime I beat you, you have to go on some mondo long tangent-"

"I was the original, the best Sega had to offer" Alex said holding out his fist. "How could I lose? HOW?"

"And there you go again" Sonic then speeded away. "Well now that I won I'm taking off."

"That's right, take off hedgehog, take off" Alex shook a fist. "But one day I, Alex Kidd, will defeat you." He sighed. "Maybe I should try finding that Telepathy Ball first. Then I'll KNOW what he's thinking" he then looked around. "But I lost the one I got from the fire pit so..." Alex gasped and walked to an area in front of him. "Maybe it's under this box!" He then opened a box a few feet away and gasped. "Hey you're not a telepathy ball"

"I should (beep)ing hope not" said a voice as Solid Snake was shown glaring at him. "Mind telling me why you're disturbing my (beep)ing peace and quiet"

"Oh no a boss!" Alex lept back. "I know how to take care of you!" Alex then held out his hand holding out two fingers. "JA-KEN!"

"Hmmm rock paper scissors eh?" Snake smirked some. "I don't play that. I play BMG."

"What's that?"

"Well it stands for bombs, missles and guns" Snake then took out a pistol. "And what do you know, I drew a gun. Guess what I'm going to do with it?" He then shot Alex who fell to the ground as a lined ghost then fell from his body.

Alex got up and smiled. "Ha good thing i had continues!"

"Good thing I have more bullets" Snake said holding out his gun again.

"...You know on second thought, maybe being a mascot is more of a burden then it's worth" Alex held out his hand. "I mean the responsiblities alone are-" Alex then saw Snake about to pull his trigger. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled quickly running off.

"Yeah that's what I thought" the mercanery muttered before pulling the box back under him as the scene panned out.

THE END!

Hoped you liked that little story which was inspired by seeing an Alex Kidd playthrough and realiznig how ridicolous his series in. Seriously boss battles in the game are won through rock paper scissors. What the hell is that? Anyway remember to review and stuff.


	9. The First Switch

Since the idea of short filler seemed to work out pretty well I'm going to be hitting you with more of that. Or ones "fairly short" anyway. This is actually sort of a filler "arc" inspired by an idea given to me by Alex Warlorn. Well more like he gave me the idea and I thought "hey that's so good it just HAS to work" and decided to use it as a series of fillers. These are all non canon fillers BTW so anything happens in here wont' affect the main continuity. Remember Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and uh this idea technically doesn't belong to me. Even if I do give credit to Alex (which I do) This particular idea has been used so many times by so many people that it's hard to trace where it's origins come from. And don't think Fanfiction hasn't used it before, because it has. I'm just adding another Brawl rendition of it. So here we go.

"The First Switch"

By DianaGohan (With Original Inspiration by Alex Warlorn).

It was another normal day in the Smash Mansion, which meant that as per usual something had to go wrong to ruin the normalcy. Sure enough that something wrong was the Pokemon Trainer who was shown sneaking around on the halls of the room.

"Dum dum dummm dum dum dum, dum dum" The trainer said crawling along the ground.

"Yeah you sure are acting that way" Squirtle said as he, Ivysaur and Charizard were behind the trainer. "Tell us something we don't know"

"Well today my Poke-pals, we're going to discover the ancient lost secret room" the trainer whispered looking over at them. "So long as we're quiet and don't make a peep, or a Mareep."

"Mareep?" Ivysaur asked.

"I said don't do that!" The trainer said looking around. "We need to be quiet or else we'll be discovered and then we won't find the prize."

"Hopefully it's something flame related" Charizard said smacking his hands together. "Or maybe someone I can beat up. That'd be a good prize."

"If by beat up you mean help me train, then yes that is what I'm looking for" the trainer said continuing to crawl along the ground. "For we are about to get use some more Pokemon pals"

"What?" Ivysaur asked looking annoyed at the Trainer. "There aren't any Pokemon around here"

"Ah that's untrue Ivysaur" The trainer smiling some as he then jumped up to the ground. "There's a lot of Pokemon around here"

"Yeah but none you can catch"

"Can't I? Can't I?"

"NO!"

"Yes I can" The Pokemon Trainer said spinning a Pokeball on his finger. "See Master Hand keeps telling me I shouldn't take Pokeball Pokemon. But the way I figured it with how bad they seem to be treated, they need a new Master, whose a trainer, not a hand. And I figured the perfect master for them would be me."

Squirtle groaned. "Oh this plan again?" Squirtle held out his hand. "Look how many times have you searched for the room where Master Hand stores the Pokeball Pokemon?"

"Uh... let's see..." the trainer rubbed his chin. "I'd say... uh... what's that number bigger then the original 151?"

"152"

"A few more then that, but I've never given up hope" The Pokemon Trainer then knocked on a door. "After all true trainers never give up hope no matter how tough things get, and what kind of trainer would I be if I gave up now?"

"The kind who knows sometimes it's better to quit" Ivysaur stated looking around. "Master Hand has cameras all around you know. He's going to catch you even if you do find the room."

"No one catches Ash Ketchum... uh I mean the Pokemon Trainer. Yeah I catch them all not the other... catching way around" The trainer then tried body slamming the door but ended up falling to the floor. "Okay this door is locked, meaning it MUST be the room where all the pokeballs are kept."

"...How do you leap to such illogical conclusions?" Ivysaur asked.

The trainer looked at them. "Never you mind" he then pointed at the door. "Come on guys help me break this door."

"Pfft I can break that puny door with one claw swipe" Charizard said doing a powerful Slash attack which split the door in two. "See?"

"Very nice Charizard" the trainer said patting him on the wing before leaping through the door and looking around smiling. "Hey guys, what were you saying before about me never finding that room?"

Squirtle blinked a few times. "Did you actually find it?"

Ivysaur rolled his eyes. "Please he probably ended up thinking he found something like it but it's going to end up not being the Pokeball room at all."

"How much you want to bet on that?"

"100 coins"

"Deal" Squirtle said shaking Ivysaur's vine. The turtle then leaped into the room and laughed. "Ha, you owe me money!"

"No way" Ivysaur said looking as he then leaped into the room and looked amazed all the various Pokeballs around. They were on shelves and above them giant tubes which would send the pokeballs out and to the stages. Whenever they were chosen (in Training mode) or randomly selected (in every other mode) "Well I'll be" Ivysaur said a bit shocked. "You actually found it."

"You know it" The trainer said pointing at himself. "See I waited for the day when Master and Crazy Hand went out for vacation, which means that they wouldn't be able to switch the rooms when I found it."

"If you knew that, why were you sneaking around?" Ivysaur asked.

The trainer shrugged. "It looked kind of cool."

"I'll tell you what's cool: making a cool 100 coins" Squirtle said gently nudging Ivysaur. The frog plant sighed as he handed Squirtle 100 coins. "Nice, I know whose getting a good waxing this week."

"And I'm getting some new friends this week" the trainer said looking around. "Now let's see, who shall I choose as my first new Pokefriend?" The trainer said moving to a shelf on the right. "Let's see... eenie... minnie... go new Pokemon friend!" he then threw the ball.

"Hey hold on, how are you going to capture them?" Squirtle asked. "You can't capture a Pokemon that's already been captured."

"What about those Snag Machine things/" Charizard queried.

"Well he doesn't have one."

"I have something even greater guys: friendship" The trainer said as the three looked at him. "Well that and since these aren't officially registered Pokeballs Master Hand uses someone else can capture and use them" the trainer pointed at the light coming form the ground. "And once the Pokemon comes out we'll either see if wants to be friends or if we'll have to have an amazing pulse pounding Pokemon battle."

"Oh oh if it's the later I want in!" Charizard raised his hand. "I'll show them whose in charge" the four then looked to see the light opening up revealing Manaphy standing there.

"Hmmm, WHOSE in charge again?" Squirtle asked knowingly as Charizard glared at him.

"Manapheyyyyyyyy" The tiny Legendary squeaked out looking around confused. "Mana?"

"Hey Manaphy" The trainer said holding out his hand. "I'm the Pokemon Trainer, but you probably know me best as the Pokemon Trainer" the trainer pointed at himself. "We know it's no fun being here which is why we're offering you some good alternatives. One join my team. Two, battle and join my team. Or three join us for an adventure, learn an important life lesson, and go off and never be seen again."

"WHAT?" The three Pokemon asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah I was thinking just to let some of them go if they wanted to" The Trainer pointed out. "I mean I can only carry six at a time and also I don't want to leave them on my PC. I think it has some viruses in it."

"Maybe you should try defraging" Ivysaur suggested. "Or if you're going through with this stupid idea defa-"

"So what will it be Manaphy?" The trainer asked walking up to the Pokemon. "You make the choice, because it's not Trainer's Choice. That was Season Seven."

"No it wasn't" Squirtle said as Manaphy was shown glowing. "Um does anyone else have one of those "things are about to get screwy" senses?"

"More like things are about to get cooking" Charizard said shooting a flamethrower which knocked Manaphy back a bit. "Ha, take that you stupid little water baby!"

"Manaphyyyyyyyyyy!" Manaphy yelled out as three pink hearts were shown in the background. These three hearts quickly hit Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur as they screamed out. "Manaphy" Manaphy said with a giggle before flying away.

"So... was that a yes on battle, or no on battle?" The trainer asked as he turned around. "What do you think guys?"

"I think you're being stupid" Charizard said before he gasped and covered his mouth. "That's not my voice!"

"Sure it is Charizard" The trainer held out his hand. "You've always sounded like that, even since PUSA got the license-"

"I'm not Charizard" Charizard said stomping his foot. "I'm Ivysaur!"

"Yeah I'm Charizard!" Squirtle yelled.

"Wait a minute" The trainer pointed at Squirtle. "If you're Charizard" he then pointed at Charizard. "And you look like Charizard" he then pointed at Ivysaur. "That must you are... Charizard's... cousin?"

"I'm Squirtle" Ivysaur said. "Manaphy must of used Heart Swap on us!"

"Yeah" Charizard (In Squirtle's body, or Charizard/Squirtle) said looking around. "And..." he gasped. "Oh my god, where's my tail, where's my tail?" he asked spinning around trying to grab his tail.

"Uh right in back of you stupid" Squirtle/Ivysaur said rolling his eyes. "You just have a small one now"

"Is it still on fire though?" Charizard/Squirtle asked.

"...No."

"AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as Charizard/Squirtle fell to the floor. "My tail's not on fire! That means I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die" Ivysaur/Charizard said pointing at "his" tail. "See, I'm in your body. That means I've got the tail flame"

"Oh what a relief" Charizard/Squirtle said wiping some sweat off his brow before gasping. "Wait a minute If I'm Squirtle that means... I'm a water type! AHHHHHH" He then ran around panicked. "I'm water, not fire! There's no inner heat within me, just cold! Cold, unfeeling water" Charizard/Squirtle then shivered some. "It's some c-c-c-old. No flames... none at all."

"Aww there there Charizard" Trainer said patting Charizard Squirtle on the shell. "Oh I know, how about you hide in your shell for warmth?"

"Yeah good idea" Charizard/Squirtle said hiding in his shell. "Wait a minute, I have a shell... and I'm a midget! WAHHHHHHHHH!" He said crying some as the trainer gently consoled him.

Squirtle/Ivysaur grunted angrily. "Hey you think you have problems, I now have four legs" Squirtle/Ivysaur then tried stepping on the ground but ended up falling on his face. "Ugh, I have no balance in this!" He cried out as he was able to stand on his hind legs. "Ugh, this is going to be annoying to get around in" he said hoping back and forth on either hind leg.

"Why?" Ivysaur/Charizard asked. "Haven't you gotten around four legged before?"

"When I was a baby Squirtle" Squirtle/Ivysaur said turning to him. "Otherwise I just walked or rode around on my shell. I haven't crawled on the ground in ages."

"What? But you're one of the few people who CAN crawl here."

"That doesn't mean I actually do it" Squirtle Ivysaur then fell on the ground. "Ow, stupid four legs."

"At least you're not f-f-f-freezing to death" Charizard/Squirtle shivered inside his shell. "I can't stand being cold blooded. Especially without a t-t-t-ail flame"

The trainer then took off his jacket and wrapped it around Charizard/Squirtle's shell. "Don't worry it will be fine old buddy" he said gently putting him on the ground. "I mean you're use to being swapped right?"

"No" Ivysaur/Charizard turned to him. "There's only been three swappings that have ever occurred around here, and that was when Master Hand was showing us Manaphy" Ivysaur/Charizard flash backed to Chapters 34, 35 and 47 of SSNED. "Manaphy rarely ever appears, and from what I heard anytime it does people just clear out of the arena since NO ONE wants to be swapped."

"Well I wouldn't mind being swapped" The trainer said making a fist. "I could swap with a Machamp and have a super strong mega punchhhh, or maybe with a Beedrill and have an awesome Twinneedle, or maybe with Espeon for a Psyball-"

"Pay attention!" Ivysaur/Charizard pointed at him. "We have to find Manaphy and..." Ivysaur then gasped and fell to the floor, gasping in pain. "Ahh why... why can't I breathe?" he asked.

Squirtle/Ivysaur rolled his eyes. "Did you forget the simple process of in-taking oxygen?"

"I'm part plant!" Ivysaur/Charizard yelled. "I'm used to in-taking both oxygen AND carbon dioxide and breathing partially with photosynthesis!"

"What's that mean?" The trainer asked.

"Didn't you learn anything in school?"

The trainer laughed. "You know I stopped going after to school when I turned 10. Just like every child on our world does."

"No wonder all the... humans on our world are... so stupid" Ivysaur/Charizard said desperately gasping. "They're... so stupid because they... only have... 4th Grade Education level."

"Hey Shatner why don't you try in-taking oxygen more with your mouth?" Squirtle/Ivysaur asked.

"Well I could... try it" Ivysaur/Charizard breathed out hard and shot a small wad of flames from his mouth. "Hmm so that's what Charizard meant by feeling warm inside" Ivysaur/Charizard said breathing out more flames. "Hey this is kind of fun actu..." he then started gasping again. "Ah... vision...getting dizzy"

"You need to KEEP breathing you know" Squirtle/Ivysaur pointed out.

"You mean all the time?" Ivysaur/Charizard asked turning to Trainer. "That's... weak. Just put me in my Pokeball. It's always sunny in there."

"Well it's also always sunny out there today" The trainer said pointing out a window.

"Wait, sunlight?" Ivysaur/Charizard then looked at the window in the back of the room and saw the sun beaming out if it. "Precious sun! Wait a minute..." Ivysaur/Charizard looked down at his body tingling. "It's like the sun's giving me power in a whole new different way. More power then... I could dream of."

"T-t-t-t-old you" said the still shivering Charizard/Squirtle.

"Well now I can feel it and... it's awesome" Ivysaur/Charizard then broke open a window. "Oh yeah baby!" He then posed some. "Man I always thought Charizard was just an egoistical idiot, but with this much power, who wouldn't want to show off?" He then jumped through the window. "Oh and check this out! I can fly!" Ivysaur/Charizard then tried flapping his wings a few time. "Oh right, I should practice first" he then started falling to the ground. "Oh right, I shouldn't of jumped out of a third story window! Ahhhhh"

"Don't worry I gotcha!" The trainer took out his pokeball and tried recalling Ivysaur/Charizard, but he missed when Ivysaur/Charizard glided away from the side of the wall.

"Ha, now I got it... kind of" he said gliding away. "Look out world cause there's a new Charizard in charge"

"That's w-w-w-w-w-hat I like saying!" Charizard/Squirtle was able to stammer out.

"Oh great, Old Charizard's worthless, new Charizard flew away, and I'm stuck with a body I can't even control right" Squirtle/Ivysaur said as his hind leg walking made him fall to the ground again. "Ugh, shouldn't we have switched back by now? The switches are only suppose to last a minute!"

"Hmmm what's this?" The trainer said looking up at a note above one of the giant tubes. "Hmm it says "A warning to all who come here: Use these Pokeballs as a last defense! I have to keep altering the Pokemon every time you use them in matches so they don't automatically fly away/try severely killing you in one blow. Thus they aren't going to be the same Pokeball Pokemon you meet in matches. Some of the effects, like Gulpin's Swallow, Togepi's Metronome Sleep and especially Manaphy's Heart Swap are going to last a lot longer then you're use to. Specifically until the Pokemon is call back and hand purified so once again please proceed with caution" the Trainer then looked down more. "Oh hey there's a special warning to me that says if I discover this room, don't go around and release or the Pokemon to capture them or... uh what are some of these words Squirtasaur?" The trainer asked showing Squirtle/Ivysaur the note.

"Words you don't want to..." Squirtle/Ivysaur glared at him. "Squirtasaur?"

"Well have to call you something to make it less confusing" the trainer pointed at Charizard/Squirtle. "Like he's Charquirtle" The trainer pointed out the window. "And Old Ivysaur's Ivyzard."

"Whatever" Squirtle/Ivysaur then got back up. "Just find Manaphy and switch us back okay?"

"Shouldn't we try and find Ivyzard first?"

"Yeah but the more we let Manaphy go around the more he'll want to heart swap people" Squirtle/Ivysaur pointed out. "He hasn't got much of a chance to before but now if no one's expecting it he could switch everyone around in the mansion."

"That would be kind of funny" the trainer said chuckling some as Squirtle/Ivysaur grunted some. "Oh right, it'd also be bad. The bad kind of comedy I guess"

"This does feel like a sick joke" Squirtle/Ivysaur then fell down again. "Ugh, especially since I'm kind of useless like this."

"You're-e-e-e-e-e kind of always useless" Charizard/Squirtle pointed out.

Squirtle/Ivysaur smiled evilly. "Hmmm wonder if I can try and learn Freezing Powder-"

"N-n-n-n-n-ooooooooooooo!" Charizard/Squirtle cried.

"Enough you two" The trainer said holding out his Pokeballs. "Return" he said holding out his pokeballs as the red lights just bounced off the two. "Hmm guess I can't put you in your balls if I'm not putting you in your balls but putting the yous who aren't you in your balls... that makes sense" the trainer then ran to the door. "Well guess that means I'll have to find Manaphy on my own while you guys chill here."

"Don't-t-t-t-t-t say it like that" Charizard/Squirtle muttered.

"Oh sorry" Trainer went to the thermostat and turned on the heat. "There you go buddy" he said before looking around. "Speaking of buddies" The trainer quickly grabbed a few pokeballs.

"Hey!" Squirtle/Ivysaur yelled out.

"Well I'm going to need help grabbing him so the Pokes stay in the picture" The trainer said grinning as he waved at them. "Well see you when I catch Manaphy guys!" He said running out.

Squirtle/Ivysaur grimaced some. "When Manaphy gets back here and I get back my body I am so going to..." Squirtle/Ivysaur then took a step forward. "Hey at least I'm getting the hang of walking in his..." he then then slipped on his third leg and fell over. "Oh come on!"

"Heh heh, loser" Charizard/Squirtle called out. Squirtle/Ivysaur then used vine whip to hit the thermostat and turned down the head to 20 degrees. "The c-c-c-c-c-old!" Charizard/Squirtle stammered out as Squirtle/Ivysaur chuckled to himself. And on this the camera panned out...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that's it for this chapter. Once again thanks to Alex for the idea. Hope it was as good as he envisioned. And stay tuned for more switches. What will they be? No one but I know... and he knows but uh... that's it. Till then remember to review and tell me what you think of this new little "filler arc"


	10. The Second Switch

Okay in case you missed the last filler, here's what basically happened: The trainer while trying to grab some pokemon while the hands were away, ended up releasing Manaphy. Pokeball Pokemon not inside the game have more powerful and longer lasting effect as Manaphy was able to switch the Trainer's three Pokemon and scurry away with the Trainer Pokemon staying switched minutes after Manaphy left. Trainer has to leave his Pokemon as Manaphy continues flying around the mansion, looking for more victims to switch I'd assume. And that's where we are now: the second part of this little filler arc (You can tell whose getting the switch if you look at the characters before clicking on the story but if you don't want to know who they are I'd advise not looking there for the next say several chapters). Once again Smash Brothers does not belong to me, this idea (well at least this idea for a Smash Brothers filler made by me) is Alex Warlorn's, and I make no profit off of either of them. With that being said enjoy the chapter.

"Smash Filler: The Second Switch"

By DianaGohan (Inspired By An Idea From Alex Warlorn).

The Scene panned to a hallway on the second floor of the mansion, as the Ice Climbers Nana and Popo were shown walking down the hallway, singing a song.

"Ice is nice" Popo sang

"I'll say it twice" Nana sang with they're heads bobbing in rhythm before they started singing together.

"Don't pay the price

When you've got ice

What more could you want?"

They both then spun around and danced some.

"Because if we didn't have ice

We wouldn't have each other"

"Some think she's my sister" Popo sang.

"Some think he's my brother" Nana sang before they sang together again.

"Without ice it's be warm

And that isn't our norm

Cause We

Loveeeeeeeeeeee

Iceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

They finished they're song and were shown laughing some.

"Man no matter how many times we sing that it never gets old" Nana said wiping away a tear.

"Yeah" Popo agreed. "Though maybe we should try and think of some more lyrics. Like uh... The Cool In The Air... Uh..."

"I'd Love Anywhere?" Nana suggested.

Popo snapped his fingers. "Perfect!" He said as the two Ice Climbers high fived each other. "Yeah and that's why we're an awesome team. Nothing can change that."

"No doubt" Nana said as the blue Pokemon Manaphy floated in front of them.

Manaphyyyyyyyyyyyy" Manaphy said starring at the two.

"Hey look Popo it's that heart swap Pokemon" Nana said pointing at it. "What's it doing out here?"

Popo shrugged. "Got me. Maybe someone found that Pokemon room Master Hand mentioned and let it out."

"To do what?" Nana then looked to see Manaphy glowing as two hearts formed in back of Popo and Nana. The hearts glowed for a second before Manaphy giggled and quickly took off.

"Hmm that was weird" Popo said as he looked down at his body. "Wait, something feels a bit different."

"Yeah" Nana looked down. "I feel something empty down in my.." she then blinked. "Nana, I think I'm you!"

Nana/Popo blinked as well. "I was wondering why I was wearing blue" Nana/Popo said looking at her/his blue coat.

"Guess we ended up getting heart swapped" Popo/Nana said scratching his/her head. "I don't know why everyone else complained about it. This feel kind of nice."

"Well yeah that's because you get to be me" Nana/Popo pointed out. "And I get to be you, which also feels really nice."

"Really?" Popo/Nana asked.

Nana/Popo nodded. "Sure" she/he said hugging his/her soul mate. "I mean it doesn't matter if we're in each others bodies right? We're still Vishetnu"

"Of course" Popo/Nana said returning the hug. "Nothing would ever change that." The two then smiled at each other before pulling back. "It is going to be weird going to the bathroom though."

"Well I can show you if you would show me"

"Sure thing" the two ice climbers shook hands.

"So..." Nana/Popo held out her/his hand. "We were working on that song right?"

"Oh yeah" Popo/Nana rubbed his/her chin. "Okay we got The Cool In The Air I'd Love Anywhere. What should come next?"

"How about" Nana/Popo thought for a second. "The Chill All Around..."

"Is My Most Favorite Sound?"

"Perfect!" Nana/Popo said as the two laughed some before skipping along the hall, continuing to come up with lyrics of their song.

TO BE CONTINUED!

... What? Unlike other authors I always like my Ice Climbers in sync. So really you'd think that would change if they were in each others bodies? I think not. Also the biggest differences they would explore would involve more nudity and people already called me out on that in my other story so I won't have it here. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember to review and tell me what you liked about it.


	11. The Third Switch

To some people crying about NOTW:BE 39 still not around (you know who you are) they should know that this is in the works and that certain other ideas that they inspired (now they really should know who they are) are the main reason that this is being shown now. Well that and this is generally easier. I just hope it's another enjoyable Smasher Filler involving two of your favorite (or not so favorite) smashers being switched around. Once again the idea and the concept and the characters don't belong to me. And I don't really profit off it, besides the love of my awesome fans. And by fans I mean uh... I don't know, the dozen something people who read what I write. Well anyway for them enjoy this latest chapter.

"Smash Filler: The Third Switch"

By DianaGohan.

The camera showcased a very crudely drawn Bowser who was shown stomping on a red and blue blob that appeared to be Mario.

"Ha, the plumber has finally been annihilated!" Shouted a voice which sounded like an even deeper version of Bowser's voice.

"Wah wah, I'm Italian and stupid and a meatball" said the red and blue blob.

A very crudely drawn version of Peach was shown hugging another crudely drawn Bowser picture tightly. "Oh Bowser I can't deny it anymore. You are so totally awesome" said someone trying to attempt to do a Peach voice. "I am like so totally in love with you killing Mario it makes me to like help you take over Mushroom Kingdom"

"I knew it" said the deeper voice Bowser. "Our love is too strong to be imaginary. And with the power of my awesome Koopa flames the entire universe will be ours"

A crudely drawn Bowser and Peach were shown stepping on top of a blue looking planet. "Wow Bowser you are the best ruler of the entire universe ever. I love you even more now" said the badly done Peach voice

"As does everyone my dear. As does everyone" said the deeply voiced Bowser. "As does everyone?"

"Bowser, what are you a doing?" asked Mario.

"Uh..." The deeply voiced Bowser paused for a minute. "It appears I didn't kill Mario enough. Oh well time for another flame-"

"BOWSER!" Yelled Mario again. This time the camera panned back some to show Bowser in front of a desk with some crayon and a pencil with various badly drawn images of Peach, himself and a crushed Mario all around him. "Can you a please snap back to reality for a second?"

Bowser grumbled and looked at the paper. "Don't worry, I'll be done soon" he muttered to the paper before turning around. "What is it plumber? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Middle of a what? Trying to come up with the next plot of our a series?" Mario asked picking up a piece of paper. "Cause they're already making a Super Mario Galaxy a 2 you know."

"Not that!" Bowser then stood up holding up a piece of paper. "This is the future!"

Mario looked closer at the paper. "No seems like fan art, and fanfic... of your life-a!" Mario then chuckled to himself as Bowser glared at him annoyed. The plumber actually fell to the ground kicking his legs some as he continued laughing "Ahahahaha! Oh you have to admit-a Bowser, this is pretty pathetic. And you were a pathetic already" Mario then got up and wiped a tear from his eye. "But this just adds-a whole new layer of pathetic...ness."

"I don't see what's pathetic about my major motion biopic epic: The destruction of the plumbers" Bowser crossed his arms. "Which BTW I'm writing the scripts, and storyboards for."

"Maybe you should outsourcing them" Mario said tossing a piece of paper over his head and onto the desk. "You know to someone with say a.... talent!"

"Shut up!" Bowser pointed his claw at him. "You can't come into my room and criticize my art!"

"Yes I can" Mario held out one finger. "First of all stupid as this is, this seems like another one of your a villainous plots. That I'm going to have to end up stopping anyway so the sooner I know all about it, the a better" Mario held out two fingers. "Secondly if I didn't come in now you were going to start a making out with the paper, and I don't think anyone would want to see a that" Mario then held out three fingers. "And third off-a, this isn't even your room!" Mario held out his arms as the camera panned out to see the room they were in was colored green with a bunk bed in the corner and a closest full of green overalls and green caps. "This is a Luigi's room!"

"So?" Bowser asked. "I'm doing the plumber a favor. Me starting the storyboards for my movie will probably be the greatest thing to ever a happen to him."

"No, you're just lucky that Luigi is out getting ice cream for Yoshi, so once again it will be up to me to a smack you around" Mario then jumped in back of Bowser, grabbing him by the tail and spinning him around. He then threw him out of the room where he smashed hard into the right side of the hallway. Mario then leaped out of the room as Bowser blasted him with fire breath. This fire breath was quickly reflected as Bowser narrowly spun down in his shell to avoid the redirected flames.

"Oh you are so dead this time plumber" Bowser said as he was shown spinning in his shell on the ground. Mario was able to grab his shell with two hands and throw him up before super jump punching him hard enough so he crashed into the ceiling before falling to the floor of the hallway.

"As much fun as it is a batting you around, do you think we can a wrap this up?" Mario asked pointing to his wrist. "I'm suppose to be a meeting Peach for something."

"Ha, you shall never meet her again!" Bowser said jumping up. "I'm going to crush you right here and right now plumber and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me."

Mario rolled his hand. "And the fact this is the 5 millionth time you've said that and I'm still here means... what-a again?"

"Well uh... this time you can't hide behind the hand!" Bowser said pointing his finger at Mario. "He's not here!"

"Well actually considering most of the times you've hit me around him have been a because of him, that's more a your problem then it is a mine" Mario pointed out. "Besides if you really want to do something a constructive while he isn't around, why not a wreck the a mansion or a something? Since he was the one who stupidly said a "I'm trusting you guys not to do anything stupid while I'm gone" and then I can point out how stupid it was to put a any trust in you."

"Well..." Bowser blinked a couple of times. "Hey what's that thing behind you?"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Seriously you think I'm falling for the oldest trick in the book?"

"You can doubt me plumber but there IS something behind you" Bowser made a fist. "And you have to go and check it out. So sayeth the Evil Overlord's List."

Mario grunted. "That's for-a villains you moron!" Mario pointed at himself. "And last I checked I was the hero around here."

_"You so sure about that?" _ said a voice in Mario's mind. Mario turned around to see Manaphy floating behind him. _"Because I can easily change that."_

"Hey you're one of those a Pokemon!" Mario asked pointing at the small blue creature. "What are you doing around a here?"

_"Oh just having some fun" _Manaphy said sighing some to itself. _"See I was originally brought to the tournament to play around and swap people's identity for awhile" _Manaphy explained as various appearances of him appearing in the tournament were shown. _"However I never got the chance to do much of that" _The Pokemon lamented as in the flashbacks the smashers were seen quickly running/flying/speeding away from Manaphy as fast as they could. _"Every time I came out you guys always ran off from me and I could never Heart Swap anybody" _ The flashbacks ended as Manaphy was shown smiling. _"Now that I'm free of being in s stage I can go and Heart Swap to my heart's content without anyone stopping me."_

"Why do you Heart Swap a though?" Mario queried.

_"It's fun" _Manaphy simply thought in the two Smasher's minds. _"Much more fun then being called out from the Pokemon room to a stage to appear and not do anything. And after that being teleported out back to the room, altered back to my normal power just to be trapped within a Pokeball again. That gets boring after awhile you know"_

"I don't care" Bowser said pointing at Mario. "All I care about is squashing the big nosed Italian and you're getting in the way of that."

_"Oh if you think that's in the way, watch this" _Manaphy giggled as two hearts appeared in back of the two.

Mario gasped. "Oh no it's a going to-" before the plumber could finish talking the two hearts hit the plumber and Koopa. Manaphy giggled again before flying away.

"Switch our a bodies" Bowser said as he gasped and looked down at his claw. "Oh a crap! It already did!" Roared Mario/Bowser.

Bowser/Mario looked at his hand. "Great, how am I suppose to kill the plumber when I AM the plumber?" Bowser/Mario asked himself. "I mean I could just make your body jump off a building but that'd be suicide. And that's not how a Koopa resolves their problem."

"Would you a stop it with the animosity-a for like a second?" Mario/Bowser asked. "We have an ACTUAL problem for once, not just a your stupidity"

"Hey shut up!" Bowser/Mario quickly leaped forward and punched Mario/Bowser hard on the nose, making him fall back. "Wait a minute... since I'm in your body, that means I have all your powers" Bowser/Mario smirked evilly. "And that means I can use the power of your own mushrooms to annihilate you."

"Uh hello: Earth to a stupid!" Mario/Bowser waved his claw. "I know that the only way you could kill me is by using a my own body, but that would still a kill your body"

"Yeah and then I'd be stuck in you forever" Bowser/Mario shivered some. "I'm revolted already" Mario/Bowser looked down. "I mean really, when's the last time you even cleaned these overall plumbers? And don't get me started on this stupid looking cap" Bowser/Mario grabbed the cap and stomped on it. "Oh look at me, I'm Mario. I need to have an M on my hat for people to remember my name" he said in a bad imitation of Mario's voice.

"Oh please, you actually got an upgrade for a once" Mario/Bowser shivered and covered his chest with his claws. "Not only am I a naked I'm also ugly, scaly, fat and all around grotesque!"

"Hey I'm not fat... or any of those other things!" Bowser/Mario poked his stomach. "You want fat? Here's fat. Big old plumber's gut right here" he then poked it a few times. "I mean I don't know what Peach sees... in..." Bowser/Mario then blinked a few times before grinning once more. "Wait a minute... if I'm in your body then that means... Peach is mine!"

"Uh, no!" Mario/Bowser pointed out. "She is a not!"

"Yes she is" Bowser/Mario said jumping in the air. "She'll never recognize me within your body"

"Uh when you go around saying "Ugh I need to kill the plumbers" and "here's plans for my a stupid movie" I think she's going to notice the difference" Mario/Bowser pointed out.

"No she won't. She's far too dense to notice that."

"Do you really a think that?"

Bowser/Mario sighed and looked up dreamingly. "Actually I really think she's the most beautiful, kind and delicate flower in the whole world I would lover to hold forever in my hand..." Bowser/Mario shook his head. "I mean uh.... I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did" Mario/Bowser chuckled some. "You know you like to act tough and talk smack about people. But just like how you can't a back up a lot of your smack talk, I doubt you even mean a lot of it. Especially if you're talking about her"

"What? Uh... of course I do"

"Oh please. We all know you have a massive crush on a Peach because she's the only person in the universe who knows how to a tolerate you" Mario/Bowser pointed out. "You may try saying something snide or attacking her but I've seen how you either take those back or apologize to her later about them."

"What? No I don't! You don't have any proof"

"The a video cameras don't a lie" Bowser/Mario pointed up. "Master Hand installed them around the mansion so you a villains wouldn't try anything a sneaky, but the only sneaky think you get away with is concealing your softer side. And not even a that most of the time!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yeah a right" Bowser/Mario chuckled and fell on the floor again. "You're a pathetic!"

"No, you're pathetic!"

"That's right, you're pathetic."

"Yeah I'm pathetic... I mean you're pathetic!"

"No you are pathetic"

"No, YOU are pathetic"

"So you're a saying you are pathetic?"

"Right... but only about you being pathetic."

"So you're saying I'm pathetic"

"That's right! I'm pathetic!"

"You're pathetic?"

"I'm pathetic!"

"Glad we agree you're pathetic"

"I'm glad... HEY! I meant you're pathetic!"

"Yeah, you're pathetic"

"Not ME you, YOU YOU"

"Oh you're a saying you, yourself and a you are pathetic"

"That's right we're all pathetic... no you're all pathetic! You're all pathetic! Not me! You! You you you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"I'm pathetic?"

"That's right!"

"So what you're saying is that I am pathetic"

"That's right. YOU, as in YOU not me, are pathetic"

"So the me that is not you is not pathetic"

"Uh... yeah"

"So the you that isn't not you definitely not isn't pathetic?"

"Right!"

"So you are pathetic"

"Right I am pathetic... hey!" Bowser/Mario thought for a second. "Okay you're not tricking me again, so I am going to say that you MARIO are pathetic"

"But aren't you Mario now?"

"Well uh... I'm only in your body plumber"

"Right-a so that makes you Bowser/Mario, to signify that you a Bowser are in a me, Mario."

"Right, Bowser/Mario is good. And Mario/Bowser is pathetic."

"But Bowser/Mario isn't a good, he's a evil."

"Right he's evil, but he's bad evil."

"He's bad at being evil?"

"Right... NO! He's so bad, he's evil!"

"Because he's so bad?"

"Right"

"At being evil?"

"Right... NO! He's so bad because he's so evil because he's so awesome."

"So what you're saying is that Bowser/Mario is awesome at being bad because he's evil?"

"Exactly?"

"So is Bowser Mario bad at being awesome because he's evil?"

"Yes, I mean no!"

"What about Mario/Bowser?"

"Whose that again?"

"The me that is in you"

"Oh that guy sucks"

"Me/you sucks?"

"Right!"

"So you're saying that you being me sucks?"

"Right"

"And you suck at being me?"

"Totally"

"So how are you going to win over a Peach again?"

"Well I'm going to... HEY!" Mario/Bowser laughed some more as Bowser/Mario fumed. "That's right, laugh it up plumber! Laugh it up! But I will have the last laugh because I am going to get Peach to marry me. And not just the me that is you either!"

"And what makes you think I'm not going to stop a you?" Mario/Bowser asked.

Bowser/Mario smirked. "You made a fatal flaw plumber. See you fell on your back in my body"

"So?"

"Try getting up"

"No a problem" Mario/Bowser tried struggling up as he desperately moved his arms and legs back and forth but to no avail. "Hey, what a gives?"

"Ha ha, stupid plumber" Bowser/Mario held out his hands. "See us Koopas like the mighty turtle have a specific way of getting off our backs when we fall over. But since you didn't learn the koopa way you don't know what it is?"

"I'm sure it's just a you rolling back and a forth" Mario/Bowser tried rolling back and forth. However he was stopped a few inches from rolling to the left when the spikes on his back stuck themselves into the floor. He tried struggling out but ended up even more trapped then he was before.

"Ha, ha see? Kind of sucks being now don't it?"

"I already knew a that"

"Yeah you already knew-Shut up! I'm still going to marry Peach and you can't stop me!" Bowser/Mario then ran off. "Wow I'm a lot faster then I was before" he muttered to himself as he continued running away.

"This isn't a over!" Mario/Bowser yelled out. "You aren't getting the princess, even if you happen to be in my a body!" Mario/Bowser tried rolling back and forth but to no avail. "Oh a come on!" He yelled out. "There has to be a way to get up" Mario/Bowser blinked. "Oh I know, I'll just do his Koopa spin" Mario/Bowser tried moving his body. "And uh... how do I a do that again?" he asked still stuck on the floor. ".... Mama Mia I always knew it a sucked being Bowser, but I never thought it was a this much" said the stuck Mario/Bowser as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well we have quite the cliffhanger folks! Will Bowser (in Mario's body) finally marry Peach? Will Mario in Bowser's body manage to get off the floor? How many more people will Manaphy switch around before he's had his fun? And can anyone stop him before everyone ends up in someone else's body? Well to find out these answers and more you're going to have to tune in to later chapters. Just hope you liked this one though and remember if you liked it, review it.


	12. Smash Bros Total Drama Island Outline

Okay today isn't really so much a story as it is a longer more complex outline for another story I had in the works. Why am I talking about this now? Well I always try and answer some of my reviewers questions. And one of my reviewers, Naundi asked if I would work and actually come out with another story I had put as an idea on my bio at one point:

SMASH BROTHERS TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Here was the initial idea as shown in my profile:

"Essentially taking Total Drama Island and putting Smash Brother characters in the place of it. Essentially trying to parody TDI and Smash Brothers at the same time while somehow keeping the spirit of each"

... Wow that reminds me that I really need to update my profile. When's the last time I did that anyway? Think after updating Smasher Kids. But uh anyway time for the expansion as we go behind the idea and see what made it initially tick.

First off this may be a little bit off topic but I wasn't originally a fan of TDI. Hell back in early 2008 I really didn't have any interest in pretty much any new Cartoon Network show, especially some Canadian import show. I caught the tail end of some of the early eps and were like "meh whatever: Reality Cartoon shows were much better done on CN with Staylongers". (Anyone remember Staylongers? Back in 2000 when Cartoon Network had some short promo pieces of the Cartoon Cartoons and the Hanna Barbera/Superfriends Superheroes on separate tribes and competing with each other Ala Survivor? That was a good show and... okay definitely getting off topic again) Eventually I ended up actually watching a full ep or two after actually watching part of an ep and enjoying it. I think "The Sucky Outdoors" was the first full episode I watched and I actually found it amusing. Sure the animation style was kind of crude (even for Flash Animation) and the characters mostly seemed like archetypes but it actually interested me. So much so I ended up actually watching week after week and by the half way mark, ended up becoming a fan of the show, even trying to stay ahead of the U.S when Season Two, Total Drama Action premiered. And despite the occasional annoyance of continuity or overindulging in certain characters, I still find it a rather good show.

But you may ask "What does that have to do with Smash Brothers?" Well like any show I like enough to watch or hate enough to find out small bits of info about, I reference it in my work. Whether in parody reviews or in my actual stories. (For example there's a review to the penultimate episode of TDI "I Triple Dog Dare You" in Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter 21. Bonus points for anyone who knows what it is). I also looked around for some Smash Brothers/Total Drama Island stories. And truthfully didn't find all that much to interest me. Either they were just plain out creepy crossovers or tried incorporating the name of TDI into a Smash Brothers fic but it was really just more pandering to they're OC characters. So it got me to thinking of what would happen if I tried my hat at a Smash Brothers/Total Drama Island fanfic idea? Would it mesh with my current work? Would it just be another crossover? Could I actually make it the least bit funny? It was one of those ideas I had but never really had much time to do much with. Either laziness or working on other stories got the better on me for that one.

That's not to say that the idea couldn't ever be made. It would just be one of those projects I'd put on hold to work on other stuff like say NOTW:BE, SSNED, Smasher Kids etc. It would definitely be one I'd either work on very slowly or you'd have to wait awhile for it to ever come out in any form. Still I can at least give you a "taste" of what the story would be like.

EXPANDED PREMISE: Essentially I would taking the actual scripts of Total Drama Island and severely tweaking them to fit my version of the cast for Smash Brothers Total Drama Island. I've done this before for other stories on other websites across the internet (One time I adapted the characters of Dragonball Z to a Simpsons ep, and even the cast of Duel Masters to another Simpsons ep, or the cast of the show D.I.C.E to Arrested Development.... yeah if you've ever seen those two shows you'd really have to wonder how they could mix at all) but never really for Smash Brothers. Then again that's probably because I already tweaked the personalities of the smashers so much tweaking them even more to fit the criteria for TDI would probably be considered a bit too outlandish. Still when was I ever going to let that stop me?

So like I said the idea would be 22 of the Smash Brothers cast (a mixing of the Smashers and the Assist Trophies) Competing for 50,000 Dollars on a 26 Episode Reality TV show. For those of you who have seen TDI you know the shenanigans that would involve: Backstabbing alliances, romantic couplings faltering when one of the contestants of the couple ends up getting voted off, rivalries resulting in people playing disgusting pranks on one another, dodge-ball games, cursed artifacts, extreme sport challenges, torture, insane psycho killers with a chainsaw and a hook, and much much more. All ending with one contestant ending up getting the 50,000 dollars... until Season Two upped the stakes anyway.

So who would each of the characters be you ask? Well that's really where I put much of the focus on the idea whenever I thought of it: Which smasher could I have work with what character? I might as well tell you what I came up with for that. I'm going to go in order of the host and associates, then the two teams and tell you how I tried matching the personalities up. To note: For those of you who don't know anything about Total Drama Island, this is going to get really confusing. I'd suggest trying to follow along as best you can or skipping ahead some. For those of you who do know about TDI, you'll probably end up finding this much more informative. Still I'm going to try and not give away too many spoilers. Yeah I'm sure those of you who know about TDI on this board have seen it but eh still want to be careful about what I spoil and what I don't here. So here we go.

Chris (Played by Master Hand): On Total Drama Island, Chris McLean is the fairly sadistic, egomaniac host who enjoys not only seeing the drama of the show unfold, but also the contestants being physically tortured in the various challenges. Except when it results in a potential lawsuit. Truthfully though some people claim Master Hand is incredibly cruel in my stories, I never had him go to such extremes. But to those who say he is cruel well you're going to see him at his absolute cruelest in SBTDI (Smash Brothers Total Drama Island). It's his idea to to do the show (seeing the success of reality TV and wanting to get in on that action) and his greed and dark nature that helps carry the show. I'd also have Crazy Hand randomly appear a few times during the show, but never in a substantial role. Now those of you may ask "but wait wasn't there another assistant who helped host or at least was always seen not as a contestant in Total Drama Island?" Yes but I already got a role for that.

Chef Hatchet (Played by Ganondorf) Though not quite AS sadistic as Chris, Chef in TDI was more then just the Chef in the camp's kitchen. He helped set up and occasionally participated in behind the scenes work in the challenges and had a generally cold, angry and cruel demeanor and didn't take any guff from the campers. Putting Ganondorf as the chef was mainly a ref to Ganon's Kingdom, a Newgrounds Short where Ganon the self proclaimed lord of all evil opened up his own restaurant. So I figured I could have him as the cook on this show and at least give a reason on why I did that. Also I figured Ganon's generally cruel, powerful and vicious attitude would work well with Chef's. Except in my SBTDI, Ganon would play more of a role and wouldn't be mute in a lot of episodes like Chef was in the original show. He also only agreed to the role because he wanted to help torture the other smashers who are actually competing

The Other Members of the Production Staff (Played mostly by members of the Alloy fighting team) Though only occasionally seen actually on camera they're the behind the scenes guy who apparently have a habit of dying off due to the dangerous nature of the show. Especially the teamsters who were offhandedly mentioned meeting they're end at the hands of testing some of the challenges. I think due to Master Hand creating them the Alloy team would make sense to be said production staff since you probably wouldn't feel much attachment to them if you saw them dying. Though you only see a few of the actual production staff in the actual TDI, something I'll probably keep similar here. Just know that if there's other people working on the show besides Master Hand or Ganon, it will be these guys.

And now for the two teams. There are eleven members on each of the two teams, and in order to try and not give into spoilers, I'm going to go in alphabetical order on the members of each team. Well alphabetical order of the original TDI contestants, not the actual Smashers. So here we go.

KILLER BROTHERS (Originally Killer Bass On Total Drama Island).

Bridgette (Played By Lyn): Bridgette is essentially a nice, decently normal surfer girl whose major quirk is being fairly clumsy to anything happening on land. But is still one of the more well adjusted and likeable of the actual cast. This was kind of a hard one to peg down truthfully. Hell I initially considered giving it to Miciah, a Fire Emblem girl not even from the Smash Brothers series. I then decided that it had to be someone at least decently related to Brawl. The problem is that there are very few female characters in Brawl so it's hard to pick and choose which ones to use. I decided to go with Lyn though because she seems like a normal well adjusted woman. I tried to portray her as such in SSNED, besides you know her relationship with Gray Fox. Actually thinking about it Bridgette also is pretty "physical" with her relationship, (especially later on/season two of the show) so it makes sense. Though I didn't pick Gray Fox to be Bridgette's boyfriend here. Sorry but I only use assists when I can't think of a good character match, and could think of one better for Bridgette's man then I could for Bridgette herself.

Courtney (Played By Jigglypuff): Courtney is a fairly high strung and winning obsessed teenager on TDI. Though always trying her best to cheer on her team mates she sometimes gets way too caught up in the competition, especially when it involves protecting her own ego, and has trouble admitting certain facets about herself. See originally I was going to give Courtney to Krystal due to who I picked to be the romantic interest for the Courtney character in SBTDI. Once again I went with a "has to at least be an assist" and believe it or not I wasn't going to give Jigglypuff a part which seemed like a gross error on my part. Besides from the show and how I portray her Jigglypuff is also a perfectionist and has a big ego about herself (though in Jigglypuff's case it's with music. With Courtney it's with everything) and not to mention that Courtney turns out to actually have a very good singing voice. Something I thought would fit well with Jigglypuff. Besides later on Courtney is revealed to have quite the tough side and I've been beat by a Jigglypuff player to know how tough Jiggs can be in Brawl.

DJ (Played By Donkey Kong) DJ is described as the "loveable jock" who tries to get along with pretty much everyone and help out best he can. He's also a cowardly little mamma's boy who winds up crying more then you'd expect with someone his size. And size is ultimately the reason I gave his part to DK. Since besides appearance, DJ could very well easily be played by Luigi. However I had Luigi as someone else initially (more on that later) and thought DK would do a better job on this part. Also though DK isn't nearly as much of a coward as Luigi (or even nephew Diddy) I could see him being sort of one. I mean look at his taunt where he covers his arms over his head and ducks. That's kind of cowardly right? Besides DJ on the show is one of the few characters who doesn't have any romantic interests, sort of like how DK never has any romantic interests in any Brawl stories due to Candy not being around. And no one wanting to write for Donkey Kong. Which I think is a shame. I also note that in this story Donkey Kong unlike in some of my other iterations of him will actually be more competent and be able to converse in non broken English so uh don't worry about that being a problem in SMTDI.

Duncan (Played By Wolf): Considered the rebel tough as nails bad boy, Duncan was initially in juvie before the shown began and has that hardened criminal exterior. But like most criminals portrayed in media, also has that softer interior that makes him care about people, though he'd never ever want to admit it to anyone. Now unlike a lot of Smashers, Duncan had an obvious counterpart: Wolf fit him to a tee. In fact, my version of Wolf is actually a WORSE fit for Duncan then the original Version of Wolf. Since both the actual Wolf and Duncan have moments of extreme anger that sometimes show a more sympathetic side (though there isn't any Fox or Falco for Wolf to be rivals with here. Oh well not EVERY story Wolf's in has to contain his rivalry with Fox right?). So yeah I'd be calling more on the actual Wolf persona then the one I invented. Not that I dislike the persona but it just wouldn't fit as well. Like I said before originally I had Krystal be Courtney due to the fact Courtney and Duncan in TDI (and Total Drama Action, the second season on the show) have an off again/on again relationship. Yeah I know Krystal doesn't have one with Wolf in the games but you can so see that happening. Still a Jigglypuff/Wolf relationship could work. I mean people keep trying to pair Jigglypuff up with Kirby or Meta-Knight and quite frankly that's as illogical as Wolf/Jigglypuff if you think about it.

Eva (Played By Samus) The strongest female competitor on the show whose brash physical strength couldn't be matched by anyone. Thing is Eva had a very short temper and was quick to rile which made it had for her to get along with others. This was another one that made sense. Yeah I know Samus is a lot deeper (I'd like to think so) and isn't nearly as rage prone as Eva, but it works if you boil it down to "strong woman who could kick most everyone around." I also imagined if Eva had a power suit she'd never want to leave it just like Samus so it works on that level as well. Out of respect for how I few Samus I may try to dial down Eva's more psychotic moments on SBTDI so Samus won't go quite as insane. But consider this essentially the version of Samus who was trained to be a solider and never exactly learned social skills from anyone taken to a pretty obvious extreme.

Ezekiel (Played by The Devil): The home-school nose-picker who no one really cares about. I don't want to spoil anything but I can say that Ezekiel is pretty much a write off in Total Drama Island anyway so he doesn't really have too much of a character for anyone to try and imitate. However Ezekiel is a such a loser I couldn't really stand having any of the main smashers having to be him, so I gave it to an assist. Why the Devil you may ask? Yeah I admit this was kind of a random choice but really the devil like a few assist trophies is one I hate when it comes on screen due to how much it messes with the game. So it's probably my dislike of the guy that makes me want to give him such a crummy role. Truthfully if I knew more about the game where the devil comes from I'd probably consider such a thing to be so sorely out of character that even thinking he could fit such a role would be stupid, but I don't so... there you go.

Geoff (Played by Captain Falcon): Geoff is the party boy of Total Drama Island and later ends up in a relationship with Bridgette. Geoff has a laid back cool with whatever going on attitude and though isn't the sharpest nail in the tack, is generally a nice guy. Except when you know he ends up hosting his own show. Okay I originally conceived most of these choices months ago, back in early 2009 before I had even watched Total Drama Action. Out of all of them (even more then Jigglypuff) Captain Falcon ended up becoming a better choice for Geoff due to Geoff's attitude change in a few eps of season 2 (which I disliked. I'd say why but now isn't the time or the place for such a rant). I initially chose CF since I also pictured Captain Falcon being the same loud happy party dude like Geoff (when you know not racing) and the fact that he in my stories is a ladies man and in TDI Geoff does end up getting the girl. Truthfully I wouldn't even pair CF with Lyn in any regular story (you'll see in a story I'm working on who I think CF should be paired with) but since I wound up having Bridgette played by Lyn I decided that the coupling was okay for this story. And like I said due to Geoff's personality change later on Captain Falcon defintley suits him.

Harold (Played by Ness): There are a few nerds in TDI. Harold is the "thinks he's so cool when he really isn't because he knows a lot of useless stuff" nerd who always tries using his skills to impress. And sometimes his skills wind up actually being kind of impressing. Though most of the time he just winds up a victim of the various accidents on the show or Duncan's constant pranking. Like I said before I don't like giving any of the smashers loser characters but Harold unlike Ezekiel ends up proving himself a few times. Also though I don't think Ness would ever have quite the big ego I'd think he would be the kind of kid were it not for his PSI powers be sort of clumsy and nerdy around his fellow peers. Truthfully this isn't one of the better picks but Harold is one of the harder campers to nail a personality down for of the Smashers. I had to really choose someone so I decided it should be him. Eh maybe I can have it that Ness's PSI powers end up backfiring on him a lot which results in Harold's dorkish antics. Besides depending on which crowd you hang with, Earthbound is about as obscure as Napoleon Dynamite (the character on which Harold was actually based around)

Katie And Sadie (Played By The Ice Climbers): Katie and Saide are BFFS, or Best female Friends for life. Katie is the skinnier yet more gullible of the two while Sadie is fatter yet slightly more realistic friend. The two cry whenever they are separated from one another though do sometimes wind up fighting over a guy or getting lost but always remain friends to the end. Now this one was hard because there are two pairs of twins I could of used: The Ice Climbers, or Kat and Ana. For the longest time I went with Kat and Ana if only because the two of them are girls like Katie and Sadie. Also sometimes I'd imagine that Kat and Ana in my verse would be more willing to fight each other then say the Ice Climbers. So why'd I give the role to the ice duo? A few reasons. First off I wanted as many actual smashers as possible and to only use the assist trophies when I absolutely could NOT fill a role. I also thought it'd be funny if behind the scenes Popo agreed to play a girl just so he'd get to be close on the show to Nana. And finally I realized that having Kat and Ana play Katie and Saide would mean having them argue in rhyme to one another which would be really grating. In the end I decided to give it to the Ice Climbers who are now BIFFL or Best Ice Friends For Life. Since Katie and Sadie are both girls that means you can expect to see Popo doing girlie things with Nana but I don't think he would mind too much as long as he was with his soul mate. Besides I'll try and tweak them so they would still fit Popo's character... somewhat anyway.

Taylor (Played by Mario) Taylor is the wannabe jock who constantly tries to show off his sports skills but constantly fails each and every time. Sort of a poser Tyler tries to come off a lot of cooler then he is but most see what through it except his romantic interest. Originally I had Taylor played by Luigi. I don't like having the smashers play more loser characters but I figured that considering all the sports game he's in Luigi would be good choice for the wannabe sports star and the fact I already had his romantic interest planned made it make more sense. Then I realized something: I have it that Mario is sort of an egomaniac in my stories. Or at the very least cares more about showing off then Luigi would so it'd make more sense if he tried to be the showoff here but for once he ended up failing to produce any quality material. It also made the relationship make more sense as well. Some people may be mad that I made Mario end up being one of the "loser" of the original TDI contestants but think of it this way: Would you rather say Taylor's failures become Luigi, or Mario's? I think you know which one you want.

SCREAMING SMASHERS (Originally Screaming Gophers)

Beth (Played By Jill): The dorky girl of the group who isn't dense but is easy enough to trick into believing whatever lie you may try telling her. Kind of tries a bit too hard to seem cool but is generally fairly nice though winds up sometimes causing more trouble then she met to. Originally when I had Katie and Saide played by Kat and Ana I had Nana as Beth since I couldn't find any other girls for the roles. That still presented itself a problem when I couldn't find any other girls to really use after using Nana as part of the Katie/Sadie duo. So in the end I was forced to just look at the few remaining assists I could and pick out which one of them would make the best Beth. Barbera seemed more the musical rocker type which really isn't Beth so I instead went with Jill. I know that probably doesn't fit at all but since I don't know or care too much about Drill Dozer I'll just pretend it fits by making Jill just like Beth, except mentioning drilling more. Really I'm not going to try justifying this one because it was a connection made out of desperation.

Cody (Played By Pokemon Trainer): Another attempting to seem cooler then he is sort of guy (notice how there's a lot of those in Total Drama Island) Cody is the geeky school nerd always trying to get the ladies even if the ladies have no interest in him. He's about as unlucky in the game as he is love but has a few redeemable quirks including having more common sense then some of the other competitors Truthfully before I picked out Jigglypuff to play Courtney there weren't any Pokemon related characters in the cast so I figured I needed someone to play Cody so I'd give the role to the trainer. Since I do write him as someone trying to seem cooler then he is and if he isn't ripping off Ash may find some attraction to the opposite sex. Truthfully Cody doesn't really do that much on the show and the little stuff he does too also easily fits within the Pokemon Trainer's jurisdiction easy. So though not the best choice it was an easy one I didn't futz around with that much.

Gwen (Played By Sheik) The artistic goth, Gwen is definitley one of the deeper characters in the show. Initially she starts off with the "so far this place sucks and I hate it" kind of girls to winding up as one of the most interesting and relatable of the contestants especially when it comes to her romantic relationship. Sheik was an easy pick due to how I actually picked out some of the other characters who Gwen is in conflict/relationships with first and then figured Sheik would be the perfect fit for her. Sure Sheik isn't' that goth but considering she has Orcinia trianing is sort of artistic. Thinking about it I actually have Sheik be one of the more chipper characters in my story lines. Then again she is also know for jabbing a lot of sarcastic or quick witted insults like Gwen does from time to time so it fits in that regard. Also like I said Gwen fits as Sheik due to who I have play others. For example...

Heather (Played By Zelda): Every reality show needs a villain in order to create drama or prove that there are people who will lie, cheat and steal what they want in order to come out ahead. Heather is all of those things and more and isn't above using and manipulating people just to stay in the game or because she hates them. Heather later becomes a victim of karma and usually gets what's done to her payed back multiple times. Though Heather isn't really sexist (since she hates some of the girl characters more then most of the guys actually) she came to me as perfect for my rendition of Zelda, due to Zelda (because of Master Hand's tampering) having a bitter, dark hatred about her that'd make her use others to get ahead. Also Sheik and Zelda in my stories were feuding (well some of them anyway) and Heather and Gwen constantly get on each other's case so it makes sense for them to be rivals here. Also Heather is considered one of the more beautiful or at least sexier contestants so Zelda is a good choice for her though later... well if you know TDI and TDA you'd know what happens to Heather concerning that. Zelda will have to go through the same fate. BTW I may even take more pot shots with Zelda here since in other stories I try making her more sympathetic due to her romantic relationship. She doesn't have that here so don't need to feel sympathy for her because of that

Izzy (Played By Zero Suit Samus) By far the most unique of all the campers and contestants, due to the fact that Izzy is completely crazy and random. In fact sometimes it boarders on downright psychotic. Whatever screw is loose with this girl makes it hard to know exactly what she's going to do next which is probably why she has so many fans. In the stories some people called my Zero Suit Samus crazy and wild due to some of her mood swings which was probably a reason I considered her for Izzy. However what nailed it to me was an idea that the reason Zero Suit acts as Crazy as Izzy due to Zero Suit before the story taking some of CH's medication. I don't know how exactly but it made her wind up completely psycho. Actually I kind of hinted at that idea in Chapter 47 of SSNED when I had Crazy Hand and Zero Suit Samus switch places. There you got to see a crazy Zero Suit, and here you'll see one even more insane. Though there are some relationships I try and keep the same based off what happens in my storyline (well one anyway) there won't be any Zero Suit/Zelda moments. Which most people seem to dislike anyway so you know good for you haters... I mean viewers.

Justin (Played By Marth) I think one word describes his personality: Gorgeous. You want more? Eh okay. Justin is a pretty boy that adores people feinting at the sight of his handsomeness. So much so he doesn't really do anything on the show besides look pretty, not that he has a problem with it. He winds up getting some more depth in season two when he actually gets some speaking lines. Initially I had Ike play Justin if only because I thought Ike's body type looked more like Justin's. You know the well toned and muscular yet beautiful frame. But actually I do have it that Marth is more of a jerk then Ike and cares more about his looks which would explain him being more like Justin then Ike. Besides considering how every fan-girl squees at the site of them, I needed one of the three Fire Emblem smashers (Marth, Roy or Ike) to play Justin. So I decided on the original pretty boy prince. Justin is later shown to be lazy and more generally self focused then Marth but I don't think it's as bad as some of the other tweaks I have to take with some of the other characters. Like for example...

Leshawna (Played by Metriod) Leshawna describes herself as a "big kick butt bootilicous booty" who plans on winning. Never afraid to speak her mind Leshawana is actually one of the few campers mostly everyone likes and can't say anything bad about (besides Heather, Leshawana's arch rival). Strong will and determined, Leshawna was... hands down the hardest character to pick for this idea. Why? Well I guess because of the fact there really aren't any big black uh... "statuesque" women in many video games, especially in Smash Brothers Brawl. I initially thought of giving Jigglypuff the roll (since puff could sort of be considered fat I guess) but even that didn't seem like a good enough fit. Besides Jigglypuff is small and I need a big character. Thus I decided to just say "screw it" and use a metriod. I mean it's big enough to leach around you and suck out your health as it floats around the stage so... I don't know how that makes it Leshawana but it just does okay? Like I said before there are very few women in Brawl so it's hard to pick out some of the characters for them. Sometimes you just have to go with one you can at least try and pretend fits.

Lindsay (Played By Peach) The ditzy blond bombshell, Lindsay is by far one of the dimmest bulbs of all the campers. Someone who needs to be told several times what's happening to grasp what she's suppose to do but at the same time someone who is just a generally nice person, even if she is a pretty clueless mall yutz. Oh yeah, now THIS is a fit for Peach, especially my version of Peach. Let's see, they're both blond, they're both pretty ditzy (though Peach has a reason why she acts dumb. And later Lindsay winds up acting smarter in order to try and prove to everyone she's more then just another blond stereotype) and they're both caring competitors who can easily be manipulated by others yet at the same time do they're own manipulating. Also since Lindsay and Taylor have a relationship, I can have a Peach/Mario relationship in this story as well. Isn't that cool? Lindsay being Peach was definitley one of my first choices that convinced me to try and do a story like this. And just like how Lindsay is one of the writer's favorite, Peach is one of my favorites. See, more similarity. Seriously it's like they're sisters, except not really at all.

Noah (Played by Jeff): Sarcastic and snide, Noah is a self proclaimed genius. Though on a show like TDI that won't get you far especially if you don't want to compete in the more athletic challenges. Most people who like Noah like him for his humorous one liners. So why is he being portrayed by Jeff? I guess because they're both geniuses and I have seen Jeff act rude to people in a few Smash Brothers related stories so I thought it'd fit. Also it was another of those trying to think of people who would fit well. And though there are some snide sarcastic people in smash brothers (from my version of the story to use) I also needed someone who would also be quite lazy. And since all Jeff can do is go around and lite bottle rockets yeah that seemed like it'd fit well.

Owen (Played by Kirby): Owen is a pretty big boy with an appetite for pretty much anything and a pretty naive trusting gullible nature that makes him a motormouth sometimes about a lot of things. Really "appetite for pretty much anything" already describes Kirby but mix in a bit of naieviety and bingo, we have a match! To me Owen is a character used too much on the actual show so I may see if I can dial that back some here, but I easily see Kirby fitting into the role. I mean besides his huge appetite Kirby also has a "I don't want to really insult or judge someone harshly" attitude and it's easy to put him in Owen's scenarios (Well Owen does have a habit of getting naked often but Kirby's already naked so what's the problem there?). This may mean I may also have the first Kirby/Samus (especially Zero Suit Samus) story around, but I also had the first Samus/Meta-Knight coupling so that's just me making up more pairings I guess. I should note one thing: in the original Owen also had a nasty flatulence habit. In order to carry that over here but not have Kirby be the source of it, I have it that in the opening Kirby eats Wario which is the reason behind his gas passages.

Trent (Played by Link): Trent is a nice cool musician who seems like one of the few normal people in the show. Besides some of his quirks/fears/obsessions He also has the most steady relationship with Gwen. And that carries over with Links's relationship with Sheik See though I knew there were some couples I'd have to break up for my stories one I KNEW would stay would be Link/Sheik in the form of Trent/Gwen. Link also is a generally cool can be fairly quiet guy and unlike others in the show Trent has psychological reason for some of his oddities. Something that I could see also being applied to Link. Nothing really else to say since Link was always going to be Trent so... yeah.

Well that's all of this idea now. Since this isn't a story I don't expect a review saying if this was a good/bad chapter. I do want one saying if you would want to see an idea for a Smash Brothers Total Drama Island. You know at some point after I work on the other stories. Oh and BTW Naundi was the one who asked about SBTDI. So if you're mad about this getting an update instead of that Manaphy switches smashers around filler... uh... his fault. Not mine. Just trying to give him what he asked for.


	13. The Fourth Switch

Here is today's filler. I'm once again going back to the storyline since apparently people don't' like nor even feel the need to comment on my attempts at outlining other story ideas, so we're back to some more filler switches. Hope you guys enjoy this switch and remember that Smash Brothers, characters swaps, and miscellaneous references don't belong to me. I guess I'm just the one who brings them all together in a filler story instead of working on other ideas. Enjoy.

"Smash Filler: The Fourth Switch"  
By DianaGohan.

The Camera panned to Jigglypuff who was shown in the main room of the mansion, a microphone in her hands as she looked around the area.

"Thank thank you everyone!" She yelled out bowing in front of the crowd. There wasn't really much of a crowd though, just a bunch of cardboard cut outs of the smasher who looked like they had been scribbled on by a black marker. "My next number is yet another parody tribute to the insane eccentric style of Lady Gaga. However I decided a good way to spice up this number was to give the people what they wanted: more of yours truly, the amazing ariaess. So here we go with what I like to call PokeMON face" She then went over to a tape recorder and pressed play as a pretty familiar beat blared in the background. Jigglypuff started dancing along to the rhythm before she turned to the "crowd" and started singing.

"Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg  
Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg" Jigglypuff continued bopping her head as this time she started singing actual words.

"I wanna fight them like they do in Brothers Brawl  
Cause you know I roll-out better then you all (Though Rest Sucks now)  
Luck and cheating mean nothing when I start with pound  
And after two or three more of those you all go on the ground

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll knock you out, show you what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll knock you out, show you what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No you can't read My PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)

Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)

P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg)  
P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg-)"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed out a voice. Jigglypuff groaned as she saw Sonic quickly speed into the room, knocking over all the cardboard cutouts as he ran around in a circle. "He's going to get me, he's going to get me! Somebody save me!"

"Oh for the love of" Jigglypuff puffed up some before she leaped towards Sonic. As he continued running Jigglypuff stuck her foot out as she tripped the hedgehog, making him roll around and smash hard into the wall. "Get out of here! Can't you see I'm trying to do a concert for my-" Jigglypuff gasped as she picked up one of the cardboard cutouts. "One of my adoring fans!" She grunted and threw the cardboard to the floor. "You're going to pay for that!"

"I have way past other issues to worry about" Sonic quickly rushed into one of the corners as he was shown shivering some. "He-e-e-e's going to get me and touch me in a way that will make me feel mondo uncomfortable"

"Who?" Jigglypuff asked crossing her arms.

"Someone I thought had long since exited my life, but now I found out was trying to mess with my buds, as well as others around here."

"Who?"

"A dark entity who use to bring such joy to my world many years ago-"

"Just tell me a name you stupid hedgehog!" Jigglypuff yelled out. "I don't have time for your prattling"

"Fine, I'll tell you" Sonic's eyes narrowed. "It's K-k-k-k-k-k-ken Penders" A dramatic pause was heard as somehow lightning and thunder struck in the sky for a second.

"... Who?"

"Some guy who use to write for my comic series" Sonic explained looking over at Jigglypuff. "I thought he had left for good, but today I found out he had a way past uncool plan about turning one of my friends... gay."

"So? There's nothing wrong with being happy and cheerful all the time-"

"Not that kind of gay!"

Jigglypuff sighed. "Yeah I know, but you know it'd be nice if someone used it that way again. I mean there have been so many classic songs that used the word gayly to express happiness, and now those tunes have forever been butchered! I mean you try and play them in front of kids and they just giggle like the idiotic ninnies they are-"

"Hey we're focusing on my problems here, not yours" Sonic shifted his eyes back and forth. "From this online site they said Penders was planning on turning one of my Freedom Fighter buddies-"

"What?" Jigglypuff's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that only the show version of you? I thought you were the Sonic that filmed the games, not the cartoons."

"Yeah I am, but that doesn't mean I don't visit those other way past cool Sonic dimensions every now and then" Sonic then stood up again rushing in front of Jigglypuff. "And if one of those weirdo writers try doing something to one of my friends, sometimes it ends up affecting them in the real world"

"So what? Do you think your friend would be against being gay?"

"Well... uh..." Sonic thought for a second. "I don't know really, but it's bigger then that" Sonic pointed up. "See sometimes when they make one person gay then everyone turns gay. And there's no way this way past cool hedgehog is going to be anything but hedgehogasexual, which means only finding his way past bad self appealing. Not some other dude."

"Uh don't you think you're overreacting?" Jigglypuff asked.

"No way man, cause I'm sure Penders already struck here" Sonic's eyes shifted back and forth. "That's why Zelda and the clone Samus became gay."

"Wasn't' that more Master Hand's work?"

"Yes and he worked through Penders" Sonic gasped. "It all makes sense now! No wonder why everyone thinks I'm a jerk! That's what Penders always liked doing"

"No, it's because you run around and wreck people's concerts" Jigglypuff jumped up and poked him in the face. "Like you did with mine"

Sonic looked around confused. "Uh I remember talking once with my Sonic Underground self and I remember concerts having more then 0 people in them-"

"Hey, this is a practice concert!" Jigglypuff pointed out. "Also though some of the tunes in that show were generally catchy, the songs were at best harmless bubblegum pop esque pieces which will have no lasting impact on music, unlike yours truly"

"Uh huh" Sonic then quickly speeding past the cardboard people to the other side of the room. "Well anyway just tell me if you see Penders around okay?"

"Yeah I'll be sure NOT to" Jigglypuff said annoyed. "But you better go. Unless you want to stay and actually listen to some good quality music"

"Oh you mean like Live and Learn?" Sonic turned around. "That's way past cool. Think you can sing that?"

Jigglypuff gasped. 'Finally! Someone requested one of my songs! Well for me to sing a song but still I'm not going to let this moment pass me by" Jigglypuff blew on her marker. "Well fortunately for you I happen to have millions upon millions of song lyrics and beat stored within my head, being the incredible musical ariaess that I am. And because I am feeling in a generous mood you can hear me belt out one of your tunes, in my own distinct style of course" Jigglypuff was then shown bobbing her head to the music (playing only within her skull) as a little blue legendary peaked it's head out of the hallway to watch the two.

"Manaaaa" Manaphy said giggling some as it shot two pink hearts which hit the two smashers before quickly scurrying away. Before long singing began to fill the room. However...

"Can you feel life movin' through your mind,  
Ooh, looks like it came back for more!  
Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Wait that sounds like" Jigglypuff said raising "her" arm some and gasped. "AHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,  
Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!  
Yeah!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"But you can hardly swallow,  
Your fears and pain-"

"NOONONONOONONONONO-"

"When you can't help but follow-"

"NONONOTHISCAN'TBEHAPPENINGNO!"

"It puts you right-"

"NONOHEDIDIT!HEDIDIT!"

"Alright enough" Sonic held out "his" hand and looked annoyed at Jigglypuff. "In case you forgot I'm trying to sing a song for YOU and..." Sonic then looked at "his" hand. "Hey wait a minute. I don't remember having such big hands or even fingers" Sonic then looked down. "Wait a minute I'm in..." Sonic then yelled loudly. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"NAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"IT'SPENDERSMAN!ITOLDYOUITWASPENDERS-"

"OKAY ENOUGH SCREAMING" Jigglypuff/Sonic held out her/his hands. "Seriously you're not even in tune, which is a crime if you're in my body"

"Hey this isn't my fault!" Sonic/Jigglypuff looked down and shook some. "I told you Penders was going to make us gay, and changing our genders is the first way he does it. Now no matter what happens we'll be gay in some form-"

"Oh shut up with that!" Jigglypuff/Sonic then jumped and tried doing pound, only ending up sailing over Sonic/Jigglypuff and crashing down to the floor. "Ow, I forgot I was taller for once" Jigglypuff/Sonic muttered before getting up. "Look this isn't the work of some made up guy okay. It's Manaphy" Jigglypuff/Sonic dusted her/himself off. "A pokemon knows another Pokemon's attack and this is a clear case of heart swap"

"Yeah and next thing you know Penders with be swapping my heart with Elton John's!" Sonic/Jigglypuff exclaimed.

Jigglypuff/Sonic then used a powerful Sonic spin to smash Sonic/Jigglypuff hard to the ground. "How dare you talk about the singer of "I'm Still Standing" you uneducated lout!" Jigglypuff/Sonic then got out of ball shape. "Wow that took less time then it usually does to charge a roll-out"

"That's cause a Sonic spin is way better" Sonic/Jigglypuff pointed out. "Oh wait a minute, I'll never be able to do a way past cool Sonic spin ever again!"

"Hey you're attack only has speed, mine has strength" Jigglypuff/Sonic argued. "Just because I can't do it in a split second doesn't mean Roll-out isn't the superior attack"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic/Jigglypuff then charged a powerful roll-out which smashed Jigglypuff/Sonic hard making him roll across the ground. Jigglypuff/Sonic finally stopped when she/he smashed into the wall on the other side of the room. "Hmm that is pretty powerful, but still doesn't change the fact that my chilliedog has been replaced by a bun!"

Jigglypuff/Sonic got up again. "What do you..." Jigglypuff/Sonic then blinked. "Ohhhhhhhhhh... that's what you call- oh never mind!" Jigglypuff/Sonic then held out her/his hand. "Look all we need to do is find Manaphy and beat him. And then we can make him change us back to normal."

"That would be way good, though I don't know how we'll be able to beat him" Sonic/Jigglypuff tried rushing over, going about 5 feet before panting heavily. "You're body's slow and... way too heavy"

"How dare you!" Jigglypuff/Sonic held out his hand. "There's nothing wrong with the shape of my body!"

"Well yeah, but that's only because I don't have anything against a sphere. Which is not only the shape of this body, but IS this body."

"Well you're body can't even get a good tune" Jigglypuff/Sonic tried to hmm a few bars before shaking her/his head. "See? I wish this was at least one of those switches where the voice switched along with the body. Of course that'd be physically impossible even if one were to believe the logs of the brains being able to switch between body without shutting down. Since the specific tone's of one body couldn't be substituted out by going to the others body. And even if they could the voice would still sound different due to the size and in this case gender of those being switched"

"Uh how does that mumbo jumbo get our bodies back?"

"Hey you just worry about taking care of my beautiful singing voice. I'll go take care of Manaphy" Jigglypuff/Sonic then rushed along the grounds at high speeds. "See I got this under-" Sonic/Jigglypuff, then tripped and smacked into the other side of the wall. "Okay, not use to running that fast but I'll get it" Sonic/Jigglypuff then tried again, only ending up slamming her/himself into the wall on the other side of the room. "This may take longer then I thought"

"Then I'll have to get my body back" Sonic/Jigglypuff then charged another roll-out, this one speeding through the room. "Not as fast as my normal speed but it will do for now-" Sonic/Jigglypuff then crashed outside in the hall shaking around some. "Ow, why do you say roll-out is better again?" Sonic/Jigglypuff said pulling him/her out of the wall before trying roll-out again to get stuck on the other side of the hallway.

"Wait for me" Jigglypuff/Sonic said, speeding into the hallway and smashing into the same side of the hall Sonic/Jigglypuff was. "Ugh this is going to be annoying"

Sonic/Jigglypuff then pushed away Jigglypuff/Sonic before using roll-out and smashing him/herself through another wall. "Way past annoying" Sonic/Jigglypuff pulled himself away. "Maybe we should try figuring out how each other moves-"

"Pfft I still have a concert to practice!" Jigglypuff/Sonic pointed out. "I don't' have time for such a thing"

"Wow, am I REALLY that impatient?" Sonic/Jigglypuff asked before blinking. "Oh yeah I totally am cause waiting stinks. So let's go get that Manaphy lameo" the two then speeding/rolled-out through the hall only to crash through another part of it.

Jigglypuff/Sonic grunted. "I wanna roll without smashing around  
And not have to take a gamble and trip along the ground (I hate it)  
Being Sonic is as lame and not a lot of fun  
And baby it gets rough when just trying to go run" Sonic/Jigglypuff glared down annoyed. "What? Just because we're in different bodies doesn't mean I'm giving up my practice concert singing"

"Couldn't you at least just sing Live and Learn again?" Sonic/Jigglypuff asked.

"That's what started the problem in the first place" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"But doing it again might reverse it"

"Things don't work out that way so let's go" she/he said before the two speeding and crashed into another wall. "This time without any crashing" Jigglypuff/Sonic muttered before the two tried taking off again.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well hoped you liked that update. I based this chapter on a couple of things I saw today and the humor of the slowest smasher being in the fastest body and vice versa. Don't worry I didn't' miss that joke. I'm just saving it for a later chapter. Until that chapter and others though remember to review (seriously review people) and tell me what you thought of this.


	14. Friday The 13th Story

Well I normally would have a chapter for all of you to enjoy for an update but you guys know what today is right? Friday the 13th. And uh... I heard from several solid sources that if you update a story on Friday the 13th uh... horrible things will happen to... everyone you care for. Which includes all of you guys. So instead of a solid update here's another little bit of randomness. Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me and blah blah blah.

"Thirtheen Things Crazy Hand Wants you to do for Friday The 13th"

By DianaGohan.

"Hey there everyone Crazy Hand here" the Crazy Hand said waving to the auidence. "Instead of a story today we're going to go over the 13 things you should be doing this Friday the 13th.

1. Get run over by a bunch of black cats. I know that's suppose to give you bad luck but I say the more cats the better, because kitties are teh awesome. But you'll only find that out in the Nekoapoaclypse coming uh... whenever Diana feels like not being lazy, so maybe never.

2. Spill Salt all over the ground, prefreably in the sea. Because the sea needs salt for uh... salt water. I know you're not suppose to drink that but I'm addicted damn it!

3. Run around ladders. Espeically ladders by construction yards. Running anywhere you go is much better then walking, especially with scissors. If you happen to poke your eyes out, all you need to do is just use magical hand powers to automatically fix any damage you've acculimated. If you don't have it uh... can I have your stereo? It looks neat.

4. Break lots and lots of mirrors. And TVs. And video game controllers, and DVD players. Heck break everything. Especially over people's heads. I always get a real kick out of doing it, as in my brother kicks me out of the house for a week.

5. Step on cracks to break your mother's back. Now I don't have a mom and I only sort of know what one does but I think a mom would really want her back broken for Friday the 13th. Since you know with a broken back you can't really get any more unlucky so you're actually making sure your luck for the day stays at it's best. By being at the absolute worst.

6. If you see a 4 Leaf clover, pick off a leaf so it's three leave clover. Because three is my new favorite number ever. Ever since I saw that Britney Spears song where she sang about threes cause she probably like menages. Whatever they are. I think they're some sort of french massages... ew wait the French are dirty! Nevermind this step unless you're a dirty Frenchmen.

7. Throw a bunch of horse shoes. Not when playing horse shoe, or playing horse, or playing on a horse. I mean in general. Since throwing is a lot like breaknig, exepct it's breaking from a far distance. And you know how I feel about breaking, and if you don't see step 4 once again.

8. If you see a leprachachan, catch it to get some lucky charms. Why? They're magically delcious, duh! Haven't you seen those commericals? I know I have. One time I sent away for a laser because there was an ad for one at the back of Lucy Charms, but it turns out it was only a pen. And not even a pen laser, like James Bond likes to use. If I was James Bond I'd use my finger as my laser and a pen as my pencil, cause that's how I roll.

9. Wrap yourself with garlic. Also Garlic knots. Also Garlic bread. And finally garlic vinegear. Then you'll smell almost as bad as Wario. One time I wiffed that guy and... well actually I don't really have a nose, or eyes. Or legs or... oh my god who stole my body parts? Who I ask you, WHO?!

10. Friday the 13th backwards is sdrawkcab ht31 eht yadirf. What does that mean? Uh... oh yardif is how they say yards in Europe I thik. So if you go to Europe, now you know how to say yards. And they say I can't teach people anything.

11. Remember when going out onto a busy street, to wear black, paint yoruself black, roll around in black tape and run into the streets screaming "Somebody hit me so I don't have to pay child support!" I know this sounds awful, but I like to think it's awfully hilarious. Just like Awful Fantasy. I think that was a game, or it was a parody of a game. Or it was a game of a parody... hmmm even I don't think that makes sense.

12. If you see a reviewer of this story, smack them on the head. They didn't review chapter 12 and that was my favorite chapter. That was the chapter about the exploding bicycle hookers right? What isn't awesome about those- Oh I heard just now that was the outline chapter. Dear god was that one stupid. So if you see the writer of this story that isn't me, throw rocks at her head. Big heavy rocks.

13. And finally on this Friday the 13th, do everything you can revolving around the number 13. Chew your food 13 times, skip 13 stones in a row, Play Crazy Taxi 13 and Final Fantasy 13, which hasn't come out yet but I heard it's going to suck worse then Final Fantasy 9. That was the one where that Aeirth girl died right? Cause I remember paying Sepiroth 50 bucks to stab her in the stomach, or maybe that was my Imaginary gerbil Mr. Cocopants. He's my best friend.

THE END.

Well uh... hope you enjoyed this... randomness. Remember to review everyone... please?


	15. The I'm Sick Update

Truthfully *blows nose* I'm feeling sick and *blows nose again* and not really in the mood to give any sort of filler. Still I promised to update at least once a day so... here it is.

"The I'm Sick Update"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned to the smash mansion-

"Go away we're sick!" Called out the smashers who were all shown either coughing, blowing their noses or sneezing and couldn't be bothered to really do anything else.

THE END!

... Yeah short update but hey I'm sick darn it so that's what you get sometimes.


	16. The Fifth Switch

Okay and now for another chapter of this filler "swap" arc. Now that I'm not feeling as sick and feel like getting back in the story writing mood. Warning: This chapter contains a large amount of Zelda (as you may of guessed by the character spot in the synopsis) which apparently ticks some people off. Who say that I use her far too much and that I overindulge in her relationship with a certain non armored bounty hunter. Well to some of those critics I could point out how they too have they're own indulgences that also get too much focused. But I'm better then that. Today anyway. Any day in the world though I'd never own the rights of Nintendo characters (unless it was the day the world went insane) or the general idea of swap stories. Or this idea of a swap story. That being said, enjoy the chapter.

"The Fifth Switch"  
By DianaGohan.

The camera then panned to a hallway on the fourth floor of the mansion. The Elf Hyrulian Princess Zelda the "4th" was shown slowly walking down the hall as she came to a door. There was a simple stick figured guy sign on top of the door as she knocked on it a few times.

"Hey, Occuapdo!" Called out Captain Falcon's voice. "I'm taking a Falcon Deuce in here!"

"Well take it faster you inferior male specimen" Zelda commented crossing her arms. "I have better things to do then wait here"

"Hey the Falcon goes at whatever speed he wants" Captain Falcon was shown quickly rushing out of the bathroom as he smiled at Zelda. "You should just be glad the Falcon's favorite speed is fast. Especially to help out the ladies" He then hitched his thumb at the door. "You may want to give it a second though. The falcon did have Mexican for lunch-"

"I do want to hear about your disgusting dietary habits" Zelda said as she took out a piece of paper and was shown hammering it to the door. "I will have it cleaned out and freshen upped later, once I take care of other more pressing matters."

Captain Falcon looked at the piece of paper Zelda continued hammering to the door. "Official Hyrulian Royal Expansion Center 25: This and every other bathroom on this floor belongs to Princess Zelda. Anyone who tries using it must only do so when given her permission, or else there will be dire consequences" the Falcon read looking at her confused. "Uh, why are you taking over the bathrooms?"

"I am expanding my empire you stupid male" Zelda said as she finished hammering pointing at the sign. "For too long the incorrect sex has controlled too much of this mansion, and now I am taking back what should be rightfully mine"

"Don't you already have a bathroom though?"

"Yes but for good of women everywhere I must expand our territory so it doesn't get overrun by you pathetic y chromosome filled ingrates" Zelda pointed at a few other signs that were plastered on doors throughout the hall. "If you go in any room I have officially decreed to be in my dominion you will be severely punished"

"Ooh kinky" Falcon said smirking some. "And just what would you do to bad boy falcon if he violated your little rule?"

"I'd first eradicate your privates with a concentrated burst of Din's Fire and then stick several sharp blades through your body before drilling out your eye-sockets. I'd then hang your corpse on the door of the bathroom as a sign to everyone what happens when you mess with my rightful regal conquests."

Captain Falcon blinked a few times. "That doesn't sound sexy at all."

"It's not suppose to be you stupid male!" Zelda then held out her index finger right in his face. "Do you know how long my gender has suffered because of your gender's short sided idiocy? For thousands of years women have been repressed by the ignorant man in all forms of culture, entertainment and society. We are the birth givers, the one who decide to actually breed and produce more of even your shallow and pathetic kind. And how are we repaid? By getting treated as second class citizenry! The very notion that you aren't bowing down to our generosity every chance you get is appalling and-"

'Oh man, she seems to be more on the pill then usual' Falcon thought as Zelda continued to drone on and on. 'Man why couldn't she be more like that hottie dark Zelda? Now there's a girl who knows that actions speak louder then words' Falcon's gaze then shifted down to Zelda's chest as he smiled some. 'Not that the original doesn't have a good body. Hell I think she has an even pair then Dark Zelda, though I doubt I'd ever really be able to compare sizes' Falcon then grinned sadistically. 'Then again maybe I move fast enough while she's ranting I can-'

"Hey!" Zelda snapped her fingers a few times right in front of Falcon's face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm, I'd Falcon grope those boobs all day" Captain Falcon muttered as he then looked to see Zelda grunting at him. "Oh uh" Captain Falcon coughed a few times and looked back and forth. "Yeah I agree uh... girl power because society uh.... is doing bad things to the... what were you saying- oh women-"

"Save it!" Zelda screamed as she was shown holding a fireball in her hand. "It's obvious what you were thinking you swine! And it's obvious what I need to do to defeat your evil ignorance"

"Evil?" Falcon backed away from her. "Uh whose the one trying to take over all the rooms in the mansion?"

"Hey that is for the good of women everywhere"

"More like for your own good" Falcon crossed his arms. "You know you call me "ignorant" and "sexist" and "a retarded pig dog beast sent by Satan" but really whose more of a jerk here? Me the guy just minding his own business going to the bathroom, or the chick whose trying to take over every room in the mansion just because she thinks it will help out "her people". Even though no one else of "her" people thinks that way."

Zelda blinked a few times before glaring at him even more ferociously "You think my mind will be swayed by a few of your words?"

"No, but you can speak three millions words a day and that still won't make people think you haven't gone cuckoo" Captain Falcon whirled his finger around his head. "Look Zelda you're hot and everything but it's going to take a lot more then that to get anyone to listen to you. Especially when you all "women are the best" blah blah."

The Hyrulian princess walked closer so she stood right n front of Falcon. "Oh and do you think they'll listen to your chauvinistic unnecessarily macho statements?"

"Well hey I don't try forcing down my throats my Falconess. I just show it off" Falco then stretched his muscles "And see if they are ready to experience the awesomeness If they are, good for them. well hey they're loss but whatever. I'm not going to say take away they're bathroom privileges or anything."

"That is because you know no one would believe your ridiculous statements."

"Well maybe around here anyway. You're not doing much better though" Captain Falcon held out one finger. "Name someone else besides hottie Samus that actually agrees with anything you say."

Zelda thought for a second. "Well... obviously the males wouldn't but... some of the females need to be more enlightened-"

"Or maybe you're just falcon crazy. Chew on that one" Falcon then turned away from her and rushed off, smirking to himself. 'Alright used the old Falcon Noodle to avoid being blasted' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I should of tried honking her once-' Zelda then gasped as she looked angrily in front of Falcon and held out her hand shooting a massive Din's Fireball from it. 'Or maybe not' he thought before managing to run to the left to avoid the blast. "Ha, missed!"

"I wasn't aiming at you" Zelda said darkly as Falcon saw the air explode in front of him. "I was aiming for THAT" she pointed at the explosion. When the dust cleared the little blue legendary Manaphy could be shown flying in front of them.

"Whose that Pokemon?" Falcon asked scratching his head. "No seriously I know that's a Pokemon but I forget it's name. What was it uh.. Jir....Mew....Cel....."

"Mana!" Manaphy said happily.

Captain Falcon snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah Manacel!"

"Manaphy!"

"Oh yeah" Falcon then looked away. "Uh so anyway what's it doing here?"

"I do not know what it WAS doing but I will tell you what it WILL be doing: burning into ashes" Zelda said as her eyes reflected Manaphy starring at the two. "That foul creature had the audacity to put me in the body of that repugnant ape" Zelda recalled a scene from SSNED Chapter 32. "But it committed a far worse crime by scarring poor Zesu" Zelda commented remember Zero Suit switching with Crazy Hand thanks to Manaphy in SSNED 47 and falling to the ground in pain. "You have been fortunate not to see me since then foul beast. Because if you had, your existence would of already have been terminated" Zelda then shot a few more Din's fires which Manaphy was able to dodge.

_'Sorry' _the blue psychic Pokemon said dodging the attacks. _'I didn't know she'd suffer so much. I only like switching people for fun, or maybe to teach them a good lesson' _Manaphy was shown glowing some. _'And I think the two of you need to be taught such a lesson'_

"Enough of your words" Zelda was shown behind the creature as she smacked it hard with a magical slap. The legendary just stood there and produced an energy shield to knock Zelda back some as she tumbled a few times along the ground. Manaphy then chirped as he glowed again, this time producing two hearts around Falcon and Zelda that glowed for a second.

_'Well my work is done' _Manaphy said as he quickly flew off down the hallway.

"Oh no it isn't you pathetic piece of male garbage!" Shouted Captain Falcon as h" rushed down the hall at great speeds after the creature. He then jumped in the air and held out "his" hand. "Prepare to be smited by the goddess's flames!" He then held out his hand, pushing it in front of "him" and then looked to see nothing come out. "What the" Captain Falcon then fell hard on the ground. "Grrr" he grunted pushing himself back up before putting his hands on his hips. "I don't know what that pig dog did to my..." Captain Falcon then gasped and looked at his hand. "My... my...." he then blinked a few times and screamed out. "!"

"Hey not so loud" said Zelda getting up in back of him. "You're going to bust my falcon eardrums" Zelda then blinked a few times looking at her hands. "Wait a minute... did we..."

"My body!" Shouted Captain Falcon (to be exact Zelda in Captain Falcon's body, or Zelda/Captain Falcon) as she/he pointed at Zelda (Or to be exact Captain Falcon in Zelda's body, or Captain Falcon/Zelda) angrily. "Give that back to me you foul creature"

"Hey this isn't my fault" Captain Falcon/Zelda commented. "It was that Manaphy that switched us."

"I know that!" Zelda/Captain Falcon said shivering some. "And I thought switching with that gigantic moronic ape was a bad choice, but being in your body is just hideous!"

"Hideous? The Falcon? You've gotta be kidding me" Captain Falcon/Zelda winked at him giving a thumbs up. "You're in the most sexy macho bod around here if I do say so myself" Captain Falcon/Zelda looked down and smiled happily putting his/her hands on his/her hips, rubbing them back and forth. "And I ended up in quite the looker as well".

"WHAT?!" Zelda/Captain Falcon screamed out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY?"

"Oh just feeling around, making sure everything's in place" he/she then gently gyrated his/her hips back and forth a few times. "Okay hips check. Time to feel another part"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zelda/Captain Falcon roared rushing at Captain Falcon/Zelda. Before she/he could reach he/she, Captain Falcon/Zelda disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing several yards away in back of Zelda/Captain Falcon.

"Over here big boy" Captain Falcon/Zelda said in a pretty breathy/sexy tone.

"WHAT?" Zelda/Captain Falcon then crashed hard into a wall before falling to the ground.

"Yeah you need to really work more on applying the falcon breaks" Captain Falcon/Zelda suggested. "Now time for the second test: the boob check" Captain Falcon/Zelda then squeezed his/her breasts a few times smiling warmly. "Hmm yeah they're working, and they are a tiny bit bigger then Dark Zelda's. He/she then smiled pervetidcally. "Hmmm wonder what it would be like to try banging her in this body? That would be really hot."

"YOU FOUL PIG!" Zelda/Captain Falcon said getting up as she/he was shown literally covered in fire. "YOU WOULD NOT DARE DO SUCH A THING WITH MY BODY!"

"Hey you're the lesbian" Falcon/Zel pointed out. "You're the one whose use to such hot girl on girl encounters right?"

"Not in that way you sick pervert!" Zelda/Captain Falcon said covering her/his chest. "Me and Zesu haven't progressed to that level of our relationship yet." she reminded him (as I remind the viewers this takes place in an alternate universe where the events of Night Of The Werehog haven't happened since certain people tend to forget that in these filler stories).

"Oh so you still haven't popped your seed yet eh?" Captain Falcon/Zelda said winking again. "Don't worry, I can help you with that-"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHH" Zelda/Captain Falcon charged at him again with Captain Falcon/Zelda teleporting away as this time the princess in the body of the racer ended up rolling along the carpet a few times before getting up.

"Oooh missed again" Captain Falcon/Zelda said once more appearing behind his original body. "And now if you don't mind I need to preform step three" he/she then squeezed his/her behind a few times. "Oh yeah, nice. That's some good cushion that needs some pushin."

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zelda/Captain Falcon roared charging at him again.

"Tsk tsk, trying the same thing again?" Captain Falcon/Zelda smirked holding out his/her hand as it glowed with energy. "My body can do more that you know"

Zelda/Captain Falcon stopped in her/his tracks. "What are you trying to do?"

"A little something called Din's Fire"

Zelda/Captain Falcon chuckled some. "Oh please, as if you could preform such a thing. Even if you spent a million years in my body-" Zelda/Captain Falcon was interrupted being hit by a powerful fire ball that knocked her several yards away.

"Ah so this is why you always like trying to burn me: it is pretty fun" Captain Falcon/Zelda said lowering his/her hand. "I know something more fun though, honk honk" he/she said grabbing his/her breast again.

"Stop that!" Zelda/Captain Falcon screamed out as she/he quickly shook her/his body some as it was shown slighlty singed. "Or else I will eradicate you with your pathetic powers!"

"Oh really?" Captain Falcon/Zelda put his/her hand on his/her hip. "You really want to risk destroying your own body?"

"My body is my temple: A supreme alter of perfection that can take even the most devastating pummeling-"

"Would that include a three way menage with hot wax and jumper cables?"

"....RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zelda/Captain Falcon held out "her" hand as it was shown glowing with powerful flame energy. Captain Falcon/Zelda then side stepped and teleported away at the last second before Zelda/Captain Falcon looked at her hand as the flames exploded making her spin through the air and slam hard to the ground. "She" moaned some before picking herself off the ground.

"Yeah should of warned you" Captain Falcon/Zelda said jutting her body forward some. "Newbs shouldn't try the Falcon Punch. Especially if they don't call out the name of the attack. Since 9 times out of 10 it will end up blowing up on them. Such is the power of the Falcon."

"Silence you body switching... pathetic... male" Zelda/Captain Falcon was able to mutter out. "You better just... relinquish my body or-"

"Or what?" Captain Falcon/Zelda asked. "For that matter, how am I even suppose to do that? Usually it just switches us back automatically. So the only ones who would probably be able to switch us now would be Manaphy or Master Hand, who aren't exactly around. Also it's not really so much "your" body now as much as it is mine" Captain Falcon/Zelda then held out three fingers. "So ha, triple ownage on you."

"You... foul sewer drinking... big egoed... pea brained... inferior.... fool"

"Yeah you just keep stringing those insults out. I'm going to do this" Captain Falcon/Zelda was shown shaking his/her rear end as he turned away from Zelda. "Ha check me shake it like a Polaroid picture"

Zelda/Captain Falcon gritted "her" teeth. "Stop that!"

"What, shaking "my" princess posterior?" My Royal Rump? My Hyrulian Lovely Lady Humps? My Bootylicious Behind? My Triforce Tail? My-"

"That's it!" Zelda/Captain Falcon held out his hand as it was shown glowing with energy. "If you don't' stop that I'm going to destroy your body"

"You don't have the balls" Zelda/Captain Falcon stopped for a second and chuckled. "Oh wait, maybe now you DO have the balls. But seriously you're not going to do that."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because if you try killing my body, you'd die. And though I know you've gone crazy you haven't gone suicidal"

"So? How about I wreck your pathetic male body to the point it begs for death?"

Captain Falcon/Zelda shrugged. "Eh way I see it you'll either heal the body before we switch or right after we switch I'll be given the heart treatment so I think I could make do with a bit of pain."

"Well uh..." Zelda/Captain Falcon thought for a few seconds. "Uh... well fine then! If I can't stop you then I'll just find Manaphy and make him switch us back! Then you'll be put in a world of hurt!"

"Even if you find him, how are you going to make him switch us back? You're going to need time to handle my powers you know"

"Pfft I was just caught by surprise, that's all" Zelda/Captain Falcon then held out her fist. "Observe"

"Hey you need to call out FALCON PUNCH otherwise it's not going to work"

"I refuse to do such an embarrassing thing!" Zelda/Captain Falcon's fist then glowed. "All I need to do is concentrate my mind and" the attack then blew up in "her" face once more as she then fell to the ground charred some.

"Oh you sure showed me" Captain Falcon/Zelda said before chuckling out a girlish giggle.

"Feh it will only take.. moments before I am able to master this... barbaric shell I'm in" Zelda/Captain Falcon said managing to stand herself up. "If you were able to master my power so quickly then it won't take any effort for me to master yours"

"Hate to break it to you "Zel" but I've had mastery of your powers before we even did the switch" Zelda/Captain Falcon then pointed at "his" face. "Like I told you before I've banged that lovely little dark Zelda."

"You mean that whoreish alternate universe version of myself who'd be the only possible form of mine who would actually find anything about you appealing?"

"Yeah, minus all that badmouthing stuff you said" Zelda/Captain Falcon then tapped "his" head a couple of times. "You know what one of her specials is? Tapping someone else's mind with her Triforce of Wisdom power" Zelda/Captain Falcon then moaned a bit to himself lightly rubbing the dress "he" was wearing. "That makes for some mighty fine loving if you know what I mean-"

"Stop that!" Zelda/Captain Falcon looked sick. "Ugh, once I get back in my body I'm going to need to take about a million showers to get that image and description out of my mind"

"And boobs?"

"...Get to the point of how you can use my powers swine!"

"Well like I said she hooked my mind to her Triforce powers. And now that my mind is in your body it can hook up easy to your powers since they're pretty much the same"

"Lies! My powers are far greater then any Zelda to ever exist" Zelda/Captain Falcon crossed her arms. "That's why I am the official head of the Zelda Society encompassing all the Zeldas to ever come before me"

"Huh, really? Cause I think I remember one time you were thought you were invited to some Zelda convention but the other alternates of you sent you wrong directions and you ended up missing it-"

"Shut up!"

"Oh what, don't like hearing other people blather in your body? Well too bad" Captain Falcon/Zelda then shook "his" behind a few times. "Now that I'm in your body I'm going to have some fun before I go back to my body."

Zelda/Captain Falcon then held out his fist as it glowed with fire. "Be warned you foul beast: You will pay for anything you do in my body a million fold once I get it back. And if you even touch on hair on Zesu's body I will personally ensure you are dipped in acid and-"

"Relax I'm not going to ruin your relationship with her" Falcon/Zelda said grinning some. "You may think I'm a sleazeball but I'm a fairly reasonable guy and..." Falcon/Zelda then gasped as memories started running through his/her mind. "Wait, what?" he/she thought as the memories slowed down as most of them were focused around a blocky looking Captain Falcon with Master Hand shown looming above him. "Wait does that mean...." Captain Falcon/Zelda then grabbed "his" head. "That can't be true but... then again it would explain..."

Zelda/Captain Falcon then looked at him confused. "What are you doing now? Are you trying to make me look psychotic now?"

Captain Falcon/Zelda then looked at "his" original body. 'Of course, it's the same thing that happened to her' Captain/Zelda thought holding out his/her hand. "Hey Zelda, do you know what I just realized?"

"That you're a sexist, perverse over egoed pig dog fool?"

"Actually... yes" Captain Falcon/Zelda admitted.

"Good" Zelda/Captain Falcon crossed "her" arms. "You shall still be severely pummeled once I get my body back but perhaps I will only let you remain in pain... a few weeks-"

"Hey I'm not the only one messed up around her princess" Captain Falcon/Zelda turned away. "You are too, and we have to talk about it. Alone"

"Alone where?"

"How about your room?" Captain Falcon/Zelda smirked. "Race you there!" In a flash of light "he" disappeared.

Zelda/Captain Falcon grimaced annoyed. "Stupid pathetic idiotic pig dog" she muttered as she was shown rushing down the hallway before reaching the stairway. As "she" walked down the stairs she saw two blurs rush up the stairs, crashing into the sides a few times before managing to land on the fourth floor, where they promptly crashed into a wall.

"Hey watch where you're going with my roll out!" Jigglypuff/Sonic called out.

"Hey I'm not the one who doesn't know how to juice properly" Sonic/Jigglypuff stated. Zelda/Captain Falcon ignored this and continued down the stairs before finally coming down to the third floor.

'No way I'm tripping down the stairs and breaking my neck while this neck is still mine to break' "she" thought before rushing down the hallway and stopping in front of a room. She then tried opening the door and then saw it was locked.

"Who is ittttttttttt?" Captain Falcon/Zelda was head asking.

"Me you idiot! Let me into my room now!"

"Think you could try asking a bit nicer?"

Zelda/Captain Falcon was about to scream before stopping "herself" and slowly breathing in and out a few times. "She" then sighed and looked down. "Please let me in"

"That's better" Captain Falcon/Zelda then opened the door. "See how things are better if you ask nicely-" Zelda/Captain Falcon tried punching "him" hard in the face. Captain Falcon/Zelda grabbed "her" and spun her around throwing her into the room. "Sorry you're still not up to my speed" Zelda Captain Falcon then took a seat in a red and gold looking thrown in the corner of the room and crossed "his" legs. "Now sit down and let's talk some."

"That's my chair!"

"Well it's my chair until we get our bodies back so find another one okay?"

Zelda/Captain Falcon fumed for a few seconds before sighing and sitting down on the floor cross legged. "I'm not going to ruin my beautiful upholstery by sitting on it in your horrid body" she muttered before looking up at "him" again. "Okay so what do you want to talk about?"

"Something I realized being in your body, probably thanks to your Triforce powers granting me some Wisdom"

"Oh so you're actually above a fifth grade's level of intelligence now?" Zelda/Captain Falcon asked with a sneer.

"Ha ha, that was SO funny" Captain Falcon/Zelda rolled "his" eyes. "No, something even more important: realizing that the two of us have something in common."

"You better not say something stupid like "we both have tapped fine Hyrulians tail" or something like that."

"No, but that does sound like something I'd say. At least something I would say now" Captain Falcon/Zelda sighed and leaned back in the throne. "You came in from the second tournament, so you probably don't know all of what happened in the first tournament" Flashbacks waves started cluttering the screen as the camera panned into the past, specifically a blocky looking captain Falcon who was shown walking up to medium sized two floor house and ringing the doorbell "And I'm sure you didn't hear how I was invited by Master Hand to participate in Super Smash Brothers. It sounded like an interesting concept so I met with Master Hand over 10 years ago to talk about my entry into the tournament. And that's when everything changed"

The flashback Falcon then looked to see a more primitive looking Master Hand open the door and look down at him. "Ah, there you are" he said as Captain Falcon backed away a bit. "What's wrong? Never saw a giant glove before?"

"Not... really" Captain Falcon admitted shaking his head. "Then again that probably explains why you're called Master Hand"

"Well that and my supremely awesome magical hand powers" Master Hand said holding out his finger and shaking it as nothing happened. "Which seems to have run out for the moment"

"How do you run out of "magical mystical hand power" though?" Falcon asked.

"Oh it's a rather long story involving my time in Subspace as part of- I mean uh, nothing about nothing... nothing" Master Hand then paused for a few seconds as his finger then shot a small blast from it. "Especially since they're back, see?"

"Uh okay" Falcon then leaned forward and lightly shook Master Hand's finger. "Anyway I really appreciate you inviting me to this tournament you were talking about"

"Oh sure no problem" Master Hand said shaking his hand back. "I mean F-Zero X was a pretty good seller for Nintendo 64 and Nintendo did want a few more "lesser known" franchises for some of the tournament fighters" Master Hand then let him in the mansion and closed the door. "See you're going to be one of the four secret fighters, which means it may be awhile before the others are able to "unlock" you and add you to the roster"

"I see" Falcon then rubbed his chin. "Well it sounds very nice and the money you mentioned could help out a few people I know. Still I admit I'm confused on why you chose me to be in your tournament"

"Well like I said F-Zero X sold pretty well-"

"I don't mean it like that, I mean why did you choose a racer to be in a fighting tournament?" Captain Falcon asked pointing at himself. "I mean I'm not saying I'm weak or anything but I'm sure there's a lot more stronger or interesting combatants from other Nintendo related titles you could of used"

"Hey that's part of the fun of Smash Brothers: Picking people who you wouldn't think to be fighters to be fighters" Master Hand waved his finger. "I mean do you think Mario would be a good fighter?"

"Well yeah. I mean he does go around and combat villainous turtles and mushrooms on a daily basis. Besides I've heard he can practically do any job."

"Yeah maybe but what about uh... Link"

"Isn't he the hero of time? Wouldn't that involve a lot of fighting-"

"Oh I didn't mean Link I meant uh... Pikachu?"

"Aren't Pokemon pocket fighting monsters-"

"No not Pikachu uh... who was it uh... oh I know, Fox. He was also more of an aerial racer but I gave him some moves for this tournament"

"Yeah but that's also because he's a star ship fighter. I don't really have any experience in galactic space battles, just galactic space races"

"Well... you're a bounty hunter right?"

Captain Falcon nodded. "Yeah but I don't really use any special moves or anything. Just a standard laser and punches that's all. I mean it's not like I have some incredible super armor that-"

"Look don't worry so much about that" Master Hand smiled some. "You really think I just threw you in randomly without realizing you aren't a technical "fighter?" No I thought of that and realized I just needed to use my mystical hand powers to unlock your potential."

"My potential?" Captain Falcon said confused.

"Yes your potential" Master Hand said twirling his finger. "You see Captain Falcon you have more power in you then you realize. You have the very power of the cosmos-"

"Like Silver Surfer?"

"Uh... whoops was thinking of someone else. I meant you have unlocked... Falcon powers."

"Like the ability to fly?"

"Well more like the ability to throw Falcon punches" Master Hand then imitated punching the air. "They're like regular punches, but with FIRE! And you know, in the shape of a Falcon"

"Hmm that sounds kind of cool actually" Captain Falcon admitted. "So how long do I need to train to unlock these powers?"

"Well I would of said like maybe a few months of training but uh the Japanese release is in about a few days" Master Hand looked at the Calender seeing it was January 18th. "Yeah we don't' have a lot of time so I'm going to have to do this fast." Master Hand was shown glowing with a tremendous surge of power around him.

"Whoa, this isn't going to hurt is it?" Falcon asked a bit freaked.

"No, of course not... maybeonlyalittlebit" he was then shown zapping Falcon as the flashback ended.

"As Master Hand pointed out was the one to introduce the Falcon Punch and my other Falcon based moves to the world" Captain Falcon/Zelda stated uncrossing "his" legs. "And though it gave me a greater boost of power and speed then I ever would of thought not being in a racer, it also messed with my mind" he then pointed at his head. "It wasn't long before I was the perverse, ego fueled Captain Falcon you know. Master Hand was too busy at the time starting up the tournament to notice, and no one had really met me beforehand to know that wasn't my personality. And of course soon Smash Brothers fanfics came out portraying me the same way and everyone got the idea that's what I'm suppose to be like, but I'm not" Captain Falcon/Zelda pointed at Zelda/Captain Falcon. "Truth is I'm actually much more of a nice, humble guy who doesn't need to hit on women all the time. Thanks to Master Hand's altering though I didn't really even notice that. I mean I did realize I acted differently at the tracks then the I did at the tournament but I only thought that was because everyone there already knew I was awesome. I should be glad though I thought such a stupid thing otherwise everyone in my world would automatically peg me as a jerk"

"You are a jerk you sexist stupid pig" Zelda/Captain Falcon said glaring at him angrily. "I do not see how you can claim to have once been a decent human being with the way you act now"

"... You're kidding me right?" Captain Falcon/Zelda got up and stood above him. "You of ALL people should know that feels. And unlike me besides some of the Brawl Smashers, EVERYONE here knows what you were like before you were altered"

"I wasn't altered!" Zelda/Captain Falcon got up towering above Captain Falcon/Zelda. "My mind is a steel cage" Zelda/Captain Falcon pointed at his/her head before quickly moving her finger at Captain Falcon/Zelda's skull. "It could not possibly be changed even by that foul hand, unlike yours."

"Look I'm trying to be nice here" Captain Falcon/Zelda stated. "Because the point I'm making is now I realize how easy it is not to see yourself for what you've truly become. Since the same thing happen to me. Maybe I'm not as bad as you ended up but it still happened. And the two of us are going to need to work together to get Master Hand to try and turn us back to normal"

"Hey I like who I am now" Zelda/Captain Falcon pointed her/his finger at her/his self again before quickly having to point it at Captain Falcon/Zelda. "And I'm not going to change just because you don't like me."

"What about the other people you were friends with before? The people of your kingdom? Even the other Hyrulians in the mansion? Would you change for them?"

"I will not change until things change for the better" Zelda/Captain Falcon raised "her" fist. "Until that day I princess Zelda the IV of Hyrule will not stop until the universe knows that the power of women is not second place. That we are the birth-givers and need to reclaim our superiority away from the pathetic Y-Chromosome fools who would try holding us down! The men who have kept women in bondage and servitude will themselves be chained and be severely punished for they're sickening crimes. The majesty of the fairer sex will finally be realized by everyone and-"

'Oh god she's ranting again' Captain Falcon/Zelda thought. 'I'm never going to have a chance to pleasure myself... I mean uh change myself. Ugh I can't let myself give into my perverse thoughts, now matter how appeasing they seem' Captain Falcon/Zelda then looked to see the Hyrulian Princess continued ranting before she pushed Zelda/Captain Falcon out of the room. "Look if you're not going to help me with this then I'm going to do it on my own" she said before slamming the door and locking it.

"The women of the world shall-" Zelda/Captain Falcon looked around. "Oh you did not just kick me out of my room!" She then started banging on the door some more before grunting. "Fine, stay in there! But when I get my body back you better hope I never find yours again. Or else the only thing that will be switched will be you with a corpse! Since I will kill you and... you will be dead!" Zelda/Captain Falcon then turned away. 'I guess I'll have to find that body snatcher on my own then' she thought before stomping off. 'And when I do I'll annihilate that little...' Zelda/Captain Falcon paused for a second. 'Wait could he... have a point? I mean I would never think of killing people like this before. Maybe I have...' she/he shook her/his head. 'Ridiculous My mind cannot be changed It... it can't be changed... right?' She asked herself walking away fairly unsure.

Meanwhile Captain Falcon/Zelda was shown pacing the room back and forth. 'What can I do to get my mind the way it was before?' He/she thought before stopping in front of the mirror. "He" then looked a bit closer admiring Zelda's reflection as he smiled and posed some, winking at the mirror. 'Mmmm, the things I could do' Captain Falcon/Zelda thought before quickly shaking "his" head. 'No, that's wrong! I can't give into my altered urges' he then looked at the mirror. 'Then again... it's not like I'm committing a crime or anything if I just say... experiment a bit" Captain Falcon/Zelda gently felt "his" arm. "I mean this is such soft skin" he moaned a bit. "Hmmm much softer then my own" he then smiled and jumped on the bed as he was shown reaching in back of "his" dress and looking around for a zipper. "I mean will I really get a chance like this again? Probably not, and even if I do I'll be in the right mood set then." He then looked at the mirror again and grinned wickedly. "Until then though I'm feeling like a very bad girl. A very bad girl indeed" he then giggled wickedly before the camera quickly panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow what's with me and ending scenes quickly with Zelda before they go into M rated territory? Oh well like I said before the whole switch idea was Alex Warlorn's and he's the one who suggested a Captain Falcon/Zelda switch. So blame him that it went in this direction not uh... my dirty mind. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone and glad to finally do another one after two more half ass updates. Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this!


	17. The Sixth Switch

Okay everyone now that I'm feeling better I'm back to getting more of this filler saga without you know having to wait a day or two to see it update. So once again let's go over the ground rules: Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me. None of the characters here really belong to me (I'll kind of take credit for one character here but even that not so much. You'll see what I mean in the story) and the idea doesn't belong to me. Even if this was the first ever tale to EVER involve characters switching bodies with other characters (which seems doubtful to the extreme) the idea was given to me by Alex Warlorn. Oh and also I'd like to make this clear to Mr. Warlorn: Dark Zelda is an ALTERNATE VERSION OF ZELDA FROM AN ALTERNATE SMASH BROTHERS REALITY! Seriously not a hard concept to grasp there guy. With that being said enjoy this chapter. By reading and reviewing and all that good stuff.

"The Sixth Switch"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned into the kitchen and as expected we saw Kirby was once again emptying the contents of the refrigerator

"Yummy yummy I've got fried rice in my tummy" Kirby said as he was shown sucking down some left over fried rice before picking up a piece of cake. "Oh boy, Sesame Cake!"

"Stop eating my sesame cake!" Shouted a voice as Kirby turned around to see a green alloy behind him. "I made that as a special treat"

"Especially delicious treat?" Kirby asked looking at the piece. "Cause it sure does look that way."

"Yes especially delicious!" The green Alloy said shaking his fist. "I even put my name on that!"

Kirby looked to see a small flag on top of the cake that said "This is Green Alloy 2209's Cake: No one else may eat it" and blinked a few times. "Wait... 2208 comes before 2209 right?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Alright, I'm learning how to count!" Kirby said happily as he then threw him the piece of cake. "I'm also trying to learn how to share because hogging food is wrong. Except if it involves hogs, cause they make bacon and pork flavored bacon!"

"Thanks" The Green Alloy said quickly taking the cake and rushing off.

"I am glad to see you took my advice about sharing food to heart" said a mysterious voice as from out of nowhere Meta-Knight appeared to the left of the refrigerator

"Hey everyone should have food, especially good food" Kirby said as he was shown scarfing down a box of donuts before he held the box in front of Meta-Knight. "Want a donut? It's good, AND food."

"No thank you" Meta-Knight quickly stated.

Kirby shrugged. "Cool more for me" he said continuing to scarf down the box.

"Truthfully I came here on more urgent business" Meta-Knight said his eyes narrowing back and forth. "A dark storm is brewing."

Kirby gasped. "Is there going to be... chocolate rain?"

"No, and I'm not talking about that kind of storm" Meta-Knight pointed out of the room. "I'm sensing disturbances among the smashers-"

"With your Jedi powers?" Kirby asked as he was shown drinking some egg nog. "Hey can you teach me the Jedi Mind Trick so I can get Master Hand to buy more chocolate chip cookies?"

"I do not know that move"

"But... you're a Jedi right?" Meta-Knight shook his head. "Then how come you have bad feelings about stuff?"

"It was part of my training as a Star Warrior" Meta-Knight said pointing over at Kirby. "And like I've told you before as a fellow Star Warrior you too can sense such things with proper training-"

"Hey I trained, that one time" Kirby said rubbing his chin. "I remember it like it was yesterday"

"It was yesterday" Meta-Knight informed him. "And that was not so much training as it was you running around for a half hour chasing after a slice of pizza"

"Hey I completed that training and got a gold star. And by gold star I mean pepperoni" Kirby said as he was shown sucking on a strawberry milkshake.

Meta-Knight sighed and looked down. "Though I cannot force you I do wish you would focus more on your Star Warrior training" Meta-Knight closed his eyes. "Considering that we are the only remaining members of the legendary galactic heroes."

"What about that guy... with the fists..." Kirby thought for a second. "I think his name was Knuckle.... Jed?"

"Joe, and I am referring to the heroes of the Star Warriors, not the Anti-heroes."

"Aren't you kind of anti?"

"Sort of though I still try to have everyone's best interest at heart."

"Well don't worry then Meta-Man" Kirby said lightly patting his wing. "You're the best anti masked friend I've ever had. And the only so that means you're really special."

Meta-Knight opened his eyes and lightly smiled at him for a second. "Thank you" he said before turning away. "Anyway as I was saying there is a disturbance amongst the smashers that we need to investigate."

"What kind of disturbance?" Kirby gasped. "Are we out of burritos?"

"No, but I sense confusion and disarray all around the mansion" Meta-Knight looked out a window. "And with Master Hand and his brother on vacation it is up to the rest of us to secure the building and make sure no harm comes to the innocent."

"Yeah I'll be on that in one second" Kirby was shown holding a gigantic six layer sandwich "First things first: I've got a tender-crisp bacon olive tomato lettuce cheese ham tuna chocolate onion roast ranch ultra deluxe sandwich to take care of."

"Mana?" a voice asked.

"Oh yeah and a whole lot of mayonnaise on the side-" Kirby and Meta-Knight looked up to see Meta-Knight floating above him. "Hey Meta-Knight it's uh... uh... who is that?"

"Manaphy" Meta-Knight said as the blue legendary got closer to them. "One of the legendary Pokeball Pokemon most noted for his appearance in the 9th Pokemon Movie "Pokemon Ranger In The Temple Of The Sea" A Water type in the Fairy Egg group, Manaphy's most notable move is Heart Swap, learned at Level 76. Though normally the move simply switches any increase or decrease of statistics between Manaphy and it's target, the movie made Heart Swap not only calm Pokemon disturbed by The Phantom's supersonic waves, but also allowed others to switch bodies. An ability the one used in this Tournament has as well."

"Wow" Kirby blinked a few times. "How did you learn so much about it?"

"You ate it once and became Manaphy Kirby"

"Oh yeah, it tasted like porpoise" Kirby then saw Manaphy glowing some. "Hey you think it's going to try using that Heart Swap to make my sandwich taste like my Coca Cola Classic Soda?"

"No I have a feeling-"

"Mana!" Mana yelled out as two hearts formed behind Kirby and Meta-Knight, glowing some before the little blue Pokemon laughed and quickly rushed out.

"...That it is going to swap our bodies" Meta-Knight (in Kirby's body, or Meta-Knight/Kirby) stated.

"Oh" Kirby in Meta-Knight's body (Or Kirby/-Meta-Knight) commented before gasping. "Hey, you took my sandwich!" Kirby/Meta-Knight grabbed the sandwich in Meta-Knight/Kirby's hands. "That wasn't very nice! You're suppose to ask before you take things."

"I didn't take your sandwich" Meta-Knight/Kirby pointed out. "Since we swapped bodies, you went to my body while I went to your body that was still holding the sandwich"

"So wait, does that mean I'm Meta-Knight, or are you Meta-Knight?"

"Well I am still me but you are in my body so have my physical outward appearance and voice though still have your own mind"

"....Uh..." Kirby/Meta-Knight then looked at the sandwich in front of him. "Oh goody, sandwich!" He then tried eating the sandwich, but it broke upon impact with the mask, leaving a mess of condiments and meat on Kirby/Meta-Knight's face. "Hey how come that happened?"

"You need to remove my mask if you wish to eat" Meta-Knight/Kirby pointed out. "However I would not recommend eating so much at once, since unlike your body my body is not trained to be able to absorb so much without repercussions-"

"Hey check this out" Kirby/Meta-Knight then removed his mask revealing Meta-knight's normal blue blob form. "Meta-Knight, you are your father!"

"I did tell you that I am not a Jedi right? Well I am also not a Sith" Meta-Knight/Kirby then looked into his face and quickly looked away. "Uh... do you think you could please put my mask back on?" Meta-Knight/Kirby asked sounding fairly embarrassed "I do not like people to see my face."

"Why not?" Kirby asked.

"Well truthfully it just makes me feel rather uncomfortable-"

"Aww but you look so cute, and blue" Kirby/Meta-Knight thought for a second. "How'd that song go again? Oh yeah. I'm blue dabba doo dabba da

give me some brontosaurus burgers

yabba dabba do dabba da."

".... At any rate we should probably locate Manaphy and switch our bodies back" Meta-Knight/Kirby said quickly covering his face. "Truthfully I do not really like being... exposed like this."

"Hey I know! You should wear your mask on my face! That way you can be you again except you're still me! Which I... think makes sense"

"A bit, but I have a better idea" Meta-Knight/Kirby quickly put Kirby/Meta-Knight's mask back on and jumped away. "Though I have not practiced this maneuver I have witnessed you do it enough times to preform it?"

"Uh the Tornado? Cause I can do that as Tornado Kirby-" Meta-Knight/Kirby quickly opened his mouth, using his powerful vacuum mouth to suck in Kirby/Meta-Knight into his stomach. He twirled around and quickly spit out Kirby/Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight/Kirby was shown wearing a small mask covering half of his face and small bat wings, holding a version of Galaxia in his arms. "Oh, that"

"Correct" Meta-Knight/Kirby said feeling his mask. "Normally you can only copy one of your opponent's abilities when you absorb them, but I know enough about my own powers to know-"

"Wait wait wait, let me do this one" Kirby/Meta-Knight then coughed some before speaking dramatically. "You have become Meta-Knight Kirby, Meta Knight/Kirby. With the ability to use all the moves you could preform in your original body but in the body of Kirby, including the infamous Shuttle Loop, The Dimension Cape and of course Mach Tornado" Kirby/Meta-Knight laughed some. "Ha ha I always wanted to do that, cause you know that's the thing you do" he then bounced up and down happily. "So did I do a good job of it huh huh huhhhhhhhhh?"

"You did a quite admirable job replicating my narration abilities young puffball" Meta-Knight/Kirby said looking at his sword. "Unfortunately even your abilities cannot replicate Galaxia even if this does look like a reasonable facsimile"

"I wish I knew what that meant" Kirby/Meta-Knight then held out Galaxia. "Does it mean you want your sword back?" Kirby/Meta-Knight then saw Meta-Knight/Kirby just stay completely still as he then poked his former body a few times. "Uh.. Meta-Knight... I mean me... I mean meta me... Knight... guy... person?" He then waited for a few seconds. "If you want me to go raid the fridge in your body, say and do nothing" Meta-Knight/Kirby continued standing there motionless. "Okay then" Meta-Knight/Kirby removed his mask as he was shown raiding the fridge.

Meanwhile inside Meta-Knight/Kirby's mind, the Star Warrior transformed into the more well known Star Warrior was shown wandering around an empty blank space, looking around confused. _'Strange, I'm dedicating a dark presence within Kirby's body' _ Meta-Knight/Kirby thought. _'Could it be...' _he blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes. _'It is, and now that I am inside Kirby, this could be a good time to get rid of this beast once and for all' _Meta-Knight Kirby was then shown slowly through through the blank space not gaining any ground. _'Hmmm even after absorbing my own wings, I still cannot fly inside of Kirby's body' _Meta-Knight/Kirby realized. _'Still since I am in Kirby's head... perhaps I can call on another form of transportation' Meta-Knight/Kirby closed his eyes as a glowing yellow warp star appeared in front of him._ _'Perfect' _he thought before leaping on it and flying away.

Meanwhile in a corrosive sea in what appeared to be miles away there was a figure who was shown munching down on fragments of donuts that were drifting along the acidic sea.

_'Damn it, these donuts aren't good enough!' _Yelled the voice which was revealed to be a slightly darker Kirby with a white Mask on his face. _'If only that fool had gotten me that Sesame Cake! Then I'd be in business! But noooo, he had to good!" _The masked looking Kirby stuck out his tongue _'If I wasn't in a stomach I'd throw up at his generosity'_

_'I'd worry about other things'_ Said Meta-Knight Kirby who flew down and landed on another piece of donut in the acidic sea. _'As in me completely annihilating you once and for all'_

_'Like me annihilating you blah blah blah' _The masked Kirby said in a mocking tone. _'God you're so lame... wait a minute, who the hell are...' _ he gasped. _'Oh crap, what are YOU doing here?'_

_'I was about to ask you the same question' _Meta-Knight Kirby pointed his sword at him. _'If you are a part of Kirby's mind then you should of traveled with him into my body, not stayed in his.'_

_'Pfft, as IF I could stay in that mind' _ The masked Kirby sighed and jumped on some pieces of fried rice. _'There's no room in there for such a villainous rouge such as myself, especially with you having Kirby act all goody goody.'_

_'He was like that long before my training' _Meta-Knight/Kirby pointed out. _:I still do not know how a dark individual such as yourself-'_

_'Call me Mask Kirby fool!' _ Mask Kirby held out his hands. _'The supreme overlord of evil, the king of destruction-'_

_'You haven't destroyed anything yet.'_

_'Yeah well... I will. Count on that.' _Mask Kirby pointed at him. _'Once I get rid of you that is. Then I wouldn't have to be forced to hide inside of this idiotic puffball and would be free to be my own man!'_

_'Even if you defeated me you still wouldn't be able to live in a pure environment, let alone take it over' Meta-Knight/Kirby looked around. 'Just how are you surviving in here anyway?'_

_'Well you know every person has some evil in them-'_

_'Actually there are quite a few pure beings in the universe who those rule do not necessarily apply.'_

_'Whatever. Anyway I live in the darkness of Kirby's very soul.'_

Meta-Knight/Kirby pointed down. _ 'This appears to be Kirby's stomach.'_

_'Alright, fine geez!'_ Mask Kirby jumped on the piece of donut Meta-Knight/Kirby was on. _'Look whenever Kirby intakes food a lot of it is empty calories and cholesterol And considering that food is bad for you if I consume it I am able to maintain my stay inside of Kirby's body.'_

_'... I do not really think that is possible.'_

_'Oh yeah?' _Mask Kirby pushed him back some. _ 'Then what's your explanation I'm here if you're so smart?'_

_'If I were to guess, I would say it is in taking the food that Kirby eats-'_

_"Ha, that's what I said!'_

_"But not because of the calories. After-all the food is bought and stored by Master Hand using his mystical hand powers. And since those mystical hand powers have a connection to the dark subspace energy you are able to absorb the small trinkets of that to sustain yourself.'_

_'Yeah now whose being naive?' _Mask Kirby pointed at him. _ 'Well actually I won't need to do that anymore. Now that you're in Kirby's body, since unlike the annoying little puffball, you're not really to pure, are ya?'_

_'I cannot argue that' _Meta-Knight/Kirby admitted looking down solemnly. _'Sometimes I wish I could life such a more simple lifestyle, but I am a warrior first and foremost and must do what I can to protect those I care about-'_

_'I must nyah nyah blah blah blah!' _Mask Kirby said mocking him again.

_'Is that really necessary?'_ Meta-Knight/Kirby asked.

_'Damn straight skippy'_ Mask Kirby then held out his hand glowing with black energy as a sword materialized in front of him. He quickly grabbed the blade as he pointed at Meta-Knight/Kirby. _'Ha, see your dark thoughts are powering me already. Soon I'll have enough to crush you and take over this puffball for good!'_

_'I think not'_ Meta-Knight/Kirby stated holding out his sword. _ 'I came into Kirby's body to find you and take you down for good. A vow I will not leave unfulfilled'_

_'Bring it on then masky!'_

_'You wear a mask too.'_

_'Yeah well my mask is awesome and...DIE!' _The two then clashed swords several times as they were shown jumping and slashing through the stomach. A powerful upward slash made Mask Kirby go to the sky where he was shown rolling several times before managing to regain his balance. Meta-Knight/Kirby looked up confused as he saw Mask Kirby standing in the air above him. _'Yeah that's right, what now?'_

_'This' _Meta-Knight Kirby got on the Warp Star and was shown charging at him.

_'Oh damn it!'_ Mask Kirby cried out. The two clashed swords several times riding up through what passed for Kirby's throat before somehow winding up dueling in the brain. Slash upon slash was seen as the two exchanged blows. Mask Kirby sliced quickly at Meta-Knight Kirby/ actually knocking a piece of his mask off. _'Ha, how you like me now?'_

_'I would never like you' _Meta-Knight/Kirby informed him as he held his hand to his face and was shown regrowing the mask. He then used Mach Tornado to slice Mask Kirby several times and knock him back.

_'Oh yeah well...taste me blade!' _He then held out his sword as it glistened with energy and shot out a powerful slash of energy that smashed Meta-Knight/Kirby hard to the ground. _'Ha your abilities are also related to Sword Kirby's abilities, but you don't know how to use those do ya? Do ya? Do ya-' _He then narrowly avoided an energy slice and looked to see energy flowing around Meta-Knight/Kirby's sword. _'Hey how'd you figure that out?'_

_'If there's anyone who knows how to use Kirby's abilities, it would be me' _Meta-Knight/Kirby pointed out before throwing another energy slice at him, which Mask Kirby barley flipped to avoid.

_'Grr, stupid knows how to use Kirby's moves... jerk'_ Mask Kirby muttered as he held out his hands. _ 'Fine, I'm sick of this battle!' _He then started to glow with black energy. _'I'm going to take you out with everything I have'_

Meta-Knight/Kirby gasped as he saw the energy around Mask Kirby. _ 'He has more power then I thought' Meta-Knight/Kirby admitted. 'Do I really have enough power to meet that head on?'_

_'Yes you can!'_ Called out a voice. Meta-Knight/Kirby looked behind him to see a small pink fairy looking creature with large wings wearing a a ripped brown rag over her body call out to him. _'You can do Mewta!'_

_'Wait a minute, is that... Ribbon?' _Meta-Knight/Kirby turned to her. _'What are you doing here?'_

_'I will always exist in Kirby's heart!'_ Ribbon called out. _'And I'm not going to let you let this creep take over my Kirby!'_

_'Me neither!'_ Said another person next to Ribbon. It was a young child with black hair who was shown to be wearing a long white dress with white gloves and black shoes with a long brush next to her. She then cupped her hands around her mouth. _ 'I'm not afraid of you anymore Mr. Knight'_

_'Adeleine?'_ Meta-Knight/Kirby blinked a few times. _'You're here too?'_

Adeleine nodded. _ 'I'm part of Kirby's artistic soul' _She was then shown crying some. _ 'Please you don't have to win, or even keep fighting. But please don't get hurt anymore.'_

_'What?' _Ribbon asked looking at her confused. _'We want him to win remember?'_

_'Oh yeah'_ Adeliene said blushing some. _'Uh anyway tell Kirby that I want to see him again after you beat this guy okay?'_

Meta-Knight/Kirby nodded. _'Very well'_

_'Forget about me?!' _Masked Kirby asked as he was shown drilling down at Meta-Knight/Kirby at high speeds. 'I'm still here and-' Meta-Knight Kirby/ then jumped up and grabbed him by one hand, stopping him from moving anymore. _'What?'_

_'Bad news Mask Kirby: I changed my mind about waiting to see just what kind of power you had in your final attack' _Meta-Knight/Kirby said holding out his sword as it glowed some. 'I'm ending this for good' He then held out his hand and with one powerful slice split Mask Kirby in half.

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ Mask Kirby yelled out before disintegrating into nothing.

_'Hmmm that was easier then I thought it'd be'_ Meta-Knight/Kirby admitted.

_'Well we saw that jerk fighting around you and decided to loan you our strength to help out Kirby' _Ribbon called out.

_'Have you done this for Kirby before?'_

_'Not really' _Ribbon said looking down embarrassed _ 'See truth is me and Adeleine were at a convention back on Dreamland.'_

_'Yeah the fairy convention' _Adeliene said holding out her brush. _'And I got a lot of good commissions for my artwork.'_

_'We also heard about a certain fairy type causing havoc around the mansion you guys went to' _Ribbon said pointing at Meta-Knight/Kirby. _ 'So I used my powers to take a peak inside Kirby to see if there was a way we could help out.'_

_'I... suppose that sort of makes sense' _Meta-Knight/Kirby looked up at them. _ 'Though I did not know you could use your powers to go into people's bodies'_

_'Hey it's been quite awhile since that whole Crystal Shards adventure: I've learned quite a few tricks till then' _Ribbon winked at him. _ 'Try telling Kirby that the next time you see him okay? I'd tell him myself but I can only keep this connection going for another few seconds'_

_'Actually I think until now' _Adeliene corrected her as the two were shown disappearing _'Still remember to tell Kirby we miss him and want to see him soon!' _Adeleine quickly yelled out before her and Ribbon waved before they exited Kirby's body.

_'Don't worry, I will. I still need to thank you for helping rid me of that beast'_ Meta-Knight/Kirby then closed his eyes as he exited his mind and was shown standing back inside the kitchen. 'Sorry about that I-' He then looked to see Kirby/Meta-Knight sitting on the ground looking sick.

"Ohhhhh man what's wrong?" Kirby/Meta-Knight asked looking at his fairly puffy stomach. "I never felt like this before"

"I believe you are full young warrior" Meta-Knight/Kirby said walking over to him. "I told you my body cannot handle your consumption rate".

"Man, I never felt full before' Kirby/Meta-Knight rubbed his stomach. 'At least for longer then 5 seconds anyway."

"Well fortunately I can help burn off some of those calories" Meta-Knight/Kirby said helping him up. "First though you should know I went inside your mind to get rid of that Mask Kirby spirit inside of you."

"Mask who now?"

"You know, from that time you absorbed a Shy Guy and I told you there was a powerful dark spirit forming inside your body."

"Ohh.... who now?"

"Well the important point is that he has been vanquished for good'" Meta-Knight/Kirby smiled some. "And even more importantly some of your friends contacted me from within you."

"Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper?"

"Actually Ribbon and Adeliene"

"Oh yeah, I remember them" Kirby/Meta-Knight said smiling happily. "How are they doing?"

"Good though they want to see you again."

"Oh yeah we should totally do that" Kirby/Meta-Knight then felt his stomach. "First though we should do what you said about that uh burning calories thing."

Meta-Knight/Kirby nodded. "Well the best way I found to do that is through training."

"Oh that sounds cool" Meta-Knight/Kirby said. "And hey if I'm going to be full I won't need to go to the stomach for seconds, thirds or fourths. Maybe we can do more of that stuff you like talking about."

"You mean Star Warrior training?"

"Yeah that sounds fun. Let's go do that" Kirby/Meta-Knight danced around a bit. "I mean maybe then I can sense stuff like Pokemon coming and making me switch bodies with people who can't eat as much so I don't end up getting switched."

"Perhaps you can" Meta-Knight said grinning to himself. 'Hmmm perhaps we can wait to switch back. Between riding that spirit out of Kirby and actually getting him to want to train some more, there may be some benefits to being in each others body' he thought as he helped walk Kirby to the Battlefield Stage to get some training in.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well hope you enjoyed that one. Heh sometimes switching ends up actually getting people closer together... well at least in all those cliche stories anyway. But maybe there's some value to it here. Remember if you like it though review it and tell me exactly what you think. Until then see you all tomorrow for more!


	18. Diana's Depressed, Someone Cheer Her Up!

The camera panned to the mansion where Peach was shown in front of everyone in the main room, holding out her hand.

"Guys I like have some bad news" She said looking down sadly.

"Hey where are we?" Link asked looking around confused. "Shouldn't we be doing another Smash Filler?"

"Well like I was talking to Di and she like wasn't feeling well" Peach said blinking away a tear. "She went some place to get like some sort of medical test and was called autistic and couldn't like function well in society and would even be impared doing here job and stuff"

"Who gives a (beep)?" Snake asked. "That dosen't excuse her from not doing her job"

"But she's like really sad" Peach clasped her hands together. "And we like need to go and help cheer her up" Peach held out her hand. "Whose with me?" Most of the smashers then laughed at this and quickly walked away. "So is that like... everyone then?"

"I'm afraid most of them do not wish to help her out" Lucas said walking over to Peach. "That is really upseting though."

"It makes sense" Lucario said as he was shown leaning on the wall. "Afterall all everyone is a little bit evil. That's what Chris said, and if he said it must be true"

"Chirs hates you asshole!" Falco was heard yelling out.

"But it's a loving hate... right?" Lucario looked around. "Well I better go and make sure" he said before quickly running off.

Lucas sighed. "I guess it will be up to us to help make sure Diana feels better"

"Perhaps not" Peach and Lucas looked surprised to see Wolf behind them. "I would actually be fine with helping?"

"Yeahh!" Peach said happily. "I like knew you were nice."

"Well I try not to be rude to people I respect, and Diana's characterization of me is actually fairly respectable" Wolf admitted.

"That's only because she makes you out to be so perfect" a voice was heard calling out. "Like you were the monster of a week cartoon or something"

"First off Alex" Wolf held out one finger identifying the person's voice. "You out of everyone here should know better then that. Secondly don't you remember the last time you interrupted a story and how everyone disliked you for doing so?"

"Fine I'll just be off trying to remind Diana of good Mimis" the voice was heard walking away.

Wolf dusted his hands. "Well now with that out of the way we can try and help Diana feel better"

"Yeah but how are we going to do that though?" Lucas asked.

"Well I could threathen to disembowel anyone who tries to make a negative comment about this update due to her being in a fragile state of mind" Wolf pointed out. "That way she wouldn't have to worry about even making a filler today"

"That dosen't like sound very nice though" Peach mentioned. A note then appears above Peach's head as she reads it. "But like Diana is saying that like she is feeling better so like that's good"

Lucas sighed "Though I do not like the violence either I do hope that makes her feel better so she can update people another time with stories when she is not feeling so down" Lucas looked around. "Though I have a feeling that this story is not yet over"

"Correct' Wolf pointed out the window. "We still have to do the cutaway ending zinger. That's one of her more random staples she uses to try and end things on a humorous note"

Several probably planets a way a dark skinned teen was shown playing a game on his PS2 when he heard something at the door. "Oh man I haven't finished beating this Star Ocean 3 boss" the boy ("Teen") uh Teen sighed and got up. "Oh well I'm sure I still have enough Fanboy SOE love to help with my Smash Brothers story" he opened the door and saw Lucario there.

"Why do you hate me Master Chris?" Lucario asked.

"Ah, it's the annoying f-f-fanboy!" Chris said quickly closing the door. "Get away damn it" a note fell down that Chris read. "I'll make him leave if you..." Chris gasped. "I'm n-n-not reading that cause that's impossible to me for reading I should do" Chris gasped and looked at the camera. "Hey w-who said you could have me be appearing in something I didn't-"

THE END!

Uh sorry for the lack of update today but really not in the mood for a story but decided I should give you SOMETHING. If I didn't mention it before sometimes a filler story so much isn't a story as much as it is a reason why I didn't do a story. Like this.


	19. The Seventh Switch

First off I would like to thank all of my wonderful and dedicated fans for yesterday. I was feeling down and you guys cheered me right back up so thank you all. *hugs dedicated fans* Thank you Ri2 for your encouragement, thank you Alex for your links and comments (he didn't review but he showed he cared) thank you Chris for your promises and thank you Slashermask for your amusing little puppet show. That definitely perked me right back up. And ready to do another little filler switch story. Once again Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me, and neither does the story idea (Alex Warlorn thought up the idea and even the switches) but hope you enjoy this all the same.

"Smash Filler: The Seventh Switch"  
By DianaGohan.

The Scene switched to a gym like setting somewhere on the second floor of the mansion. In fairly dim lighting we saw two figures, one on either side of the gym. The Gym was marked with several purple lines, and on the most outer rims of those lines were a few blue mats laced onto the wooden walls. The floor was wooden yet shiny, glistening some as the two figures starred at one another. On the left side was Lucas as a red ball was shown right beside him. And to the right was Ness who was smiling and crossing his arms.

_'Come on Luc, show me what you got'_ Ness telepathically communicated. Lucas nodded as the ball was shown floating above the ground and right in front of the blond earthbounder. With a mental push Lucas shot the ball towards Ness. The original Smash Brothers Earth bounder held out his hands, stopping the ball several feet before it hit him. Using his hands the ball moved back and forth in the air before twirling around Ness and coming right towards Lucas again.

_'Good move' _Lucas commented making a fist as he spiked it, knocking the ball directly at Ness again. _'I hope you find this equally impressive.'_

_'Not like you to be so direct' _Ness noted as the ball then shot high into the air, almost touching the ceiling before it shown down at Ness. _'Ah that is pretty good, but not quite as good as this" _Ness flexed his arms back and forth. He then psychically caught the ball and smacked his fists together. For each smack the ball zig zagged high in the air as Lucas watched as it slowly started descending towards his side of the gym. Ness smirked and palmed his fist down as the ball quickly descended. Lucas gasped and held both hands in front of him, stopping the ball right before it touched the ground.

_'That... is good' _Lucas said a bit out of breath before he pointed his finger up. He then flicked his fingers together as the ball shot up at Ness. The Yo-Yo using Earthbounder flicked both of his fingers, making the ball "jump" twice in the air heading back towards Lucas. The blond earthbounder flick his fingers three times, making the ball jump three times. Lucas then rolled his hand back and forth as the ball was shown spinning high in the air.

_'What are you up to now?' _Ness asked watching the ball spin faster and faster.

_'I suspect you will soon find out' _Lucas noted as then held out his middle and index finger, pointing up at the ball. The ball then shot down at high speeds, spinning as Ness watched it circle at even higher speeds right towards him.

_'I see what you're doing' _Ness said as he held out his hands in front of him. _'You're expecting me to push it forward and have it spin right out of control to you so you can slam to the ground on my side before I even realize it' _The red hat wearing Earth bounder spun his arms at his sides a few times. _'It's a good trick but I've seen it enough times to know how to stop it'_ Ness then spun his arms even faster as the ball stopped it's spinning and floated right above him.

Lucas smiled. _'I am amazed at how you are able to use so little energy to stop my spin. I remember you taking a lot more time to stop a spin last time we played.'_

_'What can I say? I've been practicing'_ Ness then held out both of his hands in front of him as he was shown glowing with blue psychic energy. _'Though most of the practice went into perfecting this next move' _The Mother 2 hero was then shown spinning around in a circle. Lucas looked to see the ball start spinning around him as well. The faster Ness spun the farther the ball moved away from him. After several seconds of spinning the ball was shown circling around the lines of the lines of Ness's side of the gym.

Lucas watched the ball spin so fast it was hard to keep track of. _'I take it that is your new finisher' _Lucas said moving one hand behind his back as he held his left hand in front of his body.

_'Yup. I think I'm going to call it the supreme spin but I haven't decided yet' _Ness then stopped spinning as he raised his fist above him. _'I'll think more once I-' _Ness blinked a couple of times as he saw the ball roll behind him, hitting the ground. "What?" he asked out loud, looking around confused. "How did that..." he then gasped and turned to Lucas. "You cheated!" he said agape. "I didn't think you had it in you Luc. I mean sure I might of done that but you?"

"Actually I did not cheat" Lucas pointed down at the line. "The rules are so long as the ball is on our side of the court we may move it however we wish right?"

Ness nodded. "Of course, that didn't change."

"So that means that other rule did not change" Lucas said pointing in back of Ness. "I believe that rule was that whenever a ball is outside the lines of the game zone both players may move the ball. Correct?"

"Yeah but it wasn't outside the lines" Ness pointed out. "I kept it inside the lines during that Supreme Spin"

"You did whenever you moved the ball in front of you. However as I watched it spinning i noticed you arced a bit too much in the back" A flashback then showed Lucas watch the ball as it spun rapidly, showing that when it was in back of Ness it was shown outside of the lines of the gym floor. "Since it was outside the lines when it was in back of you, it was in game for both of us" In the flashback Lucas was shown moving his hand behind his back waving two of his fingers around. "Which meant I was allowed to knock the ball in back of you and have it hit your side of the floor."

Ness glowed blue for a second, looking at Lucas and sighed. "Yeah, I saw you weren't lying" he said looking down sadly. "Guess I still have some bugs to work out with that one."

"Perhaps, but if it wasn't for that small flaw you probably would of won" Lucas smiled as he walked closer to him. "I do not think I would of been able to catch the spin at the speed you were using, and even if I did it would of put me off balance. Long enough for you to deliver the finishing blow."

"True" Ness said as he then picked up the ball and spun it on his fingers. "Still that puts you at 79 to my 30" Ness then tapped the ball above him. "I thought that when Mewtwo left I would of been the psyball master, not you"

"You are not alone in thinking that" Lucas admitted. "You had more time to train with him, and do have a more direct and uh... "flashy" style, which seems better suited for the sport."

"Well actually Mewtwo did show me sometimes it's the more subtle moves that end up winning the game" Ness sighed and looked up. "I remember when it was the two of us against him. Those were the days"

"It is more fun to play with more people" Lucas held out his hand. "Even if we did end up only beating him once"

"Hey twice" Ness held out two fingers. "I'm counting that time I accidentally slammed the ball down on his tail" Ness said chuckling some. "Man that was almost worth losing about 80 something times in a row"

"I think it was 88"

"Probably" Ness then pointed back at the ball behind him. "So what do you say to one more game before we..." Ness then stopped and held his hands around his ears. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Lucas looked around confused. "I do not hear anything"

"Not with your ears, with your mind" Ness pointed at his brain. "I'm hearing some giggling coming from down the hall. And it's not one of the smashers either."

Lucas then closed his eyes and glowed blue. "I do recall hearing this laugh before" he said scratching his head. "Though I am not sure where"

"Well then let's find out" Ness said running past Lucas to the doors of the gymnasium.

"Hold on a moment" Lucas then held out his hand as he psychically picked up the ball and lightly placed it on a rack with some other balls on the side of the gym. "Okay now we can go..." Lucas then looked around confused and saw Ness wasn't around. "I do wish he would care more about cleanup" Lucas said with a small sigh before running out as well.

Ness was shown rushing down the hall and stopping as he saw a blue monster float above him. "Well well, what do we have here?" he said looking up to see Manaphy above him.

"Mana!" Mana said in a happy tone.

"Hey you're that switch Pokemon right?" Ness asked pointing at him as Manaphy nodded. "What are you doing out?"

_'To make a long story short I'm just enjoying myself' _Manaphy mentally replied to Ness.

_'Hey don't try playing innocent with me' _Ness psychically responded back making Manaphy blink a couple of times confused. _'I saw enough of your mind to figure out what your idea of fun is exactly.'_

_'Oh you're a psychic too?' _Manaphy asked. _'Hmmm I did not know that. Then again I don't know too much about any of you, besides the fact you guys could use some loosening up.'_

_'You call what you're doing loosening up?' _Ness asked. _'Maybe if you told people first I would understand-'_

_'Do you tell people first when you read their minds?'_

_'Well... no but-'_

_'Or when you discuss their secrets they would not want anyone to find out about?'_

Ness narrowed his eyes. _'...Okay you got me there. But it's still nothing compared to you body swapping people.'_

_'Whose body-swapping?' _Lucas asked running up to Ness and joining the psychic conversation.

_'Him' _Ness pointed at Manaphy floating above the two. _'And now that you're here he's going to try swapping the two of us.'_

_'Wouldn't be fun if I didn't' _Manaphy commented as two hearts appeared around Ness and Lucas.

_'Oh no you don't!" _Ness then fired a PK Fire at Manaphy who was shown using a spray of bubble beams to knock it back.

_'Sorry but as a legendary I cannot be stopped so easily' _Manaphy pointed out before a ray of light appeared around the two Earthbound Psychics. Manaphy quickly rushed away as the two stood there.

"Did he" Lucas looked at "his" body and gulped. "Yup, he did"

"Did what?" Asked "Ness" who then held his hands to his mouth and gasped. "Oh my we were..."

"Yup" Ness in Lucas's body (Or Ness/Lucas) said turning to Lucas in Ness's body (Or Lucas/Ness) and frowning some. "Switched."

"Oh" Lucas/Ness looked at his arm and felt it. "Odd, I suspected this to feel... different"

"That's because you're in my body" Ness/Lucas pointed out. "We have pretty much the same body proportions. I'm sure it'd feel different if you were in say Ganondorf or Samus or Fox's body."

"True" Lucas/Ness sighed and looked down. "Though I am sure this wouldn't of happen if I distracted you."

Ness/Lucas shrugged. "Eh not your fault" Ness/Lucas went over and lightly patted him on the shoulder. "I read enough of his mind to know he got the drop of others before he did it to them. And the fact compared to some we got off pretty easy."

"Did you read enough to know exactly why he is switching everyone?"

"Not really" Ness/Lucas then rubbed his chin. "Maybe if we find him again we can get in range to read his mind and find out, and find a way to reverse this."

"Yes maybe we could..." Suddenly as if a lighting flash went off in his head Lucas/Ness quickly gasped and turned to his former body. "No wait, we can't!"

"What, can't switch back?"

"We can't read his mind to find out how to switch back" Lucas/Ness informed him.

"Well I guess it is kind of "impolite" but I think he crossed that line after switching us-"

"Sorry to interrupt but I am not referring to that" Lucas/Ness pointed at his head. "We are in each others bodies correct?" Ness/Lucas nodded. "That means we would have each others powers right?"

"Yeah but I'm sure it wouldn't be hard figuring out one another's powers" Ness/Lucas stated. "I mean thanks to Master Hand they're about the same here anyway."

"Yes but they are still different" The new Occupant of Ness's body look up troubled. "I remember Kumatora explaining to me back near Tazminy Village the dangers of psychics using another's power"

Memories of Earthbound went through Ness/Lucas's head. "Yeah I remember Paula giving me a similar warning once" Ness/Lucas then looked at Lucas/Ness. "And though we are similar, we still come from different worlds, so our PK/PSI would still be different."

"Right" Lucas/Ness then shivered some. "If we tried using our powers in each others bodies it could be... quite disastrous"

"Yeah, even the smallest little mental eavesdrop could literally implode our brain"

"Well I do not think it would be that bad."

"I'm not taking that chance" Ness/Lucas held out his hand. "Until we switch back, we have to agree not to use any of the others psychic power. No matter how tempting or easy it may seem, we can't risk the psychic backfiring. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Lucas/Ness then shook his former hand and pulled away. "I am sure we can fine a more peaceful route then using psychic force anyway"

"And if we can't" Ness/Lucas then reached into his shorts and pulled something out. "We can give them the old bat..." he then looked to see a branch in his hand. "I mean tree branch of justice."

"I do not want to sound rude but I wish you would do everything in your power to avoid having to hit someone with my branch"

"Well a kid can try" Ness/Lucas said with a grin before putting it away. "As for my bat-"

"I would only use it if you asked me to"

"No I'm saying that if you want the most effective strike you need to stay about two feet away from a person and side smash them hard in the side of the stomach"

After pausing for a moment Lucas/Ness took out the bat and gave it to Ness/Lucas. "I am afraid it is not in my style to hit someone with a bat"

"Okay then you find them, and I'll smack some sense into him" Lucas/Ness looked a bit worried as Ness sighed. "Well if they need to be hit anyway"

"Very well" Lucas/Ness then pointed in front of them. "I guess we should try and head that way and see if we can spot Manaphy"

"Right on" Ness/Lucas said as the two psychics were shown running. "Wow, I forgot you're faster then me" Ness/Lucas said speeding a bit ahead of Lucas/Ness. "Don't worry I'll use a little mind reading and head him off at the pass-"

"Ness, no!" Lucas/Ness called out. "Remember-"

"Oh yeah... that" Ness/Lucas sighed. "That's going to make things tricky" he muttered. 'Especially since I'm so use to just using my powers to...' he mentally gasped. 'Oh no, am I using my powers?' he thought for a second. 'No I'm just thinking to myself, which is different then thinking to myself in someone else's head' he paused for a second. 'Wow it's amazing how little a difference I found that 5 minutes ago' he thought as the two continued to run as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Some of the switches Alex suggested are with similar characters. So when thinking of how to do a Ness and Lucas switch the idea I got was that they COULDN'T use each other powers or else you know mental breakdown of some kind. That makes sense right? Well remember to tell me if it does in a review. And your general thoughts on this little story as well.


	20. A Switch Interlude

I decided to make something a little different. This is a continuation of the Smash Filler series I've been doing but it's also something that relates to another story I want to have up at some point. I don't know when but it's another idea inspired by the legendary Alex Warlorn. Well I think he's legendary anyway and if you guys don't, then that's your problem isn't it? Anyway Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and neither does this idea so hope you still enjoy it.

"Smash Filler: A Switch Interlude, Aka A Switch In Time, But Not This Time"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned to Manaphy humming to itself happily as it was shown flying down one of the hallways.

_'Ah it feels nice to go around switching everyone' _The Little Legendary thought to himself. _'I'm sure they'll realize it's for their own good. In time anyway' _ The little legendary then looked to see a flash in front of him. He blinked a couple of times confused as he saw four figures float on the other side of the hallway. Surprisingly the four figures were other legendary Pokemon: A Mew, a Celebi, Jirachi, and even another Manaphy. They were a slightly whiter shade of complexion then the Pokemon of the mansion as the four floated around the hallway.

_'Is it here?'_ Asked the Mew as it tilted it's head back and forth.

_'No I think we landed in the wrong part of the mansion'_ Celebi said pointing over at Mew. _'I think it's suppose to be in the basement. And this isn't the basement'_

_'I wish this was the basement'_ Jirachi said giggling to itself. _'Aww, nothing happened'_ it said a little disappointed.

_'Relax Jirachi you'll get your wish soon'_ The Alternate Manaphy said as it looked to see the Manaphy of the mansion floating to them confused. _'Ah this must be this world's me. How's it going?'_

_'Uh... okay'_ Manaphy looked at the four floating Pokemon. _'Who are you guys suppose to be?'_

_'You and other legends of a different universe' _Alternate Manaphy explained. _ 'And in case you don't know that's Mew, Celebi and Jirachi' _Alternate Manaphy pointed to the other three legends who waved at Manaphy.

_'Sorry if this is confusing'_ Mew said floating around Manaphy. _'We're just here to visit'_

_'Well actually we're looking for something' _Celebi pointed out narrowing his eyes. _'Something to save the forests, and maybe other parts of our world.'_

_'You wish our world was just forest' _Said the giggling Jirachi spinning around Celebi. _'Though those are fun to play in.'_

_'And are an important resource to our earth, though fun is even more important'_ Celebei said as the two Legends giggled and spun around each other.

_'So what are you looking for?' _Manaphy asked.

_'Something that will help our world'_ Mew said looking down sadly. _ 'See there's a power struggle in Kanto. There are only three Legends that guard that area: Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, but even they can only control certain parts of the area, especially since Mewtwo left.'_

_'Where'd he go?' _

_'No one knows exactly but I'm sure it's nowhere bad' _Mew smiled wide. _'My mother intuition's knows he's save.'_

_'However without him the Kanto region doesn't have enough legends to guard the entire area'_ Alternate Manaphy stated. _'And that makes it pray for some of the more destructive, expansionist legends, like the Legendary dogs, or Darkai.'_

_'If they take control of the Kanto region you'd wish you never saw it' _Jirachi pointed out. _ 'Which is why we need to find a way to even the odds as it were by creating some new legends'_

_'Can't you do that already?'_ Manaphy asked.

_'With our combined powers? It wouldn't be too much of a hassle, but that's not the problem'_ Alternate Manaphy looked down sad. _'See the problem is that the original creator of existence Arceus, has forbidden the creation of any new legends'_

_'You actually met Arceus?'_ Manaphy said impressed. _'Wow I only heard about the guy.'_

_'Well we only met him once and he kind of told us flat out as the universe creator we couldn't create our own legends' _Alternate Manaphy then looked up determined. _'Which is why we need to come here'_

Mew nodded. _ 'Yeah there's something here that'd force Arceus to change his mind and allow us to help create legends to save Kanto.'_

Manaphy leaned closer to the group. _'And what would that be exactly?'_

_'Your world's Azure Flute' _Alternate Manaphy commented. _'Our World's was taken by Darkai who hid it in some sort of shadow nightmare world not even Arecus could get to. If we have your world's though then we would have a good enough bargaining chip to get some new legends made in our world.'_

_'Since your world's the closest we thought it'd be best to look here'_ Mew said pointing around with his tail. _ 'Especially since it must be somewhere in this mansion. Otherwise your "master Hand" wouldn't be able to control Dailga, Palka, Uxie, Mespirit or Azleaf'_

_'Yeah I was wondering about that' _Manaphy admitted. _'Though I don't know where that would exactly be.'_

_'Well luckily we can sense it if it's nearby'_ Jirachi said swirling around the hallway. _ 'And since I'm not sensing it I don't think it's nearby. I wish it was though. I wanna go back to our world and make those new legends'_

_'As do we all'_ Mew said smiling at Manaphy. _'Anyway sorry to take you away from your task of switching everyone.'_

_'How did you...'_ Manaphy blinked a couple of times. _'Oh yeah, mind read. I really should try and keep my mind close.'_

_'Don't know if that would work against me but you should try anyway' _The four legends waved. _ 'Anyway we'll be checking around here so don't freak out if you see us again okay?' _Manaphy nodded as the four then disappeared in a flash of light.

_'Hmmm, new legends eh? Sounds interesting'_ Manaphy smiled to himself. _ 'I should try and see that happen, once I finish my task here' _he giggled to himself before taking off.

TO BE CONTINUED!

What does that have to do with anything you ask? You'll find out probably in time. I don't know when since I have other things to focus on (like NOTW: BE 39) but I thought I'd at least hit you with that little taste. Tell me what you think in a review. Till then, later everyone.


	21. Another Switch Interlude

Well here's another little interlude but unlike that second filler interlude this one isn't going to be a crossover to anything. Sorry about the interludes. I'll try and get an actual switch tomorrow Until then enjoy this little chapter. Smash Brothers does not belong to me and neither Nintendo. With that said I hope you enjoy the story.

"Smash Filler: Another Switch Interlude"

By DianaGohan.

The Camera panned out to a mansion. It looked like the Smash Mansion but was a slightly darker color. This was Mewtwo's mansion, located some miles away from the Smash Mansion. We then saw Mewtwo float above one of the windows and land on the roof of the mansion.

"Hmmm, my psychic's picking up something" Mewtwo said to himself looking down at the forest around. "I wonder what that could be" his eyes then looked down more as he focused on a figure flying through the trees. "Odd, what is he doing here?" Mewtwo asked as he was shown teleporting down.

On the ground the flying figure was shown smashing into a branch as he fell down hard on his backside. "Ow, stupid branch" said the figure, revealed to be Ivysaur in Charizard's body, or Ivysaur/Charizard or as trainer called him Ivyzard. "If you weren't part of a tree I'd burn you!" Ivysaur/Charizard said raising his fist at the branch. "Oh well, I'll just take it out on this rock!" He then saw a rook nearby and used flamethrower on it. "Yeah burn, burnnnnnnn!"

"Charizard what are you doing burning my rocks?" Mewtwo asked as he was shown floating next to Ivysaur/Charizard.

"I'm not Charizard" Ivysaur/Charizard pointed out, stopping his flamethrower. "I just happen to be in his body. So if you don't mind I'm teaching this rock a lesson!" Ivysaur/Charizard opened his mouth again and continued burning the rock.

"Well you certainly act like Charizard" Mewtwo observed. "Though if you are not him, who are you?"

"Ivysaur" Ivysaur/Charizard said as he once again stopped with flamethrower. "Our trainer was looking for the Pokemon room and set Manaphy free and-"

"Ah, I see"

"Odd I didn't know you were the instantly believing type."

"No, I'm just reading your mind on what happened" Mewtwo stated as his eyes were shown glowing blue. "And thanks to the Trainer's blunder things are probably going quite awry in the mansion" Mewtwo looked east. "You'd think with how tight a control the hand had on everyone he'd have put in several security measures when he vacates his domicile."

"Well he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the pack" Ivysaur/Charizard commented. "Unlike me though. Check this out!" He then blew another flamethrower.

"Yes that was possibly not terribly impressive the first time I saw it" Mewtwo dryly observed. "Though I doubt this is any of my business I probably should put a lid on this before these switches cause anyone to get severely injured, or worse"

"Hey the only worse thing worse then injured around here is this rock!" Ivysaur/Charizard stated as he started to burn it once again. "Yeah, burn, burn!" Mewtwo pointed at him as his flames shut off. "Hey, what was that?"

"Disable" Mewtwo commented. "Manaphy's not the only one with stronger effects outside the tournament. I read your mind and can tell you're enjoying your time in Charizard's body. So I'll allow you to enjoy it for a minute longer while I take care of this" Mewtwo then snapped his fingers and was shown teleporting away as he then appeared in the mansion. "Hmm seems like it's been awhile since I've been here" Mewtwo observed looking around. "And unless I missed my guess" he then looked behind him to see Manaphy floating in the air. "Good I arrived just where I needed to be."

_'Wow another legendary' _Manaphy looked down at him. _'Are you the Mewtwo of this world or the one of a parallel world in need of new Kanto Legends?'_

"The one of this world" Mewtwo stated pointing at Manaphy. "I do not know why you are switching everyone but I am going to put a stop to it."

_'No offense but I'm not just going to stop because you say you'll stop me' _The blue cutie floated around Mewtwo. _'I do have my reasons for doing this.'_

"Reason or not, it ends here" Mewtwo held out his finger. "Unlike the other smashers I cannot be taken off guard so easily"

_'Perhaps not, but you have your own weaknesses' _ Manaphy smiled as he was shown glowing some. _'Hey Mew, guess what I found?'_

The Mew from the last chapter was shown teleporting right next to Manaphy. _'What is it?' _ Mew asked before turning around and gasping. _'Mewtwo!' _Mew said happily as the small psychic landed on the cloned legendary's head, lightly petting his tail. _'I knew you were fine Mewie, I just knew it'_

"Uh you have me mistaken for someone else" Mewtwo tried clarifying as Mew was just shown happily rubbing the Legendary's head. "Though this... isn't too bad" Mewtwo admitted as his tail flicked a bit back and forth, his shoulders actually sagging some.

_'Perfect, he's distracted' _Manaphy thought to himself as he looked to see someone walking to the area. _'And look who I just found to make this the funniest switch yet' _Manaphy giggled to himself as the camera quickly focused away.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Okay anyone wanna guess at who the person Manaphy spotted is? Here's a hint: It's not a smasher, but it is related to one of the smashers. The person who guesses this right will get a special mention in the next chapter and uh... I don't really have anything else to offer really. So try and guess everyone and remember to review and tell me what you think!


	22. Pokermon Face, Full Version

Remember how in the 4th Filler Switch story I had Jigglypuff sing a version of "Poker Face" called "Pokemon Face?" I never really felt satisifed I cut the bit halfway through thus I decided to give you the full song for a filler. Which is admittingly kind of cheap but hey it's something right? Well anyway Smash Brothers, Jigglypuff, Lady Gaga Or anything like that don't belong to me. They belong to Nintendo or themsleves and sadly I will never see an audio version of this anywhere. But hey what can you do right? Anyway enjoy the Fic.

"Pokemon Face, Full Version"

By DianaGohan.

JIgglypuff was shown walking up on stage and waving to the small auidence of the fanfic (the 5 people who bother reviewing) as music started up and she began to sing

"Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg  
Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg"

"I wanna fight them like they do in Brothers Brawl  
Cause you know I roll-out better then you all (Though Rest Sucks now)  
Luck and cheating mean nothing when I start with pound  
And after two or three more of those you all go on the ground

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll knock you out, show you what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll knock you out, show you what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No you can't read My PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)

P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg)  
P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jiggah)

I wanna roll out and take a stock of three  
And to use sing and not make all of you sleep (I hate that)  
"Russian Roulette" is not Rihanna at her best  
But at least her career's still going after that while Chris Brown mess

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll knock you out, show you what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll knock you out, show you what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No you can't read My PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)

P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg)  
P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jiggah)

I won't Puff Up Cause That Moves Sucks  
I wanted to use my marker, but no such luck  
I'm not lying I'm just saying Master Hand that needs explaining  
Just like a Kirby at the buffet  
Give me what I want and then make way  
I sing this and I sing that,  
And sing this song cause it's awesome.

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No you can't read My PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No you can't read My PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No you can't read My PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my PokeMON face  
(My skills are loved by everybody)

P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg)  
P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jiggah)

P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg)  
P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jiggah)

P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jigg)  
P-p-p-okemon, P-p-pokemon  
(Jigg Jigg Jigg Jiggah)"

The song stops playing as Jigglypuff stops singing and looks around. "Thank you all for-" she then gasps as she sees everyone has fallen asleep. "Oh you all are going to pay for that one" she said taking out the infamous marker. "Cause now you're all about to be Poker faced, and line face, and doodle faced, and black faced and-"

THE END!

Well hope you all enjoyed that those of you who are still here. Sorry for giving you something different but best I could due to having limited time to make the filler. Remember to review if you... would. I'd really appreciate it.


	23. Twilink, New Termina's Moon

In honor of Twilight New Moon coming out this weekend, I bring you a little story that's sort of a "sequal" to my first Filler tale. It's nothing much but still hope you enjoy it as you know kind of just a general joke. Once again nothing here belongs to me whether it be related to Nintendo or somewhere else. Just wanted to say that here.

"Twilink: New Termina's Moon"  
By DianaGohan.

The Scene panned to once again the high school Zelda as she was shown consoling the vampire teenager Link.

"Oh Linkward our love and angst has been through so much" she said lighting petting his hair. "I'm sure it will be able to whether any storm"

"Unfourantley it can't Zella" The vampire Link (also known as Linkward) said sighing. "As you know beyond my dramatic pain I'm a vampire, and we vampires are immortal" he looked into the deep shimmering recesses of Zelda's (aka Zella) eyes. "While you may be turning 18, you're eventually going to look older"

"Yeah that's true" Zelda said (ignoring the Zelda's series confusing continuity of where it actually takes place and the fact none of the characters ever age or sometimes age backwards) as she lightly patted the ground. "Still there is nothing that will stop our love-"

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Said Toon Link. He also appeared to be a vampire with dark black fangs and a devilsh stare as he suddenly slammed into Zelda from behind. "Time to suck blood!"

"Oh no it's my evil step brother Jasp-ink" Link/Linkward said knocking Toon Link away. "He was overwhelmed by the scent of your delicious sexy blood"

Zelda looked at her slightly bleeding hand. "Hmm maybe it was a bad idea to try handling dangerous paper in an area filled with vampires" she observed.

"It was a sign. A sign most tragic" Linkward then tightly hugged the young teenager and looked down sadly. "I'm afraid I must protect you by moving away and not being around anymore. It's a sign of pure true love when you tell someone you can never see them again you know"

Zelda gasped. "Never ever?"

"Well at some point later but that won't be for awhile" the leaves started swishing around as Link strode off. "Fairwell the love of my tormented teenage life"

"NOOOO, LINKWARD!" Zelda tried reaching out to him but wasn't able to. "No, now who else will I share my teenage torment with?" Zella asked as tears splashed around her eyes.

And so Zelda/Zella had to deal with the torment of not having Linkward around for months upon months on end that weren't really worth any sort of focus whatsover.

Zelda was shown sniffling in front of someone. "It's still so sad" Zelda said as someone was shown rubbing her cheek. "But I'm to slowly ever so slowly leave behind my former vampire boyfriend and perhaps find a new romance with you."

"I'm glad I can help you out" the voice said. "For I too have a tragic dramatic secret most normal people would never believe actually existed."

"Wow, my favorite type of guy" Zelda leaned in closer. "Are you a vampire too?"

"No I am... a Werewolf!" The voice said as it was revealed to be Wolf wearing a black jacket.

Zelda gasped. "Wolfcob, I never would of excpeted you were a werewolf!"

"Me neither but I'm afraid I have tragic news" he then looked down sadly. "You see those evil blood sucking vampires, not the nicer Tofu liking vampires are looking for you. While my pack searches for them, meaning we can't be together that often"

"No" Zelda said tightly squeezing his hands. "What are we gonig to do if we don't share our anguish with one another?"

"I don't know" Wolf/Wolfcob looked around. "But whatever you do, don't do anything dangerous that would hurt yourself okay?" Zelda nodded. "Good I'm glad to be with you Zella"

"Me too" Zelda said. "Though I do miss being with Linkward. Me and him had such a special connection."

"Didn't he mostly just stare at you the times you weren't talking about how tortured both of you were?"

"Yeah but that's the most special connection you can have with someone. Even moreso then being someone who can always show they love you without emotionall suffering inside." After a few close calls with death Zelda realized everytime she was in mortal peril she would be able to see Link.

"If I keep putting myself in danger I'll be with Linkward" Zella said a few days later looking down at a mountain. "On the other hand that means breaking a promise with Wolfcob, who actually wants to help me move past all my torment. Someone I can have a normal relationship with. But on the other hand Linkward has the stare, and that's hot. " And so she shown jumping off some sort of cliff. A pool of blood glimmered at the bottom of the cliff as Link walked in.

"Oh no, Wolfob's shirt and Zella's blood!" Link announced narrowing his eyes. "I don't even know why I came back when I said I wouldn't ever see her again, but it's clear what I must do now: Go to Italy. Because everyone who grieves has to go to Italy" Soo Link is shown in Italy. "Also here I can expose vampires ot the world. Technically I could just show everyone with my sparkling skin and fangs I'm a vampire but this makes much more sense"

"You dare try to expose the secrets of the Trifocati to the world?" Said the Dark Vampire King Ganondorf and his Moblin underlings. "Our power can even kill an immortal angster like you."

"You may destroy my body, but never my hatred about the world!" Link said ready to fight him.

Meanwhile back in the fields of America...Hyrule, Zelda (who apparently didn't die falling off a cliff and it was just a series of misunderstandings... yeah that... makes sense I guess) converses with Link's adopted sister, Shiek (or Shiekice) to try and save Link.

"We have to save him sister of Link's that hasn't really been mentioned before" Zelda yelled out.

"Don't worry we'll save him just in time" Shiek stated.

"With your psychic powers?" Zelda asked.

"No by you appearing at just the right moment to make the epic safe" And sure enough they were somehow able to get over to Italy just in time to save Link.

"Oh no, a human who knows of us!" Ganondorf pointed at Zelda. "You must either become a vampire, or else you will die!"

"No need to kill her, because my psychic abilities tell me that you will transform Zela into a vampire in the future" Shiekice stated.

"You have psychic ablities?" Ganodnorf asked.

"Yes, though they only tell me when people transform into vampires. Anything else dosen't really seem to work" back in America Zelda meets back up with Wolf.

"So you're with him again?" Wolf asked.

"Oh it's all so confusing" Zelda sobbed some and put her hand on her head. "I have two guys of such incredible fantasy who care for me and now I have to choose between them."

"Well if you don't pick me I'm going to start the next Vampire vs Werewolf war" Wolf threathened. "Besides why do you even like Linkward anyway?"

"Pain... surrounds everything" Link was shown glowing and writing sucidial notes in his journal.

Zelda swooned happily. "He's so wonderful" she said in a blissful tone.

Wolf grumbled. "Well I'm still going to do something about this... eventually" he then walked off.

Link then walked up to Zelda. "I only left our city of Forks to head to Knives and spoons, to protect you" Link pointed at his heart. "Because your love is even more powerful then my hidden pain at being a vampire. A very tortured, pretty vampire."

"Oh Linkward" Zelda said tightly hugging him. "I don't care if you're a vampire, I just care that we're together."

"But now that you have exposed yourself to the Triforcati you must either let my sister transform you into a vampire after gradation, or let me do it, If you agree to marry me"

Zelda gasped. "That's such a momentous decision. I don't know why considering I always wanted to be a vampire and how much I love you. Still I don't know if I can agree with that now."

"Don't worry you'll have time" Link stated. And sure enough it was only in the third movie where they both wrapping that up, as well as what happen to Wolfcob who didn't really seem to play a part at all in this film. Oh wait he was just there so there would be some romantic triangle shennigans and who dosen't love those?

Still an even deeper question must be asked: What was the point of any of this?

With the 150 Million Domenstic Gross and growing it's pretty obvious: MONEY!

The End.

Well hoped you liked this story. Yeah I know I ripped on Twilight before but this time it was slightly expanded and also when something like New Moon made 150+ million dollars in three days (seriously on The Dark Knight and Spiderman 3 had bigger weekend releases) something needed to be done. Hope you all agree that this was it.


	24. Where Are They?

Where Are They?  
Where Can They Be?  
Are They A Wonder,  
I Cannot See?

Where Did They Go?  
Where Did They Hide?  
Did They Just Stop?  
Oh That Will Not Slide!

They Must Be Somewhere!  
But Where Is The Question:  
I Looked Here, I Looked There,  
Even In Another Dimension

And Yet I Could Not Find Them  
Well I Guess That's Not True:  
I Could Only Find One, Yes one,  
Not Twelve, Four, Or Two.

They Know That I Need Them  
They Know That Quite Well:  
And Yet They Do Not Give Them,  
Seriously, What The Hell?

What Did Only One Like,  
What I Gave To You All,  
Is That How You Repay Me,  
For All My Stories Of Brawl.

That Is Not Cool Guys,  
No That Will Not Do  
After All That I Give  
That Is Real Rotten Of You

I'm Not Asking For Much,  
For A Bit Of Your Time  
Except For The One Who Gives More  
But That Is Defintley Not A Crime

Just Tell Me What You Thought  
Post And That's It:  
Yet Only One Of You Did That,  
Seriously That Is Bull*$*t!

I Know That I'm Venting,  
It's Just Something I Had To Say,  
Something To Get Off My Chest,  
So I Can Call It A Day.

Well I Guess I'll Ask One More Time,  
Once Again A Query To All Of You:  
So Please Tell Me Guys...  
WHERE THE HELL ARE MY REVIEWS!?

The End!

Sorry for the "filler" but considering Slashermask is the only one who bothered reviewing my latest filler (thank you Slashermask I really appreciate that) I decided to vent in a "poem" about my anger at not getting reviews. Like I said sometimes you'll get these fillers that aren't really stories. I mean it's something that? Please review this time though, unless you want more of my angry poetry! And if you want that then you must want me to go goth or something. Not cool guys, not cool.


	25. Promises

This isn't really so much a filler as it is a thank you for all those who reviewed and made me happy yesterday and a few promises from me.

1. Chapter 39 of Night of The Werehog: Brawl Edition Will be up before November 30th.

2. Chapter 50 of Smashing Something New Every Day will be up before 2010.

3. Chapter 2 of Smaser Kids will be up before 2010.

Well that's it. Not much of a filler but just you know some general notes. I guess I could update my profile with them but hey I don't think anyone checks that anyway. And if I don't keep to these promises uh... I don't know. Something horrible and terrible can happen to me like people shooting me in the face with a gun or lighting me on fire or *looks at Smashers looking at her sadistically* Oh god I really better keep to these promises then!

THE END!

Mario held out his hand. "Wait a minute this story needs to have something to do with us you stupid a bitch!"

"Okay fine uh... Zelda and Zero Suit make out"

"How about something BESIDES that?" Pikachu asked.

"Okay Fine! Uh... Game and Watch do an old man rant."

Game And Watch held out his hand. "Well back in my day you yahoos-"

OKAY SOMEONE SERIOUSLY END THIS STORY NOW!


	26. Ask That Puff With The Microphone 1

The cute rollout Pokemon Jigglypuff was shown floating over to in front of a stage as she waved her hand.

"Hey everyone" Jigglypuff said looking out at everyone. "This is Ask That Puffball with the Microphone" she was shown holding a microphone. "Which is totally not a ripoff of PItFTW's "Ask Jiggly". Which of course isn't a ripoff of the million of asks fics that already plague " Jigglypuff was shown looking at a note. "Okay we only have one question here that comes from a Mr. L." She looks closer at the note. "Hard to say who it's really by but he asks"

**"Dear Jigglypuff I wanted to waste a note talking to you to ask what are all the smashers going to be called in Smasher Kids. Even though I already know the answer."**

**Signed, Mr. L.**

Jigglypuff threw away the note. "That's not a very good question but since it's my job now apparently I'll answer it."

First off Mario is giong to be called Young Mario.

And Luigi is going to be called Young Luigi. Which is rather... self explanatory but there you go.

Peach will be called Peachy because Peachy is apparently cuter.

Bowser will be Prince Bowser. Or Bowsy as some people will call him.

Donkey Kong will be Donkey Kong Jr. Different then the DK Junior from the arcade games and yet similar... I don't know how that works.

Diddy Kong will be Dizzy Kong and will be taller then Donkey Kong Jr.

Yoshi will be called Hatchling Yoshi.

Wario will be Kid Wario. Don't know why he's not Young Wario if Mario was Young Mario and Luigi was Young Luigi.

Link will be Young Link since he'll just be his kid Orcinia Of Time self.

Zelda will be called Zellie since once again that's a cuter thing to say.

Shiek will be Shieky. Apparently all the girls names just have a letter or two changed and bam, new nickname.

Toon Link will be... Toon Link since he didn't change.

Ganondorf will be Young Ganon or Plushy Ganon since as you saw in chapter one he was turned into a plushy little pig.

Samus will be Sammie

Zero Suit Samus will be Samze. Which ironically enough is already one of her nicknames. Then again Peach did called Shiek Shieky a few times before this story as well so there you go.

The Ice Climbers will be the Ice Climbers. They only changed in mindset, not physically.

Pit will be Kid Icarus though won't need to say Icus at the end of every word.

R.O.B Will be Famicom R.O.B or Robbie.

Kirby will be Young Kirby.

Meta-Knight will be Meta-Squire.

King Dedede will be Prince Dedede. And from what I hear there will be a deleted scene coming soon of how Young Kirby and Prince Dedede became friends, not detailed in Smasher Kids Chapter one.

Olimar or Captain Olimar is now Cabin Boy Olimar since I guess he got demoted from captain being a kid.

Fox is Young Fox.

Falco is Young Falco

Wolf is Young Wolf... yeah real self explanatory I know.

Captain Falcon is now Private Falcon I don't know why Olimar becomes a cabin boy and Falcon becomes a private, just go with it.

Pikachu de-evolved to Pichu and only speaks in our Pokemon Language.

Pokemon Trainer is now the Pokemon Trainee. Apparently since he dressed like a girl a few times he shares their nickname similarity in the new name just being his old name with a letter or two changed.

Lucario becomes Rilou. SP Rilou to be specific. I don't know why that is but I also hear he will be editted to actually be shown thought speaking. That didn't really come clearly across in chapter one due to editting out what was originally planned to be used to specifcy thought speak.

I will become a cute little Igglypuff with a stylish Toy Microphone.

Marth will become Prince Marth. I guess he was always Prince Marth but that's the only other title we can really give him now to seperate him from his younger self.

Ike will be Page Ike.

Ness is Ness

And Lucas is Lucas since the Earthbounders didn't get youthafied.

Solid Snake is now David, which is Snake's actual name believe it or not.

Sonic is Young Sonic.

And Mr. Game and Watch is still Mr. Game And Watch who is now an adult instead of a rambly old man.

Jigglypuff then looked at the auidence. "And that answers that question. Remember I'm Jigglypuff who is apparently assigned to answer questions now."

PitFTW's Jigglypuff came down. "Hey stop stealing my style!"

Jigglypuff narrowed her eyes. "You mean the style your author stole from pretty much everyone else?"

"Yeah, that style!"

Jigglypuff groaned and pushed the other Jigglypuff away. "Uh anyway now that this story is apparently over we can finally say"

THE END!

Sorry about the filler but somebody emailed me a list of what to call the Young Smashers so now you guys have to hear what it is as well.


	27. Thanksgiving Special

Well everyone today I have a special thanksgiving special for you. It's the never before seen story of how the Smashers colonized Plymoth Rock and... hmmm hey were dd the story go?

"BURPPPPPPPP!" A rather loud belch was heard as Kirby came in rubbing his stomach. "Ah, that was yum yum goodness?"

"What was?" The author Diana asked.

"That thing with the turkey in it" Kirby then licked what would of been fingers. "And some rock and some dark painted guys and these people in old looking clothing and their boats-"

"Wait... did you eat the history of Thanksgiving?"

"It was the Thanksgiving that almost wasn't... in my stomach" Kirby was then shown muching down on a kirby leg. "I don't know why people say Christmas is the best holiday. People bake stuff on Thanksgiving and not just candy either which means it's even better then Halloween."

"Well you know they bake things for Christmas too."

"Yeah but turkey is better then Christmas Ham. That's only my 491st favorite food of all time though I'd still eat it by the bucketsfull" Kirby looked around excited. "You have any buckets of ham?"

Diana groaned. "Well I hope you're happy Kirby you ate my Thanksgiving special!"

"I've done that before" Kirby pointed out. "Why one time I was at this mansion where we were letting in this guy named Raven who kept having to deal with some violent pain or something and there was a feast there." Kirby sighed. "But it only lasted 20 seconds, and there weren't even seconds!"

"Look Kirby you can't keep eating my holiday specials"

"Well uh didn't you promise to do things that weren't Holiday specials, like getting me some turkey pizza?"

"Not that but..." Diana thought for a second. "Well I guess this is enough to count as some kind of Thanksgiving special right?"

"Can't talk, eating" Kirby said as he was shown scarfing down another turkey.

"You know who keeps making these random turkeys anyway?" Kirby then pointed at Diana. "Hey!"

THE END!

Yeah sorry but didn't have time for a real Thanksgiving special but you can be thankful for a real NOTW: BE 39 chapter coming at you soon. But until then hope all of you had a great thanksgiivng with your family and remember to be thankful for all you have. Even if you don't realize how lucky you are to have it.


	28. Black Friday Preview Special

Peach was shown walking and waving to the auidence.

"Oh like hi!" Peach said cheerfully. "Diana says she was like swamped all day working cause it's like Black Friday" Peach thought for a sec. "Even though like it's not really any blacker then like any other Friday. They should call it Pink Friday cause that is totally a cuter color" she then smiled at the auidence. "Anyway Di like said that for a filler she's like going to give all of you a super special sneak preview of like Night Of The Werehog, Chapter Thirty Nine that is coming out later this month so like hope you enjoy". The camera then faded away to show the screen that simply said

START PREVIEW!

The camera panned down to a small yet fairly spacious hut as Ai (a young red haired girl wearing a yellow and green dress with red and white sneakers) was standing in front a blue noseless cat (wearing a yellow shirt with a diamond in the middle). The cat was shown holding up a large amount of attire in front of her as she grabbed one and held it in front of Ai.

"What about this one?" She asked as she was shown holding up a large puffy yellow dress in front of Ai.

The young girl shook her head. "No. I mean it looks really pretty but-"

"Well then how about this one silly?" The cat asked holding up another set of clothes. "This one will make you look like a cool ninja"

Ai then looked at the clothes. They were a set of black gloves, black high heeled boots, red top, black shorts, short pink apron skirt and yellow elbow protectors. "Uh Rosie is that really a ninja costume?" Ai asked looking closer at it. "I didn't think ninjas wore red and pink."

Rosie looked at it and giggled. "Yeah it is a rather silly ninja costume" she said quickly throwing it away as she held out another one. "How about this?" She said holding out a giant white dress with black lines all around it, black shoes and white gloves. "This would look really nice on you."

"Or you" Ai suggested. "I think you would look a lot better in white then I would."

"True" Rosie said as she quickly threw the white costume onto the bed. "Okay we're going to put that in the me pile. A few more cute choices and I'll be all set"

"All set?" Ai blinked a few times confused. "Aren't you only going to wear one costume?"

Rosie giggled again. "Course not silly! That wouldn't be any fun" she then picked up some more costumes and put them on the bed. "I want to be a queen, a dancer, a musician, an artist, a doctor, a nurse-"

"Uh Rosie-" Ai tried interjecting but Rosie then turned and started putting more costumes in Ai's arms.

"You should be a lot of things too" Rosie said chatting at incredibley fast speeds. "You could be a princess! Or a fairy! Or a ballerna! Or a princess ballerina fairy! Or a silly princess ballernia fairy. Or a princess ballernia fairy who knew kung fu and how to walk on water" Soon the clothes pile became so large Ai accidentley fell down right into the clothes with Rosie none the wiser. "Or a silly kun fu princess ballerina magical fairy who could shoot pixie dust out of your eyes-"

"Uh Rosie" Ai said managing to slowly walk out of the pile of clothes. "I don't think I can wear more then one costume for Halloween-"

"Oh yes you can, yes you can silly!" Rosie said continuging to chat a mile a minute bouncing up and down. "I saw it on TV Silly. You go trick or treat at a house, change costumes and trick or treat at it again silly! It's really fun" She held out her hand. "If we both do it we can get twice as much candy. Or four times as much, or eight times or-"

Ai held out her hands. "Rosie that's cheating" she said managing to actually calm the cat down for a second. "Besides wouldn't it take more time to put on and take off all the costumes?"

"Hmmm true"

END PREVIEW!

"Aww that was like so cute" Peach said cupping her hands and spinning around giggling some. "Can't like wait to see the rest which I like hope is that cute. Anyway that should be like done before the end of the month so you know like wait for it then. Until then I guess we should just say"

THE END!

Like Peach said too tired from Black Friday for a real story but hope you liked the preview all the same.


	29. DianaGohan's Not Christmas Contest

**Author's note: This story will be deleted... never, cause it's another half ass filler.**

"Hey Marth, what are you doing?" Link asked.

Marth was shown looking at something on the computer.

"You'll never believe it but Diana actually kept one of her promises!"

Link gasped.

"You mean she made three Smash Switch stories?"

Marth glared at him annoyed.

"That was never promised!"

"But-"

"IT WAS NEVER PROMISED AND YOU'RE STUPID IF YOU THINK IT WAS!" Marth yelled. He then pointed at the screen. "I'm talking about her finally putting out Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition Chapter 39. Which everyone's reviewing. Well two people are but hopefully there will be more."

Link walked closer to him.

"Yeah unless people like watching puppies die" Link commented.

Marth blinked a few times.

"I thought it was kittes"

Link shrugged.

"Whatever" he said as he was shown scribbling something down.

Marth looked over at him.

"What are you scribbling down anyway?" Marth asked.

The two swordsman locked eyes for a moment, before looking away from each other (in a totally probably not gay way).

"Oh I'm writing a story for a contest" Link explained. "It is an awesome contest, with an awesome prize"

Prize crossed his eyes and still leaned forward with some genuine interest.

"What's the prize?" Marth asked.

"We don't know yet, which should give you even more incentive for singing up!" Link stated.

Marth rolled his eyes.

"Well what's this contest anyway?"

Link held out his finger. "A Christmas story about the smash brothers!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"OH YEAH!" The Kool Aid Moon smashed through the room. The two looked at him before the Kool Aid Man quickly ran away.

Link's head sunk down.

"Anyway every author who sees this has the chance to submit a story before December 24th, which is Christmas Eve for the two of you who can't put two and two together" Link explained.

Marth looked confused.

"Wait though, why are we starting a Christmas contest in November/" he asked.

Link smiled.

"Come on Marth everyone knows the Christmas season starts in Mid October" Link rolled his arm. "And after Black Friday? That's just the Christmas season... mach two."

Marth nodded at this.

"Oh I get it"

Link then pointed at the computer.

"Yeah and the only rule is it has to be a Smash Brothers story relating to Christmas"

Marth glared at him.

"Uh why would any author in this section not do a story about the actual Smash Brothers? I mean no one makes a smash brothers story without the smash brothers in it"

Link nodded.

"True but I think that means they can't have OCs or Gary/Mary Sues overpopulating the stories, or they can't have it be about some crossover character from another game"

Someone where far away AuraChannlerChris sighed to himself.

Link held out his hand.

"You should sign up though Marth. All the other smashers are!"

Marth blinked a couple of times.

"Why? It's only for authors, and it'd be very OOC for 2/3rd of any of the smashers to waste they're time writing a Christmas story"

Link chuckled to himself.

"Shows how much you know, Everyone signed up. Ike's making a story about Christmas swords, Samus is making a story where the Metriods try to attack Santa, Mario is doing one where he battles jack frost, and all that good stuff!" Link held out his hands. "Even Kirby's making one and he can't even write properly."

Marth thought for a second.

"Well technically that depends on whose writing for Kirby"

Link walked closer.

"Well anyway all you need to do is to PM the author about your entry and beg for them to put you in the contest. Or you could be a total advertising whore and put "Christmas Story Contest" as the name of your story so everyone knows you're desperately seeking attention. Or trying to acquire some mysterious random prize."

Marth brushed the hair out of his eyes.

'Stupid hair, how'd you even get there anyway?' He asked himself. "Well I'm not writing a story down."

Link smirked evilly

"Whatsa matter? Can't write?"

Marth held out his sword.

"I can write it! I can write it 9 times!" He pointed at Link. "I'll prove it to you Link. I prove it to everyone!"

Link rolled his eyes.

"Well you're not going to win with that bad grammar" Link pointed out.

Marth stormed off... and quickly stormed back in.

"Hey wait, how come every time we do some kind of action it has to be a line away from every time we talk?" Marth asked.

Link shrugged.

"We're just that awesome I guess"

Marth blinked.

"Oh"

Marth then stormed away again. Link smiled evilly and went back to his story about a certain blue haired prince getting a teddy bear from Santa Claus.

"Heh I'm tormenting one of my favorite people ever" Link noted. "I'm well on my way to being the world's best fanfic writer"

THE END!

**Author's Note: **Okay I'm coming clean. This isn't an actual contest. That I'm holding anyway. See Smash King24 is the one doing the Christmas Smash Brothers Story Contest. I was just parodying/advertising it for those of you who didn't know about it. I'd suggest going there and sending in your own story to be judged. I know I'm going to do it cause that's what all the cool kids are doing. So go to his page and try to submit a good story. I recommend it and you guys trust me right? *Looks to see no one trusts Diana* Oh... well anyway he's running it to go and talk to him about it. As for me uh... I'm just going to leave before he realizes I kind of mocked him with this filler. Later. *Quickly runs off*.


	30. Rejected Christmas Story Ideas

**Warning: The following story... is nothing more then a glorified advertisement.**

"Hey Marth, what are you doing now?"

Link was shown looking at Marth who was once again checking something out on the computer.

"Apparently DianaGohan got into Smash King24's Christmas Story Contest" Marth explained. "And is asking all of us smashers to make sure she gets picked as the winner"

"Or what?" Link asked.

Marth asked. "I don't know. I don't think she really thought through on an actual threat, just like she didn't really think through on doing this filler"

Link rolled his eyes. "I hope this filler isn't just some lame "you better vote for me or else" or else sort of thing"

Marth pointed at the computer screen again. "Nah apparently we're suppose to list off the Christmas ideas she thought of that won't be used for the contest" he explained as he leaned in closer. "Let's see one of them was suppose to be "The Mansion Santa Made Huge" where everyone wishes for big things results in them being giants."

"What does Christmas have to do with making everyone big?" Link asked.

"She just says "Because they find something that really jingels they're bells" and that's it" Marth rubbed his chin. "Now why would she say that..." He blinked a few times before frowning. "Our authoress is a sick bitch"

"Hmmm so does she have any other weird ideas?" Link then went over and looked at the computer. "Hmmm this one says "The 50,000th It's A Wonderful Life" Ripoff where Luigi goes almost suicidal until he realizes the world is a better place with him there"

"Well Pit would of at least gotten the part of the angel" Marth stated. "I... don't know why I said that but it does sound like a really corny idea." He then looked at the computer again. "Almost as much as this one. "The Christmas Holiday Song Collection?" Where everyone just sings Christmas songs?" Marth grimmaced. "The last filler that had ONE song in it totally tanked."

"Hey people just don't have an appreciation for good music!" Jigglypuff was heard calling out.

"You were using one of Lady Gaga's tracks" Link stated.

"Well... I made it better" JIgglypuff uttered.

Marth then narrowed his eyes, once more looking at the mointor. "Oh look at this one: "Koopa Frost" Where Bowser apparently stops spending time with his kid and dies, coming back as Snowman to learn some sort of life changnig lesson"

"That's just the plot to that stupid 1998 Michael Keaton movie" Link stated. "Look she said she was just going to cross off "Jack's" name and put in "Bowser" and cross of "Charle's" name and write in Bowser Jr."

"What's with all the Mario characters getting a focus?" Marth said scrolling down. "How come I don't have a Christmas story..." Marth gasped as he was shown taking out his sword and slicing the computer in half.

"Uh, what was that for?"

Marth thought for a second. "Uh... The next idea was Marth's Holiday Sword. And it involved M rated Yaoi themes"

"Wait, what?" Link looked at him confused. "But the story's suppose to be family friendly. And Smash King hates yaoi stories."

Marth a second. "Okay it wasn't that. It involved uh... other things about me" Marth looked around and whispered something in Link's ear.

"Wait, WHAT happens to you in Smasher Kids?" Link asked.

"That's for me, and Diana, and you, and Alex to know and the rest to find out" Marth explained. "Point is no way is that becoming a story"

A note is thrown at Link's head as he bends over and picks it up. "Hmmm apparently she had one last Christmas idea that involved finding items for the twelve days of..." Link gasped. "Hey, you already did that last year!"

"Yeah you lazy bitch! I'm not getting crapped on again!" Marth called out as this time a note was thrown at his head. "Oh apparently THIS is the real Chirstmas story idea" Marth looked at it. "Hmmm not bad actually"

"Let me see" Marth showed the paper to Link. "Yeah that could work actually. It is an actual interesting pair of characters to focus on."

"Plus it might actually lead to a non cliche holiday ending, and you know how rare those are" Marth stated before looking around. "So uh should we tell them what it is?"

Link shook his head. "Nah when we try to you know she'll just try ending the story-"

THE END!

"Yeah you were right about that" Marth noted.

I SAID THE END DAMN IT!

"Hey you leave my (beep)ing villians out of this" Snake was heard grumbling.

THE REAL END!

Okay this filler was just an excuse to get you all to realize I'm in Smash King's contest and to look out for my Christmas story. I don't know if it will win but at least you know it will be fun to do. Hopefully tommorow I can start back on some actual fillers or even better working on actual stories. Until then though, later.


	31. Third Marth And Link Convo

**The following chapter: ... Why do I keep doing this opening bold tag anyway?**

"Hey Marth, what are you doing... again? Link asked.

Once more the Prince of Atlea was shown on the main room Smash Brothers computers looking at the screen.

"Well we're finally getting a few more reviews of that latest NOTW: BE chapter. And by few I mean one" Marth stated.

Link looked at the screen. "Yeah folks were pretty creeped out by that bloodbath."

"It did seem unncessarily dark" Marth pointed out. "Unless you realized it was to show the brutual side of war. And how sometimes things go to hell, and there's nothing you can really do to change it."

"True" Link pointed out. "I mean it's not like every chapter is going to be that morbid right?"

"Eh not from what I hear" Marth then turned to face Link. "So when are we going to get an actual filler? You know one of those Smash Switches?"

"Do really want to do that anyway?" Link questioned. "I mean who knows who she's going to have us switch with."

"Besides the guy who gave her the idea no one" Marth said. "Though yeah I surley wouldn't want to get switched"

_'Ah, but I think you guys would look awfuly nice switched with one another' _Manaphy was shown floating behind Link and Marth. _'So how about you let me-' _ Marth then rushed at Manaphy and stabbed his sword through it's head. The blade went through Manaphy's eye, making it cry in pain.

"Oh I'm not do with you yet!" Marth said using his dancing blade attack to slice Manaphy eight more times. The eight slices cut the small little legendary as blood continued to spurt throughout his body. Link then appeared in front of Marth. He used his Spin Attack to slice Manaphy in two.

"Mana!" Manaphy cried out as it's two pieces hit the blood. Guts were shown sticking out of what remained of it's body. Link and Marth then stepped back as the Hyrulian Hero held out a bomb. He then threw it at Manaphy, exploding the blue little Sinnoh blob into nothing.

"Done and done" Marth said as he was shown knocking the dirt away from his hands. "Well it's not like this filler actually has any impact on the actual filler saga"

"Not to mention both of us killing him so brutually is incredibly out of character" Link stated.

"Well maybe for you" Marth pointed out.

"What you don't brutually kill people"

"Well sometimes I do think of it" Marth admitted as Link stared at him confused. "What? It's part of my characterization which some people don't think I have enough of."

"Yeah we both know you will in some stories" Link said chuckling some.

"Shut up about that" Marth threathened as he looked around. "Hmmm think we should tell people this is the last time things are going to get so bloody around here for awhile?"

"Considering how Diana has a bad habit of not keeping her promises, I doubt that" Link pointed out.

THE END!

Yeah another half ass filler but needed to do some other stuff today. Besides I wanted to make a few points to the people who reviewd my latest NOTW: BE Chapter. Like you know it being a war and war's not exactly always being a pretty picture. But anyway hope you all were able to enjoy the chapter even if it only had like... four or five actual jokes in it.


	32. Switches Seven And A Half And Eight

Okay people, FINALLY time for another one of these switch stories. Yeah I know it's been awhile but I'm back to hit you with some switches you... glitches. Hmmm, maybe you're not glitches. But I couldn't think of another rhyme that wasn't you know impolite. Anyway this picks up where the last switch story left off (Chapter 21). Or at least right around there anyway. So I hope you enjoy this filler. Once more Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me, and neither does the idea of switching the smashers. That is still Alex's Warlorn idea. Though this chapter contains a switch not even he thought of. And with that in mind. Enjoy.

"Smash Filler Chapter Thirty Two: Switches 7.5 And Eight"  
By DianaGohan.

The camera panned to a hallway, where a figure was shown running down it. The figure was shown to be a little Mushroom man, known the world over as Toad.

"Like come back Toadie" Peach's voice was heard calling out. "I have to like give you a bath"

"No one bathes the toad" Toad yelled as he continued to run. "The fantastic fungus stops for no man, woman, child, or fruit. Though if it's a veggie pizza, he'll stop and chow down" Toad continued to run, as he turned a corner. "Ha ha, can't catch me, can't catch" he then stopped running as he looked to see a few figures in front of him. "Hey what's going on?" Toad demanded as he was shown walking up to Manaphy. "Whose this guy?

_'You'll find out' _Manaphy said looking back to see Mew still lighting rubbing her tail across Mewtwo's face. _'Hey Mew think you could move back for a few seconds?'_

_'Right now?' _Mew asked in a somewhat sad tone. _'I'm spending some nice quality time with my son.'_

_'That Mewtwo's not your son' _Manaphy pointed out.

_'Yeah but... it was still nice being close' _Mew admitted before moving back a few feet. _'It's been awhile since I had a chance to do that with my Mewie.'_

_'Well I'm sure you will soon enough. For now though' _Manaphy glowed for a second as a heart was shown forming around Mewtwo and Toad.

Mewtwo blinked and shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Wait what's-" Before he had a chance to respond a bright pink glow formed around the Cloned Legendary and the Mushroom Guard.

_'Perfect' _Manaphy said looking over at Mew. _'Thanks for helping. You should probably get back to looking for the Azure Flute'_

_'Very well' _Mew took one last look at Mewtwo and smiled warmly. _'Farewell, 'son'. I hope that you are never to far away from your mother' _She thought before teleporting away.

"Hey whose calling me a son over here?" Mewtwo pointed at himself. "I'm the great toad and..." Mewtwo looked at his hand. "Hey what in the world of mushrooms happened to the great toad?"

_'I believe I can explain that' _Manaphy said floating closer to Toad in Mewtwo's body (Or Toad/Mewtwo) smiling some. _'I switched your body with Mewtwo.'_

"Wait what?" Toad/Mewtwo turned to him confused. "You some sorta magic... flying fish?"

_'I suppose if you want to call me that' _Manaphy floated around him. _'So how do you like your new body?'_

Toad/Mewtwo felt his head. "Hey where's my mushroom?" He then looked down. "And my snazzy overalls?'

'I told you I switched your body-'

"Hey I know what you said but uh... supposing I don't what does that exactly mean again?"

Manaphy looked over at Mewtwo in Toad's body (or Mewtwo/Toad) who was starring angrily at him. 'That means that Mewtwo is in your body and you are in Mewtwo's body'

"Oh yeah like that movie Peach likes. With those people called uh Freaky... Fungusday. That's what it oughta be called" Toad/Mewtwo then turned his head around. "Oh no Peach! She's going to try giving me a bath and no one baths the Toadster!"

'Well you're not Toad anymore, are you?' Manaphy questioned.

"Course I am. Check this out" Toad/Mewtwo then held out his hand. "I call this the spaghetti flambe!" He then made a fist and punched the air. A powerful blast of psychic energy emerged from his fist which knocked a whole through the wall. "Holy pasta, did I do that?"

'Indeed'

"Whoa how'd I..." Toad/Mewtwo then gasped. "Wait a minute, now I see what's going on... you turned me into a magician! Hey does that mean I can juggle and walk on fire?"

'Oh much more then that' Manaphy's eyes then glowed for a second as various memories of Mewtwo flashed into Toad/Mewtwo's head. 'See that? Those are now all things you can do.'

"You mean I... can fly?" Toad/Mewtwo then held out his hands as he was shown levitating through the air. "Holy toadballs, it's true, it's true!" Toad/Mewtwo then spun around. "Now I really am the great wizard toad" He then held out his hand, using a psychic push to knock a hole through the door. "Oh man I gotta tell everyone about this!" He then flew through the hole as he was shown exiting the mansion.

'Enjoy your new found abilities' Manaphy said before looking over at Mewtwo/Toad. "Odd, I thought you would of tried stopping him' he stated.

'How could I?" Mewtwo/Toad looked down. 'The only power this body seems to have is taking attacks, without sustaining too much damage. What good what that do against him, or you?' Mewtwo/Toad glared angrily at Manaphy.

'True though you could of tried saying something'

'I can't say anything' Toad/Mewtwo pointed at his face. 'I never learned how to talk the same way regular people or even Pokemon can' he pointed out. 'I always used my psychic abilities to project a voice from my mind. Either through a direct mental link or just using my powers to project my words.' Manaphy was then shown giggling a lot, actually spinning some in the air. 'Is there something funny about this?'

'Yeah. The legendary super powerful cloned Pokemon can't even technically talk' Manaphy blinked some tears away. 'Oh man I always wondered how you could talk without a mouth, but didn't know that meant you can't talk with one.'

'I am so glad you find this amusing' Mewtwo/Toad said a dry, annoyed tone. 'You should just be fortunate that Toad is part Mushroom and breaths with photosynthesis. Otherwise your little prank would of wound up killing me.'

'Oh I would never put you in any danger' Manaphy commented. 'This is just for a bit of fun.'

Mewtwo/Toad crossed his arms. 'I see no fun in this' he stated.

'Not with that attitude you won't' Manaphy commented, his antenna spinning some. 'You need to see the positives of the situation. Like for example you're in a body that's good with dealing with pain right? Well that could help you with-'

'Do not dare say ANYTHING else' Mewtwo/Toad threatened 'Sooner or later your fun will come to an end. And when it does I am sure that most of the smashers will be out for your blood. Do you want me to join them?'

'No, just saying that this could be a good thing for you' Manaphy then smiled some as he was shown flying away. 'In fact I'm sensing another positive coming for ya.'

'What is he talking about right now?' Mewtwo/Toad then looked behind him to see Peach walking over to him. 'I suppose if Toad was around, she wouldn't be that far off' Mewtwo/Toad admitted. 'Still I need a psychic's help, not hers' he then tried moving as he fell on his face. 'Ugh, of course. I depend too much on floating around' he admitted. 'So I'm not going to be able to run or even walk off. Especially in these stubby legs'

"Aww poor Toadie" Peach then picked up Toad and lightly rocked him in her arms. "Did you like get a boo boo from running around?"

'No I didn't' Mewtwo/Toad said. 'I don't know why I'm telling you this since you can't understand me'

Peach looked into Mewtwo/Toad's eyes. "Hey like what's wrong Toadie? Why do you look like so mad? Did like they cancel the magic mushroom show?"

Mewtwo/Toad raised an eyebrow. 'There exists such a show?' he asked himself.

"Well like don't worry. Whatever is bugging you Mommy Peach will make you feel all better" she then lightly kissed him on his forehead.

'Huh...' Mewtwo/Toad looked around confused, bringing his hands to his heart. 'What's going on? I feel so... warm' he then thought of Mew for a second. 'Just like I was with...' Mewtwo/Toad shook his head. 'No I need to focus. Letting my attention drift is what got me into this situation in the first place'

"Aww, come on toadie, cheer up" Peach then was shown lightly tickling his chest some. "Whose a nice little toadie? You are, oh yes you are'

"Hehehehehehehe" Mewtwo/Toad let out a few chuckles. 'Wait... what am I doing?' Mewtwo/Toad asked himself. 'Am I.. laughing? How can I laugh without... being able to talk.' He then looked down sadly. 'And I... I never laughed before. Not... not like this' he continued chuckling as Peach stopped her tickling. 'Why... why am I feeling this way?' Mewtwo/Toad looked into Peach's eyes. 'Is it her... is she making me...'

"Oh come on Toadie, please like don't give me the silent treatment" Peach said spinning him around. "I know you don't like bathies but I promise it will be really fun. I can get your favorite rubber ducky and like lots of bubbly soap. And like we can have it in like the big bathroom since like Jii needs a bathy too.'

'Jirachi?' Mewtwo/Toad thought. 'Maybe he would be able to help me get back to my own body. It's worth a try' Mewtwo/Toad then nodded his head a few times.

"Yeahhhhhhhh!" Peach cheered happily tightly hugging him. "I'm like so glad you changed your mind" she was then shown walking with him. "We can't like be too long since me and Mario have like a date soon but it will still be loads of fun."

'And useful in getting my body back' Mewtwo/Toad then thought for a second. 'And yet that's... not the only reason I want to go. Why though?' He then looked into Peach's eyes again. 'It can't just to please her. Could it be because... because I...sort of... like being like this?' As Mewtwo/Toad continued thinking to himself Peach skipped through the hall.

Observing this from another hall was Manaphy who giggled softly to himself. 'Ah now that's what I was hoping for' he thought. 'Maybe you'll learn to appreciate your own mom now' Manaphy then looked around. "Hmmm now who else could use the switch treatment?" He then thought for a second and turned his head, looking out the window. "Ah, I think I found my next victims" Manaphy said as he was shown speeding through the hallway.

In the backyard of the Smash Brothers mansion, the camera focused on ace Star Fox pilot Fox McCloud. He was shown flipping through the air a few times before using Fire Fox to propel himself to about the 3rd Floor of the Mansion. He then fell down to the ground.

"Okay that was about..." Fox looked up. '110 Feet."

"112 to be exact" Falco (who was perched on the branch of a nearby tree) stated, looking at a few figures in his eye piece communicator. "Pretty good, but I'm sure I can top it."

"Very well, top away" Fox said looking up at the tree. "It's your turn anyway."

"Good, I was getting bored of just taking the stats" Falco then jumped down from the branch. "Now check this out" He then jumped a couple of times in the air. After reaching the height of his double jump he then spun a couple times, before using Fire Bird. Falco was shown reaching the window of the fourth floor, before landing back on the ground.

"158 Feet" Fox observed, looking at some stats on his eyepiece. "Good though not your best"

Falco shrugged. "Hey haven't had time to fully stretch yet" he pointed out. "Though that's still better your measly 112."

"Measly?" Fox looked at him confused. "When we got here, we were lucky to clear ten feet jumps. How can you call 112 measly?"

The avian crossed his arms. "Measly compared to me anyway"

"Well though I wouldn't call it "measly" we still need to work on the jumps." Fox pointed up at the sky. "There has to be something we can do to make sure we aren't completely immobile after the third jump. After all what's the point of jumping so high if you can just be knocked out when falling down?"

"Good point" Falco shifted his eyes back and forth. "And I must say this is a good place to do it in"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Falco, we both know you're the one who suggested we train some outside. You don't need to keep pointing it out."

"In your opinion" Falco looked at the mansion pissed. "Besides you know who is in Training Mode"

"in Battlefield. We could of just done Final Destination"

"Though I have nothing against floating through space, it just doesn't feel the same when it's not in an Arwing" Falco made a fist. "Besides Master Hand is gone. We really should of just left here entirely if you know-"

"He wasn't there" Fox finished Falco's sentence "I don't like him either Falco but do you really think he'd try something today?"

"Knowing that bastard, I'm surprised he hasn't already."

_'Who are you talking about?' _A voice asked.

"None of your business asshole" Falco said narrowing his eyes. "You mind? We're trying to train here in peace..." he blinked a few seconds. "Hey who the hell said that anyway?"

"Uh, look behind you" Fox hitched his thumb behind Falco as the two were shown starring at Manaphy.

"Oh it's that switch Pokemon" Falco said gritting his teeth. "How the hell did he get out of the Pokeball room?"

"If I had to guess, Trainer took advantage of the fact Master Hand wasn't here. And this time, actually found said room, and let him out."

_'Correct' _Manaphy looked into Fox's eyes. _'You're pretty smart' _he stated.

"Uh, thanks" Fox then rubbed his chin. "Though I have no idea what you're doing here."

_'I suspect a smart guy like you can guess' _Manaphy's eyes started to glow.

Fox gasped and quickly used Fox Illusion to rush off. He then tapped a button on his communicator. "Falco quickly rush in the opposite direction of me!" Fox urged. "Manaphy is going to try and switch our bodies."

"What?" Falco looked annoyed at Manaphy. "Why the hell would you do that?"

_'For fun' _Manaphy admitted.

"Well you know what I find fun" Falco took out his blaster. "Toasting those who try and piss me" he then tried shooting at Manaphy who rolled to avoid those shots. Manaphy laughed and flew away. "Hey come back here!" Falco said chasing after him.

_'Or what? Is the bird going to go cry to his kitty cat?' _Manaphy observed.

Falco grunted and used several Falco Phantasms to chase after him. "Oh you are asking for it!" Falco tried shooting at him again. This time Manaphy was able to fly around Falco and shot a powerful bubble-beam attack which knocked Falco through the air.

Continuing to run along, Fox tapped his communicator. "Falco, do you copy? Did you get my transmissions?" Fox's ears then flickered for a section. The vulpine turned around and gasped as he looked to see Falco slam into him from behind as the two were knocked to the floor by bubble-beam

"And now with that done" Manaphy then had hearts glow around the two members of Team Star Fox. He then chuckled some and was shown flying back to the mansion.

"Hey get back here asshole!" Fox yelled out shaking his fist and gasped. "Hey what the hell..."

"That's what I was trying to tell you about" Falco said looking annoyed at Fox. "Manaphy wanted to switch our bodies. Which is why we needed to SEPERATE."

"Oh" Falco in Fox's body (Or Falco/Fox) said before turning his head away. "Well... I was trying to but well... I guess he used some legendary BS to hit me."

Fox in Falco's body (or Fox/Falco) rolled his eyes. "He goaded you into attacking him, didn't he?"

Falco/Fox sighed. "Yeah" he softly muttered before looking around. "Sorry about that"

"It happens, though you should try and have it happen less" Fox/Falco slammed his hands together. "The point is we have to contact Master Hand, and get him to get Manaphy to switch us back."

"Screw that guy!" Falco/Fox pointed at Fox/Falco. "How about we just chase him down and make him switch us back?"

"I don't claim to be a Pokemon expert but Manaphy's a Legendary right?"

"So? I've beaten Mewtwo before"

"In a regular match in the tournament" Fox/Falco commented. "I don't think he's going to be at his tournament strength" he pointed down. "If he was we would of switched back by now, right?"

"True" Falco/Fox rubbed his chin before moving his hand back. "Eh, I have fur now" Falco/Fox rubbed his hand. "It's all warm and... fuzzy."

"That's kind of the point of fur" Fox/Falco then plucked one of his feathers. "It's more comfortable then having feathers all over your body."

"Hey don't pick that!" Falco/Fox grabbed the feather. "Man that was one of my good feathers" he mused, inspecting the feather closely "Seriously, don't pick off the feathers."

"Sorry" Fox/Falco said taking back the feather. "It goes... here right?" he put it back on his right wing.

"No!" Falco/Fox grabbed the feather. He then lightly plucked it off and moved it a few inches up. "There, perfect."

"... Okay then" Fox/Falco moved back. "With that settled we need to contact Master Hand. Even if we were at Manaphy's level, it'd be in our own bodies, not in each others."

"Well I'm still not contacting that ass" Falco/Fox crossed his arm. "His vacation from us is our vacation from him. Besides he didn't even tell us where he was vacationing, or even how to contact him"

"Well then we're going to have to find out" Fox/Falco narrowed his eyes. "It's either that or try to idiotically chase after Manaphy throughout the mansion. Which would hard enough with his powers. But in each others bodies it'd be impossible."

"Well Team Star Fox does the impossible right?" Falco/Fox queried "This could just be another one of those impossibles."

Fox/Falco held out his hand. "I appreciate the optimism, but as team leader-"

"Hold on a second" Falco/Fox smirked. "Whose team leader again?"

"You know who" Fox/Falco blinked. "No Falco, just because you're in my body doesn't mean you're the leader. It takes more to lead then that."

"I know. It also takes nerves of steel, supremely exceptional skills and the balls to get things done" Falco/Fox jumped into the air and landed on the other side of Fox/Falco. "And despite the lower jump, those are still all qualities I have"

"Yeah but it also takes calm, rational thinking and being able to communicate well with everyone" Fox/Falco pointed out. "And no offense but neither of those are your strongest attributes."

"Well never hurts to learn right?" Falco/Fox pointed at him. "Besides it'd be nice to be leader for once without it having to just be a crappy ending of a mediocre game."

Fox/Falco sighed. "Look Falco I'm sorry if you think I'm insulting you-"

"No I know you're not. You have a valid point but I would just well... like to at least be leader once."

"Don't you like your loner lifestyle?"

"Course I do. But it'd get boring if I was always the one who just came in at the last second, or just one of the main gunners." He then scratched his arm. "Damn this fur itches" he muttered before looking back at Fox/Falco. "Like I was saying it'd be nice to you know, for once be leader."

"I can understand that but this isn't the right time" Fox/Falco then put his hand on Falco/Fox's shoulder. "Besides do you really only want to say you were leader when you were in my body?"

"Hmm that would seem pretty bad" Falco admitted. "So how about you let me lead this and my own mission once we get our bodies back."

"Well I'd agree to the later-"

"Good then" Falco/Fox cracked his new furry knuckles. "Time to catch us a bastard baby blue troublemaker" Falco/Fox then quickly rushed away. "Hmmm, forgot that Fox is faster then me" he grinned some. "This speed will come in use tracking that guy down" he was then seen rushing into the mansion.

"Oh for the love of..." Fox/Falco ran after him. "Oh yeah, Mr. "I prefer the air" would be the slower runner" Fox/Falco said running through the backyard. "Still wonder where this whole leader mentality sprang from?" he asked himself. "Oh well maybe I can ask more about it when I catch up to him. Or that Manaphy" Fox/Falco looked around and sighed. 'Oh what the heck' he thought before holding out his wing. "Get back here, asshole!" He yelled out. 'Yeah that's Falco alright' Fox/Falco chuckled some as he too entered the house as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow glad to finally be back on track with this story. Hope you liked the pair of switches shown inside. And if you do remember to review. Slashermask is the only one who seems to constantly review. I know you guys have a reason not to review the half ass fillers but this is a Smash Switch so please remember to review it okay? Because this one you know I actually tried with.


	33. Ike's Horrible Pairing Dreams Part One

Okay people, everyone knows I've been using a lot of ideas from Alex Warlorn right? Well when talking to a certain someone else I got ANOTHER idea for a filler arc. And who might that person be you may ask? AuraChannlerChris. He pitched an idea to me for a filler story. And in turn I expanded on the idea and thought of how to turn it into a filler arc. You know to mix with the other filler arc I already have, based on that Alex idea. So here is Chris's idea, which you'll be seeing snippets of every so often. What is it about you ask? If you haven't guessed by the title, description, characters or genres, I'm not going to tell you. Anyway remember to read and review this story and maybe enjoy it.

"Ike's Horrible Pairing Dreams, Part One"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned to late one night in the Smash Mansion. Specifically in one of the main rooms. Know, not the main meeting room on the first floor. The main computer hall on the third. You see, for the smashers who didn't have the luxury of having a computer in they're room (due to either not having the need, or the space for it) had one in the computer hall. And that's where we saw everyone's favorite leader of the Greil Meranceries Ike (beisdes those of you who like Ike's dead father more then Ike. I don't know why you would but he's dead people, get over it) surfing the net. Or at the very least, looking up random websites.

"I... still don't get this" Ike said as he scratched his head. "How is this... suppose to be funny again?" He was shown looking at a picture of a blue ahtro cat (wearing a yellow dress). Above said picture was a caption "Can I haz, Cheeseburger, sillies?" as the cat was shown smiling wide. "Ugh, I don't get this "modern" humor" Ike said as he smiled and looked down at his sword. "Still this "internet" does have a few interesting things in it old buddy."

His blade Ragnell simply stayed at his side, not moving in the slightest.

"Of course they'd have objects you could purchase to prevent rust" Ike then typed something into the search engine. He waited a few seconds and held out his hand. "See? A whole site dedicated to proper sword care. Supposedly there's a lot of them out there."

Once again the blade was motionless in it's sheath. Though from Ike's expression, he would clearly say otherwise.

"Hmmm, one for you? Yeah guess I could give it a shot" Ike stretched out his two hands and yawned. "Awhhh, man I'm tired" he observed looking at the clock. "3:30. Should of went to bed hours ago. Oh well, one more search won't kill me" Ike's eyes closed a bit as he was shown typing something into the search engine. "Okay... here are the results...hmmm..." Ike looked closer at the picture. "Odd, I'm not sure why it'd give me links to this kind of site. Do you?"

The sword glowed for a second.

"What do you mean cause I entered it in weirdly?" Ike moved his seat back, as his right hand moved across the screen. "I put in "Ike's Super Amazing Sword" so..." the griel mercanery blinked a few times. "Wow, I AM tired" he shrugged. "Oh well, might as well see where this "Deviant Art" link goes, right?"

If Ike had gotten the right amount of sleep, he would of felt something wrong the moment he clicked on the link. However, even in his fairly tired state he could be shown looking in bewilderment at the images that filled the computer screen.

"Wait why are there images of me with my shirt off?" Ike asked as he clicked on one of the links. "Hmmm, says I need to register an account to see this picture" Ike smirked as he pressed a button on the side of the computer. "Or would if I didn't this" a spark buzzed across the screen as it went to the image Ike had selected. "You know Master Hand may be a jerk sometimes, but even he knew enough to make sure we wouldn't be bugged by registering restrictions. Or having some "pop up blocker" that can actually block any pop up."

The sword then glowed red a couple of times. If the sword had an expression it would of appeared very shocked.

"What's got you so freaked out Ragnell?" Ike turned to the screen. "There dosen't seem to be any...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

If you have ever been to a site like Deviantart, FurrAffinity,or even Destructiod, you've probably seen your fair share of disturbing material. Some so disturbing you keep hidden and never try thinking about. Others you find so wrong you have to show your friends, to prove just how twisted people are. And of course if you're by any degree famous in any form on the interweb, you're sure to see an image of you doing another guy. Or girl, depending on the context. And for Ike, it was defintley the former, not later.

"What is WRONG With these peoplo!?" He screamed out, moving away from the computer. "I know everyone at the mansion joked about it, but these guys? How do they even know me? From my appearences on the adapations of my video games? I didn't act... like that on those! Did I Ragnell?"

The sword glowed on and off a few times.

"Yeah exaclty. These people are... uh... I can't even describe it. It's sick, it's wrong and... and I'm not watching this anymore" Ike then turned away from the computer, crossing his arms and turning his head. After a few seconds though he quickly turned away. "Though I wonder... am I the only one who gets this kind of treatment? What about everyone else in the mansion? Do they have to watch this junk?" Ike then typed something into the search engine and gasped. "Wow, look at all the results. And all I did was type in Marth" he was then shown looking at various pictures of the Atlean prince. "I didn't get that many pics"

The sword simply was placed at Ike's side.

"Yeah guess you've got a point. He has been around longer and..." Ike smiled as he looked at a picture. "I did hear people liked pairing him with Roy. Wonder what will happen if I click on that" Ike clicked on the picture. As soon as it loaded though he quickly turned away. "Ewwwww! I need to find a way to unsee that" Ike then got out of his seat and moved back, slowly edging away from the computer.. "Wbat kind of person would even... imagine such a scenario anyway? It's so well... weird of them to even be so close. How could anyone picture them together"

While edging away, Ike ended up slipping on a rug on the floor. Normally the mercanery would of easily adjusted himself immedatley, but being so tired slowed his reflexes. Slowed them enough for him to actually fall backwards and slam his head onto the wall. Though not enough to cause a serious wound, it did seem to knock the Radiant Dawn hero out. And as he faded into uncociousness, the camera faded into his mind...

_Why could they not see... it was destiny?_

Those were the thoughts that echoed through the mind of Marth "Marasu" Anri, the Noble prince of Atlea. But who was he speaking about? His wife, the fair and kind Princess Shiida? One of the fair misses that he had seen in his journey to take out Medecus? Some beauitful yet unknown babe who he had just met and fallen head over heels for?

The answers to all of those questions were incorrect, as Marth was talking about his best friend, Roy "Eliwood" Nindora, the love of his life...

How long had Marth loved Roy? Ever since the two had come to the mansion. Marth hadn't been gay before, but seeing Roy's fiery red hair and earnest grin had made strictly Roysexual. It was hard to ever think for a second without the image of the majestic Swords Of Seals weilder dancing within his brain. Dancnig and spinning, coming straight towards him. And at the last second, rolling away right before he landed in Marth's arms.

Dashing the hopes of the poor young Prince.

For you see Marth had been crushing on Roy for years. The fiery red haired lord seemed none the wiser and would always joke around with his chum about various things. From they're past history to they're fellow smashers, the two always seemed close. Close like the best of friends.

_But... but will he allow me to get closer?_

Marth was sick of hiding his feelings but didn't want to admit him. Though Marth seemed nice and heroic, even if a tad naieve sometimes, deep down he was quite shy. In fact he was embarassed of his feelings. He knew guys weren't suppose to fall for other guys. That's what he had heard from everyone so many times. And yet one look into the fiery lord's calming, hazel eyes he knew he coudln't feel another way.

However like most secrets, his would eventually be revealed. That one faithful day that changed the two's lifes...forever...

The two swordsman had been having a long, vigerous workout session in the backyard. It was a particially warm's summer day. The sun beated down on the two as they're blades clashed several times. It had become so warm that after awhile, the two had stripped down some. Both had removed they're cloaks and before long they're shirts, and were fighting one another bare chested.

Marth looked down at himself, feeling once more embarassed. He had felt his body was meak and soft, with only the slighest hinting of muscle. Roy's meanwhile appeared godlike. A perfect 6 pack of abs, and a generous set of biceps which helped him swing his mighty sword. Seeing him swirl around with his blade felt like poetry in motion. The kind of visual poetry that Marth could watch dance around him forever until

Slam! Marth was knocked hard to the ground. The sun continued to beat down on him, as the Atlean was forced to cover his eyes. The rays were soon blocked though, by a shadow looming over him.

"Marth, are you okay?" As a concerned Roy holding out his hand. "I didn't mean to knock you down so hard" he admitted as he helped the prince up.

"No it's... it's okay" Marth said slowly. He looked to see the two were still holding hands. Once more the Atlean prince blushed and turned away. He didn't let go of Roy's hand though, enjoy the innocent yet intoxitating feel of his skin touching Roy's. "I mean we're suppose to be sparring right?"

"Well looks like you're focused on... other things" Roy then moved his hand away and looked into his eyes. "Care to tell me about them?"

"It's... it's nothing" At this point Marth's cheek were literally beat red. He felt Roy move a few inches closer to him. This gave Marth an ever better view of his majestic pecks which seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. Marth longed to reach his hand out to touch them but knew he couldn't. It was wrong even if it wrong.

_Even if it would of felt so right..._

"Marth..." Roy sighed as he then sat down on the ground. The timid blue haired prince looked down at his spikey flame headed friend confused, seeing Roy cross his arms in front of his musuclar chest. "You like me, don't you?"

Marth gasped, not sure of how to react to that. Had he figured out his feelings? Was he upset at Marth for thinking of him such a way. 'I... I can't let him think I'm a freak' thought a saddened Marth. 'Not Roy. He... he can't know' Marth shook his head a few times. "No... I don't Roy."

"Not even as a friend?"

Marth gasped and shook his hands in front of him. "O-of course as a friend Roy! You know I love you... I mean really like you as a friend but... but that's it. "

Roy smirked some. "You wanna know how often I heard that line?" he asked sort of rhetorically, as he then chuckled to himself. "Quite a few times, from many of the female members of my squad." He then sighed and looked up at sky. "They all felt such passionate fits of love and yet... I could never return any of their feelings. I guess I... just never felt that way towards them."

Marth was very confused now. It seemed like Roy was leading him somewhere. The prince still had no idea to respond: If he said the wrong thing, he might of lost Roy forever. And any chance of the fiery headed lord being his.

Still, curiosity was still able to get the better of him. "How... how come?" Marth was finally able to ask.

Roy shrugged. "I guess I was never interested in them like that" Roy then shot up as he was shown lightly rubbing Marth's shoulder. The Atlean prince tried desepratley to hide the slight moan of pleasure that wanted to release itself form his mouth. He tried desperatley to look away from Roy. But one look into the former Smasher's eyes made it once again impossible to look away. It was like his pupils were a magnet, and Marth was slowly being sucked in.

Roy chuckled to himself. 'Good, maybe now he'll admit his feelings' he thought. Roy afterall, was no fool. He had known for the longest time of Marth's feelings. And though he never said anything he was desperatley waiting for the day when Marth would tell him the three words he wanted to hear most. 'Maybe I just need to nudge him a bit more' Roy thought a devlish grin appearing for a quick second on his face.

"See I have very specific tastes" Roy explained, his indext finger lightly rubbing Marth's straight blue hair. "I don't know if they can be appeased by ANY woman." He then leaned closer to Marth, their mouths literally inches away from one another. "You know the type of person I like right?"

"Well... I'd suspect you'd like uh... someone really strong" Marth said, still trying to turn his eyes away. "Someone caring and gentle. A guy... uh girl who gets you and loves you for who you are. Not what your status is."

"Hmmm, you wouldn't know anyone like that would you?" Roy asked, a grin still plastered on his face.

Marth's entire body was pratically shaking. Not just being so close from the lord of his dreams, but from his words. His warm, loving words which seemed to be envelping his very essance. 'Is... is Roy just messing with me?' He then thought for a second and shook his head. 'No Roy... Roy isn't like that. He's kind and warm and...' he then looked into the lord's eyes again. 'And... and I just hae to tell him.'

The atlean Prince gulped. He knew that this was the moment. The moment where he would confess everything to Roy. His eyes start flowing tears, pratically fearing any sort of rejection before he could open his mouth. Still Marth knew he had to be strong. Strong enough to just tell the man of his dreams what his true feelings were.

"Roy I... I love you-"

Before the prince even had a moment to take back his statement, Roy leaned closer and planted a kiss on the prince's lips. The Atlean royal gasped as Roy moved his hands behind Marth and was shown rubbing his slender shoulders. He brought they're bodies closer together as they're naked chests grinded on each other for a second. After a few moments Roy moved back and grinned.

"Good to know" Roy said with a hearty laugh. "Otherwise that would of been even more awkard" Roy then lenaed in. He studied Marth who appeared literally frozen right in front of him. "Marth!" Roy then shook his shoulders. "Marth... say something!"

It seemed the Atlean Prince's head had exploded. Not just from Roy's kiss but from his own admission. For a moment everything felt so right, but then so wrong. Like he didn't know how to comprehend exactly what had just happened. Roy's shaking though slowly brought him back to reality though.

_A reality that seemed even better then a dream_

Marth's entire face was red as he turned his head away once more. "Why... why did you do that?" he finally asked.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Roy sighed and crossed his arms. "Marth, I love you. Maybe even as much as you love me."

"You... you do?" Harth's entire body started to shiver though. "But... but why? It's... it's wrong for... two guys to love each other-"

"Who says?" Roy asked. "Does that mean what you're feeling is wrong?"

Marth gasped and put his heart on his chest. "It... it dosen't feel wrong" Marth slowly admitted. "But... maybe that's because-"

"Maybe that's because you were raised to think that way" Roy pointed out. He then leaned close once again and tightly hugged the Atlean young male. He rubbed his head against Marth cheek, the Atlean Prince still stunned by everything that happened. "But if this is wrong then... I don't care about being right" he lightly pecked Marth on the cheek. "I know you've been crushing on me Marth. I've known for quite some time. And for quite some time I've been crushing equally hard on you"

"But... but why?" Marth asked. "I'm not as... strong or brave as you are."

"Says you" Roy lightly twirled him around. "I think you're one of the bravest and most noble princes I've ever laid eyes upon" Roy smirked. "Plus you are about the cutest things I've ever laid eyes upon" He tightly held Marth, lightly rubbing his back. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that" Roy stated.

"So you... you do love me?" Marth asked as Roy simply nodded. "Then then... then why didn't you ever tell me?"

Marth was lightly poked on the nose. "Because I was waiting for you to tell me" Roy said as he kissed the spot he had touched with his finger. "I promised myself I wouldn't admit my feelings until you admitted yours. I didn't want you to try hiding them forever, or denying them once you admitted them."

Tears started rolling down Marth's cheeks as he was shown crying. "Roy..." he softly muttered as he then his beloeved tightly. He was soon shown weepoing on Roy's chest for a few minutes as Roy lightly patted his head. "I..I... I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to say anything" Roy said, lightly picking up his chin. "Just kiss me, Marthy. Kiss me with all the passion you can muster" Marth nodded as he moved his lips and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice cried out as Ike's eyes quickly shot open. He quickly got up to the floor and looked around. "What the hell... what the hell was that?!" He asked as he looked around the room.

Ike starred at his blade which once again was motonless at his side.

"I was having the most horrible dream" Ike rubbed his head. "Marth and Ike were shirtless and... they were in love and... kissing and..." Ike looked sick as he smacked himself a few tiems on the head. "Get out of my head dream!" Ike pounded himself a few times on the skull.

The sword once again stood stationery but elecited the fainest of glows.

"Okay yeah good point. Me in there WOULD of been worse" Ike then shivered some. "Still that... that dream didn't make any sense. Marth acting like a shy little schoolgirl? Roy passiontaley kissing him when he admitted his feelings? Fighting shirtless in the backyard? NONE of that makes any sense!"

The sword the blinked a few times.

Ike turned his attetnion to the computer. "Yeah thinking about it, it DID seem very similar to that... coupling image I saw" Ike said his head tilting at the image still flashing on the screen. "Like... that's how they got to that image and... well I'm just glad they didn't get any further" Ike shook his head a few times. "Ugh, this is why the computer is just a creepy invention" Ike held out his hand. "i mean in our time, there weren't any scrolls that had that sort of thing printed on them right?"

Ragnell simply stood in it's holdster.

"Okay well maybe not any scroll I ever read but still... that was just... ugh!" Ike rubbed his head. "I need some REAL sleep. Away from these twisted images" He then went to the computer and powered it down. "Remind me never to use that. Or at the very least go to that "Deviantart" page. Those group of deviant... weirdos" Ike shivered, as he then walked through the room. He then hit a lightswitch and turned the power of the computer room off.

The sword glowed for a second.

"Yeah, no way I'm telling anyone about that" Ike rubbed his neck. "Besides chances are they already know. I mean most of the smashers are more "net savy" then I am right?"

The sword sparkled some.

Ike chuckled. "Yeah, who would want to be "net savy" if that was all you saw?" He was then shown walking to his room. "Okay enough jokes though. I'm hitting the sack."

The sword glowed a smidgen of yellow.

"Ew" Ike stuck his tounge out. "Not like that. Please I need to get all those thoughts out of my head pronto, okay?"'

And though Ike was able to go to sleep a dream a more normal, 100% less homosexual dream, that wouldn't be the last time he visited DeviantArt.

Or expierenced the horrors of the pairings people most lusted after, whether in pic. Or in fic. As this one comes to

THE END... FOR NOW!

Well hope you all liked that. Especially Chris, since that was his idea. I think his idea was more to just tear apart these couplings. But I decided to do it in a bit more "subtle" way. Unlike in those Twilight parody fics I did which were about as subtle as hitting Edward's pasty emo face in the head with a brick. Which dosen't sound like a bad idea... but uh anyway remember to review people. And tell me if there's any couples you want me to REALLY tear into. Subtle or not.


	34. The Ninth Switch

Hey everyone you know what today is? My birthday, that's what today is. And for that day I'm hitting you all with a special filler. Why is it special you ask? Well when Alex Warlorn gave me the idea of Smash Filler and what the various switches would be there was one switch I was looking forward to writing more then the others. Not because of the humorous implications but because it was actually more of a character study. A switch not just for the sake of comedy but rather for the sake of actually getting to know what's going on in the minds of the people involved. Who am I talking about? Here's a hint: look at the character names attached to this latest chapter (and if you're only catching up now and didn't read this when I first posted this story, those names would be Sheik and Zero Suit Samus). And what will they learn? Well you're going to have to read to find that out. And you should know that Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me it belongs to Nintendo and co. I just make stories based off they're characters. Haven't made one if a few days due to being sick but I'm well enough to crank this out for you. So with that out of the way remember to read and review this one people because this may end up being one of the best story of this "Smash Switch Arc"

"Smash Filler Chapter Thirty Four: The Nine Switch"  
By DianaGohan.

The camera panned to Zero Suit Samus, who was shown slowly walking down a hall on the second floor. While she was walking she was shown reading a book, directing her eyes downward instead of in front of her. If she had perhaps been paying attention to what had happened the following story may never of happened. But because she was focused on her book, she didn't see the figure stepping out in front of her.

"Uh!" said the figure as it collided with the non armored Samus. This knocked "Zesu" to the floor, the book falling out of her hands as she look to see the figure standing in front of her. "Sorry about that" said the figure, revealed to be Sheik The Shiekah rubbed her head a bit embarrassed "Was just walking out of my room and didn't see you there" she pointed at her room with her other hand.

Zero Suit just starred at her annoyed and helped herself up. She then leaned down and picked up her book, turning away from Sheik as she continued reading it.

Sheik looked at her silently walk through the hallway. 'Weird, wonder what's up with her?' Sheik thought to herself before rubbing her chin. 'Hmm..." she then snapped her fingers. 'Ah, she must be too focused on that book to care about anything else. Wonder what it could be?' Sheik then used vanish to appear a few feet in front of Zero Suit. "Hey, what book are you reading?" Sheik asked.

Zero Suit looked up for a second into Sheik's eyes. She then looked down into her book again before quickly walking past her.

"O... kay" Sheik then used Vanish to appear in front of her again. "Look I'm not trying to insult you or anything. I'm just curious what you're reading-"

Zero Suit then swerved around her, quickening her speed as she moved faster down the hallway.

"I mean it just seems like it'd be an interesting book" Sheik said vanish teleporting in front of her again. "I mean if it's got you so focused-"

Zero Suit once again moved past her, this time moving her face closer to the book. So there would be no chance she would be able to see Sheik

"What, is it one of those anti manner books?" Sheik asked teleporting in front of her again. "I'm just asking a question, not-"

Zero Suit then grunted and turned away from Sheik, as she started moving south down the hall.

"Okay, new plan" Sheik then used vanish to appear in front of Zero Suit again. This time she quickly grabbed the book away from Zero Suit's hands.

"Hey!" Zero Suit exclaimed trying to grab her book back. "You can't take my book!"

"I'm not taking it, I'm just looking at it for a second" Sheik moved back as Zero Suit started running after her. "Hmmm, Understanding Engineering Mathematics Odd, I wouldn't peg you as the math type."

"Give that back!" Zero Suit demanded as she continued chasing after Sheik

"In a sec, first I want to see what's so interesting about this book" she then thumbed through the book. "Wait, why are you circling certain problems in this book? And what's with the "finish these by Tuesday" lines on the side of the page? Are you giving yourself homework?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Zero Suit then tried reaching for the book again as Sheik simply flipped over her. "Just give me that book back, NOW" she narrowed her eyes. "Or else"

"Or else what?" Sheik then saw Zero Suit rush after her with a right hook punch which Sheik ducked to avoid. "Oh, violence. You'd think you would of tried a more mathematical solution, or are you not up to that chapter?" Zero Suit yelled and tried striking her again, as Sheik weaved to the left and right. "Nice moves Zammie, but you're going to need better then that to hit me."

"GRRR" Zero Suit grunted as she tried striking Sheik a multitude of times. Sheik was able to simply moved back and bob up and down to avoid her blows. Eventually Zero Suit corned Sheik to a wall, but Sheik avoided a power punch by simply teleporting away in a cloud of smoke. "AHH!" Zero Suit cried out, her hand smashing hard into the wall.

"Sorry about that" Sheik said as she was shown behind her. "You know I'd be happy to give this back to you, if you asked nicely."

"Why should I?" Zero Suit asked turning to face her. "Why should I have to be nice to someone who just runs around. and steals my books?"

"Technically this was the only time, and it's more like borrowing without permission, since I fully intend to give this back to you-"

"GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Zero Suit charged at her again.

Sheik sighed and used vanish to teleport away. "Come on Zammie, you can ask nicer then that" Zero Suit quickly reached behind her back to pull out her plasma whip. "Just ask nicely and..." Zero Suit then charged behind her. Sheik used Vanish, as Zero Suit turned her body. She then flicked her whip and used Plasma Wire. This hit Sheik as soon as she used Vanish to get behind Zero Suit, and knocked her hard into the wall. "Ow" Sheik muttered to herself as Zero Suit jumped in front of her.

"Give me that!" She then quickly grabbed her book and looked at Sheik angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screamed. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone!?"

"Sorry" Sheik said getting up and dusting herself off. "I just wanted to know what the book was, that's all" Sheik crossed her arms. "And since you didn't tell me the 5 something times I asked, I decided to take more drastic measures."

Zero Suit grunted angrily. "You're all the same" she muttered, looking down at the ground. "Can't even be left alone for five minutes"

"Uh, what was that?" Sheik held her hand to her left ear. "I don't speak mutterease you know."

Zero Suit looked up and pushed her away. "Just leave me ALONE" Zero Suit stated, her teeth gnashing together. "Leave me alone and..." she then looked into Sheik's eyes, which peaked through her mask. 'Great, now she thinks I'm crazy' Zero Suit thought to herself. 'Why... why does everyone think I'm crazy?' Zero Suit then winced some as she rubbed her head, moving away from Sheik

"Uh, are you okay Samus?" Sheik asked concerned.

Zero Suit quickly shook her head and looked back at Sheik "It's... it's nothing" She then turned and walked away. "Please just... leave me alone, okay?"

"Uh, sure if that's what you want" Sheik said continuing to watch Zero Suit continue walking down the hall before turning a corner. "Huh she's acting odder then usual" Sheik observed. "Then again I did try taking her book" Sheik rubbed her chin. "Maybe I should of just tried using some good old Ninja stealth to see what the title is. I mean, what's the fun of taking it for a sec if it freaks someone out? Then again-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero Suit's voice was heard echoing the hallways. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Maybe she's just freaking on everyone she sees today" Sheik said as she then used Vanish to appear next to Zero Suit in the hall. "What's up?"

"Go away" Zero Suit was shown trembling some as tears rolled down her eyes. "Go away I... I don't want to be put through that again" she whimpered.

"What having your book stolen?" Sheik then looked up to see Manaphy was floating above the two's head. "Oh, guess she must be referring to you" Sheik then recalled Zero Suit and Crazy Hand getting switched from SSNED Chapter 47. "Probably after the last time you switched her"

_'This one will be better though' _Manaphy said as it was shown glowing some.

Zero Suit gasped and looked up. "AHHHH!" She screamed as she fired several shots from her paralyzing gun at the Pokemon. "I DON'T WANT TO BE SWITCHED! NEVER AGAIN!" She said. She looked to see the bolts just bounce off as she gasped and quickly tried running away.

It was too late though as two hearts were shown glowing in front of Zero Suit and Sheik Energy flickered around they're body for a second. Manaphy giggled to himself before quickly flying off.

"Did he just..." Zero Suit stated before looking at her hand. "Yup, can't see my fingers. We've been switched" Sheik in Zero Suit's body (or Sheik/Zero Suit) stated. "Someone must of let Manaphy out, though who-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zero Suit in Sheik's body (or Zero Suit/Sheik) screamed as she fell to her knees, holding herself tightly. "No... no... no" she muttered. "Why...why does this always happen to me?" Zero Suit/Sheik asked as she was shown shaking some.

"Hey no need to freak out" Sheik/Zero Suit said helping Zero Suit/Sheik up to the ground. "You're in my body, not Crazy Hand's"

The Metriod clone in the body of the Shiekah looked at her fingerless gloved hand. "Yeah I... I guess that's true" Zero Suit/Sheik said as her hand started shaking less.

"Yeah we've been in each others bodies before" Zero Suit/Sheik stated, recalling Samus, Zelda, Sheik and Zero Suit being switched around a lot in SSNED 35. "Remember back when I was first cloned and Master Hand switched us around some in that guessing game?"

Zero Suit/Sheik grunted. "Of course I do" she said as she stopped shaking, looking around angrily. "That hand always tries screwing with me" she muttered.

"Well then you remember the two of us were switched" Sheik/Zero Suit pointed at her new and old body. "So you've been me before, and I've been you."

Zero Suit/Sheik then blinked a few times. "You've... you've been me?" she asked.

"Yeah for like a minute-"

"YOU COULD NEVER BE ME!" Zero Suit/Sheik yelled, pushing Sheik/Zero Suit back some. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT!"

"Jeez, who pushed your psycho button?" Sheik/Zero Suit asked.

"I'm not psycho!" Zero Suit/Sheik held out her arms. "It's just... it's just" Zero Suit/Sheik glared angrily at Sheik/Zero Suit. "It's just that... you could never know..."

"Never know what?" Sheik/Zero Suit asked.

Zero Suit Samus/Sheik looked into her former eyes. 'Why... why does she have to look at me like that?' she asked herself, backing away some. 'Looking at me in my body. It's just so...so...' Zero Suit Samus/Sheik shook her head. "You... you could never know, that's all."

"Pfft, that seems to be your only answer now to any question" Sheik/Zero Suit spun around. "Don't bother me, leave me alone, you could never understand, wah wah" she said in a mock of Zero Suit's voice (and being in her body, and having her voice, said mock was pretty accurate) as the Shiekah ninja put her hands on her now Metroid cloned hips. "I mean really, what couldn't I understand being you?"

"How could you even ask such a thing?" Zero Suit/Sheik asked her, narrowing her eyes. "How could someone like you ever understand me?"

"Well being in your body helps" Sheik/Zero Suit then motioned with her index finger for Zero Suit/Sheik to come closer. "So why don't you just come here and tell me what's so different about you?"

"You wouldn't want to know" Zero Suit/Sheik said darkly. "No one would want to know what my life is like."

"Okay then spare me the lesbian details" Sheik/Zero Suit quipped.

"Not that!" Zero Suit/Sheik turned away. "See this is exactly what I mean. All you do is joke and goof off and don't bother applying yourself. And yet everyone still loves you."

Sheik/Zero Suit shrugged. "Eh not really."

"Yes really!" Zero Suit/Sheik looked down at the ground. "They talk with you, hang out with you. They just... just..."

"Just what?"

Zero Suit/Sheik turned to her. "Do you really want to find out?"

Sheik/Zero Suit nodded. "Sure" she walked closer to her former body. "I'm what you'd call one of those "very curious" personality types. And right no you talking about how no one understands you is very intriguing."

Zero Suit/Sheik grunted. "So that's all I am to you? Amusement?"

"Uh, no" Sheik/Zero Suit stated. "I'm just saying-"

"SHUT UP!" Zero Suit/Sheik then grabbed the plasma whip that had previous been hers and whipped Sheik/Zero Suit hard in the face. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PATHETIC LOSER!"

"Ow" Sheik/Zero Suit rubbed her face. "You do know you're hurting your own body right?"

"That's what it's like to be me!" Zero Suit/Sheik whipped her hard again. "Everyone hurts you!" She then whipped her hard in the arm. "Everyone laughs at you!" She then whipped her hard in the leg. "Everyone thinks you're a psychotic freak!" She then whipped her hard in the stomach making Sheik/Zero Suit stumble back. "You're never good enough! You're inferior, idiotic, and weak!" She then whipped her hard on the side of the head making her hit the ground. "Everyone feels they'd be better off without you! You're nothing but a burden!" She then whipped her several times while she was on the ground. "A weak, stupid, idiotic burden! You keep trying to do better, you keep trying to get stronger but it's... never enough" Zero Suit/Sheik looked down. "Never... enough"

The former metroid clone gasped as she saw Sheik/Zero Suit look up at her. The former Zero Suit Samus starred into her own eyes again, making her new Shiekah eyes start to water. 'Why does it... hurt so much to look at her?' Zero Suit Samus/Sheik asked as her whole body started to shiver again.

Sheik/Zero Suit Samus managed to stand back up. "Ow" she winced rubbing her forehead. "Are you really into such self punishment?"

'Am... am I?' Zero Suit/Sheik asked herself. 'No I... I... I'm not. I...I am strong and I... am important.. I.. am strong and... and...' she then looked into her former eyes again, causing her to sob even more. Zero Suit/Sheik then dropped the gun as she tried rubbing away her tears

Sheik/Zero Suit looked at her arm. "Okay I don't think anything's bleeding..." the former Shiekah then reached down to grab Zero Suit's gun. "If I didn't want to rough up my body I'd..." she then looked in front of her to see her former body sobbing loudly. "Samus?" Sheik/Zero Suit walked closer to her. "Are you okay?"

"Leave... leave me alone" Zero Suit/Sheik whispered. "Please just... just leave me alone-"

"NO!" Sheik/Zero Suit yelled out, shocking Zero Suit/Sheik some. "Sorry, but you're not playing that card. Not when you're crying into my mask" she said, as she was now right in front of her former body. "I understood you ignoring me when you bumped into me, or even when I was trying to bug you before. But when you're sobbing and shivering in MY body, that's when I draw the line" she then put her hand on Zero Suit/Sheik's shoulder. "I need to know what's wrong Samus. Why you're so upset, and most importantly if I can do anything to help you out."

"Why... why do you care?" Zero Suit/Sheik asked.

"First of all, cause you're drenching my scarf" she then moved her hand to lightly remove the scarf mask from in front of Zero Suit/Sheik, exposing her face. "Ah, much better" she said, lightly rubbing her former cheek. "You know it's kind of weird but I don't usually see myself unmasked like this" she said starring into her own eyes. "Kind of weird looking at yourself in someone else's body."

"...Yeah" Zero Suit/Sheik said quietly. "Maybe we should... try and find Manaphy and switch back-"

"And what? Have you ignore me again? Have you cry to yourself some more? I don't think so" Sheik/Zero Suit tapped what use to be her head lightly. "I know once you get your own body back you'll forget this whole thing ever happen, and what will that accomplish?" She smiled some. "There will be time for that later. Right now we have more important things to discuss."

"Don't... don't try and trick me" Zero Suit/Sheik muttered out. "You don't care about me."

"And what makes you think that?"

"No... no one does" Zero Suit/Sheik said holding herself. "Everyone just... looks down at me."

"Everyone huh?" Sheik/Zero Suit rubbed her chin. "Funny cause there's this Hyrulian Princess I know real well. You may of heard of hear: Brown hair, white dress, has this stupid philosophy about women being the superior gender-"

"She's the exception!" Zero Suit/Sheik yelled out, her thoughts drifting to Zelda. "She's the only one who cares, the only who gets me. Everyone else though... everyone else looks down on us... on me. They hate me just because I... I found someone who actually makes me happy."

"No one hates you for being with Zelda" Sheik/Zero Suit pointed out. "Trust me, Link blames Master Hand for what happened to her, not you."

"So you're saying that no one could love me for who I am?" Zero Suit/Sheik said, her hands curling into fists. "They'd only love me if they were altered? Made into an idiot?" Zero Suit/Sheik then looked up into her eyes again and gasped. "But... but if she's the only one who... who" Zero Suit/Sheik shook her head again. "No no... Zelda loves me. I know she does and... and that's all that matters. That's all... that... matters" she then started to cry again.

"There there" Sheik/Zero Suit then used the scarf to help dry up her body's tears. "Come on Zammie, there's no need to cry" she then lightly rubbed away a few of Zero Suit/Sheik's tears. "Look, I know Zelda, okay? I mean I am a part of her soul right?" She then leaned in closer, lightly kissing her former forehead lightly. "And though I joke about it sometimes, I know you have more then "rose tinted glasses" love."

"What... what do you mean by that?"

Sheik/Zero Suit held out her hand. "Well that's a term that means you're just looking at something the happy, nothing could ever go wrong and everything is perfect way. You know looking at life like it's not real, but your own fantasy."

"No I mean... what do you mean you know she... loves me?"

"Even if Zelda's brain has been messed with, her heart hasn't" Sheik/Zero Suit put a hand on what use to be her chest. "Her love of Link has transferred right here, because that's how I feel about my little hero" she then moved her hand back. "So that means all the love she has, which some days admittedly doesn't seem to be much, is definietly for you."

"You... you mean it?"

The former Shiekah nodded a few times. "Sure do. Truthfully it's really the only thing I find admirable her right now. That she has a lot of love, deep down in all that hate. Something that you guys seem to have in common" Sheik/Zero Suit looked at her Metroid hand sadly. "At first I thought it was just hate for everyone around you but... I think it's more then that. The most unhealthy kind of hate there is: self hate."

Zero Suit/Sheik shook her head. "No you... you're..." she then looked into her former eyes again. She saw the serious, determined look in Sheik/Zero Suit's eyes, and bit her lip. "You're... you're right" she muttered. "I... I can't lie when you... look at me like that."

"You mean when you look at yourself like that?"

"I... I could never look like that" Zero Suit/Sheik admitted. "I can look into the mirror and lie to myself for hours. Before I had Zelda in my life that's... that's the only way I felt like I mattered. That if I told myself I was strong, that if I trained to be strong, that if I studied enough then... then people would accept me and... and not look down on me."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere" Sheik/Zero Suit said grabbing Zero Suit/Sheik's right hand. "Obviously you feel like no one really understands you, because of how much time you spent alone. And how many times there wasn't anyone there for you" she then brought her other hand to grab onto Zero Suit/Sheik's left hand. "And that usually stems from not really knowing yourself too well. Or not being able to accept who you are."

"That's... that's because I don't know who I am" Zero Suit/Sheik whispered. "I thought if I trained and became strong enough but... no matter how much I train I still feel so much weaker then everyone else."

"Why? Do you loose a lot of matches to everyone?"

"No but... but I see how they feel... how they interact with others and... how they carry themselves" Zero Suit/Sheik looked down ashamed. "Like they have confidence in themselves while I... I...-"

"While you feel like you don't" Sheik/Zero Suit squeezed her old self's hands. "And that's what makes you act out and ignore them right? And why you would just say try walking away, and not bother starting up a conversation with any of us right?" Zero Suit/Sheik slowly nodded. "Fair enough. At least I understand why you felt like I wouldn't get you. Because you think I can just go around and make friends with everyone right?"

"More... more then I ever could" Zero Suit/Sheik whimpered.

"Oh don't sell yourself so short Zammie" She then put her arm around her shoulder. "First off, it's not everyone. I can talk to most of the people around, but there are only a few smashers I have common interests with. Not to mention the fact that a lot of them don't really like opening up either, so you know only so much we can talk about."

"Still they... they do like you"

"Yeah well that's only because I stand as a contrast to Zelda" Sheik/Zero Suit pointed out. "And furthermore I still get dirty looks shot my way. You know anytime I crack wise about things they don't like me joking about. Or trying to defend certain people" Sheik/Zero Suit then moved away. "I just let it not try to get to me you know. Since everyone has their own likes and dislikes, and things they don't like being mentioned."

"Even you?"

"Course even me. Mine are just different then most people here" Sheik/Zero Suit pointed at her old body. "I'm not going to let that define who I am. Because if I did that then I might as well just fulfill my original purpose."

"Original purpose?"

"Unlike most of the other smashers here, we're both clones, who were created in part by Master Hand" Sheik/Zero Suit then remembered back to her creation in SSNED 35. "I was created just so he wouldn't be bugged so much by Miss Royal Sexist the 4th, not to mention someone who wouldn't automatically badmouth him back about anything."

"That doesn't really seem right though" Zero Suit/Sheik said looking down angrily. "He does a lot of stupid and hurtful things. He shouldn't have you defend all of his blunders."

"I don't see them all as blunders, but I agree he's not perfect. Still that's not the only thing who defines who I am" Sheik/Zero Suit pointed at herself. "I try to uphold my own code, my own reason for fighting and being here. Sometimes I'm wrong but you know that's life right? We're not all going to be perfect all the time"

"Yeah you're... right on that" Zero Suit/Sheik held herself tightly. "Still I... I wish I could try and make conversation with someone as easy as you do. To at least make the effort not just... freeze up and ignore them."

"Then why don't you?" Sheik/Zero Suit asked. "It's better then just muttering to herself."

"Well it's just that..." Zero Suit/Sheik looked into her former eyes once more and gulped. "I'm scared" she admitted. "Scared to... to try and make friends."

"Well again I have to ask why."

"I... I don't want to be rejected again" Zero Suit/Sheik started to cry some more, as Sheik/Zero Suit once again used the cloth to wipe away her tears. "When I was first... created Samus rejected me. She outright... stated I was nothing but an inferior clone and that she... hated me."

"She did?" Sheik/Zero Suit asked blinking a few times. "Are you sure?"

"I... I would never lie about that" Zero Suit/Sheik was shown shivering again. "It was right at the start of the Brawl Tournament after I was created. I asked her why a few times but she... never answered me." Zero Suit/Sheik covered her face. "I have no idea why either."

"Did you try asking Master Hand?" Sheik/Zero Suit asked.

"No. I don't know if he would give me a straight answer. Besides I... I didn't want to tell this to anyone" Zero Suit/Sheik sighed, looking up ashamed. "I didn't even tell this to Zel. I was too afraid she'd either go crazy and try and kill Samus or that... she would think I'm inferior as well."

"You really shouldn't think that" Sheik/Zero Suit sighed and put her hands behind her back. "Then again you really shouldn't think a lot of the things you do. Like I said, self hatred is one of the worst kinds of hatred. Especially when you try to bottle it inside you."

"I know but... that's how I feel-"

"Well let me try and help you feel better" Sheik/Zero Suit smiled as she brought her hands from behind her back. "By getting the answers you need" she then pounded her fists together.

"What?"

"Maybe you couldn't talk to Samus about this, but I can."

Zero Suit/Sheik gasped. "No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's not your...." Zero Suit/Sheik looked into her eyes. "...concern."

Sheik/Zero Suit shook her finger. "What did we say before?"

"I know but-"

"No buts" she then put her finger on her former nose. "I'm going to go find Samus and talk to her. And see why she hates you. Maybe then you won't need to hate yourself so much."

"Sheik please-"

"Sorry, but I'm not changing my mind on this" Sheik/Zero Suit grinned before quickly taking off.

"Sheik!" Zero Suit/Sheik exclaimed before running after her. The two ran through the second floor as Sheik/Zero Suit rushed up a flight of stairs. Zero Suit/Sheik followed her up the stairway as the two rushed through the third floor. "Come back!" Zero Suit/Sheik yelled as she was shown getting closer to her original body.

"Sorry but found what I was looking for" Sheik/Zero Suit quickly turned towards her former body and held out Zero Suit's paralyzer gun. She fired a bolt which froze Zero Suit/Sheik in place. "Good thing I grabbed this before" she said before turning a corner.

Walking down the third floor the original (in this universe anyway) Bounty Hunter Samus Aran strode along before Sheik/Zero Suit walked in front of her. "Uh... hi" Samus said looking at the body of her cloned self.

"Hey" Sheik/Zero Suit grinned some. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to get a glass of water downstairs."

"Sounds refreshing"

"...Uh... yeah" Samus leaned closer to Sheik/Zero Suit. "You seem to be acting strange."

"Oh, so now you care" Sheik/Zero Suit frowned and crossed her arms. "Odd you haven't acted like you have before."

"I'm just noticing, that's all" Samus then tried walking past her. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"No I don't think I will" Sheik/Zero Suit ran in front of her. "I think it's time we had a talk 'sis'".

Samus glared annoyed at Sheik/Zero Suit. "We're not sisters."

"Then what are we exactly?"

"Well I'm Samus Aran, and you're my psychotic lesbian clone. Anything else you want to know?"

Sheik/Zero Suit grunted. "Yeah I want to know why the heck I'm nothing more then a clone to you."

Samus blinked a few times confused. "What? Why the hell are you asking me that now?"

"Because maybe now you'll answer me" Sheik/Zero Suit stated.

Zero Suit/Sheik was shown watching this from the corner of the hallway. 'She... she really is asking' Zero Suit/Sheik thought. 'No she's... she's just going to make me look...' Zero Suit/Sheik then looked into her eyes. 'It's... that look again' Zero Suit/Sheik looked away. 'Why... why can't I say no to that look?' she asked herself.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Alright fine you want answers, here's your answer" she pointed at Sheik/Zero Suit. "You weren't created so we could be family. You were simply created by Nintendo and Master Hand to fulfill they're own needs. That's all."

"That's all?" Sheik/Zero Suit glared at her.

"Yeah that's all" Samus walked past her again. "So please leave."

"No, I don't think I will" Sheik/Zero Suit put her hand on the side of the hallway. Samus tried moving to the other side, but Sheik/Zero Suit intercepted her there as well.

"What do you want? Some long in depth explanation where I bear my soul out to you?"

"I want something at least" Sheik/Zero Suit held out her hand. "Don' try and be the fool Samus. We both know you're better then that."

"Hmmm from the way you talked about me I wasn't too sure about that."

"I don't always mean what I say" Sheik/Zero Suit made a fist. "But that doesn't mean I didn't try to be more then what I was made for. I know you saw that."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So you know it's ridiculous to try and hate me because of the reason for my existence"

"I don't hate you for that" Samus took off her helmet and exposed her face. "But that doesn't mean I like you either."

"Why though?"

"None of your damn business why" Samus pointed at her face. "Just because we look the same doesn't mean we are the same."

"So what? Does that mean you'd only associate with me if I was just like you?"

"No, it means just because you share my genetic material doesn't mean we're family. And doesn't mean I have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do!" Sheik/Zero suit held out her hand. "I'm not saying you don't have a right to express your feelings. But I have a right to know what they are, and why exactly you feel them."

"Yeah and I have a right NOT to tell you" Samus then put her helmet back on. "If you have a problem with that, too bad."

"Oh not too bad" Sheik/Zero suit quickly pushed Samus into the wall. She then gritted her teeth and leaned her head next to Samus. "You're going to tell me here and now what those reasons are. That's the least you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything" Samus then grabbed her arm and pushed her back some. "I don't know why you're attitude changed all of a sudden, but it's starting to tick me off."

"So?"

"So how about you leave before I get serious" Samus held out her arm cannon. "This is something I do NOT want to talk about under any circumstance. Especially with you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to tell you why not."

"Ugh and here I thought you were understandable" Sheik/Zero Suit muttered. "What do I have to have wings and be two feet tall to get you to open up to me?"

"Hey don't bring him into this" Samus warned. "I haven't told him that either because like I said that is MY business He respects that."

"Yeah well, it is MY business so excuse me for disrespecting that" Sheik/Zero suit stated.

Samus then grabbed her with her grapple cannon. She then threw Sheik/Zero Suit hard to the wall. "Here's a friendly little reminder: don't mix your business with mine, okay? Especially when you can't back up your threats."

"Who says I can't?" Sheik/Zero Suit said quickly getting up. "I'll make you talk you know."

"You really want to try?" Samus ask as Sheik/Zero suit simply glared at her. "Guess you do. Very well then." Samus held out her arm cannon. "Don't go crying to your girlfriend again after I mess you up."

"Don't cry after I make you tell me what your deal is" Sheik/Zero Suit threatened Zero Suit/Sheik only looked at this site in amazement.

What exactly is Samus's deal?

Will Sheik/Zero Suit get her to confess the truth?

How Will Zero Suit/Sheik react to what happens?

And most importantly what will the next switch be? Find out in the next part of Smash Filler. Until then it's...

TOBEY CONTINUED!

Sorry about doing a two parter for this one but I don't want these chapters to get too long. Besides I did want to get this story up today and by my count it's still my birthday in uh... some other parts of the country. So hope you enjoy the chapter everyone and hope you stay tuned next time for the conclusion of this part.


	35. The Ninth Switch, Part Two

Okay people time for the next Smash Filler. I'm going to at least get another one of these out this year as well as some other stories, like the 50th Smashing Something New Every Day chapter, the second chapter of Smasher Kids and of course that Christmas story I promised for SmashKing24's contest. But first though this story since like I said last time this switch has been on my mind for awhile and it's time for the switch to reach it's conclusion. And though it does seem kind of unfair for this switch to have two parts while the others most likely don't, I look at it this way: This is the only switch I'm trying to not play up as a comedy, so there. With that being said, enjoy the chapter. And remember to read and review all the way through.

"Smash Filler Chapter Thirty Five: The Ninth Switch, Part Two"  
By DianaGohan.

The camera panned back to where it had left off last time: With Sheik in Zero Suit Samus's body (Or Sheik/Zero Suit) facing down Samus Aran. Watching from the corner of the hallway was Zero Suit Samus in Sheik's body (or Zero Suit/Sheik) who had an almost impossible to read expression on her face.

Not wasting anytime, Sheik/Zero Suit rushed right at Samus Aran. The bounty hunter of the Metroid franchise stood there as Sheik/Zero Suit got closer. The former Shiekah ninja then through a right cross punch which Samus easily ducked. Samus then tried to connect with her own powerful hook, but Sheik/Zero Suit placed her hand on Samus's arm. She then quickly flipped over the bounty hunter, and used a flip kick to smack Samus down. She then landed quickly on the ground and charged at her again. Samus moved back some though as Sheik/Zero Suit spun on the ground. She then ducked down and preformed a sweep, knocking Samus a bit off balance. Not wasting anytime Sheik/Zero Suit pushed forward so she was now on Samus's right. She then palmed Samus hard in the side of the head. Though this didn't leave an impact in her armor, it did knock her back a few steps.

'Huh, now she's fighting differently then she normally does' Samus quickly noted. 'Though this style feels familiar..' Samus didn't have time to think much else as Sheik/Zero Suit rushed at her again. This time she threw a flurry of kicks Samus was able to weave around.

"Hmmm you're a bit faster then I thought" Sheik/Zero Suit admitted as she then ran to the right of Samus, and was shown trying to connect with a flurry of punches. "Someone's been training."

"It's what I do, and why I"ll win" Samus noted as she then grabbed Sheik/Zero Suit's fist. Samus then charged forward with a rushing tackle. Before she could connect though, Sheik/Zero Suit raised her foot above the ground and brought it down on Samus's helmet. She then used a Footstool Jump to jump into the air, and came down with a down aerial kick. Samus rolled away from the kick though. However, as soon as Zero Suit/Sheik hit the ground, she leaped forward at Samus again. She spun around with her left leg and kicked Samus hard in the face, making the bounty hunter continue rolling back.

'Good, I've got her off balance' Sheik/Zero Suit noted. 'A little bit more and I can nab her' Sheik/Zero Suit crawled along the ground before reaching the right side of the hallway. She then got up and jumped on it as she was shown back-flipping in the air. Samus then held up her arm cannon as she was shown shooting her Grapple Beam. Sheik/Zero Suit then shot out 'her' Plasma Whip, which entangled with the grapple beam. Pressing a button on the whip, Sheik/Zero Suit's retracted as she was shown rocketing closer to Samus.

"Yeah like that will work" Samus sneered as she saw Sheik/Zero Suit holding out her right fist. Samus quickly used her left hand to block Sheik/Zero Suit's punch. as her other arm held out her arm cannon. Sheik/Zero Suit's other hand though was on Samus's shoulder, as she brought her other hand up to handstand on Samus's shoulders. Before the bounty hunter had time to comprehend what was happening, Sheik/Zero Suit moved forward to land behind Samus. Without turning around she grabbed the bounty hunter's hands and crossed them behind her back. She turned part away around as she then rushed forward and knocked Samus hard into the side of the wall.

"Got you now!" Sheik/Zero Suit Samus noted. "And if you want to get out, you'll tell me what I want to know!"

"I don't give into threats so easily" Samus noted as she tried struggling back. "Especially yours."

"Maybe, but this time it'd be the smart thing to do" Sheik/Zero Suit then stomped the back of Samus's left leg, moving it apart some from her right one. "I've cut you off from your weapons. And with your legs spread apart you can't your screw attack" Sheik/Zero Suit smirked some. "There are other kind of screws you can do like that, but I doubt you'd want to try any on me."

"Ugh, now you're cracking lowbrow jokes too?" Samus then tried struggling back some. "What's with you today?"

"Maybe I'm trying something new" Sheik/Zero suit pointed out as she was able to push Samus a bit more into the wall. "Seems to be working, don't you think?"

Samus was able to move her other leg to kick Sheik/Zero Suit hard in the shin. "Was working" Samus stated as Sheik/Zero Suit loosened her grip. It was loose enough for Samus to push her back. She then used her screw attack to turn herself around so she was now facing Sheik/Zero Suit. She then punched the cloned Shiekah in the body of the cloned bounty hunter hard in the face before ramming her. She then held out her arm and shot a grapple beam which hit Sheik/Zero Suit. Samus brought her arm back to smack Sheik/Zero Suit hard to the ground before throwing her hard to her side of the wall a few feet away.

"Ah, I see what you mean" Sheik/Zero Suit said before falling to the ground. "Oh well, it's going to take a lot more to deter me away."

"Bad for you" Samus said narrowing her eyes. "I admit you're new "style" makes you harder to predict but it still doesn't make you invulnerable"

'She's right' Sheik/Zero Suit thought looking at her arm. "And I really can't afford to get hurt too much while in Zamus's body' she then made a fist and smirked some. 'Though being in her bodies has it's advantages.' She then thought back on the fight. 'I had no idea Zamus's body was more flexible then mine. Maybe I should train more: my "style" could always use this kind of flexibility' She then held out her hands, making a fight sense. 'Still I only have base knowledge on how to use her whip which means long distance fighting is a no no. Also crawling around isn't as affective as teleporting' She then scanned Samus up and down. 'Not to mention Samus isn't exactly a stupid fighter. She's hard to beat in my own body, let alone in someone else's. Oh well, I'm not giving up' Sheik/Zero Suit then rolled her hands some. "I don't need to be invulnerable to knock you around Sammie."

"Try knocking me around all you want. I'm still not going to tell you anything" Samus retorted as the two charged at each other once again.

Still watching this from the corner of the hallway was Zero Suit/Sheik was shown shivering some. 'Why... why is Sheik doing this?' She asked herself. 'What could she possibly gain from...' Zero Suit/Sheik gasped as she thought back to the two conversing in the last chapter.

_""I need to know what's wrong Samus. Why you're so upset, and most importantly if I can do anything to help you out." _Zero Suit remembered Sheik saying after the two had switched bodies.

_"There there" Zero Suit remembered crying as Sheik helped dry up her tears. "Come on Zammie, there's no need to cry"._

_"I try to uphold my own code, my own reason for fighting and being here. Sometimes I'm wrong but you know that's life right? We're not all going to be perfect all the time" _

The memories ended at Sheik's speech as Zero Suit/Sheik shook her head. 'She... she cares about me?" Zero Suit/Sheik asked herself. She then looked to see a determined Sheik/Zero Suit continue fighting Samus and gasped. "She... she does care about me" Zero Suit/Sheik whispered. "How come I... I couldn't see it before..." Zero Suit then remembered back to blowing past Sheik before and yelling and attacking her, after the two had switched bodies. "It's because I... I thought I couldn't trust her before. I hated her, just like I hate pretty much everyone else" Sheik/Zero Suit then held herself tightly, crying a few tears. "I... I don't want to be filled with such hatred" she whimpered out, shivering some. "But... but what can I do..."

She then looked at the battle again. She saw Sheik/Zero Suit managing to toss Samus away, before charging at the bounty hunter with a powerful punch.

"Maybe I can... fight like she's doing" Zero Suit/Sheik thought, looking at Sheik/Zero Suit jumping in the air, preparing a powerful kick. "She's a clone like me but... she doesn't let life get her down. Even when she's in my body she still seems so strong, so determined, so...." Zero Suit/Sheik looked at her arm as it was shown shaking some. "So... not like me" Zero Suit/Sheik commented, holding herself even more tightly as she tried blinking away more tears.

Back in the fight, Samus was shown trying to strike Zero Suit/Sheik, who kept circling around her, weaving between her punches and kicks. Sheik/Zero Suit jumped over a sweep kick and tried jumping over Samus again, but the Chozo trained bounty hunter grabbed her arm. She then pushed it back before kicking Sheik/Zero Suit hard in the stomach, making her fall back some.

"Okay, that's it" Sheik/Zero Suit said as she reached behind her. "Take this!" She yelled, holding out her hand. However nothing came from it as Samus looked at her confused. 'Duh, Zamus doesn't have needles. How could I forget that?'

"Seems you're going a bit crazier then usual" Samus then pressed a button on the side of her helmet as her visor was shown glowing. "Or perhaps you're not who you say you are.... Sheik"

The former Shiekah looked at her confused. "Uh... are you blind or something? Shouldn't you know who I am?"

"The body may be yours, but the mind isn't" Samus pointed at her visor. "I thought your attitude today was weird, but I could shrug something like that off. The fighting style made me wonder though. My clone's style is more about blunt, angry directness then trying to fight smart" Zero Suit/Sheik looked down sadly at this, her eyes continuing to water. "However it was that last little action that cinched it. Obviously you were trying to go back and hit with needles weren't you?"

Sheik/Zero Suit backed away a bit. "Uh... I was trying some sort of new... Zero Suit... attack?"

Samus smirked underneath her helmet. "Yeah nice try but I know it's you Sheik My Thermal Visor senses your slightly abnormal hyrulian body heat around your brain, which indicates you've switched bodies with my clone" Samus crossed her arms. "Which makes wonder two things: Who switched you, and why are you trying to fight me?"

Sheik/Zero Suit smirked some. "Okay I admit you got me" she said with a small sigh. "Though really, if you're sooo smart, that first one should be obvious. As for the second, it's what I said before; you have answers I want to know."

"Why though? I know you're more respectful then my stupid clone".

"First off, calling ANYONE a stupid clone ticks me off" Sheik/Zero Suit pointed at herself. "In case you forget, I'm a so called "stupid" clone."

"No you're the sane one" Samus pointed out. "Remember? Whenever there's a clone, one of the two is the more sane/rational of the pair, and the other is the psycho. And in most cases, homosexual. See Ridley, Zelda, and me."

"Maybe, but did you ever wonder why Zamus acts so crazy sometimes?" Sheik/Zero Suit pointed at Samus. "It's because of you. When you rejected her, you hurt her. And made it hard for her to want to trust or open up to anyone again." Sheik/Zero Suit then walked closer to her. "Do you really think that's fair? That she feels so inadequate compared to you, and doesn't even know why?"

"It's NONE of your business" Samus pointed out.

"Well it's HER business" Sheik/Zero Suit stated. "So if you're not going to tell me, tell her."

"I don't have to tell anyone anything" Samus pointed at herself. "Because that is MY business, and I intend to keep it as such."'

Sheik/Zero Suit narrowed her eyes annoyed. "So you don't care that you're hurting her?"

"It shouldn't even be something she should even be hurt by" Samus pointed out. "If she's as strong as she claims she is, then it should be something she shouldn't have any trouble with."

'I...I... do claim to be strong' Zero Suit/Sheik admitted, looking at her old body. 'But it... it all seems so meaningless... so pointless... so-'

"How could you even say such a thing?" Sheik/Zero Suit tightened her right hand into a fist. "Everyone needs someone. No one can survive in this world trying to do everything for themselves. But thanks to you, that's what she had to thing. Because she didn't have the support of her big sister, she didn't feel like she could get it from anyone." Zero Suit/Sheik looked on at her former body speaking, hanging onto it's every word. "Even Zelda, screwed up as she is, at least made the effort to try and befriend me. I was the one who turned her down."

"That's because you didn't like her" Samus stated. "So you're a freaking damn hypocrite trying to tell me to make connections with my clone when you won't do the same with Zelda."

Sheik/Zero Suit thought for a second and looked up. "Can't argue with that" she admitted. "I guess I am a bit of a hypocrite That doesn't mean I would ignore Zel if she needed me. And I at least tell her why I dislike her. Something you haven't done fully with Zamus."

"Like I said, my business, not yours, or hers".

"Tough" Sheik/Zero Suit cracked her knuckles. "Cause that means I'm still going to have to make it my business"

"You think I'm scared of you?" Samus asked chuckling some. "No offense Sheik, but I'm not the least bit intimidated by you."

"What, you think I can't beat you?"

"That's not the point" Samus held out her hand. "We've fought before remember? I know how tough you are. And I know that I could not always win against you."

"And what? You think one of those is now?"

"No, I just know that even if you did win, you couldn't get me to talk" Samus walked a bit closer to her as the two were only a foot away from the other. "See I know you're a very honorable fighter. One who never tries playing too dirty, and never tries inflicting someone with unnecessary pain. I don't know what sob story my clone gave you that'd make you want to fight for her, but it must of been a damn effective one" Zero Suit/Sheik looked away, fairly guilty. "Still I know that you'd fight me only until I was minorly damaged, or pin. You wouldn't try say breaking off one of my fingers or stabbing me with a piece of my own armor" Sheik/Zero Suit looked at Samus a little disturbed. "The worst you'd do is probably try tying me up. And since you don't have your chains that's going to be hard."

"I still have this" Sheik/Zero Suit said holding up the plasma whip.

"Can you use it well enough to keep me tied up for long? Or have anything you'd be able to do to me to get me to talk?" Samus then made a fist. "See Sheik you lack what I like to call "The Fear of Death". I know you would never try killing anyone if you didn't have to, which makes any threat you could throw at me very ineffective" Samus then closed her eyes. "Truth is I've used and seen a lot of the fear of death anyway to really be effected by it. Especially from someone who isn't cold enough to have an affective follow through.

Sheik/Zero Suit looked down. 'Dang, forgot she knew about my code' Sheik/Zero Suit looked around. 'Now what? I can't just walk away empty handed' She rubbed her chin. 'Hmmm, maybe...' Sheik/Zero Suit then smirked evilly "You have a point Sammie, but you forget that I'm not just Sheik I'm also Zero Suit."

"So?" Samus asked.

Sheik/Zero Suit then pointed the paralyzer gun at Samus's head. "So that means I don't have to exactly follow my beliefs. That means I'm a bit more flexible in what I can do" she then narrowed her eyes. "And I will do whatever I can to get that information."

Zero Suit/Sheik gasped at this. "No!" She yelled out as she quickly ran from behind the corner. She then ran right next to Sheik/Zero Suit. "You... you can't compromise your principals for me!"

"Zamus?" Sheik/Zero Suit looked at her former body. "Look don't worry about that okay? I'm going to-"

"No... you're not" Zero Suit/Sheik looked over at Samus. "She's right. This... this isn't your problem."

"Ah, glad to see you're acting more reasonable then normal" Samus commented. "Unless you're going to try and fight me now."

Zero Suit/Sheik shook her head. "No... no I'm not" she said quietly. "I know I'd loose if I tried taking you now." Zero Suit/Sheik then narrowed her eyes, walking closer to Samus. "That doesn't mean I won't make you talk" Zero Suit/Sheik said darkly. "I don't know why you're hiding them from me but I need to know Samus. I need to know why you hate me. And if there's anything I can do to make you stop hating me."

"You could try leaving me alone" Samus suggested.

"I thought that was the answer" Zero Suit/Sheik whispered. "But seeing Sheik fight so hard, even saying she'd compromise her principals for me... that's the real answer: Giving it everything you have and not just ignoring what's right in front of you."

"Well goodie for you" Samus said sarcastically. "Hope you don't expect me to be impressed by that."

"No, I don't" Zero Suit/Sheik then waved her finger in front of Samus's face. "And frankly, I don't really care if you like me or not. I know I can't like someone who hides their pain from others and winds up hurting them, and themselves." The two then glared at one another, neither one blinking or moving back in the slightest "And if you hate me once you admit the truth, fine, not my problem. But you ARE going to tell me the truth Samus. I promise you that."

"You promises don't mean crap compared to mine" Samus retorted.

"This one does though" Zero Suit/Sheik then turned away, not even looking at her anymore. "Go on then, get your precious drink of water. And don't worry: I'm not going to waste anymore of your "precious" time today."

"Good to hear" Samus said as she turned and strode away from the two. As she continued along the hallway, she turned her head and looked back sadly. 'Sorry Samus' she thought to herself. 'I really wish I could tell you but...' various memories then flashed through her head as Samus shivered some. 'I... I can't feel that connection again. I just can't' she said, a tear dripping down her cheek. 'I'm not a hatchling anymore and... can't go through that pain ever again." She then quickly looked into Zero Suit/Sheik's eyes before continuing to walk off. 'I just wish that... didn't hurt you' she thought before reaching the stairs, and heading down the stairway.

Back on the floor Zero Suit/Sheik and Sheik/Zero Suit were shown looking at each other. "Sorry" Sheik/Zero Suit said, looking down sadly. "I wanted her to confess but-"

"No you... you have nothing to be sorry over" Zero Suit/Sheik said holding herself tightly. "I saw you fight for me Sheik Fight so I would know the truth so I would feel happier... that's more then... I deserve."

Sheik/Zero Suit gasped and moved closer to her. "Oh no you don't!" She waved her hand. "I'm not going through all that and having you go back on the self hating trail again."

"But it's.... it's where I belong"

"No it's not Samus! You have-"

"It's where I belong right now" Sheik/Zero Suit looked at her former body confused. Zero Suit/Sheik smiled some. "You know, it feels like years since Zelda first became so enamored with me. And yet I remember every moment of it so vividly: her come ons, her compliments, even her sneaky little tricks to get her to spend time with me. Whether it was having the lights turn off and spanking me in the dark, or teleporting me into her room so I could massage her" Zero Suit/Sheik smiled a bit more warmly, recalling the moments from Smashing Something New Every Day. "And I remember my attitude at the time: disgust, annoyance, and down right hatred." Zero Suit/Sheik turned back to Sheik/Zero Suit. "I hated her for feeling that way for me. At first I thought it was because she was being annoying, or getting to close to my personal space. Then I thought it was because of her attitude and her sexist views. But as I grew closer to her I realized I disliked her because she had this passion and I... didn't. I just didn't feel the same way towards her."

"So I'm... guessing that changed then, right?"

Zero Suit/Sheik nodded. "Yeah... it did." Zero Suit/Sheik recalled being turned into an egg and shot out the window from SSNED 36. "That Valentine's Day when I was knocked through the window again, someone actually came and saved me" The flashback then showed Zelda gasping and teleporting over to grab Zero Suit/ and snuggling her tightly after she came out of the egg. "I'll never ever forget how she cried for me, how she told me how much she meant to me. Because... that was the moment when I started loving her back."

"Because she proved she cared for you more then just physically?"

It was more then that" Zero Suit/Sheik then looked down embarrassed "I never even told Ze this but... but I use to have dreams nearly every night. Nightmares really. Nightmares of me falling down off a cliff and trying desperately to get someone to reach out for me" Zero Suit was shown falling off a cliff, as images of everyone turning their back to her was shown. "But no one did though. Everyone just ignored me and let me fall." Zero Suit was then shown screaming and falling out of bed, tears falling out her eyes. "When I woke up I looked around and tried to tell myself it was only a dream, that it wasn't true. I tried convincing myself I was strong and important but... deep down I knew that was wrong. I knew people hated me and... I knew I'd have to train more if they were ever going to accept me."

"Wow" Sheik/Zero Suit amazed, looking down solemnly. "No wonder you hated being pushed off cliffs so much."

"Yeah but... that changed when Zelda saved me. Now any time I dreamed I was falling, I always dreamed that Zelda would come and save me. And tell me how much she loved me" Zero Suit/Sheik then blushed some. "Sometimes I dreamt about what we'd do after-wards but... I don't feel like telling you what that is."

"Why would..." Sheik/Zero Suit blinked. "Oh I get it. Yeah you don't have to tell me that if you don't want to."

"The point is it took such a big act of kindness and love to get me to appreciate Zelda" Zero Suit/Sheik put her hand on her chest. "She had to go through so much to get me to realize how much she cared about me. And it's what makes me want to help her anyway I can. Because I... owe her so much and I... want to repay my debt."

"Or, the fact that you love her, and want to do anything you can to make her happy."

"That too" Zero Suit/Sheik then looked over at her former body. "That's... the same thing that happened with you. I know you teased me before but... you were concerned about what happened to me. And yet despite your kind words, you're asking of anything you could do to help me, even saying you'd give up looking for Manaphy to switch us back just so we could talk I... I still disliked you. I thought you were just looking down at me or... taking pity on me."

"Well truthfully I...was" Sheik/Zero Suit admitted, before shaking her hands. "But not in a "I think you're psycho and should be locked up" way. Just-"

"Just that you actually treated me like a friend, like a... real person. Not like a clone or something inferior."

"Hmmm, that's a good way to phrase it. Yeah I'd definitely go with that."

Zero Suit/Sheik giggled some. "It was that kind of attitude I thought I hated. That happy/determined never lets things stay sour for too long mindset. I disliked you for that but now I realized I... just disliked you because you had that and... I didn't." Zero Suit/Sheik then recalled her body fighting Samus earlier in the chapter. "It was only during the fight I realized you cared, that you actually wanted to help without expecting anything in return. And it... it made me want to help you out as well" She then moved forward and put her hand on Sheik/Zero Suit's shoulder. "Like Zelda, you actually opened my heart enough to show how much you cared. And it's... something I definitely can't ignore."

"That's good then" Sheik/Zero Suit held out her hand. "See, that's two people you can be friends with. Now there's only about 40 others in the mansion who need to help save your life in some way. Well more if you don't count the assists, Pokemon, alloys-"

"No!" Zero Suit/Sheik called out. "No I... I can't do that again" she shook her head. "It's... sickening that it takes so much for me to want to trust someone. That they have to give and give so much if they even want a chance of me... paying it back."

"Well that's what real friendship is Zamus" Sheik/Zero Suit pointed out. "Real friends wouldn't care what they'd have to do to help a pal out."

"I'm sick of people having to be real friends to me" Zero Suit/Sheik looked up and smiled. "From now on I... I want to be real friends to them. I want to help them, to connect with them. To make them happy. Like how you and Zelda made me happy" Zero Suit/Sheik then hugged Sheik/Zero Suit as tightly as she could. "I don't want to be that angry wallflower. The one who'd just stare at you and not even tell you the title of the book she was reading."

"Yeah that is pretty lame" Sheik/Zero Suit said grinning some. "You should be more like that happy go lucky quirky ninja girl"

Zero Suit/Sheik smirked back. "Oh you mean the one who needed to grab a book away to find out the title? The one who didn't realize she could of just teleported in front and looked at the title instead?"

"... Yeah that one" Zero Suit/Sheik rubbed her head some. "Sorry, I definitely could of played that one better."

"It's okay. I'm glad you didn't really" Sheik/Zero Suit kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It's because you tried so much that you got me to open up, and this time make me realize I need to stay opened up."

"Remember though that's not always going to be so easy" Sheik/Zero Suit stated, returning the hug. "I know how easy it is to just dislike someone and try hard to ignore any possibly good attributes about them. It's what I do with Zelda most of the time" Sheik/Zero Suit then rubbed her former shoulders. "You may need someone who could help you with that. You know, make sure you don't revert back."

"Who would that be thought?"

Sheik/Zero Suit rubbed her chin. "Well let's see. She'd need to be strong, smart, collected, preferably someone who had one of those sharp looking masks. And maybe knew a few things about playing ocarinas."

"That's really kind of you Sheik" Zero Suit/Sheik then looked down sadly. "Still you helped me so much. I wouldn't feel right asking you to do anymore-"

"I insist" Sheik/Zero Suit then waved her finger. "Besides, like we agreed real friends don't care what they have to do. So long as it's to help out they're pal, they're fine with whatever."

"Well... it would be rude to decline such a kind offer" Zero Suit/Sheik was then shown crying a bit. "Besides I...don't know if I could do it alone."

"Hey like I told your armored counterpart, no one does anything alone" Sheik/Zero Suit was shown using the scarf once again to wipe away some of Zero Suit's tears. "After all being alone is what caused you so much misery right? Well then I say the more, the merrier."

"Yeah though there will always be those really close to my heart" Zero Suit/Sheik said looking up blissfully. "Like Ze" she then looked at Sheik/Zero Suit. "And of course you Sheik"

"What? I'm only second" Sheik/Zero Suit then crossed her arms, pretending to look miffed. "I'm appalled Especially since I've been inside you longer then she has."

"Well so far anyway..." Zero Suit/Suit shook her head. "Ugh great now you got me thinking of that."

"I don't think you'd go ugh thinking about that"

"When I'm trying to think of other things I would" Zero Suit/Sheik pointed out.

"Hey at least you know you're going to get that point of your relationship" Sheik/Zero Suit then sighed and looked down sadly. "I don't know if me and Linky will ever get that close" she muttered.

"Why's that?" Zero Suit/Sheik asked. "You told me before how much you love him."

"That doesn't mean he loves me though" Sheik/Zero Suit closed her eyes and leaned closer to Sheik/Zero Suit, who lightly rubbed her back. "I know he still has feelings for your royal sweetheart."

"Well you can sense if he loves you right?" Zero Suit/Sheik asked.

The former Shiekah shook her head. "No I can only do that with Ze since we were one and the same soul." She then held out her hand, imagining it was glowing. "Me and Link may be two pieces of the Triforce, but that doesn't mean I know how he feels about me."

"Well I"m sure he loves you" Zero Suit/Sheik said assuredly, leaning closer to whisper in Sheik/Zero Suit's ear. "I mean, you two do spend a lot of time together right?"

"Yeah, as friends" Sheik/Zero Suit looked up. "I don't know if we're even out of the friendship zone, and have a real actual relationship. You know, made of that special kind of love."

"I understand, and if you're really so unsure, you should just ask him" Zero Suit/Sheik then tapped her lightly on the forehead. "That's what you told me I should do."

'Yeah I know but like I said well... everyone has issues they have problems with" Sheik/Zero Suit opened her eyes. "You're issue was opening up to people. And mine is... talking about my relationship with Link" she lightly rubbed her face. "Maybe I'm just being silly or paranoid but... I dunno. I think I'll just find out he doesn't care for me that way and... still loves her. And.. I don't think I can hear that"

"I really doubt Link doesn't love you" Zero Suit/Sheik admitted. "At worst maybe he just doesn't know it yet. Like you know how I was unsure on my feelings."

"Maybe" Sheik/Zero Suit smiled a bit. "He does often question himself"

"And everything else around" Zero Suit/Sheik patted Sheik/Zero Suit on the shoulder. "Of course there is a way to check."

"Look it's only been 20 seconds okay? I don't think I'm ready to ask him yet."

"I know you aren't, but whose the one in you're body now?"

Sheik/Zero Suit's eyes went wide as she shook her former body. "Oh no, don't even think that!" She yelled. "I'm not having you go around in my body, just to do the things I can't."

Zero Suit/Sheik rubbed her chin. "Hmmm doesn't that seem familiar?" Zero Suit/Sheik walked around her former body. "Someone saying they don't' want someone using their body to do what they couldn't. And what did said person do after that person begged them not to do that?"

Sheik/Zero Suit thought for a second and looked down guilty. "Touche" she muttered. "It really wouldn't be fair if I told you that you couldn't do that that after I went up to Samus, and tried to get info only you should really know about."

"Not unless you're the hypocrite Samus thinks you are" Zero Suit/Sheik grumbled angrily. "You know she better have a good reason for ignoring me."

Sheik/Zero Suit shrugged. "Eh I'm sure she has... some reason."

"And I know it's hypocritical of me to judge her for hiding things but still I'm at least trying to be better you know."

"Technically for like a couple minutes."

"Still makes me feel mad" Zero Suit/Sheik paced a bit. "I mean having to share my name with someone who detests me just feels well all sorts of wrong."

"Yeah even I get an actual name" Sheik/Zero Suit stated.

Zero Suit/Sheik rolled her eyes. "Isn't that just a name based off the Shiekah tribe and not an actual name?"

"It uh... still kind of counts."

"Well I'm thinking of actually trying to get a real name" Zero Suit/Sheik held out her finger above her head. "A proper name, one that isn't just Samus Aran."

"What about Zesu?"

"That's a nickname. I'm thinking about a real name."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm sure you'll find a good name-"

"Once I'm done helping you out" Zero Suit/Sheik then started walking away from the clone

"Once you're done- hey I still never said you could yet!" Sheik/Zero Suit started chasing after her.

"Too bad" Zero Suit/Sheik started running faster. Sheik/Zero Suit started to quicken her pace as the two rushed down the hall and up one of the stairways. Now on the third floor, Zero Suit/Sheik stopped in front of a door. She saw Sheik/Zero Suit rush after her and put her hand behind her back. "Oh no you don't" she said as she threw several needles on the ground.

"You think that will" Sheik/Zero Suit then tripped over one of the needles, falling to the ground. "Hmm, using the needles to trip someone up? Have to admit that was pretty clever" Sheik/Zero Suit mused.

"Hey just because I'm learning to be more direct emotionally, doesn't mean I can't be more sneaky on other levels" Zero Suit/Sheik then helped her old body up. She then grinned and produced the chain as she quickly used it to tie Sheik/Zero Suit up tightly. "And for extra measure" she then grabbed the plasma whip that used to be on her from Sheik's new body. The bounty hunter clone used it to tie up the Sheikah Ninja clone.

"Ugh, this is how you treat your pals?" Sheik/Zero Suit asked.

"Well it... is what I always wanted to do to Zellie" Zero Suit/Sheik admitted.

"Yeah I bet" Sheik/Zero Suit tried struggling out of the bounds. "You better not try taking advantage of me like this."

"Oh come on if I wanted to do that to my body I'd have done it already" Zero Suit/Sheik snickered some before lightly rubbing her on the face. "Consider this payback for paralyzing me before."

"Fair enough" Sheik/Zero Suit then saw her former body walk away. "Wait, hold on!" Zero Suit/Sheik then looked back. "Please don't... say anything too embarrassing, okay?"

"I'll try not to" Zero Suit/Sheik then turned back. She helped her former body hobble to the corner of the hallway. "So you just stay here and watch, okay?" Sheik/Zero Suit thought for a second and slowly nodded. "Good girl" Zero Suit/Sheik lightly rubbed her old head. She was then shown walking in front of a door and knocking a couple of times.

From behind the door, the hero of time Link opened up. "Oh hey Sheik" Link said, opening the door more and looking at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing too much though..." Zero Suit/Sheik paused for a second. "I was wondering if we could talk... about us."

Link shrugged. "Okay" He then looked at what appeared to be the Shiekah ninja starring down. "Sheik are you okay?"

Zero Suit/Sheik looked up and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I just... well..." Zero Suit/Sheik thought for a second. "Okay I'm ready" she then coughed and cleared her throat. "Link earlier today I ran into Zero Suit Samus and we... talked some."

"I hope you didn't try insulting her" Link said leaning a bit closer. "You know the Princess wouldn't like that."

"No we... well let's just say that won't longer be an issue" the cloned bounty hunter smiled to herself for a second under the mask. "Let's just say we talked and it got me to thinking about... us. Like you know... what exactly are we."

"Well we're friends right?"

"Yeah but are we... more then friends?"

Link nodded. "Of course we are Sheik I don't know why you'd think otherwise."

"I think otherwise because.. I know you still think of... Zel" Zero Suit/Sheik whispered out that last part starring down sadly. "I mean... what if Samus wasn't with her? Would you... you know..."

Link blinked a few times. "Well...uh...." The hero of time rubbed his head, looking down as well. "Truth is..." Link then looked at his hand as images of Zelda leaked through his mind. 'What would happen if... she was back?' Link then thought of Zelda laughing some. 'If she was her old self. Would I... I still want to be with her?' He then shook his head and looked up. 'No I'm... with Sheik and... it would be wrong to try and think about such things.'

Zero Suit/Sheik then moved closer and gently rubbed her hand on Link's cheek. "Link, please tell me the truth" she softly whispered. "She...I.... need to know. Believe me, it hurts more not to know... to be in the dark then anything else.'

Sheik/Zero Suit thought for a second and slowly sighed. 'Yeah she... has a point' Sheik/Zero Suit mentally stated. 'Even if Link doesn't love me that way I'd... at least want to know' A couple of tears rolled off her cheek. Sheik/Zero suit desperately tried blinking them away, as she saw a few more forming. 'I just... hope I'm ready to hear this' Sheik/Zero Suit whimpered.

Link sighed some and gently grabbed Zero Suit/Sheik's hand. "The truth is Sheik I... I don't know" he softly muttered. "I wish I could tell you more but... but I don't" He looked away. "In truth I really just want Zelda to be herself again. To not be filled with such hatred and anger."

"Yeah... it's wrong to feel that way so much" Zero Suit/Sheik agreed. "Though... she's not the only one who feels that way."

"True" Link looked up. "I feel a lot of that myself sometimes."

The bounty hunter in the body of the Shiekah blinked a few times, looking pretty amazed. "You... you do?"

Link nodded. "Yeah and... I can't even blame anyone for putting those feelings in me" Link grunted and made a fist. "I'm angry at what happened to Zelda, and Master Hand not changing it. I'm angry that I keep getting insulted by everyone around the mansion, just because I"m unsure on a lot of things." Link then smacked the side of his door hard. "I'm angry that I... let the people I care about get hurt. That I've let Zelda get attacked, that I... haven't always been there when you needed me. When... a lot of people needed me." Link then turned away. "I don't know why I'm so angry either. I've been mad before sure but... never as much as when I've been here, in this tournament."

Zero Suit/Sheik continued starring at him in disbelief. 'I never knew Link felt that way' she thought. 'Then again maybe that's because I... payed too much attention to how I felt and not how others felt.' She quickly shook her head. 'But I... I'm not going to do that anymore' She then put her hand on Link's shoulder. "I'm sorry you feel this way Link but... remember there are people there for you. Friends that are willing to help you through this."

"Yeah I... I know that" Link smiled some. "There's no way I'd be any kind of worthwhile hero if I didn't have people's support" he then turned back and looked into Sheik's eyes. "And I know that no matter what you've always been there for me Sheik Always staying by my side, doing the right thing." He then squeezed her hand. "I know I don't say it enough but... I really do appreciate you."

Sheik/Zero Suit lightly smiled at this. "I really appreciate you too, hero" she softly whispered out.

"I just wish I was... more sure of exactly how I felt" Link adjusted his hat some, before looking at the symbol of the Triforce on his glove. "About you... about her... about a lot of things really. I guess I always just can't help asking what if without really... having any clue of what the answer is."

"I understand" Zero Suit/Sheik put her other hand on his glove. "Though really, I wouldn't want you there for me just because you have to be. If you're just doing it as a favor to me-"

"No... I'm not doing it because of that" Link shook his head some and stepped closer, as the two were only inches away from one another. "I don't know if I exactly feel that way for you Sheik but I... definitely care about you and... I definitely want to be with you" Link then hugged Zero Suit/Sheik softly. "I don't know exactly as what but I... do want you there. That's one thing I'm always going to be sure about."

Zero Suit/Sheik looked at the corner for a second and smiled. "I... think that's a good enough answer for today" she said returning the hug. "I mean it's a lot more honest then... most people want to get around here."

"I still wish I could tell you exactly though" Link lamented. "Since I do know you love me." Link leaned closer to lightly peck Zero Suit/Sheik on the forehead. "And it is rather insulting for you to feel that way while I don't."

"Trust me Link it will be worth it when you know for sure" Sheik/Zero Suit smiled some. "Especially since I already know the answer."

"Oh" Link blinked. "If you know then how come you asked me?"

"Because it doesn't mean nearly as much if you don't know it" Sheik/Zero Suit lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Remember though, you still won't have her" Zero Suit/Sheik reminded him. 'She's mine' Zero Suit/Sheik quickly thought.

"Probably not but... hey never know right?"

"You don't, but remember: I do" Zero Suit/Sheik then separated some. "Well that's all I wanted to talk about. So unless uh... you had anything you wanted to discuss."

"Well... I have heard a lot of strange yelling and running around today" Link scratched his head. "Everyone seems to be in a panic about something. And I swore earlier I saw one of those "legendary" Pokemon peak it's head through my room."

"Doubt it was the one I saw" Zero Suit/Sheik muttered.

"What?"

"Uh... I haven't seen anything too out of the ordinary, but I'll let you know if I do."

"Thanks" Link then looked back in his room for a sec. "Oh yeah that reminds me, I need to get going" Link then closed the door from his room and looked away. "I promised Toon Link I'd help him with something outside" Link looked down angrily. "Though I wish he'd tell me what" he grumbled before looking up. "So uh anyway see you later Sheik"

"See you later Link" Zero Suit/Sheik waved as Link waved back.

The hero of time turned another corner of the hallway and was shown rubbing his chin. "Hmmm there was something odd about Sheik" Link thought. "I don't know what but... she didn't seem like herself" Link shrugged. "Eh maybe it's just because we talked about... that" he sighed. "How'd I get myself involved in a love triangle anyway?" He then blinked. "Oh yeah, that's Master Hand's fault. Still he did help make Sheik so he's definitely not all bad. Especially since Sheik... though Zelda... but Sheik.." Link shook his head. "Ugh I'm thinking too much about this but... if it's for her then... I guess it's worth racking my brain".

Zero Suit/Sheik watched him walk away before quickly turning the other corner. She then looked at the still bound Sheik/Zero Suit glaring at her. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Sheik/Zero Suit narrowed her eyes. "You kiss my boyfriend and tell ME what's wrong?"

Zero Suit/Sheik waved her finger. "Tsk tsk, he's still not your boyfriend yet."

"Well he will be" said a determined Sheik/Zero Suit. "And I appreciate you not putting your hands all over him."

"Well technically they're still your hands right?"

"I guess I can't fault you there" Sheik/Zero Suit hobbled a bit closer to her. "Okay then. you can only kiss, hug or delicately touch Linky whenever you're in my body. Any other time, the only piece of Hyrulian tail you can touch around here is the Princess. Got it?" Zero Suit/Sheik nodded as the cloned Shiekah in the body of the cloned bounty hunter laughed. "Man, I've been waiting to pull that line for awhile. Since we first got switched."

"I will admit it was kind of funny" Zero Suit/Sheik said, stifling back a giggle. "So uh... what did you think of my talk?"

"How about you untie me first, then I'll tell you" Sheik/Zero Suit said, trying to move her arms. "Hard to critique when I can barley move you know."

"Very well" Zero Suit/Sheik then removed the chains and the plasma whip as they fell to the floor. "So what'd you-"

Sheik/Zero Suit then hugged Zero Suit/Sheik very tightly. "Thank you" she whispered. "Thank you thank you thank you". A couple more of Sheik/Zero Suit's tears hit the ground. Zero Suit/Sheik started to lightly wipe them away from what used to be her cheek. "I would of done things a bit differently but... you asked him exactly what I wanted to and... even responded just the way I would of."

"Well I was trying to gauge my reaction based on what yours would be" Zero Suit/Sheik admitted. "Though if I was being you I probably should of thrown in a joke or something."

"Trust me Zamus: This... isn't an issue I'm really ready to joke about yet" she said quietly. "But thanks for making Link aware of it and..." she then leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Making me believe he does love me."

"That's because he does" Zero Suit/Sheik reminded her. "I probably can't read people as good as you can but... I could definitely sense his earnestly. As well as his confusion. It's the mix of feelings that will one day he'll recognize as love. I just hope that was the right push in that direction."

Sheik/Zero Suit thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure it is"

"Good then" Zero Suit/Sheik moved back. "I was hoping that I could help you the same way you helped me."

"Well hey you didn't have to fight Linky" Sheik/Zero Suit said rubbing her chin. "Believe me your "issue" was a lot colder and tougher then mine if you know what I mean."

"I know but like you said everyone has problems. Things they need help getting over and... I'm guessing they're going to still need our help getting over their issues."

"Yeah but... another day" Sheik/Zero Suit then moved back and put her arm around Zero Suit/Sheik's shoulder. "There's still other things to discuss."

"Like what?" Zero Suit/Sheik asked.

"Anything you want to talk about" Sheik/Zero Suit grinned some. "I'm game for spending some more time just hanging with you Zamus."

"R-really?" The former Shiekah nodded. "You don't want to... try and switch our bodies back?"

"Well yeah but not now" Sheik/Zero Suit held out her finger. "After all we've only gone one mile in the others shoes, and look how close we've grown. Imagine what a couple more miles will give us."

"Yeah that is true..." Zero Suit/Sheik thought for a second. "Thinking about it... Manaphy did say this time the switch would be better. You think he... knew this would happen?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way it still happened. And even when we switch back, we're not going to let all that happen unhappen right?"

Zero Suit/Sheik shook her head and put her arm around her former body. "Absolutely not" she said grinning wide. "Not when I gained so much from it."

"Good to hear Zamze"

Zero Suit/Sheik blinked. "Oh yeah: that's the first thing I did want to talk about: finding an ACTUAL name."

"What, don't like Zamze?"

"That's still a nickname though. I was thinking of you know an actual name, not just something I'd want Zelda to whisper in my ear."

"Well fine, but as long as I'm in your body, you can call me that if you want."

"Okay then Zamze, but what will I call you when you're back in this body?"

"I don't know. Maybe something exotic and mysterious. Like... Kezich."

"Kezich?"

"I don't know. That's the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Well I just hope that's the last silly thing you have pop out of my body."

"Hey I'm going to pop out of your suit if you keep that up."

"Then maybe I want to keep that up."

"... You're kidding right?"

"Well the night is young, but fortunately for you she's straight."

"Ha, now THAT'S a good one."

"Thanks"

And so the two continued to chat with one another, arm in arm. And though they didn't learn everything they wanted to, they did learn one thing:

Even under the most extreme and ridiculous circumstances, true friendship can always be formed.

THE END!

Well that's it for that pair. Once again the only two parter since it's not only one I've been thinking of the most but also the one I'm trying to play up for not just laughs. Though this one I consider less "dramatic" and more up beat, but hopefully in a way that got you to feel. And maybe occasionally chuckle. Well until next time anyone sorry for spacing out these fillers so much but hey better then just posting up random crap for a filler update right? Oh and review everyone otherwise I will start posting said crap again.


	36. DianaGohan's Not Valentine's Day Contest

_The cold, frosty air swirled around her ankles as the young woman trudged through the fallen snow. All around her there were barren trees and tiny withered plants, both adding to the deserted landscape that was once one of the most beautiful gardens in the Smash Mansion. Her breath came out in small puffs of steam as she slowly exhaled the crisp morning air-_

"Hey, shouldn't there have been a comma in that last sentence?" (Hey, quit interrupting the poetic sounding description). "I'm just saying that grammatically-" (Shut up about grammar, we're talking love here!)

_Yet another breeze came to meet her as she continued walking, tussling her long golden locks and gently kissing her flushed cheeks._

"You know, that kind of makes the breeze sound perverse. I mean, why is the wind trying to kiss me anyway, and is there a way I can make him stop? (I said shut up with the narration interruption!)

_A small giggle escaped her as her hair was pushed forward by this breeze and tickled her nose._

"See? The breeze is trying to come onto me! (You know what, fine! Forget this attempt at faux romantic set up if you're going to keep complaining. Let's just make it sound all boring and bland).

The camera panned to Princess Peach walking along the snow. The breeze blew around her, causing her to sneeze a bit. She then reached behind and arranged her hair and her crown some (for no apparent reason) before continuing to walk along the snowy trail. Her breathing grew shorter, knowing that was the spot _he _was waiting for her.

"Whose that?" (Oh, now you're interrupting the lame, bland DianaGohan esque narration. Will you like shut up for two seconds?) "Well I- (No shut up, we're still rolling here).

Peach readjusted her dress, making sure it was center with the pink cloak she wore in this story, and nothing else. More unnecessary but pretty spiffy descriptions about her body before someone walked into the clearing. It was "he", who had a bouquet of pink daises picked out for her.

"What kind of daises? Daisy the flower of Daisy the Princess of Sarsaland?" (Uh, Flowers! I mean really, who would have a bouquet with people instead of flowers) "Well there have been stranger things that happened in my kingdom" (Shut up!)

Mario's clothing had been tattered from the various fights he had been in. You would think that if he had told Peach to meet him somewhere he would of taken time to clean up, and not appear in something so ragged in front of her. But he did not. The two stood there, looking at each other silently before Peach outstretched her arms and..

....And....

... (Hey, Princess! Your line)

"Oh" Peach coughed some and looked at the Italian plumber. "Mario!"

"Peachy!" Mario yelled out.

Peach blinked a few times confused. "I'm not my five year old girl self."

"No it's a term of endearment" Mario explained.

"So should I call you Marioy then?"

"...Oh never mind" Peach then squeezed Mario tightly. The two leaned in ready to share a passionate kiss-

"Wait, we get to kiss? Sweet!" Peach called out and her and Mario were shown making out. (Hey you're suppose to be interrupted).

"I'm not feeling that" Mario said between the smooches he and the Mushroom Princess shared. (Oh for the love of... get out here idiots).

"Ha, it is Bowser!" Bowser came out wearing a small reporter's cap on his head. He held a piece of paper and a notebook in one hand, and in another, a steaming cup of coffee. "That's right, I'm amazingly flexible now" Bowser said as he then juggled the three items in his hands. "Check out my mad skills" he then stopped juggling.

"These are going to help me come up with the best movie... I mean story ideas ever"

"I'm here too" Ganondorf also came out of the bushes, holding a camera. "Ha, the lord of all evil is doing the most vile thing imaginable: ruining you're privacy! Truly I am the king of dark kings!"

"What are you doing?" Mario asked annoyed.

"We'll be asking the questions around here!" Bowser pointed at Mario. "What's it like to kiss?"

"Uh, shouldn't you know?" Mario queried "You have eight kids. Surely you must of done some kissing to get that."

"Oh yeah. Well that was a long time and several lawsuits ago. I need to know about more fresh kisses."

"It's for our story" Ganondorf explained. "The ultimate dark king Ganondorf will write the ultimate fanfic. I do not know how that ties in to my desires to take over Hyrule, but it has as much chance of working as any other plan I've concocted" Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "For you see we are going to compete... in a contest."

"...Didn't we just do that last week?" Mario asked.

"No this is different!" Bowser explained. "This is a mighty contest. One so amazing that every smasher is busy working on it, even Samus and Meta-Knight."

"Ahhh, are they working on it together?" Peach asked.

"No" Bowser stamped out

"Then why did you mention the two of them? I mean if you wanted to go with better contrasts you could of said "even Snake and Mr. Game And Watch" since I don't think anyone would picture them writing a story-"

"Cause... that's why!" Bowser held out his hand. "You see DianaGohan and... someone maybe related to her are hosting a Valentine's Day story contest."

"And in case you asked it's nothing like that Christmas contest SmashKing24 held" Ganondorf stated. "Even though all applicants must submit their requests to be in this story in either PM or reviews, no Yaoi or Yuri will be allowed due to reasons probably involving intolerance of homosexual relationships-"

"Yeah no one wants to see a story about a bunch of f(CENSORED)s or d(ALSO CENSORED)ykes running around" Bowser commented. "Well some people do but we hate those people."

"Indeed we do" Ganondorf held out his finger. "Oh also the story must be finished by the holiday in question, will be judged by two extra writers who are friends with the people in charge, but that surely has nothing to do with their judgment, oh and chapters can be however long is needed."

"That... sounds exactly like SmashKing's contest" Peach pointed out.

"Well.. there are differences' Bowser held out his claw. "Cause this one actually has the prizes laid out. First place gets to be the star of a story written by the creator of the contest. Or he'll write about the author's OC or favorite character."

"Can the writer tell the contest creator the idea and see how horribly the contest creator will mangle it along with their favorite character?" Mario asked.

"Probably, or not. That wasn't exactly stated" Ganondorf admitted. "But second place gets to be in the story as a supporting character, and third place will make a cameo."

"CAM-E-O!" Wario shouted out, appearing above the group for a second, before quickly rushing off.

"Yeah, just like that probably" Ganondorf then waved his fist. "And since there's going to be four judges there won't be any chance of bias, except for those who know each of the judges well and can make stories that cater to each of their specific likes.

"Plus it can be any non gay couple!" Bowser said. "It can be Dedede and Zelda and still win."

Mario narrowed his eyes. "So the creators are perfectly fine with the chances of beasality, furries, and metallic loving if it stars R.O.B. But apparently have a big thing against gays."

"Well... yeah" Bowser muttered out. "But that's enough time explaining this contest."

Ganondorf nodded. "Yeah, so let's go and interrupt a tender moment between Link and Zelda. Who ironically enough is one of the creators of this contest favorite couples ever, but remember no bias... at all." The two villains quickly ran off. There were sounds of cameras clicking, hearty bellows, and many questions being asked. If this story gave into most writing cliches there would also probably be the sounds of the two villains being sliced in half, and getting lit on fire for bombarding on people in love, but there wasn't. Surprising most.

Mario and Peach then paused. "So... you want to waste time writing a story for nerds on the internet, or get back to making out?" Peach asked.

"The most logical thing" Mario took out a piece of paper. "Writing a story of course. We can write it together... here."

"We're not doing it here" Peach commented.

"No but that's what it will be called: Together here" Peach and Mario grabbed hands and walked back to the mansion in a moment that would be considered charming if it weren't for the obvious gigantic whole still leaking out of the 4th wall. "It will start with a beautiful young princess in a kingdom, far far away-"

"That sounds like the opening story in Shrek" Peach pointed out.

"Well this will be better... then Shrek 3. Just like most any story is". The two chuckled over this, causing the story to go to

THE END!

**That's right! Someone else is making a contest and I'm just parodying them. In this case it's golfer and PitFTW. Their making a Valentine's Day romance Smash Brothers story and I may join. Even though I can't make it a Zero Suit Samus/Zelda fic. Oh well there are other nice couplings to choose from. So look out for a story from me about that. In a month or so. Until then remember to review and tell me... if you think I have a chance of winning this story. Oh and happy 2010 to everyone. I hope it's a much more productive year then the last year was. **


	37. The Tenth Switch

Okay people sorry for the delay in stories and even in filler stories. Truthfully I've been busy, or lazy, or unfocused, or... a various other number of reasons really. But that changes today as I finally bring you another Smash Filler. This one not only continues the Smash Switch arc but also ties into a story I hinted at awhile back that should be coming out soon. Key word "should". Just like the key words "DOES NOT BELONG TO ME" belongs in front of "Characters owned by Nintendo and other affiliate companies". Another key word is read, another key word is review, and hopefully the last key word is enjoy.

"Smash Filler Chapter Thirty Seven: The Tenth Switch" (Aka "Legendary Seasons" Prologue)  
By DianaGohan.

The Camera panned to a hallway in the third floor of the Smash Mansion, where the Alternate Manaphy, Celebi, and Mew were shown floating around each other.

_'Okay so we've checked this floor entirely right?' _Alternate Manaphy asked as the other two nodded. _'And still no signs of the flute?'_

_'Nothing' _Mew looked away sadly. _'Though truthfully after seeing Mewtwo again I haven't been giving it my... full attention-'_

_'We understand' _Jirachi said supportively, gently rubbing his hand on the Mew's forehead. _'And once we make the legendaries, you'll have all the time in the world to find your Mewtwo.'_

_'Time is a key factor here' _Celebi pointed out. _'Especially since we've been looking for this flute here for weeks.'_

Alternate Manaphy blinked a few times. _'Weeks?' _he turned to Celebi. _'It hasn't been weeks. Maybe a few hours sure but not weeks.'_

_'Hey as a time traveler, time goes differently for me then it does for everyone else' _Celebi stated, yellow energy coursing around his body. _'And to me it feels like we've been talking about this for months, and searching for this things for weeks. Heck, it feels like this should of been done over three weeks ago.'_

_'I... do kind of feel that as well' _Mew admitted. _'Still if it had been that long the other legendaries would of overrun Kanto by now, and we know that hasn't happened yet.'_

_'Which means we have to double our efforts and look for it faster' _Alternate Manaphy commented. _'Which means double checking every hallway, bathroom, bedroom, stairway, anything until we find the Azure Flute.'_

A white flash of light appeared in front of the three, as they looked to see Jirachi smiling wide. _'Or you could just wish for me to give it to you' _Floating above Jirachi's head was a light blue wind instrument with several holes sticking up above the main mouthpiece. The other three gasped. _'Heh I wish I could see your faces. Oh wait, I can' _Jirachi then blinked as a mirror appeared in front of him, showing his smiling face. _'Wow no wonder everyone says I look so cute.'_

_'Where did you find that?' _Alternate Manaphy asked.

_'The hand's bedroom area.'_

Celebi rubbed his chin. _'Strange, I could of sworn we checked Master Hand's Master Bedroom a few times.'_

_'Oh not his, that other hand's' _In a flashback Jirachi was shown wandering through a fairly dark room surrounded by dynamite, giant needles, and oddly enough rubber clown dolls. _'I looked in the place where that Crazy Hand guy was.' _He then floated over to a gigantic cat shaped beanbag where the flute was shown resting. Jirachi quickly grabbed it, causing the cat beanbag to shoot flames, which burned down a portion of the room. Jirachi quickly teleported out as the flashback ended. _'Man, I wouldn't ever want to wish I knew what went through that guy's head' _Jirachi admitted.

Alternate Manaphy shivered. _'Yeah I got bad vibes just going by the room. Still despite searching through like nearly all of the mansion we found it' _Alternate Manaphy then grabbed the Azure Flute.

_'About time' Celebi_ said wiping his brow. _'Otherwise we could of been searching for even more weeks to find it.'_

_'We were searching for weeks?" _Jirachi asked confused.

_'No, but I'd agree with the consensus it felt like we were' _Alternate Manaphy then turned his attention to the others. _'Now the only question is who do we turn into legendaries on our world?'_

"Ah-ha! There you are!" A voice shouted. The four turned around to see the Pokemon Trainer pointing at them. "And..." he gasped. "Wow, it's the stars of movie 1, 4, and 6 as well." He blinked a few times. "Is this the plot to the next Pokemon Movie?"

_'No, we're just alternate versions of the Pokemon from the mansion you live in' Alternate_ Manaphy explained.

Pokemon Trainer gasped. "So this is the plot to the next Pokemon Movie! That must mean my evil shadow is around" The Pokemon Trainer twirled around. "Okay evil shadow whose motives, intents and general purpose I don't have any idea of yet, show yourself! Don't make fight you... me... that isn't me!"

The four looked at the trainer twirl around and start punching the air. _'...I believe it is time we made our exit' _Celebi commented.

Mew nodded. _'Yes, though that does give me a good idea on who we should turn into legendaries.'_

_'Let's discuss that more in our world' _Alternate Manaphy stated as the four Pokemon quickly disappeared in a flash.

"Ah, ha, there you are!" The Pokemon Trainer had stopped spinning. "Your right... there" he pointed at a wall as he tumbled his way forward, spinning a few times. "I've got you now... me" he then smacked the wall before he hit the ground, his eyes swirling some. "Man that guy's tough" the trainer muttered before quickly shaking his head. "Hey, where did Manaphy and the others go?"

_'They left' _The Manaphy of this world commented, appearing right behind Trainer.

"Oh, they must of went back to fight my shadow" The trainer quickly got up and looked at Manaphy. "Hey are you the Manaphy who switched my Pokemon pals around?" Manaphy nodded. "Why did you do that?"

_'I thought it would benefit everyone to have little experience in someone else's shoes' _Manaphy explained.

The Pokemon Trainer scratched his head. "But Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard don't wear shoes."

_'I meant more metaphorically' _Manaphy floated around the young trainer. _'You see I could sense there was much annoyance and anger in your three Pokemon by scanning there minds. Most directed at either you, or each other. I figured a way to tamper that anger would be trying to experience each other's life some.'_

The Pokemon Trainer nodded. "Oh I get it. It's just like the time in that show... or that other show... or that other, other show-"

_'I do admit it's something that has been done before, but it will be quite effective here.'_

"Sorry, but I didn't give you freedom to play games that have been played a lot" The Pokemon Trainer held out a Pokeball. "My Pokemon are suffering and you need to change them back."

_'A lot of suffering is only within their own minds' _Manaphy stated. _'Though truthfully, I probably should of just switched around their personalities more then their minds.'_

"Why?

_'It's another more subtle way to see a different perspective.'_

"Hey trainers aren't about being subtle, except in contest battles to win points." The Trainer then spun the Pokeball on his finger. "Okay enough talking contests."

_'You were the only one who-'_

"You have two options Manaphy: You either you can go back willingly or we can battle."

Manaphy's eyes went blue for a second. _'You have nothing on hand that can defeat me young trainer.'_

"Yes I do. I have heart and determination, and those things can win any battle!" The trainer then threw the ball as Chikorita was shown flying out of it. "Alright Chikorita! Win this battle for me, and then show your one sided crush by snuggling up close to me anytime your let out of your ball."

Chikorita blinked a few times confused. "Chika Chik?"

Manaphy glared annoyed at Pokemon Trainer. _'You really aren't going to let him get hurt trying to fight me are you?'_

"Hey Chikorita can do it!" The Trainer made a fist. "I believe in him."

_'I see that but-'_

"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" The Trainer ordered. Chikorita shot some razor leaf at Manaphy who quickly weaved around it. "Ha, now I got you!" The Pokemon Trainer took out another ball. Manaphy's eyes glowed as he quickly levitated the ball out of the trainer's hand. He then brought it right behind him. "Hey that's not official Pokemon Battle rules.

_'I'm not here to battle. I'm here to help you' _Manaphy then floated back some. _'The only reason you haven't been switched yet is because I haven't found the proper person to switch you with.'_

"But i don't want to be switched" The trainer pointed at himself. "How can I be the world's greatest the Pokemon Trainer if I'm not me?" The Pokemon Trainer gasped. "Wait a minute if I'm not me that means... Shadow me is me!" The Trainer held out his fists. "Curse you Shadow me! I mean curse me not you shadow... wait who am I talking to again?"

Manaphy closed his eyes. _'There has to be someone I can switch him with' _Manaphy glowed for a second before gasping, and opening his eyes. _'Yes of course!' _Manaphy then opened his flippers. With a wave of one of them he returned Chikorita to his Pokeball. With the wave of another flipper, the electric mouse Pokemon Pikachu appeared on the floor.

"Huh?" Pikachu asked as he was shown grasping a bottle of ketchup. "Hey!" he looked around angrily. "Can't some people just snack in peace?"

"Alright, Pikachu!" The Pokemon Trainer quickly grabbed the yellow mouse Pokemon. "Hey you wouldn't know where shadow me went to would you?"

Pikachu smacked him hard in the face with his tail. "Get away from me you idiot!" Pikachu yelled. "Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"I didn't" Pokemon Trainer pointed up at a glowing Manaphy. "He did."

Pikachu looked to see a light forming around him and the trainer. "...Oh this had better not be-" sure enough two hearts appeared around the two of them, bathing them in a bright light for a few seconds.

"Mana Mana!" Manaphy said happily before flying away right as the light ended.

The Pokemon Trainer grunted and pointed at him. "I swear you..." The trainer then gasped, looking at his hand. "OH no he... he..."

"Hey, he switched us" Pikachu (aka Pokemon Trainer In Pikachu's body, or Trainer/Pikachu) pointed out, looking at his newer smaller hand. "Hey it's just like that one episode of Master Quest. Except instead of magic, it was legendary Poke... power." The new Pokemon Trainer (aka Pikachu in Pokemon Trainer's body, or Pikachu/Trainer) just stood there, mouth agape, as Trainer/Pikachu bounced on his shoulder. "I always did wonder what this would be like, and it's pretty cool" Trainer/Pikachu said happily, landing on top of his former cap. "Hey Pika Pal whose now Pika me, want to go have a montage song of all our best friend moments we'll have in each other's bodies-"

"!" Pikachu/Pokemon Trainer screamed out, tears pouring from his eyes. "NO NO NO NO NO, HELL NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS IDIOT'S BODY! WHY OH WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Awww, someone seems Poke-tired" Trainer/Pikachu pointed out. "Even though your not even a Pokemon anymore-"

"YOU!" Pikachu/Trainer grabbed his former body and started shaking him roughly. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I-wasn't-the-one-who-switched us-" Trainer/Pikachu managed to say between being shaken around.

"NO, BUT I'M SURE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET HIM OUT TO BEGIN WITH!"

"Hey.... how did you know that?"

"BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO!" Pikachu/Trainer then dropped him to the ground. "Always ruining people's lives just because of your stupid, ignorant trainer arrogance."

"Hey I just wanted to have new Poke-Friends" Trainer/Pikachu stated.

"Friend this!" Pikachu/Trainer lifted his foot.

"Uh, are you trying to use Stomp?" Trainer/Pikachu asked. The former Pokemon screamed and nearly stomped the former trainer, who managed to move out of the way. "Oh, guess you are" Trainer/Pikachu then moved back a few steps. "Look Poke-buddy, I'd really love to Poke-battle you. But I don't think your allowed to Trainer battle in my trainer body. So maybe you should call out-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Pikachu/Trainer tried punching the ground hard, as Trainer/Pikachu managed to back flip away.

"Whoa, kill? That's kind of extreme" Trainer/Pikachu held out his new paws. "Can't you at least say destroy or get rid of-"

"SHUT UP AND BLEED!" Pikachu/Trainer tried punching and stomping him several times, but Trainer/Pikachu just evaded all his blows. "God damn it, not only am I in the body of the STUPIDEST person here, but the weakest and most pathetic as well."

"Hey I'm not that weak" Trainer/Pikachu rubbed his chin. "Uh.... oh remember that time I took out a Primid? That showed some real Trainer skill."

"I said shut up!" Pikachu/Trainer yelled. He then groaned as he felt his throat. "Ugh, you sound even stupider inside this body then you sound outside of it."

"That's not very nice" Trainer/Pikachu commented.

"Duh of course it isn't retard!" Pikachu/Trainer pointed at himself. "I hate you! The you in me, and the you I'm in!"

"Well I don't hate you" Trainer/Pikachu said. "Unless you were the shadow me inside the you that isn't me. You know the one who smirks all evilly at the end of the trailer for the new movie-"

"YOUR NOT ASH!" Pikachu/Trainer yelled. "BESIDES ACTING AS IDOITIC AS MOST PEOPLE ABOVE YOUR AGE GROUP PERCIEVE ASH, YOU AREN'T HIM! SO STOP ACTING LIKE HIM!"

"Well...uh...." Trainer/Pikachu looked around. He then blinked a few times before hopping along the floor, landing on top of the ketchup bottle. "You do the same thing."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yeah you do" Trainer/Pikachu pointed down. "You act like the Pikachu from the show, with your love of ketchup and hatred of Team Rocket and that time I saw you use Volt Tackle with white swirling energy instead of blue swirling energy."

Pikachu/Trainer held out his hand. "First of all, other people like ketchup okay? Also that Pikachu only ate it in one episode so shut up. Secondly everyone with a brain stem would hate those idiots-"

"Well actually I was talking to this guy, I think his name was War...No...Zero...Lorn... Flin...terberry, and he said that it was wrong to be hating on them for... some reason or another."

Pikachu/Trainer looked down at his former body, his eyes (which some would swear were literally aflame) glaring viciously down at his former body. "You just made up that ridiculous name didn't you?"

"No, I just forgot it" Trainer/Pikachu admitted. "Just like I forgot what my name used to be"

"AHHH!" Pikachu/Trainer pounded his head a few times. "How could I be put in the body of someone so stupid they freaking FORGOT THEIR OWN NAME?!"

"The Power of the ancient Pokemon" Trainer/Pikachu then hopped up a few times and was shown landing on his former shoulder. "How about we work together and find him-"

"NO!" Pikachu/Trainer smacked the yellow rat off his shoulder and onto the floor. "I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH YOU!"

"Hey we worked together that one time-"

"I don't care!" Pikachu/Trainer tried kicking the yellow rat, as Trainer/Pikachu was able to roll away from the attack. "I've had it!" He pointed at his former body. "I've had it with you!" He pointed at himself. "And your face!" He held out his hands, screaming up at the ceiling "AND EVERYONE WHO LIVES IN THIS STUPID MANSION!"

"Hey no need to be hating on everyone Pika-Pal" Pokemon Trainer/Pikachu commented.

"NO, this is the PERFECT Time!" Pikachu/Trainer crossed his arms. "You know things were fine when this whole Smash Brothers tournament first started." A flashback from SSNED 42 of Pikachu, Mario, Kirby and Link first meeting up with Master Hand. "After all I was the spokesman Pokemon of the franchise-"

"So you were the Spokesmon then?"

The flashback quickly ended as Pikachu/Trainer glared once more at his former body. "Why do I keep bothering trying to talk to you?" The former Pokemon rolled his hand. "The point being was that I had it all: Fame, success, wealth-"

"Friendship, love, someone to help you through the hard times."

"NO!" Pikachu/Trainer yelled. "Thanks to you I lost that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out!" Pikachu/Trainer turned away. "What happened though made me HATE trainers like you: Ego, Ash-esque idiots who think they're so tough or so qualified to raise Pokemon" Pikachu looked at his now human fist as it started to shake. "Not ALL trainers have to aim for the top you know. Not all of them have to be the best. Some were just happy being normal... capturing only a few Pokemon... just going along on normal... fun adventures"

Trainer/Pikachu blinked a few times before gasping. "Wait are... you talking about your old trainer?" The electric mouse turned child turned his attention more away as Trainer/Pikachu jumped in front of him. "I never knew you had a trainer-"

"SHUT UP!" Pikachu/Trainer grabbed his former body by the ear and slammed him hard to the wall. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT..." Pikachu/Trainer gasped and looked away. "NO, do not think you are going to make me do that!"

"Do what?"

"Tell you ANYTHING!" Pikachu/Trainer clarified. "You think just because I'm in your body I'm going to blab something about myself?"

"Well you should-"

"No! It's something no one is going to find out about" Pikachu/Trainer narrowed his eyes. "Even if I have to take it to the grave."

"What's that mean?" Pikachu/Trainer was then shown rushing down the hallway. Trainer/Pikachu quickly rushed after him, so much so he was shown running in front of his former body. "Oh are we going to your super special secret Poke cave?" The two then ran down a flight of stairs, Pikachu/Trainer rushed forward once more as he was shown heading into the kitchen. "Oh are you going to make yourself a Pokeblock? Or a Poffin. You know as a Pikachu I think I'd like to try a Poffin-"

"Shut, UP!" Pikachu/Trainer was then shown rummaging through one of the small drawers. "Ah, perfect" he then took out a rather large knife from one of the drawers.

"Uh are you going to try cutting me up with that?" Trainer/Pikachu asked. "Because I saw this episode of Tom and Jerry, or at least this story of Meowth and Rattata and..." The former trainer grasped as he saw his former body hold the knife to his throat. Using a lightning fast quick attack, he was able to kick the knife away from his body. "What are you doing?"

"Killing you" Pikachu/Trainer explained. "That way I won't be stuck in your miserable body anymore."

"Hey, no need to do that!" Trainer/Pikachu waved his hands. "We can just find Manaphy and switch bodies-"

"Oh and what? Have you bug me till the end of time about what I unfortunately muttered? Life another day to get crapped on by the shumcks around here? I think not" A reflection of Pikachu/Trainer's eyes appeared through the knife's gleam. "No I'm sick of it. This was the last straw."

"The last straw to taking yourself out?"

"Yes" Pikachu/Trainer quickly walked past his former body and picked up the knife again. "I'm not going to take anymore chances. I'm going to make this quick and relatively painless, unlike the rest of my life."

"Look Pika-buddy"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Pikachu/Trainer yelled. "There is NO way I will be your friend" He then looked at his reflection once through the blade. "I'd rather die them succumb to your idiocy."

"CHUU!" Trainer/Pikachu's body tingled as he shot out a powerful blast of lightning from his cheeks. The bolt hit Pikachu/Trainer hard, making him cry out in pain as the knife fell to the floor. He then passed out, as Trainer/Pikachu was able to push him away from the blade, skidding along the floor a couple of feet. "Sorry but... no way I'm going to let that happen" he said, looking at the knock out "boy" in front of him. "I don't know know why you feel this way but I'm going to find out. I don't care if you want me to or not" Trainer/Pikachu then used his teeth to grab him by the collar, slowly dragging him along the floor. "Jeez wish there was a better way to... take you away from here" he muttered, continuing to drag him along the floor as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

So really what is Pikachu's deal anyway? Find out... at some point. Not next time though since like I said there is only one two part Smash Switch and it's not this one. Let's just say it's something I've planned about Pikachu's back story I'm finally hinting at here. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long to make but remember to review if you liked it, or have something you feel you want to convey in a review about it. And note the next story after this one I'm working on is the one I told you about. The story for Alex's "Birthday". See you there.


End file.
